Ma famille bien plus que celle du sang
by Angel-Aniime
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui vit une vie banale. Enfin pas si banale que ça quand on est pirate ! Mais voilà, tout va changer quand elle va devoir rester avec un autre équipage pendant quelques temps. À son plus grand bonheur comme à son plus grand malheur. Elle va se faire pleins d'amis et beaucoup d'ennemis. Venez suivre son histoire ! (EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE)
1. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Ceci est ma deuxième fiction que je poste, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de me décider à la poster mais je me suis enfin lancé !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis quel soit positif ou négatif je prend tout. :3

Je vous dis bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire

* * *

Le soleil était au rendez-vous accompagné d'un beau ciel bleu. Les villageois profitèrent du beau temps et les marchands vendaient leurs marchandises aux passants ainsi qu'aux habitants.

Une jeune femme marchait tranquillement dans le village. Elle observait chaque recoin de la belle et joyeuse ville. Elle portait sur son épaule un petit sac et elle murmurait les paroles d'une chanson tout en continuant son chemin.

Soudain, des hurlements se firent entendre dans le village. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune se mettait de côté, près d'une petite ruelle caché des regards indiscrets. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer. Puis un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs avec des taches de rousseur se positionnait devant elle lui gâchant au passage la vision.

" Excusez moi mademoiselle, vous pouvez me rendre un petit service ? " Dit-il en enfilant une chemise qu'il avait volé il y a quelques instants.

La jeune femme le regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle, elle se méfiait de lui.

" C'est juste pour-

\- Il est passé par là ! " Cria un homme.

Malgré que sa vue était complètement "gâchée" par le corps musclé du jeune homme, elle pouvait apercevoir un groupe d'individus en uniforme qui ressemblait fortement à des soldats de la marine.

Ce dernier enleva très vite son chapeau orange en voyant qu'il n'était plus dans le champ de vision de ses poursuivant pendant un instant.

" Je suis désolé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que- "

La brune n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase que l'homme s'était précipité pour l'embrasser. Les bras du brun encerclaient le corps fin de la jeune femme ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Elle était bien trop surprise pour réagir dans l'immédiat et quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de la force qui était supérieur à elle.

Le jeune homme la lâchait enfin. La troupe des soldats de la marine était passée à côté d'eux, ils passaient totalement inaperçu. Les marines n'étaient pas assez attentif pour le voir et dans la précipitation ils continuaient de courir toujours dans la même direction.

Immédiatement, elle se dégagea de son emprise et lui donna une gifle qui résonnait dans la petite ruelle.

" Non mais ça pas la tête ! Hurla la brune

\- Je suis désolé ! C'était le seul moyen pour que la marine ne me remarque ! S'excusa le fugitif en se massant la joue encore marquée par la main de la jeune femme. Je suis Portgas D. Ace. "

Elle observait ledit "Ace" de haut en bas, toujours avec la colère qui fulminait en elle. Son regard se détourna puis elle dit :

" Au secours ! Portgas D. Ace veut me violer ! "

Ce dernier mit immédiatement sa main sur la bouche de la brune pour la faire taire.

" Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Je ne te veux aucun mal, je t'assure.

\- Ça m'est égal ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser alors je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Dit-elle en ayant enlevé sa main et avec un sourire malicieux. À l'aide !

\- Dite donc vous ! Je peux savoir quel est votre problème au juste ?!

\- Qu-quoi ?! Mais c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé !

\- Eh, regardez ! le voilà ! Dit un soldat de la marine.

\- Eh merde ! "

"Non mais c'est qui ce mec ?! Si je le revois un jour, je jure de lui faire sa fête !" Pensa-t-elle.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis cette rencontre et maintenant concentrons-nous sur un bateau.

Sur ce bateau, tout était calme. Chacun était à son occupation, c'était une journée banale, mais un groupe d'hommes semblait s'ennuyer. Un blond était assi sur un tabouret, son dos était appuyé sur un mur avec les bras croisés derrière sa tête. La forme de ses cheveux faisait beaucoup penser à un ananas. Il portait une simple veste mauve laissant découvrir son torse où on pouvait distinguer un tatouage qui représentait l'emblème de son équipage. Il avait un pantalon de couleur bleu.

Un autre homme brun était assi sur un tabouret en face d'un tonneau qui lui servait à reposer sa tête. Il s'amusait avec son pouvoir pour essayer de s'occuper. Il avait des taches de rousseur et les cheveux un peu onduler. Il portait un chapeau orange, un collier à perle rouge et un short noir. On pouvait voir son tatouage sur son dos presque identique au blond.

Et le dernier homme avait les cheveux châtains et contrairement à ses camarades, il était debout appuyé sur le mur à côté du blond. Il avait barbiche noire autour de son menton. Il avait également une cicatrice sur son visage, autour de son œil gauche. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à une banane, il portait une chemise et un pantalon de la même couleur ainsi qu'un foulard jaune autour de son cou.

Leur capitaine était Barbe blanche qui faisait parti des quatre empereurs. Il faisait partit des pirates les plus forts au monde. Son vrai nom était Edward Newgate. Il était très grand et il possédait le fruit du tremblement. Il avait 16 flottes dont 1 600 hommes et il avait 43 navires alliés. Son bateau s'appelait le Moby dick.

Le brun répétait depuis un moment qu'il s'ennuyait ce qui avait tendance à agacer ses deux camarades.

" Je m'ennuiiiiiie ! " Se plaignit le brun

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de son ami à la coupe en forme de banane.

" On a compris Ace arrête de te plaindre, tu n'es pas tout seul ! "

Le dénommer Ace soupira et ne lui répondit pas pour ne pas l'énerver une énième fois. Pendant ce temps, une personne venait de monter à bord du gros navire. Elle était montée à l'arrière du bateau pour éviter de se faire repérer. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de sa grande cape noir qui lui recouvrait tout le corps. Avec sa main droite, elle portait une grosse jarre et dans une autre main un petit sac.

Cette mystérieuse personne s'avançait discrètement vers le pont du bateau. Elle marchait d'une allure déterminée comme si elle savait très bien où elle va. Mais en arrivant sur le pont où plus de la moitié de l'équipage était présente la remarquait automatiquement. La personne sous la cape ne fit aucun geste face aux armes des pirates qui la menaçait à présent et attendit sagement la suite des événements.

" Qui es-tu ?! " Demanda un homme qui la vise avec son arme.

Le regard d'Ace se baisse et il remarque que cette personne porte des chaussures à talons.

" Une femme ? " Dit Ace.

 _Sois, c'est une femme sois, c'est un travesti_ pensa Ace.

" Navré de vous déranger en pleine occupation, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Barbe blanche, je vous prie. " Répondit l'inconnue.

Le blond plisse les yeux vers elle puis la reconnaissait à sa voix. Ace qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid se préparait à l'attaquer.

" Pour qui tu te prends jamais nous te laisserons voir père ! Dit Ace en s'énervant. Dit nous qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux sinon je vais- "

Il fut coupé par l'homme au cheveu blond qui tendait son bras devant Ace pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas l'attaquer.

" C'est bon, tu peux aller le voir, suis-moi. " Dit le blond.

Tout le monde était surpris.

" Mais commandant, on ne la connaît pas ! S'exclama un des hommes. Elle peut s'attaquer à père !

\- Non, elle ne fera rien, elle est déjà venue ici. " Répondit Marco.

Sans que quelqu'un puisse rajouter quelque chose, l'inconnue s'avança vers Marco tandis que lui, il la conduisait à son capitaine. Arrivé devant une grande porte, Marco frappa puis entendit "entrée" pour ensuite ouvrir la porte.

L'empereur était allongé sur son grand lit et en voyant les deux personnes entrer dans sa cabine, il fronça les sourcils.

" Père, cette personne désire vous parler. " Dit Marco.

Le capitaine à la grande moustache blanche la regardait attentivement.

" Très bien, laisse-nous maintenant. " Répondit l'empereur.

Le blond hocha la tête et partit de la cabine sans regarder une dernière fois l'inconnue à la cape.

Après que Marco avait fermé la porte, l'inconnue balance la jarre et l'empereur la rattrapait sans difficulté. Il regarda à l'intérieur pour identifier ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il remarquait très vite l'odeur du rhum et bu entièrement le contenu.

" Alors que me veux-tu ? Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu sur mon navire, tu as beaucoup grandi ! Dit Barbe blanche.

\- Eh bien, je suis venu de la part de mon oncle, il m'a confié un message pour vous. "

Disait l'inconnue en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Du côté des trois hommes.

Marco avait rejoint ses compagnons après avoir laissé la jeune femme avec son capitaine en pleine discussion.

" Comment tu as pu l'amener voir père ?! S'exclama Ace. Tu la connais ?

\- Elle est déjà venue voir père il y a très longtemps, elle venait juste pour le voir. Personne ne la connaît, mais apparemment père lui fait confiance. Répondit tranquillement Marco.

\- La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, c'était quand ? Demanda l'homme qui est resté silencieux depuis l'avenue de cette mystérieuse femme.

\- Je dirais que ça fait environs 6 ans.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu Satch ? Demanda Ace.

\- Non, ou peut être que si une fois. " Lui répondit Satch.

Barbe blanche sortit de sa cabine en compagnie de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur le pont et Barbe blanche appela tout le monde pour qu'il entende ce que leur capitaine avait à dire. La jeune femme avait toujours sa cape noire sur elle et fixait un point pour ne pas regarder tout l'équipage. La main de Barbe blanche se posa délicatement sur la tête de la jeune femme.

" Mes fils, je vous présente Anya, elle va rester avec nous pendant un certain temps. "

Elle retira alors sa cape pour qu'ils puissent enfin la découvrir. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux d'un bleu comme le ciel. Elle portait un simple haut vert, un jean et une ceinture qui lui sert à porter son pistolet. Anya avait des courbes généreuses et son visage était d'une beauté éclatante qu'on aurait dit un ange. Les hommes ne cessèrent de l'admirer. En voyant tous les regards braqués sur elle, Anya était mal à l'aise, elle était devenue comme une simple bête de foire.

" Je déciderais plus tard dans quelle flotte elle ira, je compte sur vous pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec nous.

\- Oui père ! " Répondirent l'équipage

Barbe blanche partit regagner ses appartements en laissant Anya devant ses hommes. Un des hommes s'approcha d'elle.

" Bienvenue, je m'appelle Marco, je suis le commandant de la 1re division de Barbe blanche.

\- Oui Marco, le phénix, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, c'est un honneur. " Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Un autre homme s'approche d'elle et lui saisit sa main pour déposer un baiser.

" Enchanter charmante demoiselle, moi, je m'appelle Satch et je suis le commandant de la 4e division. Dit-il avec un regard de séducteur.

\- En-enchanter. " Dit-elle perturber.

Ace s'avance pour se présenter, mais quand il croisa le regard de la brune, son sourire disparaît automatiquement.

" C'est toi ?! Dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Oh comment on se retrouve bel enfoiré !

\- Moi un enfoiré ?!

\- En plus d'être un enfoiré, c'est un crétin ! Dit Anya en levant les mains en signe de désespoir.

\- Je vais te-

\- Non, Ace arrête calme-toi. " Dit Marco.

Le concerné se calme petit à petit puis laisse échapper un soupir.

" Oui, tu as raison, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec elle. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Satch

\- Eh bien, on a eu l'occasion de faire connaissance de près. " Répondit ironiquement Anya.

Anya fit la connaissance de la plupart des hommes présents sur le bateau et une jeune femme s'approcha vers elle. Elle avait les cheveux long blond et était petite comparé à l'équipage et à Anya

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Kiya et je suis l'infirmière en chef de Barbe blanche, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas ! Dit-elle en lui adressant un magnifique et chaleureux sourire.

\- Enchanter, je m'appelle Anya.

\- Barbe blanche m'a dit de te faire visiter le bateau, viens suis-moi ! "

Kiya partit sans laisser Anya répondre quoi que ce soit, elle décida donc de la suivre. Kiya lui montrait les compartiments des hommes, les cabines des commandants, le réfectoire, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, enfin toutes les pièces du bateau ce qui fut très long pour la jeune demoiselle. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles avaient passé la journée à faire le tour du navire. Kiya ouvrit une autre et énième porte.

" C'est ici que tu vas devoir t'installer, c'est la chambre des infirmières. "

Anya se dirigea vers un lit libre et posa son sac. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en regardant chaque recoin. Il y avait un bon nombre de lits et des petites meubles qui servait à ranger leurs affaires. Dans une autre pièce qui était en lien avec la chambre, il y avait des cabines de douche avec plusieurs lavabos.

" Je sais ce n'est pas super, mais le temps qu'ils préparent une cabine, tu vas devoir rester ici. Dit Kiya en grimaçant.

\- C'est très bien, je te remercie. Dit Anya en souriant pour la rassurer. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as bien dit tout à l'heure que tu t'occupes de Barbe blanche, mais, et son équipage ?

\- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous sommes une bonne dizaine d'infirmières, mais nous nous occupons seulement de Barbe blanche. On ne fait pas partie de son équipage, nous sommes juste de simples infirmières qui font leurs boulots en soignant le capitaine. Avec sa santé fragile, nous devons être présentes à tout moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas son équipage à des centaines de médecins.

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que-

\- Si on ne compte pas les 43 navires alliés, oui, tu es la seule fille de l'équipage. Dit Kiya en rigolant.

\- Faux, je ne fais pas partie de l'équipage de Barbe blanche... Je suis juste temporairement dans son équipage !

\- Si tu le dis. " Sourit Kiya.

Le soleil était à présent couché pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Tout le monde était au réfectoire pour manger, tous sauf Anya. Elle rentra discrètement dans l'énorme pièce et regardait où elle pouvait bien se placer. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre sur une table toute seule, elle vit Satch lui faire signe. Il était à côté d'Ace et en face de Marco. Elle fit donc semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais celui-ci sembla insister.

" Hey Anya vient t'asseoir avec nous !... Pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué ? Je sais que tu m'as vu ! " Cria-t-il dans tout le réfectoire.

Elle soupira et s'obligea à approcher de leur table.

" Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Dit Ace à Satch. Non tu n'as rien vu, il faisait signe à nos compagnons là-bas ! Dit-il à Anya.

\- Crétin. " Murmura Anya.

Elle s'installait à côté de Marco, qui lui, préfère les ignorait tout en mangeant tranquillement. Anya et Ace s'observèrent avec des regards noirs, ils sont prêts à bondir pour se battre.

" Alors tu as quel âge ? Demanda Satch.

\- J'ai 20 ans. Répondit Anya.

\- 20 ans ?! Oh, mais tu as le même âge qu'Ace ! S'exclama Satch.

\- Woh super ! Dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Tu sais te battre ? Demanda Satch.

\- Oui, j'utilise mon pistolet et j'ai mon fruit du démon. "

Les deux autres hommes relèvent immédiatement la tête en entendant "fruit du démon".

" Et quel pouvoir possèdes-tu ? Demanda Marco intéressé.

\- J'ai mangé le fruit Inu Inu no Mi le fruit du loup.

\- Un fruit de type Zoan, le fruit du Canidé. Constata Marco.

\- Oh nous voilà donc avec une louve dans l'équipage. Sourit Satch.

\- Mais où est donc ta laisse ? Tu l'as oublié chez toi ? Se moqua Ace.

\- Ouais je t'aurais bien étranglé avec ! "

Ace allait répliquer, mais fut coupé par Satch qui lui posait encore des questions. Anya découvrit qu'Ace avait mangé lui aussi un fruit du démon : le Mera Mera no Mi, le fruit du feu. Et il était le commandant de la 2e division. Anya se mit alors à prier pour ne pas tomber dans sa division ! Elle avait une chance sur 16 de tomber sur lui. La soirée se passait tranquillement et Satch s'amusait à taquiner les deux premiers commandants comme à son habitude tout en demandant des informations sur la vie d'Anya.

" Je suis pirate depuis toute petite. J'ai grandi sur le bateau de mon oncle, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. Répondit Anya avec un petit sourire. C'est lui qui m'envoie voir le vieux et il lui a demandé de me garder pendant un moment.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Satch

\- Il a une affaire dangereuse à régler alors il préfère me confier à Barbe blanche.

\- Où plutôt pour se débarrasser de toi. " Marmonna Ace

Anye qui avait entendu les paroles d'Ace lui lança un regard le plus noir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre ou plutôt le menacer, mais tout d'un coup, sa tête tombait dans son assiette. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle se leva de sa chaise.

" I-IL EST MORT ! "

Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger et de parler pour regarder la source du boucan que venait de créer Anya. En voyant la réaction de la jeune femme, tout le monde éclata de rire. Elle les regardait et, ne supportant pas de se moquer d'elle, Anya commençait à s'énerver.- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?!

C'est vrai qu'ils venaient tous de perdre un compagnon et eux, ils riaient à pleins poumons. (oh une rime !)

 _Ils sont vraiment trop bizarres ! Je te déteste mon oncle de m'avoir laissé à ces cinglés !_ Pensa Anya

" Il n'est pas mort ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Marco en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oui il dort juste, ça lui arrive très souvent. " Ricana Satch.

Anya s'approcha du brun et entendit un ronflement venant de lui. Alors une veine apparut sur sa tempe et avec un coup-de-poing phénoménal, elle envoya Ace dans le mur le plus proche détruisant au passage le mur en bois. Tout le monde fut surpris du geste de la brune. Ace fut réveillé et c'est en comprenant qui était la personne qui venait de le réveiller qu'il s'énerva.

" Temee ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Hurla Ace.

\- Mon problème, c'est toi ! On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?! Non sérieusement, tu le fais exprès où c'est juste que tu es un crétin de naissance ?! Cria à son tour Anya.

\- Quoi ?! Ne m'énerve pas sinon je ne vais pas me retenir pour te foutre une bonne raclée ! Menaça Ace.

\- Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Où peut-être que tu ne fais rien parce que tu as peur de te faire battre par quelqu'un du sexe opposé ! Se moqua Anya.

\- Tu vas voir je vais-

\- ARRÊTEZ ! " Hurla le capitaine

À l'entente de la voix de Barbe blanche, ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement.

" Gamine ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu te fais déjà remarquer ! Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir accepté de te joindre à nous ! Je n'accepterais aucun nouveau mettre le désordre dans mon équipage alors soit tu te calmes soit tu t'en vas ! Gronda l'empereur.

\- Bien, je suis désolé. " Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Anya repris de nouveau à sa place ainsi qu'Ace fait la même chose tout en silence. Tout le monde reprenait leurs discussions comme si de rien n'était.

Satch échangea un regard avec son ami Marco, il souriait et disait en chuchotant sans que leurs voisins entendent.

" Je sens qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'ambiance avec elle. "

Marco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire grâce à sa remarque, le blond était bien d'accord avec lui.

" Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. " Rajouta le blond en murmurant que seul Satch est entendu.

À suivre...

* * *

 _Et voilà mon tout premier chapitre !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimer et mettez moi vos impression s'il vous plaît._


	2. Le début des problèmes

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !

Je voudrais remercier deux personnes qui ont pris soin de me donner leur avis (peut être qu'ils se reconnaîtrons). J'espère en avoir encore car j'ai besoin de vos impression sur mon histoire ;) des critiques, des avis je prend tout !

Bref je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux semaines. Voilà depuis deux semaines que notre chère Anya est sur le bateau de Barbe blanche. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à supporter Ace, mais en revanche, elle est très proche de Marco et Satch. Mais ça fait tout de même deux semaines qu'elle s'ennuie, pas un seul marine en vue. Pourtant même sans marine, sur le bateau de son oncle, elle arrivait à s'occuper en faisant vivre un calvaire à l'équipage même au capitaine !

Alors que le soleil a déjà fait son apparition depuis plusieurs heures, Anya est au réfectoire en compagnie de Marco, Satch et Ace -à son plus grand désespoir-.

\- Tout va comme tu veux dans ta chambre avec les infirmières ? Demanda le blond

\- Ouais excepter le fait d'entendre sans arrêt " Marco est super sexy ! " " Satch est trop beau ! " " Ace est vraiment trop trop mignon ! " Dit Anya en imitant les voix et les gestes des infirmières

Les trois hommes éclatent de rire en voyant l'imitation d'Anya qui est du moins plutôt réussi selon elle.

\- Toutes les filles sont dingues de moi ! Dit Satch

\- C'est ça d'être une star ! Se vante Ace

\- Bah voyons. Répondit Anya exaspéré

\- Ne t'en fais pas bientôt, tu auras ta cabine. Rassura Marco

\- Le plutôt sera le mieux ! S'exclame Anya

\- À t'entendre dire, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les infirmières. Dit Satch

\- Si tu savais ! C'est l'amour fou entre nous ! Ironisa Anya

\- Mais tu as Kiya non ? Demanda Satch

\- Oui, mais elle est rarement disponible, c'est normal en tant qu'infirmière en chef. Dit Anya. Mais j'arrive à tenir contre elles, s'il n'y avait pas Barbe blanche je prendrais un réel plaisir de les étouffer jusqu'à qu'elles n'aient plus d'air !

" Mais c'est qu'elle le ferait vraiment ?! " pensent les trois commandant surpris.

\- Mais bon... Je les déteste et elles me détestent que demander de mieux ?

\- Et on se demande pourquoi ? Ironisa Ace

La brune regarde Ace et en entendant sa réplique, elle ouvre la bouche en laissant apparaître ses crocs. Grâce à son fruit, elle peut transformer quelque partis de son corps en loup comme par exemple : des griffes, des crocs, etc.

À la vue de ses crocs, le brun blêmit. Elle voulait le prévenir de ce qu'il l'attendait s'il continuait à l'énerver.

\- D'ailleurs, on ne t'a jamais vu te transformer en louve ! Se plaignit Satch

\- Je suis sûr que vous verrez bientôt. Sourit Anya

Traduction : " je vais arracher la tête de cet abruti très vite "

Voilà l'après-midi qui commence et tout le monde s'occupent comme il peut. Quant à Anya elle, décide de se détendre sur son lit pour étudier un livre tranquillement. Enfin, elle essaye, mais c'est très difficile de se concentrer alors qu'un groupe de fille se trouvent dans la même pièce et qui ricane tellement fort qu'on pourrait les entendre à des kilomètres. Anya leur lance des regards noirs pour leur faire comprendre de se taire, mais les infirmières l'ignorent pour l'énerver encore plus. Elle est prête à péter un câble, mais se retient pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Barbe blanche.

Tout d'un coup son escargophone sonne. Elle dépose son livre et prend l'escargophone qui sonne. Le groupe d'infirmières se retourne pour voir d'où provient la source du bruit.

\- Allô ? Dit Anya

\- Anya enfin ! Je croyais que tu devais me contacter quand tu serais avec Barbe blanche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu t'es perdu ? Tu as eu un problème ? Tu as encore cherché les ennuis n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit d'arrêter un peu ! Soupire son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ! Tu-

\- Stop ! Calme-toi tonton et laisse moi parler. Je crois vraiment que tu vas devoir arrêter le saké ça te réussie pas.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

\- Rien, rien. Bon alors oui, je suis bien arriver sur le bateau de Barbe blanche, non je ne me suis pas perdu ni chercher les ennuis -enfin je crois- et j'ai complètement oublier de t'appeler.

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier d'appeler ton oncle chérie ?! Chouina son oncle

\- Oh, tu sais ce n'est pas trop compliquer en fait. Murmure Anya

\- Tu me fends le cœur !

\- Ouais ouais, c'est super. Ignora Anya

L'escargophone commence à pleurer à cause de sa réplique. Alors qu'elle parle à son oncle les infirmières font tout leur possible pour faire du bruit et gêner Anya. Anya qui n'écoute même plus son oncle serre les poings en fixant le groupe de fille qui n'est pas loin.

\- Allô ? Anya, tu es toujours là ? Demanda son oncle

\- Heu oui pardon, je suis là.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta son oncle

\- eh bien... Hésite Anya

\- Raconte-moi Anya.

\- Disons que je n'arrive pas très bien à m'entendre avec tout le monde et tu me connais, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter donc je me suis fait quelques ennemis.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAH c'est tout à fait toi ça ! Éclata-t-il de rire

\- Tonton !

\- O-oui oui, excuse-moi. Se retient-il de rire

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Si je cherche encore les ennuis Barbe blanche me vire de son bateau !

Son oncle se calme automatiquement en entendant le mot «vire».

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir avec nous s'il ne veut plus de toi. Dit-il sérieusement

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de me calmer, mais avec ces infirmières et j'ai du mal !

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elles n'arrêtent pas de me rigoler au nez, elles me provoquent pour que je m'énerve et ainsi pour que je dégage !

\- Je vois. Mais tu sais, elles sont jalouses de toi parce que tu es plus belle qu'elles, plus intelligente, plus forte, plus... plus... plus...

\- Tonton. Fit exaspérer Anya

\- Attend, je cherche.

\- C'est juste parce que je suis proche des hommes !

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire ! Heu non... Attends. Réfléchis son oncle

\- Elles me détestent parce que je suis ami avec eux et elles ne supportent pas que je m'amuse voir même parler avec eux.

\- Essaye de rester avec l'équipage de Barbe blanche jusqu'à que j'arrive.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer, mais je promets rien. Soupire Anya

\- Bien, bon je dois te laisser, j'essayerais de t'appeler le plus vite.

\- D'accord. Sourit Anya

\- Fait attention à toi Anya à plus tard. Répondit son oncle

\- Toi aussi, à plus tard. Dit Anya en raccrochant

Anya range son escargophone dans son sac et regarde les infirmières. Elles se retournent immédiatement pour regarder ailleurs. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'est que le début des ennuis.

Sur le navire il y a une salle, une salle si grande qu'on pourrait organiser une fête. Mais dans cette salle se trouve plutôt des armes, des armures, sabres, pistolets, etc... Cette pièce est la salle d'entraînement. Personne ne s'y trouve à part une : Anya. Elle se défoule pour évacuer toute sa colère. Elle en avait grand besoin. Anya est habillé d'un simple débardeur bleu foncé et d'un short noir. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval pour être plus à l'aise. Elle s'entraîne avec son arme, elle vise sans difficulté les cibles, jamais elle ne manque sa cible. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle s'entraîne, mais elle préfère rester au risque de pulvériser les infirmières.

\- Woh, tu es très doué tu en as pas loupé une seule ! Dit une voix derrière elle

\- Satch, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit Anya essoufflé

\- Je viens faire mes courses. Répond ironiquement Satch

\- Ah heu... Oui, tu es venu pour t'entraîner, je suppose -idiote-.

\- Tu supposes bien !

\- D'ailleurs, je suis assez impressionné que tu es un des hommes qui est un des premiers commandants sans avoir de pouvoir du fruit du démon.

\- Oui, je me débrouille.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Quoi tu veux m'affronter ?

\- Juste au corps-à-corps et puis comme ça, on sera entraîné tous les deux.

\- Très bien, mais je te préviens, je ne me retiendrais pas même pour une jolie femme. Sourit Satch

\- Moi non plus. Souris à son tour Anya

Ils se mettent tous les deux en position, face à face puis ils se battent pendant plusieurs heures. Ils enchaînent les coups-de-poing et coups de pied. On peut dire qu'ils ont tous les deux le même niveau. Elle esquive ses coups tout comme lui. Mais tout d'un coup Anya place son bras droit au niveau de son cou, avec son bras gauche elle arrête le coup qu'allait porter Satch. Elle en profite de quelque centimètre de son visage au siens pour le déstabiliser. Puis elle met sa jambe droite derrière la jambe droite de Satch et elle le fait tomber au sol.

\- Tu croyais vraiment avoir une louve ? Rigola Anya

Anya aide le quatrième commandant à se lever. Satch prend la main d'Anya, mais une fois debout il se retourne et place le bras de la jeune fille sur son épaule et tire pour qu'elle se retrouve elle aussi au sol. Il s'agenouille près d'elle et rapproche son visage.

\- Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Dit essouffler Anya

Satch sourit puis cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui l'aide à se lever.

\- On arrête là, je pense que le repas est servi. Dit Satch

\- Déjà ?! Dit Anya surprise

\- Eh oui ma belle le soleil est couché ça fait des heures que tu es ici, je te rappelle.

\- Je file vite prendre une douche et j'arrive !

Elle ne laisse même pas Satch répondre qu'elle est déjà partie.

Quand Anya finit de prendre sa douche, elle voulut s'habiller, mais quand elle retrouve ses affaires elle aperçoit qu'ils sont déchiré et trouer. Elle ne doute même pas une seconde qui en est le coupable mais elle reste calme et préfère voir ça après. Elle s'habille alors d'un haut violet avec un pantalon noir, ce sont les seuls vêtements en bon état. Quand elle sort de la cabine, elle fut surprise de voir Satch attendre en face.

\- Satch ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'attendais, tout le monde est au réfectoire. Répondit Satch

\- Dit moi ça fait combien de temps que tu m'attends devant la cabine ? Dit Anya méfiante

\- À peu près 20 minutes.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un rentrer ou sortir de la cabine ?

\- Oui des infirmières, je les ai vu sortir mais pourquoi ?

\- Non comme ça.

Satch fronce les sourcils mais ne demande pas plus et ils partent en direction du réfectoire.

Le repas se passe tranquillement, sans bagarre. D'habitude elle se dispute tout le temps avec Ace, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent sur le bateau. Mais pourtant ce soir-là, c'est calme entre eux deux. Tellement calme que ça inquiète leurs compagnons. Anya ne quitte pas des yeux les infirmières qui sont sur une table ensemble. Elle est bien trop occupée pour embêter Ace et écouter Marco et Satch.

\- Anya ça te dirait de faire un plan à trois ? Demanda Satch

\- Oui oui. Répondit Anya sans avoir écouté

\- Oh, c'est génial, elle est d'accord ! Dit Satch enthousiaste

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Dit Anya

\- Ah enfin elle se réveille !

\- Désoler, j'étais ailleurs.

\- On l'avait remarqué. Dit Marco

\- Désoler. Dit Anya

Les trois commandants échangent un regard, mais laissent Anya dans les nuages. Le phénix remarque alors qu'Anya fixe un point depuis le début du repas. Il regarde dans la même direction qu'elle s'est-à-dire à la table des infirmières. Le blond plisse les yeux puis regarde ensuite Anya. Marco est connu pour être très intelligent, il peut comprendre sans qu'on lui explique les choses. Il est l'un des hommes le plus fidèle envers son capitaine, après tout, c'est lui le second de Barbe blanche.

Anya se lève car elle a fini de manger et elle marche en direction de la porte. Puis une des infirmières se lève au même moment avec un verre de rhum dans les mains et elle percute Anya volontairement. Son verre se renverse complètement sur celle-ci. Anya est trempé et ses vêtements sont maintenant tâchés. L'infirmière met sa main devant sa bouche et s'excuse pour que les hommes qui ont vu le spectacle croient à un accident. Le regard de la brune change en un regard de tueur mais elle ne fait rien et préfère partir se changer.

Alors que le repas est terminé, Anya est sur son lit en train de chercher ses affaires dans son sac pour se changer. Elle les trouvent rapidement mais ses vêtements sont tout déchirés, troués, brûlés et j'en passe. La colère monte en elle, elle serre les poings et se retourne vers la bande d'infirmières pas loin dans la pièce. La brune se lève brusquement l'air très contrarié, elle marche vers elles déterminé. En effet, la brune n'allait pas laisser passer ça cette fois ! Il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire c'est de mettre en colère Anya.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?! Dit Anya

Une infirmière aux cheveux châtains se retourne et la regarde de la tête au pied, elle se nomme Taly.

\- Mon dieu, tu fais peine à voir ma pauvre fille va plutôt te changer, oh mince, tu n'as plus de vêtements à te mettre ! Ricana Taly

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir de ce bateau et ne plus revenir ! Dit une autre

\- Où sinon quoi ? Vous allez crier à l'aide à vos commandants chéris ? Ce ne sont pas des catins qui vont me faire peur ! Répondit Anya

\- Dégage d'ici sinon c'est nous qui allons te faire dégager ! Va retrouver tes parents enfin s'ils t'on filer à ton oncle c'est qu'ils ne voulaient plus de toi, je les comprends ils ont eu raison de t'abandonner ! Dit Taly

Le sang d'Anya ne fait qu'un tour et dans une telle colère, elle donne un coup-de-poing sur le visage de l'infirmière. L'infirmière surprise, tombe au sol et se tient le nez. Mais Anya n'en n'avait pas fini. Elle prend Taly par le cou puis son dos tape dans le mur. Elle essaye de se débattre pour qu'Anya l'a lâche mais c'est peine perdue.

\- Écoute-moi bien toi, tu ferais mieux de regarder avant qui tu menaces parce que je pourrais te faire souffrir très facilement. Alors une dernière chose espèce de garce, tu m'énerves encore une fois et je t'envoie directement en enfer ! Menaça Anya

L'infirmière hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a compris. Les autres filles n'osent bouger ou faire quoique ce soit, car elles ont trop peur d'Anya. À part une qui est allée chercher de l'aide.

La brune tient toujours Taly entre ses mains, mais tout d'un coup, elle se fait tirer par-derrière donc elle lâche prise. L'infirmière tombe encore une fois au sol et deux commandants arrivent à ses côtés : Vista et Haruta. Vista est le commandant de la 5e division et Haruta le commandant de la 12e division. Anya se retourne pour voir qui l'avait tirer en arrière et voit Satch. Il la regarde en colère et dit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?! Tu veux la tuer ?!

\- Non mais-

\- Si elle a essayé de me tuer ! Chouina Taly

\- Oui c'est vrai, on a tout vue ! Répondirent toutes les filles

Satch regarde alors Anya les sourcils froncé et attend une réponse d'elle.

\- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas la tuer ! Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre de ne pas m'énerver, je n'est plus de vêtements à cause d'elle !

\- Elle ma aussi frapper ! Dit Taly en montrant son nez qui saigne

\- Bon je ne vois pas d'autre solution, allons voir père. _Soupire Satch_

 _Oooooooooooo_

\- Nous arriverons à la prochaine île dans quelques jours. Dit Marco

Nous sommes maintenant dans la cabine de Barbe blanche. Marco est présent dans cette pièce pour lui donner quelques informations. Ils parlent tranquillement, ne pensant pas être dérangé dans leur conversation. Le capitaine est installé sur son lit avec (encore) une chope de saké à la main. Kiya est auprès de lui en train de faire le point sur sa santé. Elle est bien trop occupée pour écouter la conversation du commandant et du capitaine.

\- Très bien Marco, aurions-nous assez de vivre ? Demanda le capitaine

Le blond allait répondre, mais fut interrompus par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte. Les deux hommes lèvent la tête en direction de la porte et un «entré» sort de la bouche de Barbe blanche. Puis 7 personnes entrent dans la cabine. En effet, il y a : Satch, Anya, Vista, Haruta, Taly et deux autres infirmières. Marco et Barbe blanche sont surpris de les voir tous ensemble.

\- Père, il y a eu comme un petit problème. Dit Haruta

Barbe blanche fronce alors les sourcils en entendant le mot « problème ». Anya est entre Satch et Vista, elle évite de regarder l'empereur devant elle. Satch lui aurait préféré que cet événement ne se passe pas, il est déçu du comportement de la brune. Lui qui avait une totale confiance en elle.

\- Je vous écoute. Répondit l'empereur

Un grand silence s'installe entre eux. Satch regarde Anya pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit commencer à expliquer. Anya inspire pour se préparer à parler et ouvre la bouche.

\- C'est Anya ! Elle est devenue complètement dingue et m'a frapper ! Coupa Taly

Kiya n'a même pas remarqué que des personnes sont rentrées, mais c'est en reconnaissant la voix de Taly qu'elle relève directement la tête.

\- Non je- tenta Anya

\- C'est vrai on a tout vue. On était tranquille en train de parler et tout d'un coup, elle est venue frapper Taly ! Dit une infirmière

\- Explique-moi ce qui c'est passer Anya. Dit l'empereur avec une pointe d'énervement

\- Elles veulent que je quitte ce bateau. Elles ont déchirer tout mes vêtements et elles m'ont provoquer alors je me suis énerver. Répondit Anya

\- Vous confirmez ? Demanda Barbe blanche à ses fils

\- On n'a pas vu ce qui s'est passé, mais une infirmière nous a appelés pour demander de l'aide. Répondit Vista

\- On a vu Anya menacer Taly. Dit Satch

\- Est-ce une raison de l'a frapper ? Et as tu des preuves ? Dit l'empereur à Anya

Anya baisse la tête en sachant que personne ne la crois.

\- Non je n'ai pas de preuve.

\- C'est la deuxième fois en même pas 1 mois ! S'énerva Barbe blanche. Tu te contentes de frapper mon équipage, mais aussi mes infirmières ! Tu les accuses sans avoir de preuve ! Il soupira et se calma. Je ne permettrais pas un autre événement de ce genre alors je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance. Mais si j'entends une affaire où tu es impliqué alors tu partiras de mon équipage.

\- entendus. Dit Anya

À suivre..

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaa fin de ce chapitre ! Alors bien ? Nul ? Super bien ? Super nul ? Bref dite le moi je suis à votre écoute :3_

 _à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	3. Une louve à bord

Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur/lectrice !

Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que c'est le dernier chapitre ... Nan j'déconne Mwahahahah! PAN !

[ Suite à un problème nous vous informons que l'auteur vient d'être assassiner sauvagement. Et maintenant je vais vous laisser le plaisir de lire alors bonne lecture ! ]

* * *

Anya sort d'une cabine habiller comme un homme, que voulez-vous ? Quand une bande de bimbos assoiffé d'histoires d'amour vous vole tout, je dis bien TOUT vos vêtements, vous n'avez plus trop le choix que de piocher dans ce qu'il y a et c'était le cas d'Anya. Un vieux pantalon bleu foncé quatre fois trop grand, une ceinture bouclée au dernier cran et une chemise violette qui lui arrive à mis cuisse. Notre demoiselle n'est pas mais alors pas du tout de bonne humeur.

La brune marche sur le pont, les mains dans les poches, à l'heure qu'il est tout le monde doit être au courant de « l'accident ». Argggh ! Tout ce qu'elle veut-elle, c'est quitter ce navire et retrouver celui de son oncle, c'est fou à quel point il peut lui manquer d'ailleurs !

Ici, elle n'est pas à sa place, elle comprend très bien que cet équipage fasse confiance à leurs membres, mais pourquoi est-elle au centre de l'histoire ?! Enfin bref, elle se tient à carreau maintenant, pour son oncle, juste pour lui. Et pour commencer, elle doit arrêter d'avoir un contact avec les infirmières, mais oups ! Elles sont toutes dans la même cabine. Qui a eu cette magnifique idée qu'elle l'extermine. Ça ne va pas être facile…

Mais pour le moment, Anya laisse libre cours à ses pensées et s'assoit sur la rambarde. Laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide, admirant les reflets du soleil levant sur le bleu de la mer, un magnifique tableau. Par habitude depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle écoute d'une oreille les conversations des hommes derrière elle et de l'autre le bruit des vagues faisant tanguer le Moby Dick. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle entend des bruits de pas gracieux et régulier, ceux d'une femme. L'incruste pose ses avants bras sur la rambarde et admire aussi la superbe vue.

\- Si tu es venue pour me faire la morale, tu peux partir, j'ai déjà eu mon compte. Dit Anya.

\- Au contraire, je suis ici pour te parler, je te crois. Répondit Kiya.

\- Toi ? Dit-elle avec surprise. T'es bien la seule.

Kiya la regarde d'un air interrogatif.

\- Grâce à mon fruit j'ai l'ouï plus développé et j'ai entendu certains parler de ça. Explique Anya

\- Je vois. Mais je les connais très bien et je sais qu'elles sont capables de faire ça.

\- J'ai été stupide de tomber dans leur piège, tout ce qu'elles voulaient c'est que je frappe une d'elles et c'est qui qu'on accuse après ? Moi !

\- Je peux leur parler et en parler à Barbe blanche.

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis, ne t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller. Rassura Anya

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Justement, je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. Dit Kiya

\- Arrête de te sentir coupable tu n'y es pour rien, tu es mon amie. Sourit Anya

Kiya surprise d'entendre le mot « amie » redresse la tête vers Anya puis elle lui rend son plus beau sourire.

\- Bon et si on allait manger j'ai une faim de loup ! Dit Kiya. Enfin façon de parler.

\- Ahah ! Je suis d'accord. Sourit Anya

Les deux filles partent donc dans le réfectoire pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il ne faut tout de même pas louper le repas le plus important de la journée ! Selon Anya. Bien que ce soit le matin peu de personnes se trouve dans la pièce et tant mieux pour Anya. Elle ne veut pas que tous les regards haineux soit sur elle. Elles s'assoient sur une table face à face et mangent tranquillement.

\- Au fait, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Barbe blanche ? Demanda Anya

\- à peu près 8 ans.

\- 8 ans ?! Et tu es déjà infirmière en chef ! S'exclame Anya

\- C'est Barbe blanche qui l'a décidé, il m'a dit que j'étais fait pour ce poste.

\- Au fond, il n'est pas si méchant le vieux.

\- Le vieux ? Dit donc tu n'as pas froid aux yeux pour l'appeler comme ça. Ria Kiya

\- Vue où j'ai grandi, tu comprendrais.

\- Ah oui et où ?

\- Si tu savais avec cet équipage de malade.. Fit désespérer Anya

\- Tu n'as pas grandi avec tes parents ?

\- Hum je ne connais pas mes parents ni mes origines, je sais juste que c'est mon oncle qui s'est occupé de moi. Dit Anya d'un petit sourire triste

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Se maudit-elle

Un silence de plomb s'installe entre elles. Quelle super ambiance, ils sont chauds pour faire la fête !

Anya boit son café bien chaud entre ses mains tandis que Kiya mange des petites tartines. Anya déteste le froid alors quand elle est sur une île hivernale, soit elle reste au chaud, soit elle porte des dizaines de pulls. Bref revenons à elles.

\- Au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal. Dit Anya avec un sourire nostalgique. Mon oncle et mon équipage sont ma seule famille, et même si je me suis toujours sentie d'être un poids pour mon oncle, il m'a offert l'amour d'un père. Je suis vraiment très reconnaissante envers lui.

Kiya sourit en entendant ses paroles. Anya ne sait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle avait littéralement dit ce qu'elle ressentait comme si Kiya était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Kiya apprécie qu'elle lui a ouvert son cœur. Puis Kiya change de conversation.

\- Au fait, tu as l'air proche des garçons. Sourit Kiya

\- De qui ?

\- Ace, Satch et Marco.

\- Ace, non, je ne crois pas non ! Marco et moi, on est de simple ami tandis qu'avec Satch.. Je pense qu'il doit être furax contre moi.

\- Ça lui passera. Soutenu Kiya

\- Ouais, pendant combien de temps ?

Sur ce point Anya avait raison, Satch n'est pas près d'oublier. Elle pouvait essayer d'y croire, mais ça l'étonnerait qu'il lui fasse un câlin après ça. Kiya mord d'un seul coup dans une tartine avec de la confiture dessus puis tout d'un coup, quelqu'un l'appelle pour avoir de l'aide.

\- Ch'arrive tout de chuite! Che te laiche heu. Kiya retire sa tartine de la bouche. Je te laisse pardon.

\- Vas-y dépêche-toi. Sourit Anya amusé

Après le subit départ de Kiya, Anya se sent bien seul avec son café toujours chaud. Alors elle prit le journal du jour qui est posé sur la table. Elle lit tranquillement les pages puis la porte du réfectoire s'ouvre pour laisser passer trois hommes : Ace, Satch et Marco. Anya lève son regard vers eux. Tiens ses meilleurs amis arrivent. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de ne pas les croiser mais apparemment le destin est contre elle. « Pourquoi moi ? Je suis maudite ! » Pensa Anya. Les trois commandants prirent leurs places habituelles, c'est-à-dire sur la table où se trouve Anya. Bah oui il y a marqué leurs prénoms dessus (ironie) Marco s'assoit à côté d'elle tandis que Satch et Ace en face d'eux. Personne ne parle alors Anya décide de les ignorer. « Si le dieu des pirates existe faite qu'ils oublient l'incident avec les infirmières » se dit Anya

\- Bonjour. Dit finalement Marco

\- Lut'. Répond Anya sans lever sa tête du journal

Le coude d'Anya est poser sur la table pour que sa main puisse tenir sa tête. Les trois commandants se servent sans un mot. Satch et Ace ne lui adressent pas la parole et encore moins un regard. « Bon ben le dieu des pirates n'existe pas ». Ne supportant pas l'atmosphère Anya boit son café d'un trait, quitte à se brûler la langue ! « Aaaaaaahhhhh c'est chaaaaauuuuuud ». Mais avant de partir, elle décide de dire.

\- Je sais que depuis cet incident vous m'en voulez, mais je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. Elles ont tout manigancé.

Puis en entendant sa phrase Ace eu un rictus, Marco la regarde et Satch relève la tête vers elle. Ouah, ils la remarquent enfin !

\- On aura beaucoup de mal à te faire confiance maintenant. Dit Satch sèchement

Anya soupire, elle ne voulait pas que Satch lui en veut. Espèce de banane à la noix. Marco, lui ne semble pas à lui en vouloir. Gentil ananas ! Par contre, Ace, depuis le début, ils se cherchent alors il ne lui fera peut-être pas confiance pendant un long moment.

\- Ne vous en fais pas je ne vais pas rester dans cet équipage ! Répond Anya

\- c'est ce que tout le monde attend, que tu partes ! Dit Ace

\- Ace ! Dit Marco contrarié par ses paroles

Anya blessé par Ace part sans adresser un dernier regard, un dernier mot. Elle sort du réfectoire triste et en colère. Décidément, elle déteste de plus en plus poing ardent ! Satch n'avait rien dit contrairement à Marco. Peut-être qu'il le pense aussi. Mais rien que de penser à ça ses émotions doublèrent, elle qui appréciait beaucoup Satch. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est de partir loin de cet équipage.

\- Pourquoi je suis blessé à cause de ce qu'a dit cet imbécile ?!

Et surtout pourquoi elle ne l'a pas frappé ?

\- Marine à tribord !

Anya qui se trouve sur le pont du bateau remarque les bateaux de la marine approcher. Elle va pouvoir se défouler, pauvre marine qui vont subir toute sa colère.

Barbe blanche arrive et demande à l'homme de la vigie.

\- Combien y a-t-il de navire ?

\- Une bonne dizaine !

Alerté par les bruits de canon, tout le monde rapplique et arrive sur le pont pour entendre les ordres de leur capitaine. -Vous imaginez si Barbe blanche dit « ne vous en fait pas ce n'est que la marine alors maintenant allez vous recouchez mes petits »-.

\- À l'attaque ! Crie Barbe blanche

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Dès que la marine fut assez près les pirates montent à bord des navires ennemis et les attaquent. Anya reste sur le Moby dick et elle se bat de son côté avec son pistolet. Elle tire plusieurs coups à la fois. Chaque soldat essaye de l'attaquer avec leurs armes, mais elle leur tire dessus avant qu'il puisse la toucher.

Elle jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour vérifier si les pirates de Barbe blanche s'en sortent indemnes. Mais pourquoi elle s'inquiète ? Anya se met une gifle mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place et pour mieux se concentrer.

Tout d'un coup, elle entend un cri de femme. Elle se retourne et remarque qu'une infirmière est attaqué par un soldat de la marine. Anya court vers le soldat et l'assomme d'un violent coup de pied. Elle regarde l'infirmière et dit.

\- Ça va ?

\- O..Oui merci. Réponds l'infirmière sous le choc

\- Va plutôt te mettre à l'abri ce n'est pas un endroit pour les infirmières. Dit Anya

Sans plus tarder Anya retourne combattre la marine. Bien que l'infirmière soit une des filles qui l'a piégé Anya l'a quand même sauvé.

Elle décide de monter sur un des navires de la marine. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle est eue. Attendez, a-t-elle déjà eu une bonne idée ? Elle est maintenant entourée par les soldats, quel honneur d'être entouré d'hommes qui veulent l'arrêter. La jeune fille voit un soldat qui arrive droit sur elle en brandissant son sabre, elle voulut tirer dans sa direction mais rien ne sort du pistolet.

\- Plus de balle. Soupire Anya. Bon, je crois que le moment est venu.

Elle range son pistolet dans sa poche puis se transforme en loup. Des griffes, des pattes, des crocs, des oreilles et une queue apparaissent (Pas de penser pervers merci :3). Les soldats reculent en voyant ce spectacle. Puis Anya est transformer en un loup noir, d'un noir profond dont on peut très bien apercevoir les yeux bleus. Le loup fait deux fois la taille d'un humain. Elle grogne pour montrer à ses adversaires qu'elle est prête à attaquer. Les soldats n'osent l'attaquer car ils ont bien trop peur de sa grandeur et de sa force ce qui fait rire intérieurement Anya. Un loup peu tout de même arracher les membres d'un humain très facilement. Mais les soldats n'eurent le choix que de l'attaquer.

Anya balance les marines par-dessus bord d'un seul coup de patte. Elle éradique tout sur son passage. La louve arrache le grand mât du navire ennemi avec sa gueule et le jette à la mer.

Tout d'un coup, son instinct lui dit de tourner la tête, ce qu'elle fait et remarque alors Satch en difficulté. Il est entouré par beaucoup de marines et il commence à être épuisé. Alors Anya saute pour arriver sur le même navire où se trouve Satch. Oui, elle peut sauter loin et sans attendre une minute la louve se jette sur un paquet de marines qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre. Satch fut surpris de voir un énorme loup passer juste devant lui, il a cru frôler la mort. Après qu'Anya se débarrasse des soldats elle se retourne pour regarder Satch et il crut que c'était à son tour de mourir. Mais il plisse les yeux et c'est à ce moment là que Satch put reconnaître Anya en voyant ses yeux. Il sourit et la louve fait un signe de tête et repart au combat.

Le combat prit fin et la marine a échoué (comme d'habitude). Leurs navires sont tellement en piteux états qu'ils ne peuvent naviguer. Tout l'équipage de Barbe blanche regagne le Moby dick avec quelque blessé. Tout semble allait bien quand les pirates remarque la louve montée sur le bateau en compagnie de Satch. Tout le monde reste immobile tellement qu'ils sont surpris. La louve lève les yeux au ciel puis se transforme en humaine. Quelques secondes après Anya apparaît à la place de la louve, elle sourit et s'en va les mains dans les poches. Eh ouais on a la classe ou on la pas.

Voilà que le soir arrive et l'équipage de Barbe blanche a décidé de fêter leur victoire écrasante contre la marine. De toute façon, l'équipage de Barbe blanche font tout le temps la fête. Notre petite brune se trouve dans le réfectoire. Sur la table en face d'elle est posée des balles. Elle recharge son arme et le nettoie pour qu'il est meilleur aspect. Elle y tient beaucoup à son arme car c'est son oncle qui lui a offert. Elle est tranquille, personne à part elle est dans cette pièce car tout le monde est sur le pont pour préparer la fête. Peut-être qu'elle va devoir prévoir une autre arme, elle n'aime pas dépendre de son fruit du démon. Anya finis d'astiquer son arme et vise pour admirer son travail. C'est alors que Satch apparaît sur le chant du viseur. Mieux ne vaut pas tirer parce qu'elle s'en voudrait et l'équipage lui feront passer un sale quart d'heure qu'elle n'imagine pas. Elle baisse son arme et le regarde d'un air interrogatif. Il s'assoit en face d'elle et dit.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure et m'excuser.

Anya lui répond d'un petit sourire puis reprend son activité : nettoyer son arme. Même si elle l'a aidé, elle n'a quand même pas oublier les événements d'hier et de ce matin. Il ne faut pas croire qu'en un claquement de doigts tout va s'arranger et redevenir comme avant.

\- Et si on passe à autre chose, tu veux bien ? Lança Satch

Ah finalement peut être que c'est possible. Il suffit juste qu'Anya soit d'accord, mais elle ne répond pas et ne le regarde pas. Il soupire et se lève en direction de la sortie de la pièce. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants Anya se lance enfin.

\- C'est d'accord.

Satch se retourne en souriant et dit.

\- Aller vient avec nous, la fête va commencer.

Anya se lève en rangeant son arme dans sa poche et rejoint tout le monde sur le pont. Tout le banquet est prêt. Il y a des tonnes de nourriture avec beaucoup de saké, bah ils ne sont pas 10 personnes quand même. Anya est tellement surprise qu'elle crut que sa mâchoire allait toucher le sol. C'est vrai qu'ils sont 1 600 hommes, mais on enlève quelques flottes qui sont parties en mission. Elle s'assoit à côté de Vista et Izou. Izou est le commandant de la 16e flotte, c'est un homme habillé en kimono, il est maquillé et coiffer comme une fille → Travesti ?

La joie et la bonne humeur sont au rendez-vous. Tout le monde s'amuse, chante, rigole ensemble. Comme d'habitude Barbe blanche est assis sur son gros fauteuil avec un chope de saké à la main. Même Anya s'amuse, pour une fois qu'elle et Ace ne se bagarrent pas. Il suffit juste qu'elle l'ignore, et même si leur regard se croise ça pourrait finir mal. Soudain Satch arrive par-derrière elle et touche son dos d'une tape amicale non pardon d'une tape assez forte pour surprendre Anya. Par la surprise et la force du commandant elle recrache la totalité du saké qui était dans sa bouche, dégueulasse...

\- Bordel Satch t'es idiot ou quoi ?! Crie Anya

Satch se met à rire, il en rigole tellement qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. Anya ne comprend pas pourquoi il rigole jusqu'à ce point, c'est si amusant de voir quelqu'un cracher du saké ? Donc elle décide de l'ignorer et se retourne. Mais c'est en relevant la tête qu'elle aperçoit un Ace en face d'elle trempé. Elle pensait vraiment l'ignorer toute la soirée pour être tranquille, mais c'est raté. Mais qui a eu encore la merveilleuse idée de les mettre face à face ?!

\- tu vas morfler ! Dit Ace

\- C'est bon ne rage pas, tu peux sécher grâce à ton fruit t'as oublié ?! Répond Anya

Ace ne réplique pas et il se sèche en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce grâce à son pouvoir. Il sourit d'un sourire pas rassurant à Anya puis elle remarque que des flammes apparaissent petit à petit autour de lui. Les flammes doublent d'intensité et d'un geste -sûrement voulu- Ace agite sa main ce qui envoie une petite flamme en direction d'Anya. Elle réussit à l'éviter juste à temps et dit.

\- Ok là, tu m'as cherché !

Elle se jette sur Ace et ils se battent comme des enfants. ( À la Zoro et Sanji :3 )

\- Père, vous ne les arrêtez pas ? Demanda Izou

\- Laissons-les, depuis le temps qu'ils se chamaillent et puis ce soir, c'est la fête.

Le lendemain, après une soirée mouvementé quelques pirates se réveillent avec une belle gueule de bois. À part quelques-uns qui tiennent l'alcool ou qui on réussit à dire non au rhum (disons un ou deux). Les hommes sont la plupart au sol en train de dormir et d'autre essaye de récupérer de la veille.

Anya est réveillé depuis que le soleil est levé et elle est en pleine forme. Elle est à l'infirmerie pour préparer des médicaments afin d'aider Kiya. Alors elle travaille tout en chantonnant puis quelqu'un ouvre la porte et elle découvre Kiya.

\- Tien bonjour ! Comment tu vas ce matin ? Demanda Anya

\- Super, mais dit moi tu es bien joyeuse aujourd'hui. Sourit Kiya

\- Je pète la forme !

\- c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ria Kia

\- Pour tout de dire hier soir j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, je ne me suis pas autant éclaté comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Dit Anya d'un sourire radieux

\- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Ça veut dire que tu vas rester avec nous ? Dit Kiya avec espoir

\- Je ne dirais pas jusque-là, disons juste que j'apprécie votre compagnie.

\- Ooh... c'est déjà un bon début, mais un jour, je sais que tu resteras avec nous.

\- Ma pauvre Kiya, je crois que tu te fais trop d'illusion.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes éclatent de rire. Leurs rires résonnent dans la pièce comme une mélodie mélangée à une autre.

Voilà depuis quelques minutes qu'Anya s'ennuie sur le Moby dick. Des hommes sont encore en train de roupiller sur le pont ainsi que sur le plancher. Elle remarque poing ardent couché. Elle se rapproche de lui et le regarde dormir. Elle pourrait faire autant de bruit qu'elle peut, il ne se réveillera pas. Elle le détaille et remarque qu'il est comme même pas mal foutu et est plutôt mignon. Houla qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Elle se met une gifle mentale. Son regard est attiré par son chapeau orange qui ressemble à un chapeau de cow-boy. La jeune femme brune regarde à gauche, droite et par terre (pour ceux qui dorment au sol) pour voir si personne ne la voit. Elle prend donc le chapeau d'Ace, le met sur sa tête et parle d'une voix grave pour l'imiter.

\- Eh salut ma poulette ça te dirait qu'on s'en grille une ? Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas être déçu. Eh toi ! Ouais toi tu sais à qui tu as faire ? Non ? Eh bien c'est Portgas D. Ace ouais ouais fait gaffe parce qu'il ne faut pas me chauffer ! Ouais personne peut me battre ! À part une personne : Anya, je n'ai jamais réussi à la vaincre elle est bien trop forte. Je l'avoue, je suis un crétin qui ne s'est pas se servir de son cerveau d'ailleurs est-ce que j'en ai un ?

Soudain Ace bouge ce qui fait tomber Anya qui tombe sur lui.

\- Aaah~

Dès que les fesses d'Anya touche le torse d'Ace celui-ci se réveil en sursaut. Il voulut se lever mais il sent un poids qui l'en empêche. Il relève la tête et aperçoit Anya sur lui avec son chapeau sur sa tête. Elle le regarde et comprend de ce qu'il va se passer, elle fait un sourire le plus enfantin possible.

\- Toi ! Dit Ace

\- Eheh bien l'bonjour cow-boy désoler mais je dois partir !

Anya se lève rapidement suivi de près par Ace qui lui court après. S'en suivit d'une course-poursuite sur tout le bateau. Elle court tout en rigolant tandis qu'Ace lui a une envie de meurtre. Kiya sort de l'infirmerie avec des médicaments dans les mains, elle voulut faire un pas en avant, mais fut presque bousculer par Anya et Ace qui passaient par là.

\- Eh vous deux ! Dit Kiya

Les deux accusés n'eurent le temps de répondre car ils ne sont bien trop occupés pas leur course folle. Anya essaye tant bien que de mal à échapper à Ace, mais c'est qu'il coure vite l'allumette !

Ils arrivent sur le pont (ils ont fait un tour de bateau déjà !) où tout le monde se reposent encore. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne faut pas déranger les autres, déjà que c'est le matin mais en plus la veille d'une fête. Oh oui Anya quelle bonne idée de passer par là. Elle essaye donc d'éviter tous les hommes au sol contrairement à Ace qui ne fait pas du tout attention. Il s'en fiche, lui tout ce qui lui importe est de récupérer son chapeau et de faire regretter à Anya de s'être moqué de lui. Soudain Anya trébuche sur une non deux personnes. Sur tous les pirates du navire, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur eux. Aller, vous avez deviné qui ?

\- Oh bordel. Dit Anya

\- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?! Dit Marco réveiller pas Anya

\- On ne peut pas dormir tranquille ?! Dit Satch

Elle est couchée sur eux. La tête sur le torse à Marco et ses jambes sur Satch. Anya se lève en vitesse en voyant les regards noirs des deux hommes.

\- Anya vient ici ! Dit Ace

Mince, elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Elle court donc à vitesse grand V pour ne pas être attrapé par Ace ET pour subir la colère de Satch et Marco.

\- Revenez ici tous les deux ! Cri Marco

\- Je vais me les faire ! Cri Satch

Ok là deux autres personnes se sont rajouter à la course-poursuite. Avec tout ce boucan, tout le monde est maintenant réveillé. Au début, ils avaient tous envie d'étriper ceux qui sont à l'origine du bruit mais en voyant le spectacle ils éclatent de rire, même Barbe blanche.

Après quelques minutes la course fut enfin finie. Anya et Ace se sont fait remonter les bretelles par Marco et Satch. Maintenant, Anya et Ace ont de jolie bosses sur la tête, bien entendus elle a rendus le chapeau à son propriétaire.

\- Anya et Ace, vous serez punis tout les deux et votre punition est de nettoyer le pont. Dit Barbe blanche

\- Quoi ?! Crient Anya et Ace en même temps

\- On ne discute pas allez au travail ! Dit Satch de mauvaise humeur

Ils en auront pour toute la journée parce que oui le pont est en bazar à cause de la fête. Ils prennent un balai et un seau d'eau chacun et ils nettoient leur côté sans parler. Tous les autres sont au réfectoire pour manger le petit-déjeuner.

Le temps passe lentement. Anya en a plus que marre et Ace lui s'est à peine s'il tient debout. Son ventre ne fait que de se plaindre depuis une bonne heure. Si ça continue comme ça, ils en auront encore pour demain. Elle regarde Ace de temps en temps mais elle peut que le voir que de dos ainsi elle peut admirer son tatouage. Il se retourne en sentant un regard poser sur lui et dès que leurs regards se croisent, elle tourne la tête pour ne pas être grillée.

\- Je t'es vue pas besoin d'éviter mon regard, je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas résister à mon charme.

Voilà qu'Ace a prit la grosse tête. Anya le regarde d'un air désespérer puis elle lui jette son seau d'eau à la figure.

\- Tiens ça te rafraîchira un peu, et même l'eau succombe à tes beaux yeux ! Dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Ace est pris par surprise et reste sur le mode bug quelques minutes pendant qu'Anya s'esclaffe de rire. Une fois ses esprits reprit, il marche vers elle sans rien dire, la prend par les hanches et la dépose sur la rambarde.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais Portgas ?

Aucune réponse à part, un horrible rictus et un regard enflammé.

\- Vengeance de l'allumette.

Il la pousse mais celle-ci l'attrape par les poignets et le fait donc tomber aussi. Quelques hommes sortent du réfectoire et voient le pont désert.

\- Où ils sont passés les deux idiots ?

PLOUF.

Les quelques hommes se précipitent vers la rambarde et…rien. Sûrement, leur imagination. Mais non, attendez, on dirait que quelque chose se bat contre les vagues de l'autre côté…

Et rebelote vers la deuxième rambarde et là… Ô catastrophe !

\- Comment ils ont fait pour se retrouver à la flotte ?

\- On s'en fous faut que quelqu'un aille les chercher.

Deux hommes plongèrent dans l'eau.

Anya prise de panique s'était accrochée à Ace qui lui, essaye difficilement de garder son souffle. D'ailleurs bientôt, elle aussi n'allait pas pouvoir retenir sa respiration encore longtemps. Elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et vit quatre bras les accoster dans l'eau et les remonter à bord. Une fois sur le pont Mister Ananas vient à leur rencontre.

\- Quand on dit nettoyer le pont ce n'est pas sauté du bateau. Dit-il dans un rire

\- C'est la torche qu'à commencer !

\- J'veux pas le savoir vous serez tous les deux privés de dîner.

\- Pourquoi je suis puni moi aussi ? Demanda Ace

\- Tu étais dans l'eau toi aussi à ce que je sache. Dit le blond désespérer

\- NON TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA ! Hurla Ace

\- Non franchement tu ne peux pas me faire ça mon frère ?! Dit Ace à Marco

Marco ne lui répond mais part en direction de sa cabine. Alors Ace le suivit en le harcelant pour lui convaincre d'enlever la punition.

Ace n'a pas put enlever la punition, même pas pour lui. Il chouine dans son coin en pensant qu'il ne pourra déguster de viande ce soir. Rien que de penser à de la nourriture le fait pleurer encore plus.

Le soir arrivé et tout le monde est au réfectoire, enfin il manque deux personnes à l'appel. Un chouine dans son coin et l'autre lit des livres pour se détendre dans la salle de bibliothèque. Ace pense à tous ses compagnons qui mangent leurs repas. Certains, on même oser narguer Ace en allant au réfectoire. « Vive les nakamas » pensa Ace. Pour se détendre un peu il marche en allant dans les pièces du navire.

Il entre dans une pièce qui lui semble inconnu : la bibliothèque. Il aperçoit Anya assise sur une table en train de lire. Il s'approche alors de celle-ci et s'assoit en face d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever ses yeux de son bouquin

\- Je m'ennuie et j'essaye de passer le temps vu qu'à cause d'une certaine personne je suis privé de repas ce soir. Répond-il

\- Attend, tu insinues que c'est ma faute ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux

\- Ouaip.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, je suis tombé toute seule à l'eau tellement que je suis bête !

\- C'est bien de le reconnaître.

\- Ta gueule l'allumette et puis tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?!

Il ne lui répond pas tellement qu'il est préoccupé à admirer la pièce. ( Whoouuuaaa des livres comme il en avait jamais vu ! )

Il y a des tonnes et des tonnes de livres, bien que ce soit le but d'une bibliothèque. Il regarde chaque recoin ce qui n'échappe pas à Anya.

\- On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici. Ricane Anya

\- C'est le cas.

Anya lève ses yeux pour voir si c'était encore une de ses blagues débiles. Mais il ne plaisante pas ce qui la choqua. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a du mal à voir Ace avec un bouquin dans les mains.

\- Tu lis quoi ? Demanda Ace

\- « Comment tuer un empereur »

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais non idiot, j'étudie la navigation.

Ace laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle est exaspérée qu'il puisse gober ça aussi facilement. En fait Anya essaye de trouver un poste dans l'équipage de son oncle. Certes, il a déjà un navigateur, mais quand on a deux c'est mieux non ? Elle trouve qu'elle ne sert pas à grand chose et qu'elle n'apporte que des ennuis. En pensant à tout ça, elle soupire bruyamment. Elle se concentre sur son livre pour ne plus y penser mais Ace qui s'ennuie fait du bruit en tapant des pieds ou en s'amusant avec ses mains et son fruit du démon. Agacer par le bruit Anya dit.

\- Ace bordel j'essaye de me concentrer alors si tu t'ennuies va ailleurs ou alors arrête de faire du bruit !

\- Mais j'ai faimmmmmm !

\- Ben pense à autre chose, ah non c'est vrai t'es trop stupide pour penser.

\- Eh ne me cherche pas, soit un gentil toutou et après tu auras un os !

\- Dit la cheminer soumis à un piaf. Ricane Anya

\- Cette fois s'en est trop !

Ace se lève d'un coup et voulu bondir sur elle mais au dernier moment il s'écroule sur la table comme s'il était épuisé d'un long combat.

\- Nannnnnn j'ai trop faim pour me battre.

Elle le laisse agoniser sur la table en roulant des yeux. Puis quelque chose attira le regard d'Anya. Elle voit un tatouage sur le bras gauche d'Ace. Le tatouage est le nom d'Ace mais il y a un S barrer entre le A et le C. Oui Ace est un idiot mais pas au point à faire une faute dans son nom, si ?

\- Tu as un autre tatouage ? Demanda Anya

Question stupide, mais ça attire sa curiosité. Après avoir entendu sa question il se rassoit normalement et eu un sourire nostalgique en touchant son tatouage.

\- J'ai fait ce tatouage pour mon frère Sabo qui est mort il y a longtemps.

\- Oh.. désoler.

Elle comprend tout de suite pourquoi il y avait un S barrer et elle regrette d'avoir demandé. Elle put voir qu'il tenait beaucoup à son frère. D'un coté Anya le comprend, si un jour il arrive malheur à son oncle qui est sa seule famille elle se retrouvera seule. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé la solitude, même si elle préfère être seul que mal accompagner. Elle secoue la tête pour enlever tout penser négatif.

Ils ne parlent pas laissant le silence peser dans la pièce. Ne supportant pas l'atmosphère ils décident tous les deux de regagner leurs chambres respectives avec le ventre vide. Ace marche en ayant les mains dans les poches, puis il entend des voix. Il s'approche alors de l'endroit d'où proviennent les voix et dès qu'il entend le prénom d'Anya il se cache derrière un mur pour pas se faire voir.

\- Écoute Taly je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas si méchante tu sais et puis je commence à trouver nos réactions plus que débile. Réponds l'infirmière qui a été sauver par Anya

\- Pas si méchante ?! Mais c'est une vraie garce qui profite des commandants ! Répond Taly

\- Tu devrais arrêter Taly, si tu es découverte Barbe blanche n'hésitera pas à-

\- À faire quoi hein ? Il n'en saura rien, personne le saura à part nous. Et puis il faut qu'elle dégage, alors tu es avec nous ou contre nous ?

\- Je... Désoler, mais ça sera sans moi.

\- Je te préviens, tu dis un seul mot à propos de notre plan, je te pulvérise ! Menaça Taly

L'infirmière ne répond pas, mais hoche la tête. Ace est plus que surpris, alors depuis le début c'était elles. Il partit sans faire de bruit possible. Une seule question lui trotte dans la tête : devrait-il le dire aux autres ?

À suivre..

* * *

Tadaaa fin de ce chapitre ! Alors ? alors ? alors ? alors ? alors ? alors ? Dite moi vos impression, critique enfin tout ce que vous voulez vos messages seront tous la bienvenue !

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. La fin d'un rêve

Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur/lectrice

Eh oui me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désoler si il y a beaucoup de faute d'orthographe. Je suis actuellement à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à me sortir de cette enfer ! Alors désoler

Et je voulais vous remercier d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me donner votre avis. Cela me fait très plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire encore plus alors n'hésitez pas à continuer.

Bref je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture

* * *

Anya est en compagnie de Marco, Satch et Ace. Comme d'habitude ils parlent pour passer le temps. Tous les quatre sont assis sur le pont tranquillement. Le ciel est nuageux et on ne peut apercevoir le soleil. Bien qu'Anya et Ace s'envoient souvent des piques cette fois on pourrait croire qu'ils se parlent normalement ce qui étonnent beaucoup Satch et Marco. Peut-être que leur petite baignade de la veille les ont calmés. Anya voulut voir le poignard d'Ace mais celui-ci enlève sa main qui touchait son poignard.

\- C'est... juste un poignard. Dit Anya surprise de sa réaction

\- Ce n'est PAS un simple poignard. Répond Ace agacé

\- Et en quoi il est différent des autres poignards ?

\- Eh bien il est différent car je l'ai eu par un de mes frères.

\- Maintenant tout le monde le sait. Dit Satch

\- C'est vrai personne a le droit d'y toucher. Sourit Marco

Il y tient plus que tout à son poignard. Est-ce sont frère dont-il a parler hier, Sabo c'est ça ? Anya aurait aimé avoir quelque chose de ses parents, justes un souvenir mais elle a rien. Rien du tout, pas une photo ni un objet d'eux.

\- J'ai moi aussi mon pistolet offert par mon oncle. Même si je pense qu'il a moins de valeur pour moi que pour toi avec ton poignard, mais je te comprends. Dit Anya d'un petit sourire

C'est la première fois qu'Anya fait un sourire à Ace. Certes, elle lui en a déjà fait mais là, c'est bien un vrai, un pur sourire. Si Satch avec un appareil photo il l'aurait pris immédiatement sans hésiter et il l'aurait accroché dans sa chambre où il aurait pu l'admirer tous les soirs avant -tu t'emporte là-. Bref c'est vraiment rare de les voir se parler tranquillement.

Elle remarque Kiya qui arrive près d'eux et dit à Anya.

\- Ce soir tu seras toute seule dans la cabine.

\- Ah cool, pourquoi ? Demanda Anya

\- On a une opération à faire à Barbe blanche et toutes les infirmières seront donc occupées.

\- Rien de grave ? Demandent Marco, Satch et Ace en même temps

\- Il va crever ? Demanda au tac au tac Anya

Ils regardent tous Anya blasés en entendant sa phrase. Comment elle peut dire ça devant eux les pirates de Barbe blanche surtout à trois commandants.

\- Aaaaaah oui pardon c'est vrai vous êtes ses fils excusés-moi. Dit Anya les mains en l'air sans avoir une pointe de regret

\- Bref, non je vous rassure il n'y a rien de grave. C'est une opération sans aucun risque. Rassura Kiya

Les trois commandants soupirent de soulagement tandis que Anya reste impassible. Même si l'empereur a été gentil de l'accepter pendant quelque temps à bord ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'apprécie. Elle a un grand respect pour lui mais il reste un pirate pour elle, pas son capitaine.

Kiya repart vers l'infirmerie accompagner cette fois d'Anya. Anya veut passer un peu de temps avec son amie. Il est vrai qu'elles ne se croisent que très rarement sur le bateau parce que de un le bateau est grand et de deux Kiya est l'infirmière en chef donc elle est souvent occupé. Assise sur un des lits dans l'infirmerie, Anya pensa à ça en grimaçant un petit peu ce qui ne passe pas inaperçus à Kiya.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu te préoccupes de Barbe blanche ? Demanda Kiya

\- Eh ? Ah non pas du tout ! Il a une santé de cuir le vieux.

\- On dit une santé de fer.

\- Ah oui oui.

\- Barbe blanche n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête, on lui a dit plusieurs fois d'y aller mollo avec l'alcool mais il nous écoute jamais. Comme tu dis il a une santé de fer mais il est vieux et chaque jour sa santé en prend un coup.

\- Moi je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Barbe blanche fait parti d'un des grands pirates de ce monde, il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres le mec et il est toujours là. Et puis vous êtes là pour pas que sa santé s'aggrave.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Sourit Kiya

Kiya apprécie beaucoup Barbe blanche. Malgré toutes les fausses rumeurs qui circulent sur lui dans le monde elle le respecte. Sa famille a d'ailleurs eu du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle parte avec l'empereur. Quand elle était petite elle ne cessait de dire à ses parents qu'elle voulait sauver les personnes malades. Jamais elle aurait pensé se retrouver ici un jour. Ne jamais dire jamais !

\- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauvé une infirmière pendant le combat contre la marine. Dit Kiya

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Je te remercie infiniment.

\- Oh euh... c'était la moindre des choses, mais une infirmière n'avait rien à faire là.

\- Oui je comprends, c'est parfois difficile en plein combat de ne pas croiser un ennemi. Elle soupira

Elles parlent pendant des heures en même temps que Kiya prépare le nécessaire pour l'opération de Barbe blanche. Anya lui explique tout les avantages de son fruit du démon. Elle a donc l'ouï et l'odorat plus développé que l'humain. Le loup ne se sert plus de ces deux sens que la vue, mais la vue lui permet de voir très bien dans la nuit. Mais elle ne se sert pas encore très bien de ses sens, pas encore.

Parfois, on peut entendre les jeunes femmes éclater de rire ce qui peut faire un peu peur quand quelqu'un passe dans les parages. Mais elles furent coupées par quelques infirmières qui entrent dans la pièce puis quelques minutes après le médecin entre aussi pour se préparer et pour donner les consignes. Anya qui se sent de trop part de la pièce en les laissant travailler. Mais elle n'a pas vu les regards noirs des infirmières.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, la jeune femme brune remarque qu'une bonne partie de la journée est passé. « Déjà ?! J'ai passé tant de temps à parler avec Kiya ? » Hum oui. Sans s'en rendre compte elle arrive sur le pont du navire. Elle regarde la mer qui est à perte de vue puis elle lève la tête vers le grand mât. Quand je dis grand c'est vraiment un grand mât. Pas étonnant quand c'est Barbe blanche qui est capitaine, tellement qu'il est grand et avec ses 1 600 hommes il ne fallait pas une petite barque.

\- Ça t'impressionne ?

\- Ah Marco c'est toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en ignorant la question

\- Je viens de finir d'étudier quelques cartes.

\- Oh parce qu'en plus d'être un pigeon tu es navigateur ?

\- Oui. Dit-il en essayant de ne pas s'énerver

\- Super ça te dirait de me donner quelques cours s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te pppplllllllaaaaaaîîîîîîîtttttt ? Dit-elle en le suppliant

\- Oui oui d'accord !

\- Merci !

Elle voulut lui sauter dans les bras mais elle se retient. Marco parut surpris qu'elle veut apprendre la navigation. À sa connaissance il ne l'a jamais vu étudier ou pratiquer la navigation. Dans tous les cas si Marco doit lui faire apprendre ils vont devoir passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

Le premier commandant se met à regarder le grand mât que fixait Anya tout à l'heure et eu donc une idée.

\- Viens suis-moi. Dit-il en souriant

Il se transforme en phénix et arrive directement en haut du mat en volant. Elle est surprise de le voir en phénix d'aussi près puis elle soupire car elle doit monter le grand mât à l'aide des cordes (hauban). Anya n'avait jamais vu Marco se transformer ou elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Marco a mangé le fruit du phénix un fruit du démon de type Zoan Mythique. Ainsi il peut se transformer en un oiseau avec des flammes bleu. Grâce à son pouvoir il peut guérir très facilement, il n'a pas besoin de médecin lui !

Anya arrive enfin au bout du mat essoufflé plus que jamais. Marco est adossé à la vigie en train de sourire. En gros, il se fout de sa gueule.

\- T'en a mit du temps. Ria le blond

\- Vas-y rigole le piaf ! Tu aurais pu au moins m'emmener avec toi !

\- Je ne suis pas un moyen de transport !

\- Alors tu sers à quoi ?

Il lui lance un regard mauvais et se masse la tempe. Comment ne pas s'énerver avec elle ? Déjà que Ace et Satch lui cassent les pieds quelques fois mais alors avec elle ils vont lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Bref pourquoi tu ma emmen.. non pardon pourquoi j'ai dus grimper et galérer pour arriver jusqu'en haut du mat qui fait des centaines de mètres ?

Il l'a vraiment énervé..

\- Regarde.

Il lui montre la magnifique vue que lui donnent la mer et le soleil. Le soleil disparaît derrière les nuages à qui il laisse une lueur se refléter sur la mer en lui transmettant leur couleur. Le soleil fait briller une mer endormi du soir et le ciel vire au orange-jaune. C'est comme un autre monde qui vous ouvre ses portes. La vue est éblouissante et elle donne envie de rêver. Elle donne envie de s'envoler, loin de tout, loin de toute histoire du passé, loin de tous les problèmes.

Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le mat. Marco sourit en voyant le visage émerveiller d'Anya. Il apprécie beaucoup la jeune femme et pour lui, elle n'est pas coupable de l'incident qui s'est passé avec les infirmières. Ils restent pendant une bonne heure en observant la vue qui s'offre à eux. Anya peut y rester des heures mais dommage pour eux le soleil se couche très vite. Puis elle regarde Marco et lui offre son plus beau sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup Marco.

Il rend son sourire. C'est la première fois qu'elle partage un moment avec l'ananas et elle n'est pas prête de l'oublier. Alors qu'ils parlent tous les deux tranquillement quelqu'un les appelle pour leur dire que le repas est prêt. Ils se lèvent et Marco dit.

\- Bon on doit descendre, je t'attends en bas.

Et il se transforme une seconde fois en phénix pour arriver en bas en 2 secondes. Elle le regarde blaser, comment a-t-il pu la laisser une deuxième fois en plan ?! Soudain elle eut une bonne idée. Pourquoi elle aussi n'utiliserait pas son pouvoir ? Elle se transforme alors en loup et saute dans le vide. Elle n'a pas regardé en bas avant de sauter et elle aperçoit des flammes bleues dans sa direction. Marco n'est pas encore transformé en humain et n'a pas bouger depuis qu'il est arrivé. Anya ne peut rien faire donc elle tombe directement sur lui. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de regarder en haut qu'il fut écrasé par quelque chose de TRÈS lourd ! Une bonne idée hein ? Même le plancher n'a pas put résister et quelques fissures sont apparut à cause du choc. Après avoir réalisé la situation Anya se transforme en humaine ainsi que Marco. En entendant tout ce bruit, les pirates sortent du réfectoire en courant pour voir ce qui se passe sur le pont. Ils s'attendaient tous à une attaque de la marine ou des pirates mais jamais ils auraient pensé que se soit eux deux à l'origine de tout ce bruit. Ils sont surpris de voir Anya sur le dos de Marco mais en voyant la tête du blond on remarque qu'il est un peu sonné. Les pirates explosent de rire sous les regards d'Anya et de Marco. La brune se lève en s'excusant mille fois.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Marco, je ne t'avais pas vue !

Il se relève en se tenant la tête et la regarde d'un air furieux. Maintenant, c'est lui qui est énervé, car en plus d'avoir été fait écraser par un loup qui pèse une tonne ses nakamas lui rient au nez.

\- Baka* un phénix avec des flammes bleu ça se voit quand même !

Elle reçoit alors un coup-de-poing sur sa tête de la part de son cher ananas. C'est alors qu'une belle bosse apparaît et ce qui double les éclats de rire de leurs compagnons.

Après s'être fait gronder Anya va au réfectoire avec tout le monde pour manger le repas. Elle a tellement mal qu'elle a une petite larme au bord de l'œil et elle mange tout en se massant le crâne. Ace et Satch qui en rigolent encore voulurent les taquiner mais Marco leur dit avec un regard menaçant.

\- Si vous dites un seul mot à propos de ce qui vient de se passer je vous fais la même chose qu'elle voir pire.

Ils se turent tout de suite ne voulant pas subir le même sort de la jeune femme. Toute la soirée Anya a cherche à s'excuser auprès du phénix qui à force à dû céder. La jeune femme se rappelle soudain qu'elle sera toute seule dans la cabine, elle pourrait sauter de joie, mais c'est quand même Barbe blanche qui va se faire opérer alors faut rester calme et ne pas montrer sa joie. Le repas est fini, les infirmières et médecin vont immédiatement en salle d'opération avec l'empereur.

Anya entre dans la cabine et en profite que les infirmières ne soit pas présentent pour prendre une bonne douche. Une douche chaude comme elle les aime et elle pourrait y rester des heures. La buée domine la grande salle de bains où se trouve une bonne dizaine de douches et de lavabos. Anya éteint l'eau et prend sa serviette qu'elle enroule autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux sont trempés et laissent tomber des gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Elle s'arrête devant un miroir au-dessus d'un lavabo et se regarde un petit instant. Elle prend ses affaires pour la nuit c'est-à-dire une chemise et un short, bien qu'elle n'est pas le choix niveau vêtement. Elle s'habille et se couche directement dans son lit. La jeune femme pense à son oncle et son équipage mais elle a un étrange sentiment. Elle commence à aimer l'équipage de Barbe blanche, et c'est à cette penser qu'elle trouve le sommeil.

Le lendemain Anya est dans sa cabine, elle se coiffe après avoir eu un entraînement. Apparemment l'opération de Barbe blanche c'est bien passer et les infirmières et le médecin ne pouvaient pas espérer mieux. De toute façon c'était une simple opération avait dit Kiya.

Anya sort de la cabine pour se retrouver dehors. Mais alors qu'elle allait se rendre sur le pont plusieurs personnes l'interpelle. Elle se retourne et fronce les sourcils en voyant Ace, Marco et une infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Anya

\- Où étais-tu hier soir ? Demanda Ace d'un regard noir

\- Dans ma cabine pourquoi ?

\- Ace s'est fait voler son poignard hier soir. Dit Marco

\- Et vous pensez que c'est moi ?! Il l'a peut-être perdu. Répond Anya

\- Je ne perds jamais mon poignard ! Dit Ace

\- Hier soir je n'ai pas bougé de ma cabine.

\- Cette fille nous dit le contraire, elle dit t'avoir vu sortir de la cabine d'Ace. Dit Marco

Anya lance un regard haineux vers l'infirmière qui elle se fait toute petite et à l'air plutôt gêné. Et voilà que les filles ont encore frapper mais cette fois Anya ne tombera pas dans leur piège !

Les infirmières le retour 2 !

\- Nous allons devoir regarder dans tes affaires pour vérifier. Dit Marco

Ils entrent alors dans la cabine des infirmières. Il y a quelques filles dans la cabine et elles regardent les quatre arrivant en ayant l'air surpris. Genre, elles font exprès d'être surprises ouais ! Ils s'approchent du lit d'Anya et de ses affaires.

\- Allez-y fouiller, de toute façon je n'ai pas ce poignard ! Dit-elle

Jamais elle aurait pu lui voler parce que de un Anya sait qu'il y tient énormément. De deux elle perdrait encore une fois la confiance de Satch et peut être même de Marco cette fois. Et de trois elle s'attirait les ennuis et Barbe blanche ne laissera pas passer ça.

Anya croise les bras en voyant les deux commandants fouiller ses affaires de fond en comble. Bah ce n'est pas comme s'ils jettent toute ses affaires en l'air bah non voyons. Puis Marco soulève son matelas et aperçoit alors le poignard d'Ace. Il le prend et regarde ensuite Anya d'un air pas très réconfortant.

\- Je.. je vous jure que c'est pas moi qui l'est volé. Dit-elle surprise

\- Ah oui ?! Alors comment il est arrivé jusque ici ?! S'emporta Ace

\- Calme-toi Ace. Dit Marco en touchant l'épaule de son ami. Nous devons aller voir père pour régler ça.

Voilà la phrase qu'elle redoutait le plus « aller voir Barbe blanche ». Encore un coup monter des infirmières mais cette fois elle ne peut pas y échapper. Quand ils entrent dans la cabine de l'empereur le cœur d'Anya s'accélère parce qu'elle redoute de ce qu'il va dire. Les deux commandants expliquent à leur capitaine toute l'histoire et à la fin du récit il regarde Anya. Elle peut voir dans ses yeux de la colère et elle va en subir.

\- Je suis plus que déçu de ton comportement je croyais t'avoir prévenue ! J'ai passé l'éponge deux fois mais cette fois c'est bien trop important pour que je ferme les yeux ! Que dirait ton capitaine s'il apprenait ça où plutôt ton oncle ! Je ne veux pas d'une gamine comme toi alors dès la prochaine île tu partiras de ce navire ! Cria Barbe blanche

Quand Barbe blanche parlait on pouvait l'entendre de dehors tellement qu'il crie. Dès qu'il avait prononcé le mot « capitaine » ou « oncle » elle avait serré les poings. La seule chose qu'elle déteste c'est de décevoir son oncle. Après que l'empereur eut fini de parler Anya n'a même pas attendu ni une ni deux secondes pour partir de la cabine. Elle a même claqué la porte en partant, mieux vaut les gestes à la parole non ? La rage bouillonne en elle et est prête à exploser. Elle retourne dans sa cabine pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Elle ne prend pas soin de plier les vêtements et range très violemment. Elle ne fait pas attention aux regards des autres infirmières qui sont heureuses qu'elle parte. La brune va dans la salle bain pour prendre d'autre affaire sur le bord d'un lavabo. Puis elle lève la tête vers le miroir et en voyant son reflet elle ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps alors elle frappe le miroir qui se casse en mille morceau. Sa main a des dizaines de coupures et son sang coule le long de ses doigts pour atterrir sur le sol. Mais tout ça lui est complètement égal. Son oncle ne peut pas l'aider et Barbe blanche ne veut plus d'elle. Elle est définitivement seule, pourquoi quand elle est enfin heureuse il faut qu'on lui détruise tout ? Elle déteste Barbe blanche, elle déteste les infirmières, elle déteste Ace, Marco, tout l'équipage de Barbe blanche !

\- Anya ? Anya ? Eh oh regarde moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Oh mon dieu ta main ! Viens je vais te soigner. Dit Kiya

Anya se laisse alors emmener en mode zombi par Kiya vers l'infirmerie. Kiya l'installe sur un lit et elle soigne sa main. Le blessé n'a pas dit un mot car elle se pose beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi on ne veut pas d'elle ? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas être heureuse ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas de famille ? Pourquoi elle tout simplement.

\- Bon alors tu te décides à me raconter ou il faut que je te force ? Dit Kiya

\- jevaispartiràlaporchaineîle. Murmure enfin Anya

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas compris.

\- Je vais partir à la prochaine île.

\- Quoi.. m-mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

\- Mais la prochaine île est dans quelques heures et tu ne-

\- Arrête Kiya, Barbe blanche a déjà prit sa décision je suis désolé.

Kiya a fini de soigner la main d'Anya alors elle se lève du lit et part de l'infirmerie en laissant la blonde seule. Anya marche en direction de sa cabine pour aller récupérer son sac mais en chemin elle croise des hommes qui la regardent pleine de haine, même un des hommes lui a craché au visage. Apparemment tout le monde est déjà au courant à part Kiya. Elle s'essuie avec la manche de son haut et soupire. Elle s'est calmée depuis avoir fait passer toute sa colère au miroir, le pauvre lui n'avait rien demandé. Anya prend directement son sac puis ne supportant plus les ricanements des filles elle leur dit en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bravo vous avez réussi félicitation je m'en vais, vous allez pouvoir vivre votre vie tranquille avec vos chères petits commandants. Mais sachez une chose, vous venez de détruire la vie d'une fille qui était heureuse et qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé sa place depuis tout ce temps. Alors j'espère que vous grandirez dans vos têtes et que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous avez fait.

Dès qu'Anya a fini sa phrase elle part sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Certes, elle est heureuse avec son équipage mais ce n'était pas pareil avec eux... c'est comme si elle avait trouvé sa place. Mais elle devait faire face à la réalité : ça place n'est pas ici !

\- Île en vue !

Il est maintenant l'heure qu'elle leur disent au revoir. Tout le monde veut qu'elle parte et Anya peut entendre toutes les sortes d'insultes qui lui est destiné. Les hommes présents sur le pont lui jettent des regards avec plein de haine comme si c'est leur pire ennemi. Elle n'a même pas vu Satch et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Le Moby dick arrive au port de l'île et Anya ne s'attend pas à que des personnes viennent lui dire au revoir alors elle pose un pied sur la rambarde prête à sauter.

\- Tu comptes partir sans me dire au revoir ? Dit Kiya

Anya sourit en la voyant. Quelques pirates qui sont présents sont choquer de voir Kiya lui parler, « comment pouvait-elle encore lui parler après de ce qu'elle avait fait » se disent les pirates de l'empereur. Anya prend Kiya dans ses bras et la petite blonde laisse échapper des larmes.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré, tu es une amie fantastique, prend soin de toi. Dit Anya

\- Merci toi aussi.

Puis sans perdre une seconde Anya saute du navire pour poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Maintenant tout ça s'est derrière elle et pour de bon !

À suivre..

[*Baka: Idiot/Idiote]

* * *

Tadaaaaaa chapitre terminer ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dite le moi je suis à votre écoute :3

Tchous pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Une grosse erreur

Bonjour ou bonsoir mina !

Aujourd'hui je partage ma bonne humeur à tout le monde et je vous envoie des rayons lumineux car le soleil brille et... [regarde le temps de merde par la fenêtre]

Pardon je disais ? Ah oui.

Et c'est repartie pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Le soleil est caché par les nuages qui laissent un temps déprimant. Un temps à rester chez soit bien au chaud où la lumière domine. On dirait même que la pluie menace de tomber. Anya, elle, elle marche dans les rues de la ville avec son sac sur l'épaule et elle regarde en passant les maisons qui l'entourent. Elle doit absolument s'acheter des vêtements féminins, car porter des vêtements d'homme n'est surtout pas agréable. Mais pour s'acheter des vêtements il lui fallait des berry. Bien sûr elle est fauchée le moment où elle en a besoin, mais elle remarque trois hommes qui discutent non loin d'elle. Elle déteste faire ça mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Alors la jeune femme s'avance vers eux discrètement par-derrière et elle aperçoit une petite bourse accrocher sur le pantalon d'un des trois hommes. Heureusement pour elle ces hommes regardent le tableau d'affichage de prime donc ils sont dos à elle. Anya prend la petite bourse et réussi à la détacher du pantalon et dès qu'elle la dans sa main elle part le plus vite possible. Mais au dernier moment un des hommes se retournent et remarque que sa bourse vient de disparaître. Il voit alors Anya, il se met à crier et à la poursuivre avec les deux autres hommes. Elle dut courir et emprunter de nombreux chemins qu'elle ne connaît pas. Heureusement pour elle, elle a réussi à se débarrasser d'eux

Anya soupir de soulagement puis elle se mit à compter combien de berry qu'elle venait de voler. Et... oh non mince elle venait de voler des pirates ! Elle voit une tête-de-mort imprimer sur la poche de la bourse. Bon tant pis, de toute façon ils l'on même pas remarquer ces crétins. Bref, elle a maintenant assez pour s'acheter des vêtements mais pas plus pour un repas. D'ailleurs en pensant au repas son ventre se met à gargouiller « stupide ventre » mais il va falloir qu'elle se serre la ceinture ce soir.

Après avoir acheté des vêtements Anya marche encore le long de la ville. Elle est habillée d'un simple haut rouge avec un pantalon noir, rien de mieux que de porter des vêtements à sa taille ! Elle a toujours sa ceinture accrochée à son bassin, il lui sert plus pour porter son arme que de tenir le pantalon.

Maintenant, une question lui trotte dans la tête : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ? Doit-elle appeler son oncle pour tout lui dire ? Elle sait très bien que si elle lui dit tout ce qui s'est passé à son oncle va l'engueuler et quand ils se retrouveront elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle sera encore vivante longtemps. Se retrouver ? Combien de temps il va falloir qu'elle attende son oncle ? Anya pense même que si elle l'appelle il est fort possible qu'il ne répondra pas car il sera sûrement occupé.

\- Aller venez on ne va pas vous faire de mal. Dit un homme

Anya se tourne vers la voix d'un homme et aperçoit dans une petite ruelle sombre deux femmes entourées par 10 hommes. Ces hommes ricanent en les regardant de haut en bas ce qui fait encore plus peur les deux jeunes femmes. Un des hommes qui semble être le chef prend le bras d'une femme et dit.

\- Obéissez-nous et tout va bien se passer.

Un éclair passe dans le regard d'Anya et sans hésiter elle fonce vers eux pour aider les jeunes femmes. Elle arrive à se faufiler entre quelques hommes puis elle donne un coup de pied directement dans l'estomac de leur chef pour qui lâche la fille. Le chef se cogne contre un mur et tombe au sol en étant un peu sonné.

\- T'es qui toi ?! S'écria un homme

\- Eh, c'est celle qui ma' voler tout à l'heure !

\- Tu vas regretter nous avoir attaqués quand notre capitaine viendra, il s'occupera très vite de toi !

Capitaine ? Et voilà qu'elle s'est attaquée à des pirates bien joués Anya ! Elle ne perd pas de temps et s'attaque aux autres hommes qui empêchent les jeunes femmes de partir. Pas besoin de se servir de son arme ni de son pouvoir pour les vaincre tellement qu'ils sont faibles. Elle donne des coups-de-poing et de pieds jusqu'à tous les assommer. La louve évite en passant les balles et sabres qui arrivent vers elle. Puis elle réussit à assommer assez d'hommes pour que les femmes puissent s'enfuir.

\- Allez-y partez dépêchez-vous !

Sans attendre une seconde les deux jeunes femmes partent en courant tandis qu'Anya empêche les pirates de les poursuivre. Il ne reste plus que deux ou trois pirates encore debout et Anya est un peu essoufflé, mais elle a encore de l'énergie pour les battre. Soudain une lame transperce son épaule gauche, elle crie et voit alors le pirate qu'elle avait envoyé dans le mur qui est debout derrière elle.

Du côté du Moby dick

Kiya est triste et ne s'est pas encore remit du départ d'Anya. Elle marche sur le navire pour trouver trois commandants et elle compte passer toute sa colère contre eux. Elle les aperçoit dans un coin en train de discuter tranquillement et ça la met hors d'elle de les voir comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'approche très vite d'eux et dit.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en train de papoter tranquillement alors que nous venons de perdre Anya ?!

\- Écoute Kiya, on comprend que tu sois en colère mais c'est la décision de père. Répond calmement Marco

\- J'en ai rien à foutre que se soit la décision de Barbe blanche ! Vous ne voyez pas que c'était un coup monté ?!

Les trois commandants n'avaient jamais vu Kiya énerver à son point surtout contre eux. Marco et Ace ne répondent rien tandis que Satch répliqua :

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'un incident arrive alors il est normale qu'elle parte !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'était un coup monté crétin !

\- Ah oui alors par qui ?!

\- Par...

Ils regardent alors tous vers Ace qui venait d'ouvrir sa bouche depuis tout ce temps. Il hésite à continuer de parler, mais en entendant le début de sa phrase le phénix fronce les sourcils puis dit en commençant à s'énerver :

\- Attends une seconde Ace, tu es en train de dire que tu sais qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?!

\- Heu... Réponds le brun

\- Pourquoi tu nous la pas dit plutôt ?! Dit le blond

\- Je-je ne sait pas pourquoi ! Bégaya le brun

\- Ace dit nous qui sait ! Dit Satch

\- C'est nous.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix l'interrompe. Ils se tournent vers des infirmières qui ont la tête baissée comme si le sol est devenu plus intéressant à regarder. Kiya, dans sa tête est heureuse de voir qu'elles ont enfin avouer leurs actes même si il n'y a pas la totalité des filles. Les infirmières expliquent tout ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'Anya était là ce qui surpris beaucoup Satch et Marco.

\- Nous pensions vraiment que Taly allait trop loin. Dit l'infirmière qui a été sauvé pas Anya

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas... Vous avez fait ça uniquement parce que vous étiez jalouses d'Anya ? Dit Satch

\- Oui.. Répond une des filles

\- Bon, vous allez tout expliquer à Barbe blanche immédiatement ! Dit Kiya

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Tout le monde va voir l'empereur, Kiya appelle en même temps Taly et les autres filles pour que tout le monde s'explique. Bien sûr, elles vont avoir une sanction et elles n'y vont pas y échapper. Satch, lui se sent bête de ne pas avoir cru Anya du début à la fin tandis qu'Ace lui s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit.

Du côté d'Anya

Le pirate la pousse sur un mur et pose sa main sur son épaule gauche ce qui lui arrache un cri de douleur.

\- Alors on fait moins la maline ! T'as voulu te prendre pour un héros et maintenant tu es prise au piège, vue que les deux filles sont partie tu pourrais bien les remplacer.

Le pirate a un sourire de pervers et les autres (encore debout) rigolent sadiquement. Anya serre les dents pour ne plus crier et souffrir en silence. Elle lance au pirate un regard noir mais lui n'en n'a rien à faire. Elle ne peut pas se transformer à cause de la blessure sinon elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Le pirate approche sa tête vers elle jusqu'à qu'elle puisse sentir sont haleine de poney. « Oh mon dieu c'est horrible ! » Pensa Anya. Il balade sa main libre sur tout le corps d'Anya et dès qu'elle sentit le contact de sa peau elle bouge encore plus pour se défaire de son emprise. Mais il appuie sur sa blessure pour qu'elle évite de bouger donc elle serre les poings et elle essaye même de s'enfuir quitte à souffrir. Soudain elle eut une idée, bien que toutes les idées qu'elle a eu ont été des mauvaises, mais celle-là peut être bien la meilleure qu'elle est eue. Pour que le pirate la lâche elle lance son pied dans ses partis ce qui marche automatiquement. Le pirate tient son entre-jambe en grimaçant et Anya qui est libre prend son pistolet puis tire sur les deux, trois pirates pour libérer le passage. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui l'a fait envoyer dans le mur. Un filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche et sa vue devient floue. Elle relève la tête difficilement et voit faiblement l'homme qui venait de l'envoyer dans le mur.

\- Ca-capitaine vous êtes là !

\- Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi mes hommes sont à terre ?

\- C'est cette fille qui nous a attaqués !

\- Que dis-tu ?! Tu es en train de me dire que c'est cette fille qui vous a battus à elle seule ?!

\- E-eh bien..

\- Tu n'es qu'un incapable qui ne mérite pas d'être dans mon équipage !

Son capitaine allait lui tirer dessus mais en entendant Anya bouger il change d'avis et préfère s'occuper d'elle avant. Il la prend par les cheveux et la soulève pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Anya ne touche même pas le sol et a tellement mal qu'elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Non ne pas crier car ça lui donnerait trop de plaisir.

\- D'où tu sors toi pour mettre de la pagaille dans mon équipage ?! Je vais t'envoyer vite en enfer !

Avec sa main libre il prend son pistolet et la vise sur la tempe. Anya ferme les yeux en attendant le coup de grâce mais rien ne se passe. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, elle tombe sur ses fesses et voit le capitaine brûler. Whut ? Non non elle ne rêve pas il brûle bien. Cet alors qu'elle remarque Ace et Marco qui se jettent sur le capitaine et l'autre pirate. Pas besoin qu'Anya se bat avec eux ils s'en sortent très bien tout seuls, les deux commandants les ont mis K.O en à peine 2 minutes.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? Dit Anya

\- Oh de rien ce n'était pas un plaisir de te sauver la vie ! S'exclame Ace

\- Père voudrait te voir. Répond Marco

\- Pour que je reçoive le même traitement non merci.

\- Ah oui et tu comptes aller où ? Dit Ace

\- Heu... bon d'accord.

Marco l'aide à se relever puis elle frotte ses vêtements pour enlever toute trace de poussière. Voilà qu'elle venait d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et ils sont déjà tâchés à cause du sang. Les trois jeunes ne parlent pas ce qui laisse place à un beau silence. Mais Anya essaye tant bien que de mal à dire quelque chose. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardent en attendant de ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle tourne la tête en rougissant l'air gêné. Ooooooh va-t-elle les remercier ?

\- Hum merci les gars de m'avoir sauvé.

Anya déteste devoir exprimer sa gratitude parce que d'habitude elle arrive à se débrouiller seule. Les deux commandants sourient à ses remerciements et à sa gêne. C'est vrai qu'ils l'ont jamais vu rougir et ça lui donne un côté très mignonne.

\- Mais comment vous avez su où j'étais ? Demanda Anya

\- On a croisé par hasard deux jeunes femmes qui étaient complètement terrifier alors on les a aidé et elles nous ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit Marco

\- La prochaine fois évite de t'attirer des problèmes ! Dit Ace

\- Tu penses vraiment que je laisserais deux pauvres femmes se faire agresser par des pirates fous furieux ?! Dit-elle

\- Non mais tu pouvais tout simplement appeler de l'aide !

\- Généralement quand les gens voient des pirates ils les fuient crétin !

\- Et la marine alors ?!

\- Ah bien sûr, je devrais demander de l'aide à la marine alors que je suis une pirate recherchée bonne idée !

\- Non mais... AAH mais tu es blessé !

\- Ça va, c'est presque rien et puis c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

\- Bon vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ?! Dit Marco agacer. Allez, on doit aller sur le Moby dick au plus vite pour te soigner.

Le blond se transforme en phénix puis Ace monte sur son dos tandis qu'Anya hésite de grimper sur lui. En voyant qu'elle hésite Ace soupire et la prend par la hanche pour la forcer à monter. Aaah la délicatesse de ce cher Portgas..

Dès leur arrivée sur le Moby dick, Anya est conduis directement à l'infirmerie pour être soigné. Le médecin c'est occuper d'elle plus d'une heure et sa blessure est maintenant remplacer par plusieurs bandages. Quelque heure après Anya se réveille et s'assoit sur le lit.

\- Vas-y doucement.

Anya regarde en direction de la voix et aperçoit le médecin de dos. Il est sûrement en train de travailler sur des médicaments, puis il se retourne pour faire face à la jeune fille.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Juste 1 heure ou 2 le temps que je te soigne.

Sans attendre, elle pose un pied au sol puis le deuxième. Elle se lève et regarde son épaule.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pendant un certain temps.

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon tu vas vite te retrouver ici, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

\- Eheh non merci j'ai compris.

\- Bien alors tache de faire attention.

\- d'accord, merci doc.

Avant de partir elle adresse un beau sourire au médecin puis quitte l'infirmerie. Quand elle y pense elle n'a pas vu d'infirmière avec lui, bon ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. D'ailleurs elle est revenue sur le bateau pour une raison non ? Ah oui, car Barbe blanche veut lui parler. Devant l'infirmerie se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui est adossé à la rambarde et en ayant les bras croisés sur son torse. En entendant la porte se fermer il lève la tête et s'avance vers Anya.

\- Enfin réveiller. Dit-il

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

Un silence s'installe entre eux et on peut ressentir une sorte de malaise. L'homme à l'air plutôt gêné tandis que la brune évite son regard. Avec cette ambiance pesante elle ne peut rester en sa compagnie.

\- Bon il faut que j'aille voir Barbe blanche.

Sans le vouloir elle avait parlé très froidement. Pourquoi ? C'est sortit tout seule. Une part d'elle lui en veut car il ne l'a pas crue une seconde. Avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas il dit :

\- Je.. je voulais m'excuser.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça, sérieusement change de disque Satch.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'écouter.

\- Mouais continue.

\- Je suis qu'un idiot. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Anya, je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser de la sorte. Je m'en veux énormément de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et de ne pas avoir su t'aider comme il faut.

Comment elle peut ne pas le pardonner ? Satch est l'une des premières personnes avec qui elle s'est rapprochée. Dans le fond elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car c'est tout à fait normal de faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu connais depuis des années qu'une personne que tu connais depuis quelques semaines.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit et dit :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Satch, tu es et tu resteras quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

Touché par les mots de la jeune femme, il se jette sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Anya lâche un crie car Satch a appuyé sur son épaule.

\- Pardon je suis désolé !

\- Allons Satch, tu ne sais plus comment prendre soin des filles ? Dit une voix

Satch et Anya se retournent et aperçoivent le blond arriver vers eux.

\- Oh ça va l'ananas. Grogna Satch. Je te signale que toi tu n'es pas plus douer que moi pour prendre soin des filles.

Bien sûr il faisait allusion à Anya et aux événements précédant qui ont dut l'amener à quitter le navire. Satch voulait faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

\- D'ailleurs je m'excuse Anya, j'aurais dû agir. J'avais pourtant des doutes mais c'était trop tard. Je te prie de me pardonner nous sommes tout les deux des idiots. Dit le blond

\- Oui, vous l'êtes ! Mais je vous pardonne. J'espère que l'équipage ne compte pas tous s'excuser parce qu'on n'est pas sortie sinon !

Les deux hommes rigolent à sa réplique. Pourtant elle n'a rien dit de drôle, si ? Au fait, ils savent tout ou quoi ? Pour qu'ils s'excusent il y a dû avoir quelque chose.

Bref ils décident d'aller voir l'empereur ensemble. Mais Anya ne veut pas vraiment le voir car la dernière fois qu'elle la vue eh bien disons qu'ils ne se sont pas faits de câlin. C'est comme si un père venait d'engueuler sa fille et qu'elle ne veut pas le voir suite à cette dispute. Ils arrivent sur le pont où tout le monde est présent. Oui même les infirmières sont présentent ce qui ne rassure pas du tout la brune. Peut-être que Barbe blanche a décidé de la tuer devant tout le monde ? Elle se poste en face de l'empereur et elle regarde tout autour d'elle. Tout le monde la fixe avec sérieux ou plutôt avec des regards pleins de regret.

\- Merci d'être revenue. Commença l'empereur

\- Heu.. je crois que je n'avais pas l'choix. Dit-elle amèrement

\- Oui effectivement. Nous sommes au courant de toute l'histoire et nous tenons à nous excuser.

Woh, il se passe quoi aujourd'hui ? C'est la fête des excuses ou biens ? Enfin en même temps ils leur doivent des excuses.

\- Les filles nous ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et je tiens à ce que tu reviens parmi nous.

Anya est surprise que les filles aient tout avoué car elles risquent une sanction. Elles se sont rendu compte de leurs erreurs, même si Anya aura du mal à leur faire confiance elle apprécie ce qu'elles ont fait. Alors la brune regarde en direction des infirmières et leur dit d'une voix douce :

\- Merci.

Personne ne s'attendait à des remerciements de la part de la brune.

\- J'accepte de revenir.

De toute façon elle a nul part où aller.

\- Tu peux t'installer dans une cabine et s'il y a le moindre problème j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir. Dit Barbe blanche

Elle hoche la tête et elle se retourne vers le premier et quatrième commandants pour leur offrir un sourire. Oui un sourire signifiant le bonheur de les avoir retrouvés.

À suivre..

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa (faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire ça franchement) J'espère qu'il vous a plut._

 _N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis et vos critiques !_

 _à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre Tchous !_


	6. Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as

Bonjour bonjour mina!

Eh oui oui je suis de retour je ne suis pas moooorrrtteeee ! Yep ! (ooooohhhhhh merde alors !)

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de mon petit retard mais j'ai une excuse: je suis en plein examen en ce moment que j'ai bientôt terminer d'ailleurs. Et aussi je suis interne dans mon établissement alors je n'est pas vraiment beaucoup d'occasion d'écrire. Mais attendez.. Que vois-je ? Je vois au loin le soleil et qui dit soleil dit chaleur. Qui dit chaleur dit été. Qui dit été dit (bon ferme ta gueule là !)

Bon je vais être plus directe: C'EST BIENTÔT LES VACANCES ! et donc je vais être (normalement) encore plus présente.

Bref je vous laisse lire le chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Et maintenant utilise le compas.

Marco est en train d'enseigner la navigation à Anya. Ils sont tous les deux dans la cabine du premier commandant. La cabine contient un lit dans un coin, un bureau et une autre pièce où il y a la salle de bains. Il y a aussi un petit hublot pour laisser passer la lumière le jour. Mais là le soleil est coucher pour laisser place à la lune et seule une petite bougie éclaire la pièce. La jeune femme essaye de suivre le blond à la lettre mais bien sûr elle ne réussit pas du premier coup. Marco ne perd pas patiente d'ailleurs heureusement parce que sinon ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait emporté. Car avec le caractère borné de la jeune femme c'est très dur de rester calme.

Cela fait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils travaillent et ça commence à faire beaucoup trop d'information pour Anya.

\- Bon on va arrêter là. Dit Marco

Anya pose son crayon et le compas sur la table. Elle lâche ensuite un énorme soupir ce qui surprend le blond. Il savait que ça commençait à être exténuant pour elle mais pas à ce point.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours étudier la navigation ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est juste que là avec toutes ces informations mon cerveau va disjoncter.

\- Je trouve que tu n'es pas vraiment concentré aujourd'hui, quelque chose te tracasse ?

Il a visé juste, car en entendant sa réplique Anya se tendis et eu un rire gêner. Marco croise ses bras sur son torse et lance un regard interrogateur à la brune.

\- Hum eh bien..

\- Y aurait pas un rapport avec un certain pyromane ? Demanda Marco

Quelques jours ont passé depuis l'histoire avec les infirmières et Anya avait été déçu pas le comportement du brun. Elle se rappelle alors de la discussion qu'elle a eue avec lui.

« - Attends tu est entrain de me dire que tu savais qu'elles préparaient un coup contre moi et tu n'a rien dis ?

\- Oui.. mais je-

\- Je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais comme ça ! Dit-elle ne le coupant. L'idée de m'aider ne t'a même pas effleurer une seconde ?!

Ace ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sort.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai complètement rien à faire, fais ce qui te chante. Mais ne viens pas me voir si tu as un problème ! »

Et voilà comment la conversation à pris fin et depuis ils ne se parlent plus. Anya et Ace se sont toujours détestés, mais petit à petit il y avait un lien qui se tissait. Mais ce lien fut brisé au jour où il n'a rien fait pour elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait un truc pareil. Surtout qu'il est commandant et en tant que tel il doit informer son capitaine de toute sorte de complot. Ace est bien le seul à ne pas avoir été pardonné, bon si il y a Taly l'infirmière qui n'a pas été pardonnée. Sinon les autres filles ont fait tout pour s'excuser auprès d'Anya et elle avait accepté pour qu'elles arrêtent. Mais à vrai dire Anya n'a pas chercher à parler avec elles depuis.

Anya explique toute l'histoire à Marco qui lui l'écoute très attentivement.

\- Et depuis on ne se parle plus. Expliqua Anya

\- Je vois, mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. C'est qu'Ace s'est décidé à le dire qu'après que tu sois partie.

\- Il aurait dû le faire avant.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais Anya. Ace ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça et quand son poignard à été volé, il s'est emporté comme tout le monde l'aurait été à sa place. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il l'est dit.

Un à zéro pour Marco. C'est vrai que le phénix n'a pas du tout tort. Anya ne sait pas quoi répondre et préfère réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient de dire. Plus tard, Anya décide d'aller dans sa cabine, elle dit donc au revoir à Marco. Sa cabine se trouve dans le même couloir que celui des commandants et elle n'avait pas le choix sinon elle retourne avec les infirmières. Elle marche dans le couloir sombre qui est seulement éclairé par quelque bougie mais la luminosité est plutôt faible. Soudain elle entend des pas qui vient face à elle, non plusieurs pas. Un frisson lui parcourt dans tout le corps et elle se répète plusieurs fois dans sa tête « tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur Anya non aucune ». Puis tout d'un coup la luminosité augmente laissant apparaître deux visages. Par réflexe, elle saisit son arme et vise la personne qui est en face d'elle.

Fausse alerte ce n'est que Satch et Ace.

\- Oye doucement. Dit Ace surpris de trouver un pistolet entre ses yeux

\- J'ai vais commencer par croire que tu veux vraiment le tuer. Plaisanta Satch

Elle remet son arme dans sa poche, elle soupire et dit en criant.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, j'aurais pu tirer !

\- Pourquoi tu as eu la trouille ? Ricane Satch

\- Moi la trouille ? Pff tu me connais mal.

Franchement qui aurait la trouille quand on entend des bruits de pas et que le couloir est très sombre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Marco vient de débarquer et Anya n'a pas du tout senti sa présence. Alors quand elle a entendu une voix derrière elle, elle se met à crier.

\- Ooooh la mytho ! Rigola Satch. Bien sûr que tu as peur !

\- N-non pas du tout !

\- J'ai entendu crier. Dit le phénix

\- C'est normal Anya à les chocottes. Murmure Satch au blond

\- Mais je vais le tuer lui ! Crie Anya

\- Tient vue que tu es là Satch je voudrais te parler. Dit Marco

\- Oui je t'écoute.

\- En priver imbécile.

Alors Satch et Marco partent dans la cabine du premier commandant. Maintenant, Anya se retrouve seule devant Ace. Encore un coup de l'ananas !

\- Heum... écoute Ace, je voulais te parler. Marco m'a tout raconté et je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus.

Le rouge lui monte aux joues et elle le sait ce qui la rend encore plus mal à l'aise. -Qu'on se mette d'accord, ce n'est pas la présence du brun qui lui fait cette effet c'est juste que quand Anya doit s'excuser ou autre elle devient rouge comme une tomate-

\- Marco m'a tout raconté et je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Répond Ace

\- Non ! Écoute j'aimerais qu'on oublie tout ça et que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- D'accord.

Ils se sourient et chacun regagne sa cabine en silence.

Tout est redevenu comme avant ! Ace et Anya se chamaillent toujours mais quelque fois on pourrait croire qu'ils s'amusent. Tous les deux ont un fort caractère alors quand il s'engueule ils ne font pas semblant !

Ils sont actuellement sur une plage. Le Moby dick à accoster sur une île déserte et rien de mieux pour être tranquille. Le soleil cogne et certains commandants ont décidé de faire une partie de volley. Il y en a qui sont en maillot de bain d'autre en short laissant découvrir leur torse. Anya voulut aussi participer au match. Elle est habillée d'un short et d'un simple haut. Même s'il fait chaud elle n'est pas en maillot de bain pour ne pas laisser le plaisir aux hommes de se rincer l'œil.

Anya est avec Marco, Vista et Izou. Et l'autre équipe est composée d'Ace, Satch, Joz et Haruta.

Kiya à décider de faire l'arbitre car pour une fois elle a du temps libre.

\- Bon vous connaissez tous les règles alors pas besoins que je vous les explique. Seulement, vous n'avez pas le droit à l'usage de vos pouvoirs de fruit du démon compris ?

\- Compris !

\- Bien que le match commence !

Izou balance en premier la balle dans le camp adverse. Pour l'instant, le match se déroule à merveille, zéro à zéro. Chacun se donne à fond pour gagner. Petit à petit les points défilent et l'équipe qui gagne est celle d'Anya. Le pyromane commence à bouillonner -oui c'est nul je sais- car il ne supporte pas de perdre. D'habitude c'est lui qui gagne, quand il combattait contre ses frères c'était toujours lui le vainqueur.

\- Bouge-toi un peu Satch ! Crie Ace

\- Eh qu'est-ce que je fais là à ton avis ? Tu crois que je fais une petite bronzette ?!

Pendant ce temps Anya les remarque et elle dit à Marco :

\- On dirait qu'il y a des tensions.

\- Ouais, on va en profiter. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Marco passe la balle à Anya qui elle frappe violemment. Le ballon atterrit entre Ace et Satch qui eux se disputaient.

\- Point pour l'équipe bleu ! Crie Kya. 20 à 14 pour eux.

Anya frappe dans la main de Marco en signe de victoire puis Ace eu une idée. Vista balance la balle qui se dirige vers l'équipe rouge. Le ballon va droit sur Ace, il prend de l'élan et renvoie la balle avec une force incroyable. Mais Ace a enflammé son poing ce qui brûla le ballon. Le ballon est entouré de flamme et fonce droit sur Anya. Elle l'évite de justesse car encore un millimètre et ses cheveux auraient cramer.

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Crie Anya

\- Ace ! C'est interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Dit Kiya

\- Désoler, je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force. Dit-il en mentant

Anya lui lance un regard mauvais et elle prend un autre ballon (oui oui ils en n'ont plein comme si tout le monde savaient que cela arriverait). Elle lance le ballon au-dessus d'elle pour faire le service et soudain sa main se transforme en une patte. Et c'est avec une grande puissance égale à celle d'Ace qui le ballon fonce droit sur le pyromane cette fois. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que d'utiliser encore son pouvoir en enflammant le ballon une fois de suite. Marco qui lui en a marre décide d'utiliser lui aussi son pouvoir en renvoyant le ballon. Cette fois il est entouré de flammes bleues. Puis Ace le renvoie, après Marco, après Ace, Marco, Ace.

Bref ils ne jouaient que tous les deux.

\- Eh stop ! C'est interdit ! Dit Kiya

\- C'est Ace qui a commencé ! Dit Anya

\- Je n'y crois pas de vrais gamins. Dit Kya en soupirant

\- À ce rythme-là, ils en n'ont jusqu'à demain. Dit Satch

Joz qui lui est plus qu'agacer de ce petit jeu entre le pyromane et le piaf eu l'idée de les arrêter. Bien sûr il utilise son fruit du démon et son pouvoir lui permet de transformer son corps en diamant. Il s'interpose entre les deux premiers commandants et frappe dans le ballon pour qu'il atterrît dans la mer.

\- Ah merci beaucoup Joz. S'exclame Kiya

\- Bon ben on a gagné. Dit Anya à son équipe

\- On aura notre revanche. Dit Ace

\- Je t'attends mon petit pyromane. Dit Anya en rigolant

Après ce petit match très mouvementé, Kiya et Anya décident de passer du temps ensemble. Kiya a fait visiter sa cabine à Anya et la brune regarde chaque petit détail qui occupe cette pièce. Son regard est attiré par quelque chose sur une petite commode. Tout en silence, Anya s'avance et regarde l'objet avec envie. Elle touche l'objet du bout des doigts et sourit en voyant une magnifique photo de famille. Sur la photo Kiya devait avoir 15 ans, elle est à côté de deux adultes et d'une autre petite fille. Les quatre personnes sourient de toute leur dent et on peut apercevoir tout le bonheur de cette famille dans leurs yeux.

En voyant cette photo Anya eu un petit sourire mais aussi un pincement au cœur.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur. Dit-elle

\- Oui j'ai une petite sœur qui va avoir 18 ans.

Sa sœur lui ressemble énormément, on pourrait presque croire qu'elles sont jumelles sur la photo.

\- Ça doit être super d'avoir une sœur ou un frère.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ! Mais si tu connaissais ma sœur tu ne dirais pas ça. Si elle était venu avec moi sur le navire de Barbe blanche elle aurait été insupportable.

\- Comme toi en fait.

Kiya la regarde puis gonfle ses joues pour montrer qu'elle est un peu vexée. Anya lui lance une tape amicale sur l'épaule et dit en rigolant :

\- Mais je rigole, on dirait que la petite blonde va bouder.

\- Moi bouder ? C'est cela oui j'ai passé l'âge de bouder.

Elles rigolent toutes les deux ensemble. Quand elles s'arrêtent Anya regarde encore une fois la photo de famille et dit:

\- Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as.

Le sourire de Kiya disparaît en entendant la réplique d'Anya. La blonde regarde Anya pour voir si elle pleure ou si elle est triste mais la brune affiche un regard neutre. Kiya ne peut pas décrire ce que ressent son amie tellement qu'elle n'a aucune expression. Anya part rejoindre sa cabine seule mais Kiya voulut l'en empêcher car elle sait qu'Anya va s'enfermer sur elle-même. Mais la brune a eu le dernier mot alors elle laisse seule la blonde.

Dès que la louve entre dans sa cabine elle s'affale sur son lit. Le regard fixé sur le plafond et tout en pesant à sa famille. Enfin quelle famille ? Elle a juste son oncle et son équipage. Pourquoi elle n'a pas eu le droit d'avoir des parents comme tout le monde ? Anya passe toute la journée dans sa cabine en restant enfermer dans ses pensées et avec toutes les questions qu'elle se pose. Des questions sans réponse. Même pendant le repas elle n'a pas cherché à parler à qui que se soit. Elle veut être seule dans sa tête, seule dans sa bulle et que personne ne la dérange. Comme si elle cherche ses réponses et qu'elles se trouvent dans le plus profond de son esprit.

La nuit est arrivée et Anya n'arrive pas à s'endormir depuis des heures. Elle ne fait que de bouger dans son lit en changeant à chaque fois de côté. Bien quelle ne trouve pas le sommeil, la jeune femme brune décide de sortir prendre l'air. Peut-être que si elle se change les idées le sommeil arrivera plus rapidement après. Quand elle sort du grand couloir qui mène à la sortie et aussi aux cabines des commandants, elle sent d'un coup l'air frais qui emporte ses cheveux. Le vent lui caresse doucement le visage ce qui lui procure un moment de bien-être. Puis elle se dirige vers la rambarde la plus proche pour mieux admirer le ciel bleu qui est peuplé d'étoiles. La lune est bien haute dans le ciel et on peut voir son reflet à travers l'océan. Anya a libéré son esprit laissant ainsi les sons que procure l'océan entré dans sa tête.

\- Tiens-tu n'es pas coucher ?

En entendant une voix derrière elle, Anya sursaute et se retourne pour découvrir un jeune homme qu'elle connaît bien.

\- Ace tu m'as fait peur. Dit-elle en mettant une main à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur

\- Désoler, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu.

Ace se place à côté d'elle et admire lui aussi la vue que fixait Anya tout à l'heure. La jeune femme le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et pendant quelques minutes le silence s'installe.

\- Je pense sans cesse... À mes parents. Dit Anya

Bien qu'Ace ne lui avait pas demandé si elle avait quelque chose elle s'est confiée elle-même. Comme si le silence qu'il y avait tout à l'heure était un moyen pour qu'elle se confie. Ace se tourne pour la regarder alors elle continua :

\- Je ne connais pas mes parents. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux et pour tout te dire je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent. J'ai l'impression que le monde est contre moi, comme si j'étais destiné à ne pas avoir de famille.

\- Tu sais moi ma famille, c'est Barbe blanche ainsi que tout l'équipage. Moi non plus je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents.

Maintenant c'est au tour d'Anya de le regarder. Lui, fixe un point comme si c'était plus intéressant à regarder. Anya ne peut décrire l'émotion dans le regard du jeune homme et elle peut apercevoir de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère ou plutôt de la haine. La brune préfère le laisser seul dans ses pensées que de lui poser des questions qui risquent de doubler encore plus ses émotions.

Le lendemain matin

Anya dort profondément comme si elle devait rattraper des heures de sommeil. Mais tout d'un coup quelque chose de liquide et de TRÈS froid vient lui frapper au visage. Le réveil fut brutal pour notre jeune louve et dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux elle reconnaît celui qui est l'auteur de cet acte. Celui qui va bientôt rejoindre l'au-delà.

\- Putain Saaaaaaatcchhhhhh ! Crie Anya

\- Ooh ne sont pas t-il mignon tous les deux. Réponds le châtain

En ne comprenant pas, elle fronce les sourcils. Alors elle tourne la tête vers la gauche et tombe nez à nez avec Ace. Voilà qu'elle s'est endormie sur l'épaule de Portgas et c'est la première de l'année ! Ace vient de se réveiller aussi mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Bien qu'elle eût presque oublié l'existence du quatrième commandant, Anya l'entend exploser de rire derrière ses deux mains. Tout d'abord elle lui lance un regard noire car n'oublions pas qu'il doit payer pour son crime.

\- Coure Satch si tu tiens à ta vie.

Et sans se faire prier il court pour fuir à une fille enrager qui est à sa poursuite.

À suivre..

* * *

 _Tadaaa fin de ce chapitre ! (enfin) J'espère qu'il vous à plu_

 _à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre qui j'espère qu'il arrivera très vite Tchous ! je vous envoie de gros Petous (traduction - bisous. D'après le dictionnaire de l'auteur -.-')_


	7. Un anniversaire ? (Bonus 1)

Bonjournooo ! ou Bonsoiro ?

Que je suis contente de vous retrouvez ! (pas nous!) Cela fait un petit moment que je n'est pas poster mais le voilà le voici le chapitre que vous attendiez (ou pas).

Je tiens à dire qu'il n'est pas très hilarant comme je l'est dit dans le précédent chapitre (mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ?). Il l'est peut être mais pas autant pour moi. Aussi je vous avoue que j'aime de moins en moins ce que j'écris. Je ne dis pas ça pour avoir plein de reviews mais c'est juste pour vous informer que je met moins de plaisir à écrire(on s'en fout de ta gueule). J'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris n'est pas super et que je pourrais faire encore mieux. Et sa ce sentiment pour un auteur (si je peut me considérer comme telle) de fiction est tout simplement horrible, en tout cas pour moi.

Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis ça ne veut pas dire que je l'arrête ! oh que non mes petit cocos vous allez encore me supporter pendant un petit moment ! (peut-être ?)

Bref je vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce fameux chapitre qui m'a mit du beaucoup de temps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour se lève et un beau soleil illumine le monde avec ses rayons qui traversent le hublot. Une jeune femme se trouve dans un lit et elle se réveille doucement grâce à la lumière du jour. Elle laisse le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la luminosité et elle pensait se lever tranquillement mais soudain quelqu'un apparaît dans sa cabine telle une grosse tornade.

\- Lève-toi feignasse ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !

Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds et ne percute pas immédiatement. C'est le matin et son cerveau n'est pas encore branché alors il faut lui laisser beaucouuuup de temps avant qu'il fonctionne. L'homme qui vient de débarquer dans sa cabine vient de faire une grosse erreur. Car PRIMO : il est entré sans demander l'autorisation. SECONDO : c'est le matin et tout le monde sait (à part lui apparemment) qu'il ne faut pas déranger la brune le matin, en tout cas pas avant qu'elle ait pris son petit café. TERTIO : il crie jusqu'à lui péter les oreilles et QUARTO : il l'a traite de « feignasse ». Comment bien commencer la journée !

La brune se lève de son lit et fixe le jeune homme qui est en face de lui et qui commence à regretter ces faits et gestes.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ace, je crois que ça va être tes dernières secondes à vivre. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais

Sans attendre une minute de plus il court à toute vitesse pour fuir à la louve qui le suit de très près et qui a une envie folle de meurtre. Du coup ils donnent tous les deux un joli spectacle sur le pont devant l'équipage qui est déjà presque tout levé. Satch et Marco les regardent de façon amuser ou blasé et ils ont tellement l'habitude qu'ils ne réagissent plus, préférant les laisser se fatiguer tout seul.

\- Peut-être que cette fois Ace lui a déclaré sa flamme, mais ça ne lui a pas plu. Dit Satch en rigolant

Sa phrase fait rire son compagnon et c'est ainsi que les deux commandants se moquent des deux jeunes fouteurs de trouble. À la fin de la fameuse course poursuite Marco est partit les engueuler pour avoir dérangé tout le monde de si bon matin alors que Satch est parti dans sa cabine. Les deux responsables sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que le blond est debout en face d'eux.

\- Ace à débarquer dans ma chambre comme une furie en me disant qu'aujourd'hui est une journée « spéciale ». Dit Anya en faisant bien les guillemets avec ses doigts

\- Mais c'est vrai. Répliqua Ace

\- Et en quoi elle est spéciale cette journée ? Attend ne me dit pas, tu vas avoir un bébé et que tu vas accoucher aujourd'hui ? Toutes mes félicitations ! Se moqua Anya

Ace fronce les sourcils en entendant la blague de la brune et voulu répliquer mais le blond fut plus rapide que lui. D'ailleurs il n'a pas utilisé de mot mais plutôt une tape derrière la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Aïeee. Dit-elle en se massant l'arrière de la tête

\- C'est un jour spécial, car c'est l'anniversaire de Satch. Expliqua Marco

Elle regarde les deux hommes de façon très surprise et elle se lève subitement pour dire :

\- Mais fallait le dire plutôt !

Les deux hommes se regardent dépiter de la brune. Bon qui la frappe en premier pour qu'on se débarrasse d'elle définitivement ?

À la surprise des deux jeunes hommes, Anya coure en direction de la bibliothèque comme si elle n'était pas encore fatiguée de la course-poursuite de tout à l'heure. Puis quelques minutes après elle revient mais cette fois elle va dans le réfectoire. Elle fonce directement en cuisine en prenant soin d'éviter toute personne qui est sur son passage. Les deux commandants sont allés la rejoindre et ils découvrent la jeune femme en train de faire une liste.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ace

\- Je dois préparer un gâteau pour Satch. Dit-elle

\- Tu sais, on a prévu de faire une fête ce soir comme chaque année. Il y aura de toute sorte de nourriture comme d'habitude. Dit Marco

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas que se soit « comme d'habitude », je pense qu'on devrait faire un gâteau fait par nous-même. Dit Anya en se justifiant

\- Ouais pourquoi pas. Dirent-ils en chœur

Anya continue de faire la liste des ingrédients pour le gâteau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vivre car presque tout est utilisé pour ce soir alors il va falloir aller en ville et heureusement qu'ils ont accoster il y a deux jours. Après avoir fait la liste Marco et Anya récapitulent ensemble les ingrédients nécessaires tandis qu'Ace prend le livre entre ses mains et détaille chaque recoin du livre. Anya et Marco le remarquent et le regardent désespérer. Anya prend le livre qu'avait Ace dans ses mains et elle le retourne pour le mettre à l'endroit. Car oui, Ace était en train de le lire à l'envers..

\- Bon maintenant nous devons aller tout acheter. Dit Anya

\- Acheter quoi ? Demanda une voix

Les trois pirates sursautent en entendant une voix derrière eux et ils se retournent pour découvrir Izou.

\- Ouf ce n'est qu'Izou. Souffla de soulagement Anya

\- T'es con mec tu nous as faits peur ! Dit Ace

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? Demanda le commandant de la 16e flotte. Et puis c'est quoi ce « ce n'est qu'Izou » ?!

\- Désoler mais on voudrait préparer un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Satch et tu nous as pris par surprise. Raconta Marco

\- T'as pleuré ? Demanda Ace

En effet le commandant de la 16e armada de Barbe blanche a des traces de larmes sur ses joues et pour une fois il ne porte pas de rouge à lèvres ce qui étonne tout le monde. L'homme qui porte un kimono se raidit en écoutant la phrase d'Ace, il prend d'un seul coup la chemise de Marco et secoue son camarade en disant avec un air de désespoir dans la voix :

\- Je ne trouve plus mon rouge à lèèèèèèvre ! Aidez-moi, je suis foutuuu !

\- Oye lâche-moi ! Dit Marco avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix

\- Pas vue désoler. Dit Ace sans pression

\- Il est peut-être tombé dans la mer vue qu'il est souvent dans ta poche. Dit Anya dans le même état

Izou lâche brusquement Marco pour regarder Anya avec un regard sombre et dit en criant :

\- Y a pas intérêt !

\- Oh doucement j'en sais rien moi c'était une supposition -débile-, ne me hurle pas dessus s'il te plaît. Dit Anya en mettant ses mains devant elle en signe de défense

\- Vas-en acheter un autre, ça tombe bien parce que nous allons justement en ville. Dit Marco

Les yeux d'Izou se transforme en des yeux avec plein d'étoile. Puis ensemble, ils vont en ville faire leurs petits achats. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui ont eu la même idée qu'eux, il est vrai qu'avec ce beau temps on ne pas s'empêcher de sortir faire un tour au lieu de rester cloîtrer chez soit. Les marchands crient à tout le monde ses produits pour attirer la curiosité des passants mais aussi pour mieux faire vendre leur produit. Anya passe un super moment en compagnie des garçons qui rigolent et s'amusent ensemble. Elle n'a pas vraiment vécu de tels moments avec son oncle et son équipage. D'accord elle rigole bien aussi avec son équipage mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil avec eux, il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui l'attire plus et même de plus en plus. Ace et Anya prennent tous les deux un ananas chacun qui était exposé et les postes devant leur tête puis ils font face à Marco et Izou.

\- Oye vous vous calmez tous les deux ! Dit Ace en imitant Marco

\- Baka un phénix avec des flammes bleu ça se voit quand même ! Dit Anya en imitant aussi Marco

Une veine apparaît sur la tempe de Marco en les voyants faire les imbéciles mais aussi en entendant le rire d'Izou et il en a d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux. Les deux idiots (comme dirait Marco) se prennent un coup-de-poing sur leur crâne ce qui par la suite fait apparaître une jolie bosse.

\- Gomen* Marco. Dit Ace avec une petite larmichette tout en se massant le crâne

\- Je vais me plaindre à Sengoku pour maltraitance ! S'exclama la jeune femme

\- Ah ouais pour maltraitance aux animaux. Se moqua Ace

Les trois hommes rigolent à sa réplique alors qu'Anya le regarde en sortant ses crocs.

Plus tard ils décident de se partager la liste et ils partent en deux groupes : Ace avec Marco et Anya avec Izou. Ils ont fixer le point de rendez-vous dans une heure puis ils partent par deux, chacun un chemin. Bien entendus après les achats d'Anya et Izou terminer ils partent à la recherche d'un rouge à lèvre pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'il arrête de piquer des crise à tout moment. En même temps Anya l'a aider pour choisir et pour donner son avis. Izou avait insisté pour être avec Anya car il ne pouvait pas compter sur Marco ou Ace pour qu'ils donnent leur avis. Ils sont tous les deux chargés avec des sacs remplient et ce sont les premiers arrivés au point de rendez-vous, ce qui fit soupirer la jeune femme car l'heure est déjà passée.

\- Oh regarde un magasin avec plein de kimono ! S'exclame Izou

Et sans qu'il lui laisse le temps de répondre, l'homme part en courant en direction de la boutique laissant seule la jeune femme. Elle soupire de plus belle et s'installe sur un banc libre, préférant attendre les deux autres. Elle pose ses sacs sur le sol à côté de ses jambes et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux pour ensuite poser sa tête aux creux de ses mains. La brune laisse apparaître un air ennuyé sur son visage. Elle regarde les passants autour d'elle et elle écoute sans le vouloir quelque conversation non loin d'elle.

\- Dit donc mademoiselle vous êtes très charmante. Dit une voix

Anya tourne la tête en direction de la voix et se redresse en voyant trois hommes arriver vers elle. Des hommes pas très rassurants avec un sourire plutôt malsain, à la vue de leur visage et de leur accoutrement bizarre elle se lève du banc pour se mettre face à eux.

\- Vous avez l'air ennuyé. Dit un homme

\- Oui on peut vous tenir compagnie vous savez. Dit un autre

\- Ça va merci mais je suis très bien toute seule. Dit-elle très froidement

\- Oh aller soit gentille et vient avec nous je suis sûr que tu vas t'éclater. Ricane un homme

Un des trois hommes s'approche d'Anya et elle pose sa main sur son pistolet pour être prête à le sortir. Elle allait dire à l'homme de ne pas approcher mais tout d'un coup une main vient se poser sur sa hanche gauche et elle fut tirée en arrière pour s'appuyer contre un torse. Elle regarde celui qui l'a attiré contre lui et aperçoit Ace et Marco tout près d'elle. C'est Ace qui l'a pris par la hanche et Marco s'est placé à sa gauche.

\- Y a un problème ? Demanda Ace en regardant froidement les trois hommes

\- Ces messieurs te dérange ? Demanda Marco sur le même ton

\- C'est Ace aux poings ardent et Marco le phénix ! Dit un des trois hommes

\- C'est bon on s'en va ! Dit un autre apeurer

Les trois hommes partent en courant en voyant les airs menaçant des deux pirates mais aussi grâce à leurs noms qui sont célèbre dans le monde. Personne ne voudrait se confronter à eux ou alors se sont des malades mentales tout simplement. Après qu'ils ne peuvent plus voir les trois hommes Ace retire sa main et Anya soupir de soulagement.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu foutais toute seule ? Dit Ace un peu énervé. Il est où Izou ?

\- Le voilà. Dit Marco

Anya n'a même pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Izou arrive à leur hauteur avec un visage très joyeux comme un petit-enfant qui vient de sortir d'un magasin de jouets ou de bonbon. Mais il perd vite le sourire en voyant les regards noirs des deux commandants.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- C'est maintenant que tu arrives toi ? Dit Ace

\- Heu... Oui mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut éclairer ma lanterne ? Demande Izou perdu

\- Juste trois hommes pervers qui sont venus m'accoster. Expliqua Anya

\- Oh heu Désoler Anya. Y a pas eu de bobos au moins ?

\- On a rien. Dit Marco

\- Non c'est plutôt pour les trois hommes que je posais la question parce qu'avec vous je ne m'en fais pas !

\- Ils ont rien, ils sont partie en courant avant mais je les aurais bien frappé moi. Dit Ace

\- Hm. Affirme Marco

Après ce petit incident, ils décident de repartir au navire. Ils ont tous les bras chargés et arriver sur le bateau ils se dirigent directement en cuisine.

\- Je vais occuper Satch pour pas qu'il vient en cuisine. Dit Izou

Les trois pirates hochent la tête et après qu'Izou soit parti Anya le bouquin où il y a le recette du gâteau.

\- Au fait, tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda Marco à Anya

\- Je me débrouille.

\- En espérant qu'à nous trois on ne va pas lui servir du poison. S'exclame Ace

Anya les regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais quelques secondes après elle comprend ce que voulais dire Portgas: c'est qu'eux non plus ne sont pas du tout des cordons-bleus. Eh bien elle l'espère aussi qu'elle ne va pas tuer un commandant le jour de son anniversaire.

Bref à trois ils préparent les ingrédients nécessaires et pour l'instant ils n'y arrivent pas trop mal en suivant bien les instructions (qui aurait cru voir Ace et Marco cuisiner ?). Il est bien sûr défendu de quiconque de rentrer dans la cuisine sous peine de brûler sur place ou de se faire manger par une louve. Les trois pirates passent leur journée dans les cuisines car on peut dire que ce n'est pas génial, mais petit à petit il y a du progrès.

À la fin des préparatifs le gâteau est prêt, enfin presque car il ne manque plus qu'il part au four.

\- Si tu veux, je peux le chauffer moi. Dit Ace en brandissant un main entouré de flammes

\- Non surtout pas, tu vas le faire cramer plus qu'autre chose ! Dit Anya

Ace éteint ses flammes et affiche un air triste et déçu sur son visage. Ils mettent le gâteau au four et ils attendent qu'il soit prêt tout en discutant tranquillement.

La soirée est arrivée très vite et tous les pirates ont préparé la fête. Ils ont installer les décorations et des guirlandes qui sont accrocher. Bien sûr il y a des tonnes de nourriture et on peut dire qu'il ne manque pas une seule miette ! Peut être même qu'ils ont carrément vider les cales. Tout le monde à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Satch et plus tard dans la soirée arrive enfin le gâteau. Anya l'amène et le place au centre de la table.

\- Le gâteau à été fait par nous trois. Dit Anya en désignant Ace et Marco

\- Merci ça me touche mais... vous l'avez goûté au moins ? À moins que vous voulez ma mort. Ria Satch

\- Merde, il a compris notre plan les gars ! Rigola Anya

Touché par cette attention Satch va faire un gros bisou sur la joue à Anya. Bon et une tape amicale à Ace et Marco, pas de bisous désoler.. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte allait manger un bout du gâteau mais il entend Ace s'écrier :

\- Oh putain Marco, Satch et Anya sont réunis !

Les trois concernés regardent dans la direction qu'Ace indique avec son doigt et remarquent un ananas, une banane et un os dans l'assiette du brun. Une veine apparaît sur chaque front des trois pirates à la vue de l'assiette mais aussi en voyant tout le monde mort de rire. Soudain le brun se fait assommer trois fois d'un coup. Sa tête tombe dans le beau gâteau ce qui l'écrase laissant simplement de la crème entourer la tête d'Ace. Anya et Marco sont d'abord surpris puis triste de voir leur chef d'œuvre écrabouiller par un abruti et par leur faute en plus. Tout ce travail qui a duré toute une journée et détruit en quelque seconde. Mais Satch leur sourit car c'est l'attention qui compte et heureusement !

*Gomen = Pardon, désoler

À suivre..

* * *

Eh voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Donnez moi vos avis positif ou négatif enfin bref tout ce que vous voulez

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre Tchous


	8. Un cauchemars qui ne s'arrête jamais

Heyyyyy ! coucou ! salut salut ! bien le bonjour ! bonsoir ! (au revoir casse toi !)

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas je suis déjà de retouuur ! Moi non plus j'y crois pas pour être franche mais pour ce chapitre j''étais TRES inspirer. Je le poste plus vite que les autres pour rattraper celui du précédent qu'il ne m'a pas beaucoup plus ( bah alors pourquoi tu l'a publier ?) va savoir..

J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver la joie d'écrire c'est pas géniale çaaa ? ( non pas vraiment ) Dit donc c'est moi ou je me clash toute seule ( oui oui tu es folle ne t'inquiète pas des gens vont venir te chercher ) Luffy va venir me chercher ? *-* ( ouiiiii bien suuuuur )

Enfin bref je vous laisse lire ce long chapitre ! bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Les flocons tombent et la neige recouvre presque les bateaux laissant une fine couche de neige sur les planchers des navires. La bataille faite rage et les deux camps se déchaînent sur leur adversaire. Les sabres s'entrechoquent et les pistolets envoient des centaines de balles qui vont dans tous les sens. Chaque camp à un seul but : vaincre leur ennemi. Beaucoup d'hommes tombent sur le sol froid ou dans la mer, car ils n'ont plus la force de se battre. La bataille faite rage et les deux camps se déchaînent sur leur adversaire. Du côté d'Anya, elle essaye de faire ce qu'elle peut pour se battre mais les soldats de la marine arrivent tellement de tout les côtés qu'elle en deviendrait dingue. Cette fois, les pirates de Barbe blanche n'étaient pas prêts au combat, la marine les a attaqués en pleine nuit pour créer l'effet de surprise. Bien qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à la vigie la nuit, celui-ci s'est assoupi un petit moment et à son réveil, il était un peu tard pour alerter l'équipage car la marine avait déjà lancé l'assaut. Anya avait été réveillé par les sifflements et les bruits de canon._

 _Elle n'utilise pas son pouvoir préférant se focaliser sur son arme pour ne pas dépendre de son fruit. Mais au vue le nombre de marines, elle ne va pas avoir le choix. Soudain elle voit Kiya qui est poursuivie par quelque marine alors Anya se jette sur ces soldats._

 _« - Va te mettre à l'abri tout de suite ! » Dit-elle à Kiya tout en retenant des marines pour protéger la blonde_

 _« - D-d'accord merci Anya ! » Réponds son amie encore sous le choc_

 _Mais alors qu'Anya bat les quelques marines qui forcent le passage, un coup de feu non loin d'elle retire son attention. Elle se retourne et voit avec horreur Kiya en train de tomber. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que le coup de feu vient d'un marine qui a tiré sur l'infirmière en chef._

 _«- KIYAAAAAA! »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se relève d'un seul coup avec plein de sueurs sur le corps. Son cœur bat la chamade, sa respiration est très forte et très rapide. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage puis les glissent dans ses cheveux pour après se tenir la tête et pour essayer de se calmer. Petit à petit, sa respiration devient régulière alors elle se laisse tomber sur son lit pour regarder le plafond. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar.

\- La troisième fois que je fais ce rêve étrange. Dit-elle à elle-même en soupirant.

La troisième fois qu'elle se réveil en sursaut et qu'elle dort très mal. Est-ce une simple coïncidence ou une mise en garde ? Petit à petit, sa respiration devient régulière alors elle se laisse tomber sur son lit pour regarder le plafond. c'est qu'il se répète sans arrêt depuis trois nuits. D'accord ça ne fait que trois simple nuit mais s'en est trop pour Anya. Le fait d'imaginer son amie se faire abattre devant ses yeux est un bien la chose la plus horrible.

La jeune femme tourne son regard pour voir que le jour n'est pas encore levé et ne semble pas venir pendant un petit moment. Elle lâche alors un long soupire, la nuit va être très longue. Comme d'habitude elle ne retrouve pas le sommeil à cause de ces images qui ne font que de tourner dans sa pauvre tête mais aussi de peur de revivre une nouvelle fois cette scène affreuse.

Plus tard le jour s'est enfin levé au plus grand bonheur d'Anya qui attendait son retour avec impatience. La jeune femme fait tout pour éviter qui que ce soit pour rester dans sa bulle tout en somnolent à cause du manque de sommeil. Elle retrouve Kiya dans l'infirmerie en train de faire son travail : préparer des médicaments (c'est moi où ils font que ça ?). Anya est assise sur un lit et écoute son amie... heu pardon non elle rêvasse au lieu de l'écouter plutôt. Kiya sent qu'elle n'est pas écoutée alors elle se retourne et voit qu'Anya est concentré à regarder ailleurs.

\- Si ça t'ennuies ce que je te raconte dit le tout de suite.

\- Hm. Affirma Anya sans avoir vraiment écouté

\- Ah d'accord, je croyais que ça t'intéresserait de savoir comment Ace et Marco sont devenus homosexuels.

La brune regarde brusquement la blonde en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tellement qu'elle est surprise elle ne manque pas de tomber du lit et se ramasse comme une merde au sol. Anya se relève en se frottant les fesses et en grimaçant.

\- T'es sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? Demanda Anya

\- Non pas du tout idiote. Ria Kiya. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire entre le fait que tu m'es crue ou que tu as une mine affreuse.

\- Je dirais les deux. Dit la brune avec un sourire gêné

Kiya s'arrête de rire au fur et à mesure puis regarde son amie avec sérieux. La blonde détaille chaque passerelle de la peau d'Anya et le bilan n'est pas vraiment très positif.

\- T'as une tête à faire peur à un monstre marin sérieux. S'écria Kiya

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant je pète la forme. Dit-elle en mentant et en se forçant à sourire

Mais Anya peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut Kiya ne l'a croit pas une seconde. La louve à beau se forcer à sourire et à faire croire qu'elle a la pèche ça ne trompe personne. Voyant que Kiya n'y croit pas du tout à son cinéma, Anya efface son sourire et laisse échapper un soupir. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire entre le fait que tu m'es crue ou que tu as une mine affreuse.

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste du mal à dormir en ce moment.

Anya ne veut pas inquiéter encore plus Kiya surtout qu'elle la prendrait pour une folle si elle lui racontait, bien qu'elle se prenne elle-même pour une folle. La blonde ne répond rien et se contente de faire son travail en silence. Puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre laissant passer une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui mais non il a fallu que se soit-elle !

\- Kiya le médecin t'appelle car il a besoin de toi. Dit Taly

Kiya regarde Taly et Anya. Toutes les deux évitent le regard de l'autre et font comme si l'autre n'est pas là. Kiya décide quand même de partir au grand regret d'Anya. Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes sont seule dans la pièce, Taly remplace Kiya tout en silence. Ne voulant pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle, Anya se lève pour partir mais avant Taly ose enfin parler.

\- On... Peut se parler ?

\- Là tu vois, je n'ai pas trop envie, tout ce que je veux c'est t'étriper alors il vaut mieux que je parte avant que je ne résiste plus.

Anya lui lance un regard noir et elle avait dit sa phrase avec tellement de froideur qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle allait geler la pièce (Aokiji sort de ce corps !). Les propos ne surprend pas Taly qui n'a pas réagi ou bouger le moindre petit doigt face à la menace.

\- Eh bien vas-y. S'exclama Taly. Ne te retiens plus de toute façon j'attends que ça et je ne mérite que ça.

\- Arrête tu me fais pitié. Tu sais ce que c'est de se faire rejeter ? Non bien sûr que non pourquoi je demande ? Être rejeté, c'est l'une des pires choses dans la vie. Les personnes que tu aimes ne te font pas confiance et n'hésitent pas à te cracher dessus à la moindre erreur. Tu es seule devant des milliers de personnes qui ne t'aspirent que la haine et qui ne souhaitent que ton départ. Tu es seule depuis le début et enfin de compte tu le resteras toujours car tu auras beau espérer une vie meilleure mais tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Être rejeté, c'est l'une des pires choses dans la vie. Tous ces merveilleux moments passés pour être détruit en une seconde à cause de cette putain de jalousie ! Bordel de merde, je me demande ce qui me retient de te casser la gueule !

Anya à beau faire croire qu'elle a pardonné à tout le monde mais en vérité c'est faux. Cette haine est toujours restée en elle et elle ne peut pas le nier. Elle avait crié la fin de sa phrase en faisant sursauter Taly en même temps. Et petit à petit qu'Anya parlait, Taly baissait la tête et regardait le sol comme si il est devenu plus intéressant à regarder.

\- Je sais que tu me détestes. Dit Taly en regardant toujours le sol. Je sais que même si je m'excuse ça ne va rien changer mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Je sais que tu me détestes. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière pour éviter ce qui est arrivé et ce n'est pas parce que Barbe blanche m'a fait la morale que je dis ça. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens car moi aussi je me suis déjà fait rejeter.

À la fin de sa phrase Taly relève la tête pour regarder Anya dans les yeux. Anya, elle, elle reste impassible en l'écoutant parler mais sa dernière phrase eue l'effet d'un choc.

\- Avant que j'intègre l'équipage de Barbe blanche j'étais seule. Bien sûr j'avais mes grands-parents, mais je n'avais qu'eux puisque mes parents sont devenus des pirates. Mes parents se sont faits détester car tous les habitants haïssaient les pirates. Alors mes amis m'ont considéré comme une moins-que-rien et je suis devenu ainsi la honte de mon île natale. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait et ça tout le monde s'en moquait. On me riait au nez et tout le monde n'hésitaient pas à me faire vivre un véritable enfer. Puis un beau jour Barbe blanche est arriver sur mon île et ma recueillis en tant qu'infirmière. Tout avait changé à partir de ce jour, j'avais des amis qui m'aimaient comme je suis et ils ne me jugeaient pas. J'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre et quand tu es arrivé j'ai eu tellement peur que tout cela redevienne comme avant. Car j'avais peur que tu me piques tout et que je sois à nouveau toute seule.

Taly laisse échapper une petite larme qui coule le long de sa joue pour ensuite tomber sur le plancher. Seulement c'était bien plus dur pour Taly car elle avait dû supporter cette situation pendant des années tandis qu'Anya juste quelques jours. Anya ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, est-ce qu'elle doit la pardonner malgré tout ce que Taly a fait ou encore l'ignorer ?

\- Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait et je jure de te laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les seules personnes que tu dois détester c'est bien moi et pas les autres. Alors si tu veux frapper ou autre vas-y, je veux que tu le fasses. Dit Taly

Anya s'avance et s'arrête pour être en face d'elle. Elle fixe les yeux verts de Taly sous le silence et élance sa main qui se dirige en direction de la joue de l'infirmière. Taly ferme les yeux en attendant la claque qui va être très forte vu l'élan qu'a pris Anya. Au lieu de ça Taly sent une petite tape sur sa joue mais elle a quand même tourné la tête à cause de la force qu'a mit un petit peu Anya. Surprise que la claque ne soit pas aussi forte, Taly regarde la brune avec un regard interrogative. Taly sait qu'Anya peut faire encore plus fort alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu mérites qu'elle soit encore plus forte mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Dit Anya. Je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance MAIS crois moi on ne sera jamais les meilleures amies du monde. Et ça ne veut pas dire aussi que je t'aime bien on est d'accord ?

Taly hoche la tête et toutes les deux, elles se serrent la main. Puis quelque chose d'incroyable se produit : elles se sourient toutes les deux. Tout d'un coup la porte vole en éclats faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes en même temps. Les deux hommes qui ont détruit la porte entre dans la pièce. Bon je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de durer le suspense plus longtemps pour savoir qui s'est.

\- Non Anya ne la tue pas ! Cria Ace

\- Il a raison réfléchis si tu fais ça tu iras dans le côté obscur et il te consumera ! S'écria Satch

Les deux femmes les regardent puis se regardent pour ensuite éclater de rire sous les yeux incrédule des deux commandants.

\- Ne vous en fais pas les gars je ne vais pas la tuer. Ria Anya

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Ace et Satch en chœur

\- Eh non.

\- Comment vous saviez qu'on était toutes les deux ? Demanda Taly

\- C'est Kiya qui nous l'a dit alors on est venu directement ici. Expliqua Ace

\- Ouf plus de peur que de mal on dirait. Dit Satch

Plus tard dans la journée Anya est dans la cabine du premier commandant pour recevoir un cour de navigation. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils travaillent sans relâche et petit à petit les yeux de la jeune femme se ferme. Marco explique tout en montrant pour qu'elle comprenne mais il se rend vite compte qu'il parle dans le vide.

\- Oye Anya tu m'écoutes ?

La brune sursaute en entendant sa voix qui avait augmenté un petit peu le volume. Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils et elle sourit en disant :

\- Mais je t'écoute.

\- Alors répète ce que j'ai dis.

\- Heu... Qu'à Calm belt il y a de gentil petit monstre. Dit-elle avec un petit rire

\- C'est ça et si ils te voient ils t'inviteront à boire un café avec grand plaisir. Railla le blond

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda la brune avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Mais bien sûr que non baka !

Marco frappe derrière sa tête et elle se met à se plaindre ce qui agace encore plus le commandant de Barbe blanche.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter !

\- Maiiiis-

Elle allait se plaindre encore une fois mais en voyant le regard menaçant du jeune homme elle ravale directement ses mots.

\- Je suis désolé Marco.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as une tête bizarre. Dit Marco en se calmant

\- Je manque juste d'heure de sommeil.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas une superbe mine avec ces cernes sous les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le phénix

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'arrive pas à dormir c'est tout.

Il remarque qu'elle ment mais il n'insiste pas et préfère stopper la séance de cours pour aujourd'hui. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer avec la fatigue d'Anya et Marco lui conseille d'aller se coucher même si il ne fait pas encore nuit dehors. L'idée n'emballe pas trop la pirate mais elle y est forcée et c'est un ordre venant d'un commandant. Il lui a dit qu'il l'appellerait quand se sera l'heure du dîner. Alors Anya n'eut guère le choix que d'aller se reposer dans sa cabine. Mais avant elle va dans l'infirmerie pour parler un petit avec Kiya mais quand elle entre dans la pièce elle trouve personne sauf une : Taly. On dirait que celle-ci n'a pas bougé, car elle est encore aux médicaments mais elle lit en même temps un livre qui doit lui indiquer des instructions. Anya ferme la porte derrière elle et Taly relève la tête pour voir qui vient d'entrer.

\- Si tu cherches Kiya elle est encore avec le médecin. Dit Taly

\- D'accord, merci.

Bizarrement Anya ne bouge pas d'un pouce et reste planter devant la porte en regardant Taly faire son travail. Sentant un regard poser sur elle Taly tourne une seconde fois la tête et aperçoit qu'Anya est toujours là.

\- Tu.. tu voulais quelque chose ? Hésita Taly

\- Oh.. heu.. je.. non ça va merci.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu as une petite mine. Remarque l'infirmière

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ?

Sans le vouloir Anya a hausser le ton ce qui surprend Taly et elle-même aussi. Comme si Taly avait dit quelque chose de travers et que la brune avait répondu avec beaucoup d'agressivité. Anya pose une main sur sa tempe et dit :

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Soudain la vision d'Anya devient flou et elle commence à perdre l'équilibre mais elle se rattrape au dernier moment. Taly s'est avancé pour essayer de la rattraper mais finalement, elle n'a pas eu besoin de son aide. L'infirmière aide Anya à se poser sur un des lits de la pièce.

\- Je vais t'examiner. Dit l'infirmière

\- Non ça va je n'ai rien je ne dors pas beaucoup c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certaine.

L'infirmière n'insiste pas mais ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la pirate avec un regard inquiet, puis elle demanda à Anya:

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Je.. non tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

\- Jusque-là c'est moi qui est considéré comme une folle souviens toi, tu peux tout me dire je ne dirais rien promis.

\- En ce moment je fais des rêves étranges et ils se répètent à chaque fois.

\- Les rêves qui se répètent sont généralement des problèmes qui t'angoissent et ils sont motivés par le désir inconscient de résoudre des problèmes que tu as des difficultés à gérer en temps normal. Les images qui apparaissent dans ces rêves sont souvent liées à des symboles d'anxiété. Le principe est que si tu ne fais pas face à tes sources de stress et de problèmes de manière consciente, tu es enclin à en rêver lorsque tu dors. Ainsi, les rêves récurrents ont tendance à faire surface quand tu fais l'expérience de moments émotionnellement difficiles. La fonction de ce type de rêve est d'attirer ton attention sur des faits et des émotions que tu ignores d'ordinaire.

Seulement les rêves d'Anya n'ont aucun rapport sur ce qu'il s'est déjà passé. Elle n'a jamais vu Kiya ou un de ses amis se faire tirer dessus. Des problèmes qui l'angoissent et qu'elle a des difficultés à gérer ? Mais elle n'a aucun problème alors pourquoi ? Tout ce que a dit Taly n'est pas faux concernant des rêves qui montre des moments déjà vécu mais là c'est autre chose. Oui car ce n'est jamais arrivé. Anya remercie Taly avec un doux sourire qu'elle lui renvoi sans problèmes. D'ailleurs ça lui fait bizarre d'avoir eu une conversation normale avec elle et Anya a du mal à se faire à l'idée que tout est normal entre elles. Il y a quand même certains malaise entre elles de temps en temps mais bon il ne fallait pas espérer qu'elles soient les meilleures copines du monde et Anya a bien souligné que cela n'arrivera jamais. La brune sort de l'infirmerie et soudain elle sent le vent frais lui frapper le corps. Elle regarde le ciel, les nuages sont blancs et ont pratiquement recouvert tout le ciel. Anya ne s'attarde pas trop dehors à cause du froid et pendant tout le long du trajet elle se tient les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Quelques minutes après elle entre enfin dans sa cabine et elle s'allonge sur son lit pour se reposer.

3 heures plus tard,

Marco frappe sur la porte et attend qu'on lui réponde pour ensuite l'ouvrir et entrer dans la pièce. Il aperçoit la jeune femme assise sur une chaise en face de son bureau. Il s'approche d'elle et il voulut regarder ce qu'elle faisait mais elle cache subitement ses feuilles avec ses bras.

\- Non ne regarde surtout pas ! Dit-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien ! Rien du tout !

Et voilà qu'elle ment encore une fois au phénix. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui ment mais il ne dit rien pour des choses futiles. Sauf quand on lui ment deux fois dans la journée par la même personne. Anya s'est levé et cache derrière son dos ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Montre-moi ça. Dit Marco en tendant sa main. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me mens alors ça suffit tu as intérêt à me montrer ce que tu fais. Sinon je te jure que je vais m'énerver !

Même si ce n'est pas déjà fait..

Anya baisse la tête et donne la feuille à Marco dont elle était en train de travailler dessus. Quand il pose ses yeux sur la feuille, le blond ouvre grand les yeux et en reste sans voix. Il regarde ensuite la jeune femme et dit:

\- C'est-c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

Anya est rouge et gêner qu'il puisse regarder son travail. Sur la feuille il y a un dessin qui représente Ace, Satch, Marco et elle sur la proue du Moby dick qui sont en train de discuter sous un ciel étoilé. Cette scène c'est d'ailleurs passer en réalité et le dessin est tellement magnifique qu'on dirait une photo. Chaque trait du dessin est travaillé avec précision et les contrastes sont parfaits.

\- Il est magnifique. Dit Marco émerveiller. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un don pour le dessin.

\- Personne ne le sait à part mon oncle, je n'aime pas qu'on les regarde.

\- Tu rigoles ! Tout le monde devrait les voir ils sont éblouissants.

\- Non surtout pas !

\- Mais-

\- S'il te plaît. Dit Anya en le coupant

\- D'accord.

Le phénix lui rend sa feuille à contre cœur car il aurait aimé la garder avec lui. Elle le range avec un tas d'autres feuilles qui sont sûrement aussi des dessins.

\- Au fait, tu ne devais pas te reposer ?

\- Je n'ai pas réussi alors j'ai préféré dessiner ça me permet de me détendre.

Le blond lui sourit puis ils vont tous les deux en direction du réfectoire. Marco aimerait tant parler des dessins à Ace et à Satch mais il ne doit pas en parler, ce qui est bien dommage. Ils sortent du grand couloir et tout d'un coup un flocon vient se poser sur le nez d'Anya pour ensuite fondre sur sa peau. Les deux pirates regardent le ciel et remarquent que beaucoup de flocons tombent du ciel. Les images du rêve d'Anya réapparaissent brusquement.

\- Anya tu viens ?

\- Oui j'arrive.

À suivre..

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaa ! fin de ce huitième chapitre ! ah la la je suis vraiment contente d'avoir écrit tout ça en deux jours :3

Bon alors quels sont vos avis ? Avez vous aimez ? Détestez ? dite moi tout je suis à votre écoute.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre Tchooouuuuus !


	9. Tout se complique

Hello hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacance ! Voici le chapitre 9 que vous attendiez tous ! ( Mdrrr elle a cru qu'on aimait sa fiction elle ? ) Je tiens à vous dire merci, merci pour tout vos reviews. Vous êtes ma force et c'est grâce à vous que je continue mon histoire. Le chapitre 10 va peut être mettre du temps à être poster car je pars en vacance dans un pays étranger alors ça sera impossible pour moi d'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

BOUM !

Anya se réveille en sursaut comme d'habitude mais cette fois c'est à cause du bruit d'un boulet de canon. Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à dormir sans avoir ce rêve étrange. Pirate ou marine elle va les embrocher ! Elle prend son arme et court en direction des énormes bruits qu'il y a dehors. Elle franchit la porte du grand couloir et elle ne perd pas de temps pour prendre part au combat comme tout le monde. Malheureusement un amiral et un vice-amiral ont décidé de leur rendre visite tout les deux mais bien sûr se sont les commandants qui s'occupent d'eux. Alors Anya se concentre sur les soldats qui sont sur le Moby dick et les élimines tous un par un. Elle évite tant bien que de mal les balles et les sabres qui essayent de lui trancher les membres. La neige tombe encore et à recouvert tout le bateau. Elle peut sentir la fraîcheur de l'air caresser sa peau et une sorte de petit nuage de buée se forme à chaque fois qu'elle respire. Chaque flocon qui tombe sur elle fond automatiquement à cause de ses mouvements violents et qui vont dans tous les sens. La scène est la même que celle de son rêve mais Anya est bien trop concentré pour penser à ça et ne fais pas du tout le rapprochement. Les soldats de la marine sont beaucoup, oui beaucoup qui ne cessent de l'attaquer et qui l'entourent.

Soudain un crie attire son attention et elle tourne son regard vers la source du bruit. Elle voit Kiya entourer de plusieurs hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Le cœur d'Anya s'accélère et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle comprend que tout se passe comme dans son rêve. Alors elle se créer un chemin pour arriver vers l'infirmière et attaque les hommes qui ont osé s'en prendre à une femme sans défense. Anya ne tarde pas à battre les soldats de la marine et sans réfléchir elle court en direction de Kiya en sachant ce qu'il va se passer. Elle veut sauver son amie de la balle qui va arriver en la poussant ou même se mettre dans sa trajectoire mais le coup part avant qu'Anya arrive. À ce moment-là tout se passe au ralenti, la balle se dirige droit vers Kiya et passe juste devant Anya. La balle traverse la blonde et tombe sur le sol. La louve se penche et tient le cou de Kiya. Des larmes commencent à rendre flous la vue d'Anya et ses mains tremblent sans qu'elle est le pouvoir de les arrêter. Le sang de la blonde se propage sur la neige qui remplace la couleur blanche par le rouge ( oui je sais le blanc n'est pas une couleur mais une valeur ! Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas vous vous coucherez moins bête mwaha ). Les yeux de Kiya sont fermés comme si elle dormait tranquillement mais il n'en n'est rien. Anya appelle un médecin et il l'emmène loin de la bataille. La brune regarde l'auteur de ce crime et son expression change à de la colère noire. Elle se focalise alors juste sur sa colère.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! Hurla Anya

Le marine n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un loup lui saute à son cou et perd vite connaissance pour enfin trouver la mort dans la souffrance. Mais Anya n'a pas encore fini, car elle est en colère contre tout les marines et elle veut leur faire subir le châtiment qu'ils méritent. Elle provoque beaucoup de dégât dans le camp adverse et elle se jette sur tout le monde même si les soldats ne se sont pas attaqués à elle. La rage bouillonne en elle et c'est tellement fort qu'elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, elle est juste guidée par ses mouvements. La louve est maintenant sur un navire ennemi et détruit tout sur son passage sans exception. Tout d'un coup elle se fait projeter contre un mur qui s'écroule à cause de la vitesse qu'elle arrive. Elle se relève et regarde celui qui l'a envoyé dans le décor.

\- Eh bien eh bien c'est un étrange animal que nous avons là.

Il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur un Amiral. Sa posture nonchalante, portant un costume jaune-orange. Il fait deux fois la taille d'Anya quand elle est en forme humaine.

« - Borsalino Kizaru ! » Se Dit-elle

La louve grogne devant l'Amiral. Elle compte bien l'affronter même si elle n'est pas à la hauteur mais sa colère la gagne et à le dessus sur elle.

\- Très intéressant un fruit de type Zoannnnnn.

Des flammes bleues empêchent à Anya de continuer sa route en direction de l'Amiral. Marco se place devant elle et tend son bras vers elle pour l'arrêter et pour la protéger.

\- Anya va-t'en je m'occupe déjà de lui, tu n'es pas de taille face à lui.

Mais le blond peut dire ce qu'il veut Anya ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Elle se moque de ce qu'il dit et elle préfère fixer l'Amiral avec un regard menaçant.

\- Anya va-t'en je te dis !

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne compte pas bouger elle grogne toujours contre l'Amiral. Le phénix la regarde et il remarque enfin que la jeune femme est hors d'elle. La raison, ça, il l'ignore mais il ne peut pas la laisser se battre contre Kizaru. La louve bondit pour échapper à Marco et coure vers l'Amiral. Seulement un phénix lui barre la route une seconde fois et il s'attaque à Kizaru avant elle. Anya fut contrainte de reculer à cause du combat entre eux. Marco se fait valser lui aussi sur un autre bateau de la marine. Anya se retrouve donc seule avec l'ennemi alors elle en profite pour l'attaquer mais aucun de ces coups ne parvient pas à le toucher. L'Amiral ne fait rien et la laisse faire préférant la regarder avec amusement.

\- Je suis un Logia ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner sur moi, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.

Au fond, elle le sait mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fiche. Elle est dominée par la rage et ne contrôle plus ses pulsions. Kizaru décide enfin à attaquer, il donne un coup dans le ventre de la jeune femme ce qui l'envoie une seconde fois contre un mur. Cette fois, elle se transforme en humaine à cause du manque de force. Kizaru s'approche d'elle et elle essaye de se relever. Elle crache un filet de sang et lance un regard noir vers lui. Il élance sa jambe qui devient de plus en plus lumineuse et lance son attaque à une vitesse folle. Le phénix s'interpose entre Anya et l'amiral pour se prendre l'attaque qui n'a aucun effet sur lui. Anya se relève à l'aide d'un mur et elle s'avance voulant combattre encore une fois. Le second du Barbe blanche s'attaque à Kizaru pour pas qu'il se préoccupe de la jeune femme. Mais l'amiral en profite pour disparaître et réapparaître derrière Anya. Il lance plusieurs rayons lasers vers la brune qui ne peut rien faire contre cette attaque. Elle met ses mains devant elle comme pour se protéger des rayons mais cela ne suffit pas. Puis une chose étonnante se passe : les rayons qui allaient toucher la louve changent de direction et ne touche pas une seule fois la brune. Comme si elle est protégée par un bouclier.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Anya très surprise

Marco est dans le même état qu'elle tandis que Kizaru est plutôt impressionné.

\- Voilà qui va être plus difficile que je le croyais. Dit l'amiral

Les combats continuent, Marco se bat contre l'amiral tout en protégeant Anya. Ils enchaînent les coups et les attaques sans arrêt. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que la marine a débarqué et la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir dans les deux camps. C'est pour cela que Barbe blanche décide d'utiliser son pouvoir pour éloigner la marine d'un seul coup. Bien sûr avant de créer un tsunami tout le monde s'est précipité sur le Moby dick pour ne pas subir l'attaque de l'empereur. Dès que tout le monde est à bord l'empereur n'hésite pas un instant d'envoyer un énorme tsunami qui s'abat sur les navires de la marine. La marine est bien trop occupé à échapper à la grosse vague qu'à faire attention aux pirates qui sont en train de prendre la fuite. Immédiatement, les pirates blessés sont amenés dans la grande pièce de l'infirmerie pour être soignés sans problème. Certains pirates ne se sont pas louper et d'autres n'ont quelques égratignures ce qui est le cas d'Anya. D'ailleurs la jeune brune est vite partie à l'infirmerie pour aller voir l'état de son amie mais le médecin l'a mis dehors en la rassurant qu'il fera tout ce qu'il pourra. Alors elle reste planter devant la porte pour être là quand il y aura des nouvelles. Elle a le regard dans le vide, elle pense tellement à Kiya qu'elle oublie même de respirer. Puis la jeune femme prend sa tête avec ses mains car les images de voir Kiya se faire tirer dessus lui font beaucoup souffrir. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi avant ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! » Pensa Anya.

\- Anya ? Fit une voix

Elle se retourne et voit Marco. Il tombe à pic car elle a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui la réconforte parce qu'elle ne va pas tarder à craquer.

\- Je voulais te voir. Dit Marco en commençant à s'énerver. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir face à cet Amiral ! T'es vraiment inconsciente ! Tu as eu de la chance mais la prochaine fois ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Voilà qu'Ace et Satch rappliquent. Anya c'est bien que Marco lui fait morale pour son bien mais elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment !

\- Il se passe qu'Anya ici présente est vraiment une tête de mule ! Hurla Marco. Elle s'est battu contre Kizaru alors que je lui avais interdit, elle m'a désobéi !

\- C'est bon calme toi Marco. Dit Satch

\- Je t'ai désobéi ? Mais tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre et le seul qui peut m'en donner, c'est mon capitaine !

Anya ne peut pas se taire, à cause de tous ces événements, elle explose, elle le devait.

\- Seulement tu es avec nous, c'est Barbe blanche qui décide et je suis son second alors tu dois m'obéir ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu as failli mourir !

\- Je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Ils devaient tous payer pour ce qu'ils ont oser faire et devant moi en plus ! Cria Anya

Les larmes commencent à couler et lui brouille la vue en même temps. Les trois commandants la regardent avec étonnement, la voir pleurer devant eux sans savoir de quoi elle parle. Voilà c'est arriver, elle devait pleurer peu importent si c'est devant des gens, elle ne peut plus contenir toutes ses larmes. Anya reprend sa tête avec ses mains en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents. Les images reviennent encore et encore.

\- Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Demanda doucement Satch

\- Ils.. ils ont.. j'ai vue Kiya.. se faire tirer dessus. Dit-elle entre deux gémissements

Les trois pirates de Barbe blanche se regardent encore plus surpris, ils ne savaient que Kiya s'était fait tirer dessus. Ils savent très bien que c'est horrible de voir ses amis se faire blesser ou tuer devant eux sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils ont déjà vécu cette situation et pas la jeune femme, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ace pose sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de la brune et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire Anya, on comprend, c'est affreux mais tu ne pouvais pas changer ça.

À l'entente de ses mots elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et retire la main d'Ace violemment. Ses larmes ne cessent de couler et ses émotions sont mélanger entre la tristesse ainsi que la colère.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Au contraire j'aurais pu faire éviter ça ! Je l'avais vu ! Depuis quelques jours je fais des rêves étranges et dans ce rêve Kiya se faisait tirer dessus ! Mon rêve se répétait tout le temps mais je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde. Alors j'aurais pu éviter ça tout est de ma faute !

Ses larmes doublent encore plus à la fin de sa phrase et ses jambes ne peuvent plus la soutenir alors elle laisse tomber ses genoux sur le sol. Le premier commandant comprend alors pourquoi Anya à une mauvaise mine et qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire face à cette révélation qui est dure à croire. Mais ce n'est pas des mots qu'a besoin la jeune femme, non, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui est là pour elle et Ace aux poings ardents l'a compris. Il s'accroupit devant Anya et la prend dans ses bras sans un mot. Il lui caresse les cheveux et le dos. Anya fut d'abord surprise puis elle range sa tête contre son torse pour que personne ne voit sa tête horrible. Elle pleure, ses gloussements et ses reniflements ( très sexy dit donc ) sont les seuls bruits qui règnent entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la brune pleurer et cela leur déchire le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Impuissant devant elle est bien le mot qu'ils les définissent exactement.

Oooooooooooooooo

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Elle s'est calmée et elle est en train de se reposer.

L'homme à la chevelure châtain s'adosse contre la rambarde, croise les bras sur son torse et soupire. Un autre homme est adossé lui aussi contre la rambarde et il a les mains dans les poches tandis que le dernier est assis au sol à côté de ses deux nakamas. Un silence de plomb s'est installé laissant chacun dans leurs pensées. Le quatrième commandant ne cesse de repenser à ce que a dit Anya et il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire face à cela.

\- Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Lança-t-il

Sa voix ramène ses deux camarades à la réalité et à toutes leurs attentions. Ses deux amis ne comprennent pas ce qu'il a voulu dire alors Satch éclairci sa question :

\- Le fait qu'Anya est « vue » ce qu'il allait se passer pour Kiya.

\- Franchement je n'en sais rien. Avoua Marco en soupirant

\- C'était peut-être une coïncidence non ? Dit Ace

\- Une coïncidence qui a duré trois nuits ?

La question de Marco fait taire le brun immédiatement. Même pour Anya c'est dur à croire. Tout se complique du jour au lendemain pour elle et bien sûr il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Les trois hommes sont sur le pont principal dans un coin pour s'isoler entre eux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose aussi avec elle pendant le combat avec Kizaru. Raconta Marco

\- Quoi donc ?

Le phénix allait répondre mais en voyant la concerné dans les parages il se stoppe net. La jeune femme s'approche d'eux en ayant toujours pas une meilleure mine. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir, cela lui est impossible. Les trois commandants n'ont pas besoin de lui demander comment elle va ni si elle a réussi à se reposer, ils savent rien qu'en regardant sa tête. Elle s'assoit devant eux en tailleur et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux pour reposer sa tête.

\- Vous pensez que je suis folle ?

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette question mais la conversation revient à celle qu'ils ont eue toute à l'heure entre eux. Satch et Marco répondent aussitôt négativement tandis qu'Ace dit :

\- Moi s'est depuis le début que je pense que tu es folle.

Bien sûr, il fait allusion à leur première rencontre. Sa réplique étonne ses deux amis qui eux pensent que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire ça. Mais contre toute attente elle sourit à Ace et ça illumine son visage qui était triste il y a quelques secondes. Plus tard le médecin vient à leur rencontre pour leur informer de l'état de Kiya. C'est lui qui à soigner Anya quand elle s'était embrouillée avec des pirates et c'est lui qui a emmené Kiya loin de la bataille.

\- Comment va Kiya ? S'empressa de dire Anya très inquiète

\- Son état est stable mais elle est très faible, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais la balle n'a pas touché le cœur alors elle a eut de la chance. Kiya a besoin de beaucoup de repos et interdiction de travailler pendant un certain temps.

Gros soulagement pour la brune qui ne le cache pas du tout.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu as été voir père pour lui en informer ?

\- Oui je l'ai tout de suite mis au courant.

Sans plus attendre Anya court en direction de l'infirmerie. Le doc l'appelle pour lui dire de ne pas y aller mais c'est plus fort qu'elle il faut qu'elle la voit à tout prix. Elle ouvre violemment la porte de l'infirmerie et entre dans la pièce. Cet alors qu'elle aperçoit Kiya allonger sur un lit, sa respiration est régulière et tout semble bien aller. Mais de voir son amie allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie lui fait mal au cœur. Soudain une main vient se poser sur son épaule et elle sursaute face à ce contact. Taly lui fait un mince sourire et dit :

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour elle, d'ici quelques jours elle sera en pleine forme.

Anya ne dit rien et fuit son regard. Taly ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi Anya s'en veut à un point inimaginable. La brune lui explique tout en détail en commençant par ce fichu rêve et l'infirmière comprend alors pourquoi la louve lui avait parlé de son rêve répétitif. Mais à la fin de son récit, Taly enlace Anya et elle fut surprise de son geste. On est bien d'accord qu'il y a deux ou trois jours on aurait rigolé si on nous racontait ça. Mais même si elles ne sont pas les meilleures amies du monde Taly veut l'a réconforter sans qu'elle est besoin de le demander.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça. Dit Taly très sérieuse. Tu n'es pas la première personne à qui ça arrive.

\- De ?

\- De tes rêves qui se sont répétés. Je crois que c'est une sorte de don ou un truc du genre.

\- T'appelles ça un don toi ?! Moi j'appelle ça une malédiction !

\- Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile. Nous avons beaucoup des livres à la bibliothèque alors c'est possible qu'un des livres parle de ça.

Taly a sans doute raison et si elle met la main sur ce livre peut-être qu'elle arrivera à enlever se sataner « don ». C'est pour cela qu'Anya va directement à la bibliothèque pour régler cette histoire au plus vite. Plus vite elle s'en débarrassera plus vite elle sera tranquille. Elle a pris une bonne dizaine de livres qui concerne le sommeil, les rêves et les cauchemars puis elle s'est installé dans sa cabine sur son bureau. Elle passe donc des heures et des heures à feuilleter des livres mais toujours aucune information concernant les rêves qui se répètent et prémonitoire. Le cerveau de la brune va exploser à tous moment déjà qu'il y a de la fumer qui s'échappe de son crâne. Elle manque surtout de sommeil donc rien ne l'aide en ce moment, non rien du tout. Anya somnole devant un livre, elle essaye de garder les yeux grands ouverts, mais autant dire que c'est mission impossible. Le sommeil prend vite le dessus sur elle et elle s'assoupit sur son bureau. Elle relève la tête brusquement en entendant un bruit. La feuille qui lui sert à prendre des notes est coller sur sa joue tellement qu'Anya dormait profondément. La brune enlève la feuille et retire l'objet dans son sac qui venait de la réveiller. Elle décroche et dit d'une voix endormie :

\- Allô

\- Bonjour Anya. Dit son interlocuteur

\- Oh salut tonton. Dit-elle toujours sur le même ton

\- Content de voir que ça te fait plaisir que je t'appelle.

\- Bah il ne fallait pas me réveiller !

\- Tu fais une sieste toi maintenant ? Mais dis moi tu as quel âge ?

\- Désoler tonton mais je suis trop jeune pour toi si c'est ça la question. Ria Anya

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises un peu. Soupire son oncle. Je savais que te laisser avec l'autre allait avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- Ouaip bah trop tard.

\- J'aurais dû m'occuper de ton éducation. Se maudit son oncle

\- Ah te voilà je te cherchais ! Dit une voix derrière son oncle. Ah coucou Anya ! Heu c'est bien Anya hein ?

\- Non c'est ton cher ami Sengoku. Dit Anya exaspérer

Et voilà qu'un autre se rajoute à la conversation. Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'ils sont tous les deux ses oncles. Bon il y en a un qui l'est biologiquement et l'autre c'est son parrain mais elle l'appelle tonton quand même. La première personne avec qui elle était en contacte au début de la conversation est son vrai oncle. C'est-à-dire que son capitaine est son parrain.

\- Ça fait un bail ! Dit son parrain

\- Ouais d'ailleurs c'est que maintenant que vous me donnez vos nouvelles ?!

\- J'avais perdu mon escargophone. Avoua son parrain

\- Mais t'es vraiment stupide ou quoi ?! Gueula Anya

\- Eh oh doucement on n'engueule pas son parrain jeune fille.

\- Tu es toujours avec Barbe blanche ? Demanda son oncle. Il n'y a pas de problème ?

Anya remarque que la voix de son oncle a augmenté le volume au fur de sa question. Elle sait que si elle a des problèmes son oncle va s'énerver sur elle et même si il a l'habitude que la jeune femme apporte beaucoup d'ennuis. Au contraire ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est d'être tranquille sans entendre un seul souci provenant de la brune.

\- Ah mais je ne t'es pas raconté ! Dit son parrain à son oncle. Anya à eu des ennuis avec les-

\- Non ! Je n'en ai plus t'en fais pas tonton. Dit-elle précipitamment et en coupant son parrain

\- Tant que Barbe blanche te garde ça me va.

\- Justement à ce propos. Dit Anya en se grattant la nuque

\- Quoi ? Ne nous dis pas que tu n'es plus avec lui !

\- Si si mais un moment donné, j'ai dû partir à cause de quelques histoires.

\- ...

\- Y a quelqu'un ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas possible, tu changeras jamais toi ! Dit son parrain

\- Je l'avais dit que tu as eu une mauvaise influence sur elle.

\- Eh ce n'est pas ma faute si elle tient de son parrain et non de son oncle. Dit-il en tirant la langue

\- Et tu en es fière ?

\- Exactement.

Bref ils se parlent pendant un long moment en ne manquant pas de raconter les récents événements avec Anya. Ils ont dû se dire au revoir et raccrocher, avec tout ça plus d'une heure s'est défilée. Marco vient d'entrer dans sa cabine pour lui parler.

\- Anya quand tu t'es battu contre Kizaru tu-

\- Oui je sais, je m'excuse Marco j'aurais dû t'écouter je ne le ferais plus. Dit-elle en le coupant

\- Non ce n'est pas ça dont je veux parler.

La brune le regarde avec un air interrogatif. Marco ne veut pas insister sur le fait qu'elle a combattu l'Amiral, il l'a déjà bien assez gueulé alors qu'elle n'était pas en état pour qu'on lui fasse la morale. Non il veut parler d'autre chose.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu allais te faire toucher par l'attaque de Kizaru ?

\- Oui il s'est passé un phénomène étrange.

\- Eh bien c'était...

À suivre..

* * *

Ne me tuez pas ! je voulais finir en suspense parce que jusque là je trouve que j'ai été trop gentille ( ça vous dit qu'on la tue ? )

Comme d'habitude laisser moi vos avis enfin vous connaissez la chanson :3

Bref je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre Tchoous !


	10. Trop c'est trop

Helloooooo les amis ! *se reçoit une brique sur la gueule"

Bon ok je l'est mérité je sais et je suis terriblement désoler ! Mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche.. c'était très chiant ! Mais j'avais aussi besoin de souffler, de penser à autre chose pour que l'inspiration vienne et je me concentre aussi sur mes études. ... Quoi ?... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?... oui bon c'est vrai je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort aussi mais dieu sait à quel point il est facile de me distraire..

Aussi merci de rester aussi fidèle ! et merci à **Yuuki21** , sans toi je pense que jamais je n'aurais vu ma faute qui étais très bête !

Enfin bref j'espère juste que c'était de passage et que le chapitre vous plaira. Encore désoler et bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Anya.

\- Certain, le Haki t'a protéger face à l'attaque de Kizaru comme un bouclier naturel. C'est la première étape.

Anya s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle en a déjà entendu parler mais jamais elle aurait pensé le posséder.

\- Le Haki de l'armement.. dit-elle à elle-même. C'est le seul moyen de contre-attaquer efficacement un ennemi qui a mangé un fruit du démon c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement et nous t'aiderons à le développer.

La brune hocha la tête en silence. Elle savait que Marco et Satch le possédaient, mais qui d'autre ? Barbe blanche ça s'était sûr ! Et peut-être qu'il en avait d'autre parmi les commandants ou même les autres. Si elle arrivait à maîtriser correctement le Haki elle deviendra encore plus forte et elle aura un pouvoir en plus de son fruit du démon. Déjà qu'elle était incapable de sauver Kiya mais peut-être qu'avec le Haki ça sera nettement différents. Elle pourrait rivaliser contre Kizaru et d'autres ennemis qui sont intouchables avec leur fruit du démon.

C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tardé à se mettre au boulot. Surtout sous la demande d'Anya, Marco et Satch l'aidaient à développer le Haki de l'armement. Bon je vous avoue que ce n'était pas facile, je parle bien sûr pour les deux commandants car avec le caractère borné d'Anya rien n'est facile avec elle, oh que non..

\- Franchement je le sens pas. Dit Anya inquiète.

\- Mais si tout va bien se passer. Répond Marco pour la rassurer.

\- Non je t'assure que je le sens pas.

\- Anya, tu fais juste ce qu'on te dit de faire et tout ira bien.

\- Marco à raison. Rajouta Satch. Il ne faut pas que tu penses que tu vas te faire cramer les poils.

\- Tu as le don de me rassurer Satch. Dit-elle avec ironie.

Ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement et cela faisait des heures qu'ils s'entraînent. Marco était juste face à elle et était en position pour attaquer. Satch était adossé à un mur qui était le plus loin possible d'eux mais il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Tandis qu'Anya n'avait aucune arme sur elle, rien du tout, même pas son arme à feu qu'elle avait à contrecœur donné à Satch ordre de l'ananas et de la banane. « C'est frustrant et humiliant d'obéir à des fruits ! » Pensa Anya.

\- Eh ! On t'a entendu, je te signale ! Répliqua Satch.

\- Désoler. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon on peut y aller ? S'impatienta Marco.

\- Je peux aller aux toilettes avant ? Demanda la louve trouvant une excuse pour partir.

\- Non ! Crièrent en chœur les deux commandants.

\- T'as voulu qu'on s'entraîne alors maintenant on s'y met !

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me tue carbonisé !

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils papotaient et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre Anya en confiance. Voilà un de ses défauts, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle. C'est un handicap dans certains moments comme celui-ci, si elle voulait s'améliorer pour le Haki eh bien elle allait devoir passer au-dessus de ça sinon c'est mort.

\- Concentre-toi Anya, ne pense surtout pas à quelque chose qui pourrait te défaillir sinon le Haki de l'armement s'efface et tu seras alors confronté au danger. Expliqua le phénix. Fais un effort et c'est comme ça que tu y arriveras.

La brune hocha la tête tout en se concentrant sur ces paroles. Marco vit enfin qu'elle était prête alors il lança son attaque après l'avoir prévenu qu'il l'attaquait. Des flammes bleues fonçaient tout droit sur elle comme une flèche prête à atteindre sa cible. Anya faisait exactement ce qu'ils avaient dit, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur l'espace qui l'entourait. Elle semblait y arriver à la perfection mais d'un seul coup l'effort qu'elle avait réussi à faire disparut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les flammes se rapprocher d'une telle vitesse que c'était impossible pour elle de s'échapper. Alors elle se mit à hurler car c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais tout d'un coup les flammes disparurent devant elle. La brune souffla de soulagement en sachant qu'elle était à deux doigts de brûler mais les regards des garçons ne la faisaient pas du tout sourire. Ils n'étaient pas fiers du résultat ce qui est compréhensible.

\- Tu y étais presque. S'exclama Satch.

\- On va s'arrête là. Dit Marco.

Anya préféra ne rien rajouter. Satch lui redonna son arme sans un mot mais avec un petit sourire qui signifiait « courage tu vas y arriver ». Oui enfin ce n'était pas aussi simple...

Elle regardait le ciel, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les bras croisés derrière la tête et les jambes allongés sur le mât. Anya était dans ses pensées depuis plus de deux heures. Elle avait besoin de décompresser car son entraînement était un vrai supplice pour elle. D'accord c'était normal que ce soit dur, mais c'était un calvaire pour Anya. Enfin bref elle s'était installée là pour que personne ne la dérange, le calme c'était tout ce qui lui fallait.

\- Eh Anya !

Mais bien sûr il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la déranger sur ce maudit rafiot..

Anya baissa la tête pour apercevoir celui qui l'interpellait et remarque que c'était Ace. Pour toute réponse elle lui fit signe de monter ce qui désespéra un peu ce dernier. Quand Ace arriva à la hauteur de la louve il s'assit à côté d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien de spécial à part que j'ai entendu dire que l'entraînement s'est un peu mal passé.

Anya grimaça à sa réplique ce qui confirma ses dires.

\- Ouais enfin j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

\- Oui et puis ça ne doit pas être simple avec Marco et Satch.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Satch et Marco peuvent être parfois énervés et impatients ce qui est très rare mais quand ils le sont on peut plus les arrêter.

\- Ça sent le vécu ça.

Anya le regardait avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres et cette fois c'était au tour d'Ace de grimacer.

\- Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Ace en évitant son regard.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui bon c'est vrai mais c'était un peu la faute de Marco aussi.

\- Qu'as-tu bien pu faire ?

\- Je me suis battu contre Squardo et Marco se trouvait au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit car sans le vouloir je l'ai envoyé faire une petite baignade.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit énerver ! Dit Anya en comprenant le phénix.

\- Non mais je suis sûr que ça lui avait fait du bien en plus. Rajouta le brun.

\- Oui évidemment.

Tous les deux rigolèrent de bon cœur jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Anya s'imagina la scène tandis qu'Ace se rappela tout à fait de tout ce qui s'était passé et ça lui faisait bien rire maintenant même s'il s'était fait engueuler. Ils se calmèrent petit à petit et Ace ne perdit pas de temps pour changer de conversation :

\- Tu sais que Marco, Satch, Joz et moi partons en mission demain ?

\- Oui j'en avais entendu parler, vous partez pour combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, quand nous arrêterons les pirates qui sèment un peu la pagaille sur les îles de père nous reviendrons.

\- Et pour ça vous devez être 4 flottes ?

\- Père doute que Kaidou soit impliqué dans cette affaire. Expliqua Ace très sérieusement. Alors ils préfèrent ne rien risquer.

\- Oui je vois c'est mieux comme ça.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment jusqu'à que la nuit tombe et que l'heure du repas arriva au grand bonheur d'Ace.

Après le repas Anya devais aller voir l'empereur pour lui parler. Elle arriva déjà devant la porte et frappa délicatement. Elle attendit qu'on l'autorise d'entrer puis quand se fut le cas elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Barbe blanche était allongé sur son lit comme d'habitude avec de la paperasse étalé un peu partout.

\- Approche.

Anya s'asseyait à côté de lui avec délicatesse et en silence.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Commença Anya. Ces derniers temps j'ai fait quelques rêves particuliers et qui reviennent sans arrêt, chaque nuit. J'ai donc fait des recherches concernant cet étrange phénomène et j'ai alors trouvé ce que c'est.

L'empereur l'écouta attentivement et ne la coupa pas une seule fois.

\- Je fais des rêves prémonitoires, si j'en crois de ce que disent les bouquins je suis capable de lire l'avenir.

Puis le silence s'installe entre eux. Pendant tout le long de son petit récit Anya regardait le sol et face au silence de l'empereur elle tourne la tête pour le regarder en attendant une réponse.

\- Tu en as parlé à ton capitaine ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de le faire. Avez-vous déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui à ça aussi ? Savez-vous comment je peux m'en débarrasser ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je peux rien faire pour toi, j'en avais entendu parler de ce genre de chose et les personnes qui possèdent ça sont très rare.

Anya baissa la tête désespérée, elle pensait qu'il en saurait plus qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça c'était insupportable, insurmontable, invivable…

Elle remerciait tout de même l'empereur et partit de la cabine pour se retrouver seule. La louve décida d'aller rendre visite à Kiya avant d'aller dans sa cabine. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que l'incident est passé et Kiya semblait aller de mieux en mieux au plus grand bonheur d'Anya qui n'espérait que ça. La brune entra dans la salle destinée aux blessés, elle aperçut Kiya et Taly assissent sur le même lit en train de discuter calmement. Anya s'adossait sur le mur le plus proche.

\- Je vois que tu te rétablis vite. Dit Anya en souriant.

\- Il m'en faut plus pour que je meure, tu sais. Ria Kiya.

\- Encore quelque centimètre et la balle touchait ton cœur ! S'exclama Taly.

\- Oui bon pas besoin de me le rappeler merci.

Kiya savait à quel point Anya se sentait coupable. On lui avait tout raconté et Kiya n'en voulait pas à Anya mais Kiya avait beau rassurer Anya, elle se sentira toujours coupable.

\- Alors cet entraînement ? Il paraît que ça c'est mal passé ? Demanda Kiya pour changer de sujet.

\- Euh.. tout le monde s'est passé le mot ou quoi ?

\- Les infos circulent vite ici. Dit Taly.

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, oui ça s'est mal passé, je n'y arriverais jamais. Dit Anya plus que désespérer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est que le début c'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas.

\- Je suis d'accord avec blondie. Dit Taly.

Anya souriait en entendant ce surnom et en voyant Kiya gonfler ses joues à sa remarque. On dirait vraiment une petite fille quand elle faisait cette tête et sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Je crois même que c'était la plus petite du navire ! Ah non pardon je t'avais oublié Haruta.. s'cuse moi vieux ! Quoi que..

\- Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement pour y arriver, vraiment beaucoup.

\- Si tu pars sur ce point là c'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas.

\- Taly a raison, il faut que tu croies en toi.

\- Hm. Répond vite fait Anya.

Elle le savait qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle évitait de surmonter, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. À vrai dire elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait réussir. Il n'y avait pas de remède miracle c'est soit ça soit rien.

\- Sinon, apparemment tu peux lire l'avenir ? Demanda soudainement Kiya en souriant.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Tout le monde est aussi au courant de ça ? Dit Anya très surprise.

\- Non c'est moi qui lui en ai un peu parlé. Avoua Taly.

Anya soupira de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ça surtout si ce « don » était apparemment rare. Elle demanda aux filles de garder le secret pour le moment, bien sûr Anya en touchera deux mots à Ace et compagnie.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris, mais je vais devoir y travailler.

\- C'est trop coooool ! Dit Kiya avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Cool ? D'où tu trouves ça cool toi ?

\- Mais tu vas pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passera dans le futur, avec qui tu te marieras, quand et avec qui tu auras des enfants et tout le tralala !

Taly et Anya s'échangèrent un regard plutôt blasé, la blonde partait dans ses délires toute seule.

\- En faite je préférais quand tu étais inconsciente. S'exclama Anya.

\- Eh ! C'est méchant ça !

\- Ouais je pensais à la même chose qu'Anya. Dit Taly.

\- Bande de sa-

\- Langage ! Crièrent Taly et Anya en même temps.

Et voilà que Kiya est reparti pour bouder sous les rires de ses deux amies. Après avoir passé un bon moment avec les filles, Anya regagna sa cabine dans le calme. Elle tomba sur son lit tellement qu'elle était épuisée de sa journée. Que voulez-vous les entraînements ça épuise ! La brune s'endormit en deux secondes. Anya n'avait plus de problèmes pour dormir maintenant que Kiya se sentait mieux, c'était vraiment un soulagement pour la louve.

 _« Il faisait noir, tout noir. Elle ne voyait rien et elle ne savait pas où elle mettait les pieds. La brune ne faisait que de tourner sur elle-même pour essayer de trouver la moindre petite lumière qui pourrait la guider vers la sortie. Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle ne le saurait dire.._

 _Anya était seule, encore et toujours seule.._

 _Pas un bruit, pas une lumière, personne. Il n'y avait rien. La solitude est la chose qui lui fait le plus peur et ses membres tremblaient sans arrêt._

 _Tout d'un coup, elle apercevait quelqu'un. Un homme qui n'est plus tout jeune et qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il était brun avec quelques cheveux blancs qui apparaissaient et une petite barbe qui commençait à faire une petite apparition. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus c'est la grande cicatrice qui partait de son front à droite et qui terminait sa course sur sa joue gauche. Cela lui donnait un côté terrifiant. Anya ne savait si elle devait s'approcher de lui ou plutôt s'éloigner._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _L'homme fit un pas vers elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul par réflexe. Puis il eut un sourire malsain sur son visage et dit :_

 _\- Je te retrouvre enfin._

 _Sans qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit, l'homme se retrouva soudain derrière elle et il l'attaqua avec acharnement. »_

Anya se mit à crier et se releva brusquement sur son lit. Elle mit du temps à se calmer et à retrouver sa respiration normale. Ça recommençait ! Anya venait à peine de retrouver le sommeil depuis l'incident de Kiya et voilà que ça revenait. Qu'est-ce que ce rêve voulait lui dire cette fois ? Qui était cet homme ?

Le lendemain,

Avant le départ des quatre première flottes, Marco et Satch avaient tenu à ce que Anya est un entraînement. Évidemment la jeune femme n'était pas trop emballée, mais elle avait dû cédé à cause des deux commandants qui l'obligeaient littéralement. Cette fois c'était Satch qui se tenait face à elle tandis que Marco n'était pas loin d'elle. Satch avait pris son arme comme hier.

\- Je vais te tirer dessus et tu vas devoir te protéger toute seule. Expliqua Satch.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? Demanda Anya visiblement pas du tout d'humeur à rire.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Euh si vous voulez me tuer autant le faire directement au lieu de prétendre qu'on va s'entraîner. Dit-elle un peu mauvaise.

\- Bon tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule et te concentrer pour une fois ! Dit Marco en commençant à perdre patiente.

Anya ne rajouta rien et se mit en position. Elle inspira et expira à fond avant d'affronter ça. Puis quand elle fut prête Satch tira plusieurs coups de feu en direction de la jeune femme. La brune essayait de faire la même chose qu'hier. Elle visualisa les balles qui arrivaient très vite puis avec une force inconnue, elle créa un « bouclier » qui l'entoura. Elle se sentait en sécurité et elle seule pouvait le voir. Elle souriait en sachant qu'elle avait réussi.

Soudain le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait rêvé cette nuit lui revient en mémoire. Cette vision lui fit perdre le sourire et toute sa concentration. Le « bouclier » qu'elle avait créé s'envola directement et elle vit les balles qui étaient à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alors tout d'un coup quelqu'un se jette sur elle et Anya tomba lourdement sur le plancher avec l'homme. La brune mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits et comprit que c'était Marco qui venait de la sauver. Il se releva et Satch aida Anya à se relever doucement.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Marco légèrement énervé.

\- Je.. ne comprends pas. Répond Anya.

\- Oh mais moi j'ai tout compris et c'est là-dedans que ça se passe ! S'emporta le blond en pointant la tête d'Anya.

\- C'est bon Marco je ne crois pas qu'elle est besoin ça.

Satch voulut calmer le jeu et il n'avait pas tort. Anya n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'engueule encore une fois.

\- Mais ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

\- Ça va j'ai compris monsieur je suis si parfait et qui réussit tout du premier coup ! Je suis qu'une bonne à rien n'est-ce pas ?! Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de le dire ! S'emporta alors aussi Anya.

\- Eh oh on se calme ! Cria Satch à son tour.

\- Un conseil, évite de me provoquer. Menaça le phénix.

Marco et Anya se lançaient des regards noirs et l'ambiance était devenu électrique en un instant. Satch n'arrivait pas à les calmer et il était même invisible pour eux.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ou tu vas le dire à ton papounet chéri ? Continua Anya.

\- Ça suffit Anya !

\- J'en ai assez de toi, tu te comportes comme une vraie gamine. Rajouta Marco en se calmant petit à petit.

Anya respirait difficilement, elle n'avait pas arrêté de trembler depuis le début. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de lui, non, c'est juste le fait de se disputer avec un ami proche qui la mettait comme ça. Est-ce stupide ? Peut-être mais c'était devenu incontrôlable pour elle. Le phénix était resté impassible et ça faisait mal pour Anya de le voir comme ça. Comme s'il s'en foutait d'elle depuis le début. Il avait tapé là où ça faisait mal.

Elle partit laissant les deux commandants ensembles. Anya avait mal, mal au cœur. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa cabine. Elle était cachée sous ses draps et elle repensait à la dispute avec Marco. La brune ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais elle s'en fichait totalement.

Puis quelqu'un toqua et Anya ne fit aucun bruit. Elle priait que ça ne soit pas Marco. L'individu s'introduit quand même dans la cabine. Il l'aperçut coucher dans son lit et elle était dos à lui.

\- Anya ? C'est Ace, je voulais te dire au revoir car nous partons.

Tout doucement, elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle se releva de son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras à la surprise de ce dernier. Elle avait juste besoin d'attention et il était tombé pile-poil au bon moment. Ace répondit à son geste pour lui dire au revoir pour une durée indéterminée. Mais un mauvais présage arrivait, elle le sentait.

À suivre..

* * *

Tadaaaaa

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Merci pour tout, merci d'avoir tant attendus et je suis sincèrement désoler. Portez-vous bien !

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, Tchous !


	11. L'inconnu

Hey !

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas mes amis ! c'est bien là un nouveau chapitre pour rattraper un peu mon retard. Et tout ça grâce aux encouragements que j'ai réussis à l'écrire en deux soirs et je vous remercie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient partis qu'elle s'ennuyait déjà. Elle passait la plupart de sont temps en leur compagnie et pas avec d'autres personne de l'équipage. Certes, elle s'était pris la tête avec le phénix mais sa présence lui manquait quand même. Lui et Satch n'ont pas voulu la déranger car ils savaient qu'elle ruminait cette histoire seule dans son coin. Tout s'arrangera à leur retour c'est certain. Mais pour l'instant elle devait penser à autre chose, surtout à cause de ce rêve étrange. Cet homme lui foutait les jetons avec son sourire sadique et son regard qui n'inspirait que le froid. Pourquoi son visage était apparu ? Elle n'avait jamais souhaité le revoir alors pourquoi si soudainement ?

\- Ça y est, on là encore perdu.

Kiya fit sortir Anya de ses pensées. Elle était encore et toujours dans les nuages ce qui fit désespérer ses deux amies. J'ai dit « deux amies » ? Ah oui je fais référence à Taly. Quoi ? Oui oui elles sont devenu amie ! C'était plutôt grâce à Taly qui été là pour Anya qui avait besoin de soutien quand Kiya était inconsciente. Oui d'accord il y avait les garçons qui l'aidaient aussi mais un peu de soutien féminin ce n'était pas la même chose.

La compagnie des deux femmes faisait vraiment du bien à la brune. Ça lui permettait de mettre tous ses tracas dans un coin dans sa tête, bon à part quand elle y repensait bien sûr comme tout à l'heure.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je ne les ai pas accompagnés. Pesta Anya en parlant des garçons.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu sois affecté dans une flotte. Dit Kiya.

\- Ça ne devrait pas tarder parce que ça fait un petit moment que tu es avec nous. Constata Taly.

\- Ouais ça fait un moment !... ça va faire combien de temps ? Demanda Kiya après réflexion.

\- 4 mois.

\- Ah oui c'est pas mal.

La journée passa en un clin d'œil puisque qu'Anya restait en compagnie des infirmières qui n'étaient pas occupées de la journée. Le soir arriva et les jeunes femmes décidèrent de passer encore un moment ensemble après le dîner. Elles étaient alors dans la cabine d'Anya assissent toutes les trois sur le lit, comme si elles se faisaient une petite soirée entre filles tranquillement. Enfin pour Taly il manquait quelque chose, elle le prit dans son sac et le sortit pour le poser au centre.

\- Oh Taly ! Les infirmières sont interdit de boire de l'alcool ! S'écria Kiya surprise.

\- Quoi ? On a bien le droit de se d'étendre un peu nous aussi. Se défend-elle.

\- Vous avez raison. Dit Anya. Vous n'avez pas le droit alors ça sera tout pour moi.

La brune attrapa la bouteille d'un geste brusque et but une grosse gorgée sous les yeux des deux infirmières.

\- Eh passe-la-moi ! Dit Taly.

Sans délicatesse, elle prit la bouteille des mains d'Anya pour boire à son tour. Kiya croisait les bras sur sa poitrine pour signifier son mécontentement.

\- Aller Kiya juste une goutte. Dit Anya.

\- Si jamais notre supérieur apprend ça, nous-

\- Mais il en saura rien ! Coupa Taly. Arrête de faire t'a coincé et bois.

Kiya lui lança un regard noir face à sa réplique. Elle allait lui montrer si elle était coincée tient !

\- Bon juste une gorgée alors.

\- T'inquiète j'en avais pris aussi. Dit Anya en prenant d'autres bouteilles.

\- Non mais Anya !

Kiya était outré en voyant qu'Anya avait eu la même idée que Taly. D'ailleurs les deux jeunes femmes se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant quant à Kiya, elle roulait les yeux en voyant l'air ravi de ses amies. Enfin bref, Kiya était forcé, elle prit la bouteille avec hésitation puis sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle bue une gorgée, deux, trois...

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et les trois jeunes femmes n'étaient plus elles-mêmes. Elles faisaient tellement de bruit que certain commandants ont voulu entrer mais ils se sont faits vite recaler. Les bouteilles étaient tous à moitié vides. Elles rigolaient, elles parlaient, elles s'exprimaient et elles étaient sous l'influence de l'alcool.

\- Je dirais Ace. Dit Kiya.

\- Non c'est Marco sans hésiter ! S'exclama Taly.

Anya réfléchissait à ce dilemme très compliqué.

\- Et toi Anya ? Qui tu trouves le plus sexy sur le bateau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils sont tous les deux trèèèès sexy mais j'aurais peut-être une préférence pour Ace.

Anya repensa à son sourire d'ange et ses taches de rousseur qui lui donnent un côté enfantins. Ses yeux ténébreux et son torse bien musclé. Il en faisait baver des filles lui ! Elles tombaient comme des mouches devant lui. Mais on pourrait dire la même chose pour Marco et Satch, car eux aussi ils avaient un charme. Tous les trois ont du succès pour la gent féminine.

\- Toi qui es souvent avec eux il y a dû se passer quelque chose avec l'un d'eux ? Demanda Taly en ayant un hoquet.

\- Rien de rien. Assura Anya en levant les mains l'air innocent.

\- Ooooh la menteuse ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire qu'il s'est vraiment rien passé ?

\- Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! Chantonna Kiya bourré.

\- Je vous juuuure. Affirma Anya sur le point de s'écrouler. Même si ça ne me déplairais pas du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout.

\- Avec lequel ?

Puis après un long silence que personne ne brisa, elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Et c'est tard dans la nuit qu'elles s'endormirent, bien sûr les trois jeunes femmes dormaient dans la même pièce car c'était impossible pour Taly et Kiya d'aller dans leur cabine. Probablement qu'elles se sauraient perdu ou même qu'elles n'auraient pas fait 2 mètres qu'elles seraient écroulées au sol comme des quiches.

Le réveil fut dur, très dur pour elles. Anya se trouvait dans le réfectoire en train de manger tandis que les deux autres ont été appelées par le médecin, pas de chance. Anya avait l'impression qu'elle avait un marteau-piqueur dans la tête et elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle tournait sa cuillère dans son café depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure car elle somnolait. Mais elle fut vite réveillée par des bruits de pas qui était comme des coups de marteau pour elle. La brune mit une main sur son crâne comme si cela aidait à faire baisser la douleur. C'était Vista et Blenheim qui s'installèrent à la même table qu'elle. Blenheim est le commandant de la 9ieme division.

\- Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit quand vous marchez ?! S'emporta Anya.

La brune laissa tomber sa tête sur la table qui n'en pouvait plus de ce supplice. Vista et Blenheim interrogèrent du regard Izou qui était à côté d'elle. Quand Anya était arrivé dans le réfectoire elle s'était placée à côté d'Izou qui lui à eu la gentillesse de ne pas parler. Il lui avait juste fourni un bon médicament sans un mot, comme s'il savait.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne résiste pas au merveilleux goût de l'alcool. Éclaircie Izou.

\- Roh ça va hein !

\- Si Ace avait été là il aurait tout fait pour faire du bruit ainsi de te faire péter les plombs. Dit Blenheim.

\- Oui, et Marco t'aurais bien fait regretter d'avoir autant bu. Rajouta Vista. Encore si on avait fait une fête il aurait compris mais pas quand tu te bourres la gueule seule ou avec les filles, qui d'ailleurs n'ont pas le droit.

\- Eh les gars, j'ai quand même 20 ans alors je fais ce que j'veux.

\- Seulement tu oublies une chose Anya, tu fais en quelque sorte maintenant parti de la famille et dans notre une famille nous faisons attention les uns et les autres. Expliqua Izou.

Anya releva la tête pour regarder Izou. Elle était attendrie par ces paroles alors elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Izou était quelqu'un de très touchant et il savait comment prendre soin des autres sans que l'on lui dise.

\- Si quelqu'un me cherche je serai dans ma cabine en train de décuver. Dit-elle avant de partir.

Plus tard,

Elle changeait de position toutes les 2 minutes, elle tournait à droite puis à gauche dans son lit. Elle remontait les draps sur elle comme pour se protéger mais rien n'y faisait.

 _« - Que voulez-vous de moi ?! Hurla Anya._

 _Le même homme qu'elle avait vu dans son dernier rêve se trouvait toujours devant elle. Anya avait peur, peur de cet homme qui ne faisait que de répéter ce qu'il disait. Elle avait beau lui hurler dessus ou s'enfuir il était toujours là._

 _\- Tu es à moi._

 _C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il voulut donner le coup de grâce et Anya se mit à crier. »_

\- Anya réveille-toi !

La brune se réveilla en sursaut. Izou la tenait par les épaules et dans ces yeux elle pouvait apercevoir qu'il était inquiet. Son souffle était haletant et Izou avait du attendre quelques minutes pour la laisser reprendre un rythme normale. Il l'avait entendu crier quand il était passé devant la porte de sa cabine. Il s'assit sur le lit tout en l'observant.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Dit-il d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.

\- Non. Répondit la brune tétaniser.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle le regarda. Il n'était pas au courant de ses rêves prémonitoires alors elle avait le choix de lui raconter ou de rien dire. Elle choisit de tout lui dire de A à Z.

...

\- ...Et ça recommence. Finit Anya

Izou l'avait écouté attentivement et de temps en temps il avait posé une ou deux questions. Pendant ce silence, Anya se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un et de parler de ses problèmes.

\- Cet homme. Commença Izou. Tu pourrais me le décrire ?

Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter était une blague. La croyait-il vraiment ? Sûrement car si tout était vrai alors ça voudra dire qu'un danger approche pour elle.

\- Je peux faire encore mieux. Répond Anya.

Elle se leva de son lit pour attraper une feuille et un crayon qui traînaient sur son bureau. Puis elle dessina l'homme qui est la hante sans arrêt. Au fur et à mesure Izou ouvrait grand les yeux émerveiller du talent de la jeune femme. La brune ne faisait pas attention à lui, préférant se concentrer sur son travail. À la fin de son travail elle le montra au commandant de la 16ieme division.

\- Anya.. tu as du talent ! S'écria Izou.

Il pouvait apercevoir chaque contour du visage de l'homme, la grosse cicatrice qui traverse son visage et son regard à vous faire froid dans le dos. On aurait dit un vrai avis de recherche.

\- Je vais voir les avis de recherche que nous avons et si je le trouve je t'en informerai. Dit Izou.

\- Merci.

Izou posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anya pour la soutenir et pour lui dire qu'il était là. Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Puis ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté.

Anya s'était rendu sur le pont principal et elle remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombée. C'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Fossa le commandant de la 15ieme division ainsi qu'Haruta le commandant de la 12ième division.

\- Eh Anya tu viens avec nous en ville ? Demanda Haruta.

\- On va aller boire un coup dans un bar. Rajouta Fossa.

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Le Moby dick avait amarrer hier matin sur une île qui lui est inconnue. Une île paisible avec un village et de beau paysage. Les habitants semblaient sympathiques et respiraient la joie de vivre. Ils n'étaient pas apeurer, effrayé ni terrorisé par les pirates. C'était des villageois qui avaient l'habitude des venues des pirates et au contraire ils étaient heureux d'en voir car c'est grâce aux pirates qu'ils vivent. Les pirates viennent souvent ici car beaucoup disent qu'ils produisaient le meilleur saké au monde. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première que les pirates de Barbe blanche débarquaient sur cette île. Anya l'avait remarqué en voyant des villageois discuter sans gêne avec eux.

Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine à s'installer dans un bar. Anya était assise au comptoir et à ses côtés se trouvaient Vista et Izou. Ils discutaient tranquillement tandis que les autres s'éclataient sans aucune raison. Izou lui avait dit qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune affiche concernant l'homme à la cicatrice ce qui fit baisser la tête de la jeune femme. Le barman déposa soudainement trois chopes de saké devant les trois pirates mais Anya le repoussa gentiment.

\- Non c'est bon j'ai déjà eu mon compte sur ça. Dit-elle avec une grimace.

\- Oui mais celui-là est le meilleur ! S'exclama Vista.

\- Goutte juste un peu. Dit Izou.

\- J'enregistre ! Il ne faudra pas me faire la morale après. Dit Anya en rigolant.

Elle prit son verre et bu deux ou trois gorgées. Quand elle reposa sa chope sur le comptoir et elle fit les gros yeux et complimenta le saké qui est meilleur que celui qu'elle avait bu hier. Enfin bref Anya passa une bonne soirée en compagnie des pirates de Barbe blanche. Elle rigolait bien mais cette fois elle avait su dire stop à l'alcool. Oh non pas deux fois de suite ce n'est pas possible. Elle informa les deux commandants qu'elle partait pour aller se reposer car elle avait encore du sommeil à rattraper.

Quand elle sortit du bar, elle sentit l'air frais lui frapper le visage. Machinalement elle passa ses mains sur ses bras ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait froid. La ville était illuminée et elle voyait le village sous un autre angle. Anya se dirigeait vers le navire qui était à un ou deux kilomètres. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, seule dans cette ville inconnue, seule dans une rue inconnue. Alors elle marchait rapidement car la rue lui donnait quand même la chair de poule. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle où il était possible que quelqu'un apparaisse d'un seul coup.

Puis un bruit la fit sursauter. Fausse alerte ce n'est qu'un animal. Elle souffla de soulagement puis elle continue sa route. Seulement quand elle regarda droit devant elle, elle aperçut une personne qui se tenait devant elle. Anya s'arrêta de marcher et observa l'individu. La lumière était trop faible pour qu'elle voie son visage. La personne s'avança et releva la tête pour laisser découvrir son visage. Ce fut un choc pour Anya, sa respiration était rapide, trop rapide. C'était lui.. l'homme à la cicatrice..

Anya ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait qu'elle prît son arme. Enfin.. Quelle arme ? Elle n'en avait pas sur elle. La brune se rendit compte que maintenant que c'est Satch qui avait pris son arme et il avait complètement oublié de lui redonner. Elle maudit Satch dans sa tête. Il n'y avait alors plus qu'une seule solution : son fruit du démon. La louve releva la tête et l'homme n'était plus là. Est-ce son imagination ? Elle se retourna et elle le vit juste derrière elle. Comment avait-il fait ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il murmura quelque chose et après cela elle tomba dans un trou noir.

...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Haruta.

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé par terre. Répondit Vista.

Tous les pirates de Barbe blanche étaient revenu sur le navire sous les ordres des commandants. Vista avait trouvé Anya inerte sur le sol et il avait tout de suite prévenu les autres. Elle avait été amenée directement à l'infirmerie pour être consultée par le médecin.

\- Et il n'y avait personne d'autre ? Demanda Izou.

\- Non, il y avait juste elle dans la rue.

Tous les commandants étaient ensemble en train d'attendre les résultats du médecin. Ils étaient en compagnie de leur capitaine sur le pont principal. Après plus d'une heure le médecin arriva pour informer de l'état de la jeune femme à tout le monde. Tout d'abord il soupira et se massa la tempe avant de dire :

\- Elle n'a rien.

Il y a eu un court silence entre eux, personne ne comprenait.

\- Comment ça elle a rien ? Pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, c'est qu'elle a eu quelque chose. S'élança Izou.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Avoua un autre.

\- Moi non plus je n'y comprends rien. Elle n'a aucune blessure, aucune trace de médicaments et elle est en bonne santé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est inconsciente. Expliqua le doc.

\- Garde un œil sur elle et préviens nous s'il y a le moindre changement. Ordonna Barbe blanche qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Bien père.

...

\- Où suis-je ?

Il faisait noir, froid, tout comme dans son rêve. Elle avait beau tourner sur elle-même elle ne trouvait pas une seule lumière, une seule sortie. C'était la même scène que dans son rêve alors elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver le même homme face à elle. Cette fois Anya ne reculait pas car elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive il la rattraperait alors mieux vaut ne pas fuir. Elle lui faisait face même si cet homme lui faisait peur.

\- Je te retrouve enfin. Dit-il.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Anya avec une voix dur.

Il se mit à sourire sadiquement. Soudain des maisons apparaissaient autour d'eux, c'était le même village où elle était il y a de cela quelques minutes. Il faisait jour mais il n'y avait personne qui se baladait en dehors de leur maison. La ville était déserte.

\- J'ai mangé le fruit du rêve et je te présente mon univers ! Dit-il en brandissant ses bras l'air triomphant.

Le pouvoir du rêve ? Alors ça veut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment elle mais plutôt son esprit et il l'avait endormie. C'est lui qui était maître de cet endroit, c'est lui qui avait fait apparaître cette ville.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Dit Anya méfiante.

\- Ce que je veux ? Toi.

Il disparut pour réapparaître derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par la gorge violemment et la souleva pour qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider, elle était seule.

\- C'est moi qui est tué tes parents et maintenant c'est à ton tour ! Cracha-t-il.

À suivre..


	12. Ce qui s'est passé

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que je suis très triste pour ce qui est arrivé ce vendredi 13 novembre.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour poster ce chapitre mais il fallait que je le fasse car nous devons continuer à vivre malgré tout ce qui vient de ce passé. Je suis juste très touché comme tout le monde et je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter à part " Pray for Paris "

* * *

Une femme était allongée sur un lit, elle était brune avec des yeux noisette. Elle tenait la main de son frère le plus fort possible et elle criait à cause de la douleur. Son frère est un homme grand au teint pâle, avec des favoris qui pointent vers le haut. Ses yeux étaient étrangement jaunes qui ressemblaient aux yeux d'un faucon. Un autre homme se trouvait de la pièce, lui était le médecin et il incitait la jeune femme à pousser.

\- Je te jure Mihawk si je le retrouve je le tue ! _Cria la femme._

\- Maria ne t'occupe pas de lui pour l'instant, il va arriver. _Rassura son frère._

Après beaucoup de temps et d'effort le travail était enfin fini. Le bébé se reposait dans les bras de sa mère. Maria était heureuse et épanoui devant la petite bouille de l'enfant. Mihawk aussi souriait en voyant sa petite-nièce et il félicita sa sœur. Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvre d'une violence faisant sursauter Maria et Mihawk au passage. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, un avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus et l'autre les cheveux roux avec des yeux noirs. L'amant de la femme s'approcha à vitesse grand V en ayant l'air paniqué.

\- Je suis là chérie t'inquiète pas ! _S'écria ce dernier._

\- T'arrives un peu tard ! _Dit Maria._ Mais bon passons, Wes je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

Elle montra le bébé à son amant. Il eut d'abord un temps de réaction puis il prit le bébé délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Félicitation ! _Dit enfin l'homme aux cheveux roux._

\- Merci Shanks. _Répond Maria en souriant._

\- Mon petit ange. _Dit Wes à lui-même._

Après la demande de Shanks, Wes passa son enfant au roux à contrecœur.

\- Il est trop mignon. _Dit Shanks_

\- C'est une fille espèce de crétin.

\- Ah.. elle est mignonne ! Quel est son nom ? _Demanda Shanks._

\- Elle s'appelle Anya. _Dit Maria_. Et nous avons décidé que ce serait toi le parrain Shanks.

Le concerné releva la tête et cria de joie. Puis il pointa Mihawk du doigt en disant :

\- Ah ah c'est moi le parrain et pas toi !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel face à la réaction stupide de son rival. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ils croisaient le fer mais cette fois ils ont déposer les armes pendant quelques temps pour passer du temps avec les jeunes parents. Le père était dans l'équipage du roux depuis le début et c'était pendant un affrontement contre Mihawk que Dracule Maria rencontra Wes. Mihawk avait toujours un œil sur Wes, car sa sœur est la personne qu'il tient le plus au monde. Malgré lui sa sœur était tombée amoureuse d'un pirate mais en plus il a fallu que se soit un pirate dans l'équipage du roux ! Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes sur cette terre et non elle choisit celui-ci au plus grand malheur de son frère. Enfin n'importe quel homme ne plairait pas à Mihawk. Wes avait dû affronter la colère de ce dernier pour être avec elle.

Face à tout ce bruit, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Alors Shanks donna aussitôt le bébé à sa mère et sous la demande de celle-ci les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce. Alors Wes en profita pour parler avec.

\- Je veux que si il nous arrive quelque chose, que vous vous occupez de notre fille.

Son capitaine sourit et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Wes en disant:

\- Rien ne vous arrivera.

\- Promettez-le-moi. Insista Wes.

Shanks regarda Mihawk. Tout deux ne se voyaient pas élever un enfant mais s'ils n'avaient pas le choix alors ils le feraient pour la petite et pour les parents. Tous les deux hochèrent la tête.

\- Nous te le promettons.

\- Merci. Souri Wes

Anya observait la scène depuis le début. Elle ne bougeait plus et son regard était rivé sur ces quatre personnes ou plus précisément sur ses parents. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait, elle voyait enfin leur visage. Elle pue remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux de son père, la chevelure de sa mère et les traits de son visage ressemblaient exactement à Maria.

Elle aurait voulu aller les rejoindre, voulu vivre des moments avec eux. Mais d'un seul coup la scène s'effaça sous ses yeux avec regret. Elle n'avait pas la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps elle était ici ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

….

Elles lisaient tranquillement avec une ambiance très calme. Des tonnes de piles de livres étaient posées à côté d'elles et pour l'énième fois la blonde soupira avant de jeter le livre contre un mur.

\- J'en ai marre ! _Cria Kiya._

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien trouvé ? _Demanda Taly._

\- À ton avis !

Taly observa Kiya qui passait ses nerfs contre elle. La blonde s'arrêta et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de crier sur Taly alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Alors elle s'excusa et se calma, mais les jours défilaient et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi Anya était inconsciente. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée ce qui rendait fou tout le monde. Les médecins qui ne comprenaient rien, les pirates qui s'inquiétaient, d'autres qui cherchaient des solutions. Mais à la demande de Barbe blanche tout le monde essayait de vivre normalement, mais c'était difficile..

Les pirates de Barbe blanche n'avaient pas quitté l'île car certains pirates avaient recherché la cause de l'état d'Anya et ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa sur le navire. Le médecin analysait tranquillement les informations concernant l'état de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Seules les machines qui suivaient en rythme les battements de son cœur étaient le seul bruit dans la pièce. Soudain le bruit s'accélérait, son rythme devenait irrégulier ce qui alerta le médecin. Taly et Kiya entrèrent au même moment et elles découvrirent le médecin qui s'agitait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Kiya inquiète._

\- Je ne sais pas, la fréquence cardiaque d'Anya s'est accélérée d'un seul coup !

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! _Ajouta Kiya._

\- Mais quoi ? On ne peut pas lui procurer des médicaments si on ne sait pas l'origine de tout ça ! _Répondit le médecin._

\- On ne va pas rester les bras croisés à rien faire quand même !

Alors que Kiya et le médecin se criaient dessus Taly observa un phénomène très étrange.

\- Fermez là ! Et regardez.

Ils se turent et regardèrent la jeune femme qui était allongée. Sous l'étonnement de tout le monde ils voyaient des larmes qui s'échappaient et qui coulaient sur le visage d'Anya. La louve pleurait.

….

\- Wes je crois que quelque chose de terrible va se passer. _Dit Maria inquiète._

\- Voyons que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

Wes avait beau la rassurer il avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment. Malgré leur petit coin tranquille ils se sentaient en danger. La maison était loin du village et dans une forêt pour cacher la belle-famille. Leur fille était couchée dans sa petite chambre tandis que les parents étaient dans le salon en train de discuter.

\- J'ai eu une vision la nuit dernière mais elle n'était pas assez précise pour que je distingue quelque chose. Peut-être devrais-je aller méditer. _Dit Maria._

Une vision ? Alors sa mère aussi fait des rêves prémonitoire ? Anya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle qui regardait cette scène depuis le début. Elle avait essayé de parler, crier, bouger mais ils ne la voyaient pas. Non ce n'était qu'une vision du passé.

Wes releva la tête pour mieux regarder sa femme et on pouvait apercevoir de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais sans un mot, il baissa la tête aussitôt. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

\- Wes qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il hésitait à le lui dire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle panique encore plus mais c'était sa femme et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

\- J'ai appris en ville qu'un ancien ennemi me cherchait, il veut ma tête.

Maria ne répondit rien, elle avait raison, quelque chose arrivait. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas devant son mari tout en réfléchissant.

\- Je vais essayer de contacter mon frère. _Dit-elle en partant._

Mihawk lui avait dit qu'il arriverait le plus vite possible. Quand il s'agissait de sa sœur ou sa nièce il était tout de suite disponible.

\- Je partirais demain matin, c'est moi qu'il cherche alors il faut que je m'éloigne de vous le plus possible. _Dit Wes._

Maria allait répliquer, mais fut couper par son mari.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais. Je te retrouverais comme à chaque fois. _Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

Mais le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemars. La belle maison avait pris feu pendant la nuit et les flammes détruisaient tout sur leur passage en emmenant tout souvenir avec lui. Heureusement la petite famille qui hébergeait était sortie à temps. Mais quelqu'un les attendait, c'était un piège. Wes se positionna devant sa femme et sa fille tout en fixant l'individu. C'était lui mais il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le visage.

\- Ça faisait longtemps mon cher Wes. _Dit-il._

\- Pas assez. _Déclara Wes._

Maria tenait fort Anya dans ses bras alors que le bébé pleurait à chaude larme. La maison derrière eux continuait à carboniser.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ma famille !

\- Écoute Malek, c'était un accident. _Dit Wes._

\- Un accident ? Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est à cause de toi que ma femme et mon fils sont morts !

Voyant qu'il était déterminé à se battre, Wes murmura quelque chose à Maria puis elle partit laissant les deux hommes face à face.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, je la retrouverais et je prendrais un plaisir de la tuer tout comme ta petite fille.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de ma fille ! _Hurla Wes._

Wes dégaina son sabre de son fourreau pour attaquer l'ennemie. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et elles grinçaient sous la force des deux hommes faisant au passage un bruit strident. Le combat commençait alors et chacun donnait tout ce qu'il avait. D'abord un qui voulait les tuer et l'autre protéger sa famille.

Anya regardait cette scène impuissante, si elle avait pu, elle aurait accouru vers son père pour l'aider.

Le combat que menaient les deux hommes durait pendants de longue heures. Malek s'acharnait sur Wes avec tant de colère et de plaisir. Mais le pauvre Wes commençait à faiblir et son adversaire profitait de cette occasion pour l'envoyer à terre en plantant son sabre dans le ventre.

\- Je suis déçu, tu t'es bien ramollie depuis le temps. Ta vie de père ne ta pas réussis.

Wes plaqua sa main sur son ventre et grimaçait de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Malek, alors il marcha sur sa blessure faisant crier ce dernier.

\- Aller finissons-en. _Dit Malek._

Il brandit son sabre et l'envoya en direction du cœur de sa victime. Mais soudain un autre sabre surgi et dévia la lame juste à temps. Malek recula de quelques pas à cause la brutalité de cette intervention si soudaine. Il aperçut Maria qui était penchée sur Wes, elle avait posé sa main sur la joue de son âme-sœur tout en ayant l'air inquiète. Elle était venue seule, sans la petite.

\- Maria mais... qu'est-ce... que tu fais là ? _Demanda difficilement Wes._

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir en te laissant battre seul ce salopard ?

\- Tu ne... m'écoute jamais.

\- Quoi ? Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu m'aimais.

Sa réplique le fit rire mais sa blessure lui fit encore plus mal et il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de lui. _Rassura Maria._

Sans attendre qu'il réponde, elle s'élança vers l'homme qui est la source de cette horreur. Elle était très forte et ce n'est pas surprenant venant de la sœur de Mihawk. Elle se battait jusqu'au bout et n'avait aucune pitié envers cet homme. Il voulait mettre fin au bonheur de cette famille, il allait le regretter. Maria le blessait petit à petit et gagnait du terrain. Tandis que Wes préparait son arme à feu, il tirait très bien et il ne manquait jamais sa cible. Il était prêt à tirer mais il avait trop peu de visibilité et préféra ne rien faire risquant de tirer sur sa propre femme. Et il perdait peu à peu d'énergie et surtout beaucoup de sang. Il n'allait pas tenir le coup.

\- Wes tient bon ! _Cria Maria._

Seulement il n'en avait plus la force. Alors c'est avec beaucoup de rage que Maria donna un violent et un grand coup de sabre sur le visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci cria de douleur et tenait son visage avec ses mains comme pour apaiser la douleur. Maria profita de cette occasion pour accourir auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime. À peine arriver elle se jeta sur lui et essaya de le réveiller.

\- Wes réponds-moi ! Putain Wes ne me laisse pas !

Elle hurlait son nom à travers toute la forêt, elle hurlait jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Comme sa mère, Anya pleurait devant ce spectacle. Ses mains recouvraient sa bouche comme pour l'empêcher de crier elle aussi.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.. n'abandonne pas ta fille je t'en supplie !

Elle avait beau hurler mais en vain..

Puis Maria se retourna pour regarder avec beaucoup de haine le coupable. Il était toujours debout mais il saignait de partout, surtout sur le visage. Le sang coulait le long de ses joues et de son menton pour enfin atterrir sur le sol.

\- Plus que deux à tuer. _Dit Malek._

Maria ramassa son sabre alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Puis le combat recommença. Mais elle était bien trop sous le choc pour pourvoir le vaincre. Elle n'était pas assez concentrée ce qui lui valut un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Elle se releva avec difficulté et elle voulut tout de même attaquer de nouveau mais il fut plus rapide. Elle s'écroula sur le sol à cause de la fatigue et de la puissance de son adversaire.

\- Maria!

Elle se retourna et aperçu Mihawk à l'autre bout. Malheureusement il était arrivé trop tard car Malek planta son sabre dans le corps de la femme sans regret.

Anya était horrifié, elle était tombée à genoux et elle criait de désespoir. Elle ne supportait plus de voir tout ça.

\- Arrêtez ! _Dit Anya._

Elle avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, elle ne voulait plus entendre ni regarder toute cette horreur.

\- Arrêtez je vous en prie !

Soudain tout redevient noir. Anya ne pouvais plus rien voir à part lui, Malek. Il avait disparu pendant tout le long de l'histoire et réapparaît maintenant.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de voire ses parents mourir devant ces yeux sans pouvoir agir ? _Dit-il en rigolant._

Anya releva la tête et elle serrait les poings jusqu'à avoir les paumes blanches. Les traces de ses larmes étaient bien visibles, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Sa tristesse était remplacée par de la rage, de la haine.

\- C'est ce que je voulais voir ! Cette tristesse qui t'habite et cette colère qui te ronge.

\- Vous allez regretter pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

Anya se jeta sur lui et s'en suivit d'un long combat.

….

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? _Demanda Kiya._

\- Non rien encore, et vous de votre côté ? _Répondit Izou._

\- Rien de nouveau.

Cela faisait exactement 2 semaines qu'Anya n'avait pas bougées au désespoir de tout le monde. Les commandants de Barbe blanche continuaient leur recherche car d'après-certain, ce serait à cause d'une personne. Une personne qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Les pirates n'avaient pas bougé de l'île pour surveiller le port, la ville, la moindre personne qui semble vouloir partir ou qui se fait discrète. Mais ils devaient bientôt partir car la marine viendra dans quelque temps s'ils continuaient à rester sur l'île. Ils prenaient beaucoup de risque et le temps était désormais compté.

Soudain, Kiya vit plusieurs médecins entré dans la pièce où se trouvait Anya. Elle n'attendit pas plus de deux secondes pour réagir à son tour et entrer elle aussi. Ce qui se passa étonna plus d'un dans la pièce. Anya qui était toujours inconsciente saignait, elle avait plusieurs coupures partout sur le corps.

Comme si une force invisible s'attaquait à elle sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais les blessures étaient bien réelles, pourtant il n'y avait aucune logique dans cette histoire. Les médecins s'occupaient des blessures mais il y en avait de plus en plus qui apparaissaient comme par magie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Petit à petit ça se calma, les entailles cessaient d'apparaître. Mais le corps d'Anya en était presque recouvert ce qui glaça le sang de Kiya.

Sur le pont principal d'autres pirates arrivèrent. En effet les quatre commandants et leur flotte qui étaient partis en mission venaient tout juste revenir. La mission s'était plutôt bien passée et d'après leur dire, ce n'était que de simples pirates qui semaient la terreur et non les pirates de Kaidou, fort heureusement. Mais alors qu'ils étaient contents de revenir sur le Moby dick les mines inquiet des autres ne passaient pas inaperçu.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas content de nous revoir ? _Demanda Ace._

Le silence ne rassura pas les arrivants. Il s'était passé quelque chose pour que tout le monde se taisent.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ? _Osa demander Satch._

\- C'est père ? _Demanda précipitamment Marco._

Izou fut le seul à les affronter.

\- Non ce n'est pas père, c'est Anya.

À suivre..


	13. Droit en enfer

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Et voici le chapitre 13 que vous attendiez. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais je l'ai enfin fini avec beaucoup de courage.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était là, à la regarder sur ce lit inconsciente. Il était à son chevet depuis plus d'une heure à présent et il n'était pas prêt à partir. Car il s'en voulait que ce soit mal terminé entre eux, il regrettait de l'avoir blessé et de ne pas être venu la voir avant qu'il parte.

Puis la porte s'ouvra pour laisser passer un homme. Il venait de se poster debout à côté de son ami sans un mot, doucement et en silence. Le blond qui était assis avait reposer sa tête en tenant son front à l'aide de ses mains. Comme s'il ne voulait plus la voir dans cet état, c'était devenu insupportable. Voyant que son ami était bouleversé, le brun posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Marco le regarda et laissa apparaître un tout petit sourire, un sourire triste.

" Comment elle va ? _Tenta Ace_.

\- C'est dur à dire. " _Répondit Marco après un instant_.

Ace ne rajouta rien. Lui aussi était touché de voir Anya allongé et branché de partout. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait paisiblement mais les machines les ramenaient à la réalité. Ace se souvenait quand Izou avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.

 _« Comment ça elle est inconsciente ?! Demanda subitement Ace après un long silence._

 _\- Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous avons peut-être une piste. Informa Vista._

 _\- Et vous n'étiez pas avec elle ?! Dit Satch en s'énervant lui aussi._

 _Tout le monde qui était présent secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui répondre. S'en fut trop pour Ace, il devait faire sortir sa colère à tout pris sinon il allait s'en prendre à l'un de ses camarades. Alors il décida de frapper dans le mur le plus proche sans pitié. Le mur n'avait rien demandé et Ace avait laissé des traces sur son passage tellement qu'il avait de la force. Quand à Marco, il avait gardé le silence depuis cette annonce. Il était bien trop sous le choc pour prononcer un mot et sa dispute avec elle y était pour quelque chose. Il ne supportait plus de voir tout le monde s'énerver les un contre les autres cherchant le responsable de tout ça alors il partit en vitesse pour aller la voir. »_

C'était peut être Marco qui en souffrait le plus.

Soudain la porte s'ouvra violemment, les deux commandants virent Satch gesticulé dans tous les sens et en ayant l'air affolé.

" Les gars, on pense savoir qui est le coupable ! "

Marco se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de lui tout comme Ace.

" Qui ?

\- Lui. "

Satch donna une feuille à Marco. C'était le dessin d'Anya, il reconnaissait directement. Les détails étaient tellement parfait et ça se voyait que c'était un dessin car c'était fait au crayon à papier.

" Pourquoi Anya la dessiné ? _Demanda le phénix_.

\- Quoi ? C'est Anya qui a dessiné ça ? " _Dit Ace surpris_.

Ace pivotait son regard vers le dessin puis vers l'avis de recherche que tenait Satch entre ses mains. C'était exactement le même !

" D'après nos sources il s'appelle Malek, c'est un pirate mais il a disparu depuis 20 ans. _Expliqua Satch_.

\- Pourquoi en voudrait-il à Anya ? _Dit Ace._

\- Faudra lui demander.

\- Attends, comment sais-tu que c'est cet homme qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? _Demanda Marco_.

\- C'est Izou qui a dit qu'Anya faisait des cauchemars à propos de ce type et plusieurs villageois disent l'avoir vu dans le village. Drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? "

Sur ce point Satch n'avait pas tort. Sans plus attendre, Ace partit en vitesse laissant les deux commandants face à face. Marco essayait d'avoir l'air normal, d'être comme d'habitude. Mais Satch n'était pas dupe et il le connaissait depuis très longtemps alors il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Puis Satch dit avec une voix très calme.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais. "

Marco eut un petit sourire en voyant que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne pouvait rien cacher à personne.

" Peut être mais je regrette de l'avoir blessé et d'être parti comme un lâche.

\- Tu auras bientôt l'occasion de lui parler.

\- J'espère. "

Les deux hommes laissèrent le silence prendre place entre eux et ils regardèrent la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

" Je vais faire mordre la poussière à celui qui a osé lui faire du mal. _Dit Marco_.

\- Je suis d'accord. " _Répond Satch déterminer_.

Puis ils partirent sur l'île à la recherche de Malek. Ils avaient fait plusieurs groupes pour que les recherches avancent vite car dès ce soir ils devaient partir à cause de la marine qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

…

Elle tourne sur elle-même, le cherchant des yeux. Il avait disparu encore une fois comme un lâche. Il avait réussi à filer pendant qu'ils se battaient car pendant qu'elle se relevait il était parti. Pourquoi ? Soit il voulait encore s'amuser avec elle soit il était bien trop faible pour se battre. Il avait vieillit alors sa force avait forcément diminuer avec le temps.

Soudain, le décor changea. Anya se trouvait désormais dans une maison, la maison où tout avait commencé. Elle examina toutes les pièces de fond en comble. Mais celle qui avait eu le plus d'impact était sa chambre. Le berceau qui était au milieu de la pièce, les meubles qui l'entouraient et un cadre poser sur une commode. Sur la photo il y avait ses parents et elle qui était encore qu'un bébé. Elle était tellement captivée qu'elle oublia l'homme qui avait tout détruit. Ce qui était une erreur car d'un seul coup, la maison se mit à brûler. Alors la brune se mit à courir pour fuir les flammes qui commencèrent à devenir imposantes.

La jeune femme entendit une voix. Une voix douce avec une belle mélodie mais cette voix essayait d'appeler à l'aide dans un désespoir sans fin. Anya alla en direction de la voix en courant et ouvrit la porte qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle se pétrifia en voyant sa mère, Maria, devant elle. Celle-ci en voyant sa fille eu un sourire angélique et elle dit :

" Je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir te voir. "

Maria avança vers sa fille et d'un geste maternel, elle lui caressa la joue. Anya pouvait sentir le contacte de sa peau contre sa joue et elle ferma les yeux profitant de cet instant. La brune oublia le feu pendant un moment mais dès que la fumé atteignit ses narines elle se rendit vite compte de la situation. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et recula de plusieurs pas. Maria ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

" Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous n'êtes qu'une illusion !

\- Mais non chérie, c'est moi. "

Anya ne pouvait y croire, elle l'avait vu mourir alors c'était impossible. Mais ce que Malek lui avait montrer.. la mort de ses parents était peut-être aussi une illusion. Qui croire ? Anya n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir alors d'un geste brusque elle attrapa la main de sa mère et l'obligea à la suivre. Elle sortit de la pièce et voulu descendre les escaliers mais celui-ci s'effondra avant. Les flammes entouraient la maison, elles étaient prises au piège.

Tout d'un coup le toit commença à tomber et Anya évita de justesse de se faire écraser. Quand la brune se leva elle se rendit compte que Maria n'était plus avec elle. Elle la chercha délibérément mais en vain jusqu'à qu'elle entende sa voix. Le bois qui était tombait séparait les deux femmes. Anya essayait tant bien que de mal de dégager le passage mais c'était bien trop lourd et imposant pour elle seule. La fumée occupait de plus en plus l'espace et Anya suffoquait ainsi que Maria.

" Anya.. Aide-moi ! _Cria Maria en toussant_

\- J'arrive.. ne t'en fais pas. " _Dit Anya dans le même état_.

La fumée gagnait peu à peu l'espace de ses poumons et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à apercevoir sa mère de l'autre côté.

" Je n'arrive plus à respirer !

\- Je suis là ! "

Anya avait beau vouloir rassurer sa mère elle était encore loin pour l'aider

" Anya ! " _Hurla Maria_.

Son cri donna des sueurs froide à la brune et elle ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir. Anya arrêta d'essayer d'enlever l'obstacle et elle laissa reposer sa tête sur le bois qui les séparait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

" Ne m'abandonne maman.. pas une seconde fois. "

Anya voulait y croire, un avenir avec sa mère ou quelque chose mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que s'était impossible. Soudain, des flammes jaillirent de façon soudaine et avec vivacité vers elle. Par réflexe, la brune se coucha immédiatement sur le sol et mit son bras devant sa tête pour se protéger mais elle avait été brûlée. Son bras gauche avait été toucher, de son poignet à son épaule. Elle grimaçait de douleur mais alors que tout espoir semblait s'évanouir elle vit sa seule issue.

Dans un élan et en mettant toute son énergie, elle courut vers la seule sortie qui était maintenant la seule présente. Elle évitait les flammes le plus possible et elle sauta à travers la fenêtre du couloir. Préférant faire face au vide.

…

Marco survolait la ville à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à trouver cet homme. Puis quelque chose attira son attention alors il atterrit ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ses compagnons.

" On dirait qu'il a trouvé quelque chose. " _Constata Satch_.

Satch suivit de près par Ace se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où devait être le phénix. Après être arrivé, ils inspectèrent l'endroit. Surtout le reste de la maison qui avait succombé aux flammes. Au début le blond resta introuvable mais après quelques minutes de marches ils le trouvèrent face à un homme. C'était lui enfin, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure face aux trois commandants et il avait aucune chance. Seulement c'était bien trop facile pensa Marco, Malek avait quelque chose derrière la tête et son sourire malsain confirma ses pensées.

" Messieurs, ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Anya ?! " _N'attends pas une seconde Ace pour lui demander_.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il sortit sa main droite de sa poche pour la tendre devant lui comme pour faire un geste gracieux.

" Elle fait face à ses cauchemars en ce moment, si vous voulez la rejoindre il suffira de me le demander mais sera-t-elle encore vivante d'ici là ?

\- Relâcher là immédiatement !

\- Hors de question. _Répliqua Malek d'un ton froid_.

\- Alors nous allons devoir utiliser la force. " _Répondit Satch_.

C'est ainsi que commença le combat.

…

Anya se leva doucement et se massa la tête. La maison avait disparu laissant la jeune femme au milieu de nul part. D'un seul coup apparaît Malek devant elle, la brune tenait tête face à cet horrible personnage.

" Pas mal, tu as réussi à t'en sortir.

\- Et si on passait directement au combat au lieu de s'amuser. _Dit-elle avec un regard haineux._

\- Là tu m'intéresses ma chère, je trouvais cela distrayant mais je commençais à me lasser. "

Il avait l'air d'avoir fait son choix, il devait agir vite car les commandants de Barbe blanche ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il voulait juste la battre pour enfin se venger.

Anya se transforma en louve sous le regard ahuri de Malek qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. En moins de deux la louve agrippa l'épaule de son adversaire avec sa gueule. Celui cria sous l'effet et la force de la jeune femme. Mais il fit apparaître un sabre dans sa main et attaqua la louve. Elle réussit à échapper aux coups de sabre et elle du lâcher Malek pour ne pas être blessé. Il brandit son sabre vers elle puis avec une vitesse folle elle attrape le sabre dans sa gueule et le casse sans problème à l'aide de ses crocs. Il était surpris, Malek recula mais Anya en profita pour lui donner plusieurs coups de patte et ses longues griffes dangereuses marquait ses traces sur le corps de l'homme.

…

Ils s'acharnaient contre lui et par miracle Malek s'en sortait. Il était amoché mais il était encore debout. C'était un vieux pirate alors il avait beaucoup d'expérience que ces jeunes non pas. Malek avait planifié tout ça, il les fatiguaient car il ne faisait que de se défendre et il laissait les pirates se battre.

Puis Malek se décida enfin. Il envoya valser Satch et Marco plus loin et s'approcha dangereusement vers Portgas qui était au sol encore un peu sonné d'une attaque de ce dernier. C'était grâce au Haki qu'il arrivait à toucher Marco et Ace. Malek se concentra et il tendit ses mains vers le brun comme pour lui jeter un sort.

" Je vais t'envoyer la rejoindre. "

Ace écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Ses compagnons criaient de s'éloigner de lui mais il était trop tard pour qu'il fasse un geste.

Soudain, une vilaine morsure apparaît sur l'épaule de Malek. Il lâcha un crie et abandonna ce qu'il allait faire à Ace. Des énormes traces de griffes surgissaient aussi sur son torse et son sang se mit à couler tâchant au passage ses habits miteux.

" Putain la garce ! " _Jura l'ennemi_.

Au début les commandants ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais au fur et à

mesure des blessures qui se dévoilaient, ils réalisèrent qui était l'auteur de ces actes.

" Ça s'est la signature d'Anya. " _Répliqua Ace_.

Malek ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle et des pirates de Barbe blanche en même temps. Son plan tomba à l'eau car il voulait endormir les commandants pour ensuite profiter de ramasser leur prime. La jeune femme devenait un vrai problème pour lui et il devait faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps pour agir.

" Vous avez perdu." _Ria Malek_.

Sans réfléchir, les commandants étaient revenu à la charge et Malek ne s'était pas préparer à ça. Il était en train de perdre face à eux car grâce à Anya les hommes arrivaient à le battre. Seulement les coups d'Anya s'étaient arrêté depuis quelques minutes et ils ne se posèrent pas de questions préférant se concentrer sur l'ennemi. À trois cela n'était pas du tout compliqué maintenant. Malek était achevé et il tomba au sol vaincu. Pourtant il garda son sourire mauvais sur le visage.

…

Anya se débattait pour ne pas se noyer, l'enfer était là, à ses pieds. Tout à l'heure la brune était face à Malek mais celui-ci avait encore disparu et d'un seul coup elle s'était retrouvée en pleine mer. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon, rien pour l'aider et la secourir. Petit à petit elle perdit ses forces, elle en avait marre de ce cauchemar, marre de se battre. Sous la fatigue elle plongea sous l'eau et essaya de retenir sa respiration à l'aide de ses mains qui bloquaient sa bouche et son nez. La jeune femme coulait lentement vers le fond comme si elle était attirée. Elle pouvait apercevoir le ciel à travers l'eau glacée qui l'entourait. L'eau commençait à entrer dans ses poumons et elle perdit l'air qui lui restait.

…

" Dégagez ! " _Cria le médecin_.

Il balança un choc sur la jeune femme pour essayer de la réanimer mais rien ne changea au désespoir du médecin.

" On recommence, mettez plus de puissance ! "

Sous les ordres du médecin en chef, les autres médecins s'activèrent et suivirent à la lettre les ordres. Il envoya une énième fois une autre décharge plus puissante que la précédente. Malheureusement le bruit strident qui signifiait que le cœur ne battait pas était toujours présent. Le médecin en chef abandonna et regarda ses compagnons en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'était fini..

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas laissant passer deux commandants. Marco se précipita vers elle ainsi qu'Ace. Le blond examina chaque trait du visage d'Anya mais rien ne bougeait. Puis d'un seul coup, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air sous le sourire du phénix et du pyromane. La machine recommençait à suivre le rythme cardiaque de la brune. Anya avait vraiment cru mourir cette fois-ci ! Mais elle était vivante au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

" Bienvenue parmi nous. " _Dit Marco plus heureux que jamais_.

Plus tard dans la soirée,

Anya était derrière le navire assis sur la rambarde fixant l'océan à perte de vue. La mer était calme et le ciel laissait découvrir les étoiles. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la maison de sa famille réellement car la marine était arrivée alors ils avaient dû partir. C'est grâce à Marco, Ace et Satch qu'elle était encore vivante, ils avaient vaincu Malek à temps car un peu plus et il avait réussi son coup. Tout le monde était content de la retrouver, surtout Izou et pleins d'autres qui se sentaient un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé le soir où tout avait commencé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le phénix arriva près d'elle et il posa ses bras sur la rambarde pour se maintenir.

" Comment tu vas ? _Demanda le blond après un long moment_.

\- je suis un peu secoué pour le moment. "

Il le comprenait parfaitement.

" Anya, je suis désolé pour ce que j'avais dit avant de partir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et tout ce que j'avais dit n'était que mensonge."

Elle était touchée par ses excuses mais cela n'empêche d'y croire en ses paroles ce jour-là. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort même s'il ne le pensait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas le contredire alors elle posa sa main sur celle du phénix comme pour le rassurer. Au contact de ses doigts, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Arrête de t'en vouloir, je ne t'en veux plus à présent c'est du passé."

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment ne se lâchant pas les mains, ils appréciaient ce moment.

" Oh merde ! " Dit une voix.

Marco et Anya se retournèrent en direction de la voix et ils apercevaient Satch qui les fixait.

" Oh mon dieu je n'y crois pas mes yeux ! Vo-vous deux ! _Dit-il en les montrant du doigt_. Vous deux ? Ensemble ? "

Ils se lâchèrent la main directement et Satch les regardaient ahurit.

" C'est pas ce que tu crois ! _Se défendit Anya_.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. _Répondit-il pas convaincu_.

\- Satch si tu oses faire ce que je crois tu peux être sûr que tu vas pas subir toute ma rage. "

Anya regarda le blond en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Le phénix s'était un peu rapproché du pirate mais Satch commença à reculer petit à petit. Puis soudain, le commandant de la quatrième flotte courra vers le pont en criant :

" Marco et Anya s'aiment ! "

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Marco se transforme en phénix et se mît à la poursuite de son nakama. Anya était surprise et après un moment elle aussi couru après le fauteur de trouble.

À suivre..


	14. Quand la neige tombe

Hey, salut tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui a été vite publier car j'étais en forme aujourd'hui ! Youhou ! Aller j'attends les bisous !

Merci minimiste pour ta review et désoler de t'avoir répondu un peu en retard.. Du coup je me permet de te répondre maintenant ! Alors merci pour ton compliment et j'avais peur que cette histoire de rêve soit trop long. Je voulais terminer en beauté :3 J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, je t'envoie des bisous et surtout porte toi bien cher ami !

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Elle regardait son bras gauche qui était enveloppé de bandage, elle s'était bien brûler. Rien que d'y toucher ça lui faisait mal. Anya expliquait comment elle s'était fait cela au médecin qui était tranquillement en train de la soigner. Dès qu'il finit son travail, il serra le bandage ce qui arracha un petit cri à la jeune femme.

" Voilà c'est fini, fait très attention à ton bras et je te donne cette pommade que tu dois passer dessus tous les jours sans exception. Dit le doc.

\- Compris. Répondit la brune. Au fait quel est votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Zack et je suis le médecin de la première division. "

Après qu'il s'était présenté, elle remet son haut pour recouvrir son corps et en prenant bien soin de remettre sa manche gauche très doucement.

" Tu nous as tous fait une frayeur tu sais. " Répliqua Zack.

Anya se mit à sourire.

" Je dois avoir un don pour m'attirer les ennuis.

\- Sans doute ! " Ria Zack.

Elle remercia le médecin pour s'être occupé d'elle et elle sortit de la pièce. Mais dès qu'elle fit un pas, le froid la frappa de plein fouet. Automatiquement elle posa ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer, saloperie de médecin qui aurait pu la prévenir ! Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il faisait aussi froid. La brune était resté pendant quelques heures à l'infirmerie et entre-temps le Moby dick avait amarrer sur une île hivernale. Le genre d'île que déteste la louve car elle déteste plus que tout le froid.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, un manteau atterrit sur sa tête. Elle le prit directement et le mit.

" Ça caille hein ? S'amusa Izou qui venait de lui jeter le manteau.

\- J'avais pas remarqué ! Railla Anya.

\- Nous allons sur l'île, tu nous accompagnes ? Demanda Kiya qui venait d'arriver.

\- Hors de question que je m'aventure sur cette île ! Moi je rentre au chaud. "

Elle commença à se diriger vers sa cabine.

" Tu ne voulais pas aller t'acheter une arme ?

\- J'irais en acheter une à la prochaine île. Répond la brune en s'éloignant de plus en plus.

\- La prochaine île est à environs trois semaines. "

La phrase d'Izou arrête immédiatement Anya. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre trois semaines, elle devait s'acheter une arme car une n'était pas suffisante. Elle l'avait remarqué quand elle avait oublié de prendre son pistolet la dernière fois. Ce qui lui avait coûté très cher.

Elle se retourne vers ses deux amis et afficha un regard désespérer.

" Bon d'accord je viens. "

Avant de partir elle s'était couverte au maximum pour affronter le froid qui régnait sur cette île de malheur. Ils marchaient tous les trois à travers les rues, la plupart des habitants étaient sortis pour faire eux aussi leurs achats ou pour se balader. Ils semblaient tous joyeux et ravis de tout ce froid. « Ils sont dingues » pensa Anya. Tandis que la brune se plaignait en marchant derrière le commandant de la seizième division et l'infirmière en chef qui eux discutaient tranquillement. La louve traînait et ses amis devaient l'attendre. Arriver à leur hauteur Anya n'hésita pas à dire :

" C'est quoi ce pays ?! Il fait moins trois mille c'est pas possible !

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle une île hivernale. Dit Kiya.

\- Ah ah merci Sherlock tu en as d'autre comme celle-là ?

\- Dès qu'on aura fini on rentrera. Rassura Izou.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

\- Toi ! " S'écrièrent Kiya et Izou.

Les habitants les regardaient bizarrement après qu'ils avaient haussé la voix. Ils s'écartaient le plus possible, se méfiant d'eux au passage.

" Woh du calme pas besoin de s'énerver. Calma Anya.

\- Dit-elle alors que c'est la première à s'énerver. " Dit Kiya blasé.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Kiya entra dans une boutique de plantes tandis qu'Anya et Izou entrèrent dans une boutique d'arme. La brune examinait chaque arme qui était exposée sur les murs ou dans les vitrines. Puis un en particulier attira son attention, elle s'approcha et le prit en main.

" Un pistolet à silex ? " S'intéressa Izou.

Il était marron et or au bout qui fait une massue, idéale quand elle n'était plus chargée. Il était très maniable et très léger malgré son apparence. Il était un peu plus grand que le sien actuellement. Le pistolet à silex était bien plus puissant.

" Je prends celui-là. Dit-elle sans y réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Bon choix. " Rajouta Izou.

Après avoir acheté l'arme et sortie de la boutique, ils rejoignirent Kiya et ils s'installèrent dans un bar au plus grand bonheur d'Anya qui n'en pouvait plus de ce froid.

" Je trouve enfin la chaleur qui avait disparu depuis qu'on est arrivé sur cette île. S'écria Anya.

\- Alors tu étais à la recherche de chaleur ? Demanda Izou en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête toi ? "

Izou regarda Kiya si elle avait compris et elle rigola sous le regard interrogatif d'Anya.

" Oh non rien, c'est juste que nous avons un certain homme feu sur le navire.

\- Épargne moi tes idées perverse et farfelu tu veux ? J'en ai déjà eu assez avec Satch.

\- Ah oui l'histoire avec Marco. Se rappela Kiya.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire ! " Se précipita à dire la louve.

Ça avait fait le tour du navire et Anya était à deux doigts de tuer le commandent de la quatrième division. Alors pendant un moment certain lancèrent des vannes sur le « couple » ce qui énervait de temps en temps Marco.

" En parlant d'histoire.. dis moi ma belle où tu en es côté cœur en ce moment ? " Demanda Izou curieux.

La question du brun surprenait la jeune femme ce qui d'ailleurs la laissa sans voix pendant de longues minutes. Cela répondait un peu à sa question.

" Oh on dirait que la louve est perdue. " S'amusa Izou à en rajouter.

Elle n'était pas perdue enfin c'est juste qu'elle ne s'était pas posé la question. Les pirates de Barbe blanche eux profitaient à chaque fois que le navire soit accoster sur une île pour coucher de droite à gauche mais la brune n'était pas comme ça, du moins souvent pas comme ça.

" Il y a rien d'intéressant c'est tout. Répond Anya vite fait.

\- Moi je crois le contraire.

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir. Rajouta Kiya.

\- Oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! "

Anya était coincé avec ces deux-là qui sont extrêmement, véritablement, affreusement, terriblement, trop curieux ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper car quoi qu'il arrive ils retomberont toujours sur elle.

" Il doit bien avoir quelque chose entre ces 1600 hommes sur ce navire. Répliqua Kiya.

\- Je dirais plutôt avec 1599 car je pense qu'on peut enlever le paternel de la liste. À moins que.. ?

\- Plutôt crever oui ! Répond Anya automatiquement avec une vilaine grimace. Non mais ça va pas la tête d'imaginer ça !

\- Bien ça me rassure, je pense aussi qu'on peut m'enlever n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Izou.

La brune le regardait d'une manière qui voulait dire « tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à toi ? ». Certes, tous les deux sont souvent ensemble mais se sont de simples amis qui ont une forte amitié.

" Reste plus que 1598 alors. Dit Kiya après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- Sérieusement vous allez les passer un par un ? Demanda Anya blasé par ces deux-là.

\- Je pense avoir une petite idée. Dit Izou en l'ignorant.

\- S'il vous plaît tuer moi !

\- Oui personne ne douterait. S'écria Kiya en l'ignorant aussi. Ça tourne entre Satch, Ace et Marco. "

Woh quelle surprise ! Personne ne s'y attendait à celle-là !

" On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Soupira pour l'énième fois Anya.

\- Je pencherais plus sur Ace et Marco.

\- On parle de moi ? " Demanda une voix derrière Anya.

La brune sursauta et se retourna en voyant Portgas.

" On parlait de-

\- De rien du tout ! " Dit Anya en fusillant du regard Izou et Kiya.

Le pirate les regardait intriguer, mais il laissa tomber préférant se rappeler pourquoi il était ici.

" Nous devons retourner tous au bateau. Déclara l'homme de feu.

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun, ordre du paternel. "

Alors ils partirent en direction du navire. Anya traînait encore à cause du froid et Ace marchait à ses côtés pour lui dire.

" Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? "

L'homme de la situation ! Il n'y avait aucune pensée perverse là dedans, il pouvait juste utilisé son fruit du démon et se tenir près d'elle. Anya était trop heureuse mais en voyant le regard d'Izou elle se ravisa. Il les fixaient avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, un sourire moqueur. Anya ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

" Je t'emmerde ! "

Les yeux d'Ace s'agrandirent face à l'insulte de la louve, bien que ce fut pas lui le destinataire. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à côté d'elle, elle l'avait complètement oublié pendant un instant. Anya lui sourit et dit :

" Merci mais ça ira. "

Izou rigolait dans sa barbe, il n'en pouvait plus et il explosait carrément de rire. Les pirates arrivèrent sur le Moby dick et entrèrent dans le réfectoire où tout le monde était réuni. Anya était surprise et elle se demandait pourquoi il y avait tout se monde. Elle s'assit entre Izou et Vista tandis que Kiya était partie je ne sais où. Tous les pirates ne cessaient de parler et de chuchoter, personne n'était au courant. Barbe blanche était à son éternelle place, il fit taire tout le monde et il prit la parole.

" Merci à tous d'être venu. Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous annoncer une chose, ma décision a était longue à prendre car je voulais être sûr. "

Tous ses fils froncèrent les sourcils, que voulait-il annoncer à la fin ?!

"Anya".

À l'entente de son prénom elle releva la tête vers lui.

" Tu es parmi nous depuis quelque temps maintenant et après avoir longuement réfléchis tu seras désormais dans la quatrième division. "

Il lui fallut du temps pour percuter et quand le bras de Satch se posa sur ses épaules elle se rendit enfin compte. Satch était tout content de l'avoir dans sa division et elle aussi.

" Tu devras obéir à ton commandant quoi qu'il arrive et tu ne dois pas te mettre en danger ni tes camarades.

\- Compris. "

Puis le soir il y avait donc une grande fête, oui une fête juste pour Anya qui avait affecté une division. Il en fallait peu pour faire la fête. Satch ne manquait pas de narguer tout le monde en disant que c'était lui qui avait la chance de l'avoir dans sa division. Anya qui était toujours à côté d'Izou tenait une chope de saké dans les mains en buvant petit à petit et ne manquant pas de rigoler avec ses camarades.

" Alors contente ? " Dit Izou en chuchotant à Anya.

Elle tourna son regard vers et son visage devenait blasé, voilà qu'il recommençait.

" Sans commentaire.

\- À moins que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut et ça te tuera un jour.

\- Chez moi c'est une qualité. Répond Izou fier.

\- Je vais te les faire bouffé tes qualités et t'étouffer avec. "

Les messes basses de ces deux-là ne passèrent pas inaperçu pour Satch et il ne se gêna pas pour dire :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izou ? T'es jaloux qu'elle ne soit pas dans ta division ? Ria ce dernier.

\- Au contraire cela m'enchante. "

Anya le regarda avec étonnement ainsi que plein d'autres.

" Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que mademoiselle est quelqu'un de TRES têtu et qui n'écoute personne alors non merci.

\- Pardon ? Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je confirme. Rajouta Marco.

\- Non mais le pigeon s'y met aussi maintenant ! "

Le grand sourire de Satch qui était présent depuis l'annonce disparut en à rien de temps. Ce dernier se retourne vers son capitaine et le supplia.

" S'il vous plaît père ne me fait pas ça ! Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre !

\- EH ! " Hurla Anya.

Satch se retourne vers elle et se met à rire.

" On plaisante.

\- Je jure de suivre tes ordres à la lettre ! Dit-elle très sérieuse et déterminer.

\- Tous mes ordres ? Demanda Satch intéressé.

\- Oui tout. Affirma la louve.

\- absolument tout ? "

Euh.. que voulait-il dire ?

" absolument tout.

\- Tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout ? "

Sa réponse ne venait pas immédiatement, il avait une idée en tête pour qu'il continue comme ça.

" Euh.. ça dépend ce que tu as derrière la tête. "

Satch avait l'air déçu mais fut vite remit grâce à ses compagnons. Anya dus montré sa nouvelle arme à tout le monde qui s'y intéressait. Beaucoup lui disaient que c'était une bonne et une belle arme, elle avait bien fait son choix.

" Les sabres ne t'intéressent pas ? Demanda Vista.

\- Non pas vraiment pourtant j'ai déjà essayé mais je suis une vraie catastrophe quand j'en ai une dans les mains. D'ailleurs ça paraît bizarre venant d'une famille qui manie très bien les sabres mais ça désespérait Mihawk de me voir tout le temps galérer.

\- Mihawk?

\- Oui mon oncle. "

Un énorme silence s'abattit dans la salle, certain c'était étouffé alors qu'ils étaient en train de boire et d'autre faisaient les yeux ronds limite avec la bouche ouverte.

" Quoi ? Demanda Anya.

\- Depuis quand œil de faucon à une nièce ?! Demanda un pirate.

\- Depuis 20 ans. Répondit la brune désespérer de la question. Bon c'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas parce que je suis toujours avec Shanks.

\- Qu'est-ce que vient foutre Shanks dans l'histoire ?

\- C'est mon capitaine et mon parrain. "

Deuxième choc ! Elle avait lâché la bombe sans pression. Personne n'y croyait ses oreilles et Barbe blanche rigolait voyant les réactions de ses fils plus au moins étonnante.

" C'est si surprenant que ça ? Demanda la brune.

\- Un peu oui ! " Répondis Haruta.

Puis au fur et à mesure Anya rejoignit son rire à celui de Barbe blanche. Après ce petit moment où tout le monde mirent du temps à se reprendre, ils continuèrent la fête jusqu'à l'aube.

Le lendemain,

Anya sortit du grand couloir qui menaient aux dortoirs. Toujours avec son gros manteau, son bonnet et ses gants en laine avec elle. Elle se dirigeait vers le pont principal quand on l'appela. Elle remarqua Satch qui était près de la rambarde.

" Ça te dit d'aller en ville ?

\- Non il fait bien trop froid pour sortir.

\- C'est un ordre de ton commandant. S'amusa Satch.

\- Tu vas pas déjà commencer !

\- Aller viens s'il te plaît. "

Elle fit la moue pendant quelques minutes et quand elle vit le commandant de la quatrième division sauté par-dessus la rambarde, elle le suivit avec beaucoup de courage. Ils marchèrent dans la ville et il y avait autant de monde qu'hier. Anya ne savait pas pourquoi Satch voulait aller en ville mais elle le suivit tout de même. Puis de la neige se mit à tomber et Anya regarda alors le ciel qui était couvert de beau nuage blanc. Elle tendait ses mains dans les airs comme pour attraper les flocons qui tombaient. Mais elle se rappela vite du froid qui la dérangeait plus que tout au moment ou un flocon atterrit sur son visage. Elle baissa alors la tête pour éviter que d'autre flocon soit au contact de sa peau. Et c'est que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu Satch dans la foule.

" Merde. " Se dit-elle.

La brune le cherchait mais c'était compliqué à cause de la foule. Pendant un moment elle hésita à retourner sur le navire mais elle voulait le retrouver avant.

Soudain elle se fit bousculer par quelqu'un, tellement fort qu'elle tombait par terre ainsi que son bonnet. La neige qui recouvrait le sol lui gelait les fesses.

" Aïe. "

Une main se tendit vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle regarda le responsable et sourit acceptant sa main.

" Décidément à chaque fois qu'on se croise c'est violent. "

Ace sourit à sa remarque en repensant à leur première rencontre. Il ramassa son bonnet et lui donna.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

\- J'ai perdu de vue Satch et je suis à sa recherche. Dit-elle en se débarrassant de la neige qui était sur ses vêtements.

\- Il a dû se rendre compte de ton absence, on devrait retourner au bateau j'essayerais de le contacter. "

Elle hocha la tête avec plaisir ! C'est alors qu'ils marchèrent ensemble vers le bateau. Finalement, Anya était sortit pour rien. Elle avait toujours aussi froid mais sa chute n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses et Ace le voyait.

" Attends-moi là je reviens. " Dit-il avant de partir comme une furie.

Alors Anya attendait sagement à côté d'un marchand qui vendait des boules de neige. Pour s'occuper elle admirait chaque boule qui était différente les unes des autres. Dans une il y avait une petite maison allumée et dehors il y avait des petits personnages qui faisaient du patin à glace. Une autre où il y avait un bateau qui naviguait sous la neige.

Tout d'un coup quelque chose s'agrippa doucement à sa gorge. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Ace qui était en train de lui mettre une écharpe. On aurait dit un frère qui habillait sa sœur. Après l'avoir bien attaché, le brun sourit en la voyant s'enfoncer dans l'écharpe pour se réchauffer. L'écharpe était bizarrement noir et orange.

" Merci. Dit-elle un peu gêner.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Noir et orange hein ?

-Je trouvais que ça faisait classe. "

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et arrivèrent enfin au navire. Ace contacta Satch pour lui informer qu'Anya était avec lui au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si mal d'être sur une île hivernal..

À suivre..


	15. Le tigre solitaire

Hey !

Enfin les vacances youpiiiii... *fuck* pas pour moi encore bande de vermine ! Vous ne méritez même pas que je poste ce chapitre. Mais non je rigole, désoler je suis un peu méchante :3.

Ah oui au fait ! j'avais complètement oublié d'activer les commentaires anonyme... je suis débile, j'en peut plus de moi franchement.. s'il vous plaît tapez moi !

Merci de ta review et de ton jolie compliment invité ! ( du coup ça va être compliqué pour les noms x) ). Et pour te répondre eh bien pour tout te dire.. je ne sais même pas moi même encore avec qui elle va être.. j'hésite encore en ce moment.

Enfin bref je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce n'était vraiment pas logique ! Ils quittaient une île hivernale pour aller sur une autre île hivernale. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ça les faisait marrer de la voir vulnérable hein ? Ils allaient le regretter c'est sûr.

" Ils sont fous, ouais c'est ça ils sont fous et cons en plus ! " Se dit Anya à elle-même.

Elle avait beau avoir beaucoup de vêtements chauds sous son manteau et être couverte de la tête aux pieds qu'elle gelait sous la neige. Elle essayait de réchauffer ses mains en les frottant.

" Je vais les tuer, je vais les faire souffrir, je vais les balancer à la mer.. ah non je vais les enterrer sous une tonne de neige et de glace ! "

La brune était à la vigie et Satch arrivait à l'entendre marmonner jusqu'en bas. Il leva son regard et dit en riant :

" Qu'est-ce que tu as à parler toute seule ? Tu es devenue parano ? "

Anya pencha sa tête pour mieux l'apercevoir et lui dire :

" Et c'est moi la parano ?! Espèce de banane... vraiment trop... qu'il aille... il va pas.."

Mais le commandant n'entendit pas tout venant de la louve.

" Tu as dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu m'énerves ! "

Il se tut immédiatement, pourtant il aurait juré qu'elle l'insultait. Il ignora la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

" Est-ce que tu vois une île ?

\- Bien sûr que je la vois, depuis plusieurs minutes que je fixe cette horreur.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt ?! S'écria Satch.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je veux pas y aller ! "

Cette fois, le commandant était blasé d'elle. Il l'ordonna de descendre de la vigie pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Après un soupir d'exaspération, elle descendit pour être à côté de l'homme.

" Tu sais pourquoi nous y allons ? Demanda Satch.

\- Non.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu n'as rien écouté.

\- Ouais c'était tellement chiant que regarder les mouettes c'était plus intéressant. "

C'était le froid qui la rendait si méchante et vulgaire ou quoi ?

" Nous devons rapporter des plantes médicinales. Résuma Satch.

\- Des plantes sur une île hivernale ? Demanda sceptique Anya.

\- Ce sont des plantes hivernales. " Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La quatrième division était partie en mission et cela faisait plus de six jours qu'ils naviguaient en mer. Arrivé au bord de l'île, les pirates jetèrent l'ancre et personne ne posaient un pied sur la terre ferme avant de recevoir les ordres du commandant.

" Nous devons être très vigilants, cette île nous est inconnue et nous ne savons pas qui y habite pour le moment. "

Satch descendit du bateau ainsi que tous ses frères, Anya se positionna aux côtés du commandant pour inspecter la carte qu'il tenait dans la main.

" Nous allons nous séparer pour trouver toutes les plantes médicinales. On se rejoindra à la tombée de la nuit au navire. "

Il fit plusieurs groupes et Anya faisait équipe avec un jeune homme qui se nommait Kyle. Il avait les cheveux blonds hérissés avec des yeux gris. Il était jeune et il avait une petite cicatrice sur le coin de sa joue gauche. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et dès qu'Anya avait entendu le nom de son coéquipier elle le regarda. Mais à la tronche que tirait Kyle on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas ravi, on aurait dit qu'il était plutôt blasé. Satch leur donna une carte, que Kyle s'empressa de prendre pour se diriger dans la forêt. La brune arqua un sourcil et le commandant lui sourit comme pour l'encourager. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Kyle qui marchait d'un pas pressé.

" Attends-moi ! " S'écria la brune.

Mais le blond l'ignora tout en continuant sa route, la louve réussit tout de même à le rattraper. Le jeune homme détruisait tout ce qui lui barrait la route d'un coup de sabre. Il ne quittait presque pas une seule fois la carte des yeux. Anya le suivait et elle évitait la neige qui tombait sous l'effet des coups de sabre de Kyle.

" Tu t'appelles Kyle c'est ça ? " Dit-elle pour combler le silence.

Pas de réponse.

" Moi je me nomme Anya, tu es sur le Moby dick depuis longtemps ? "

Toujours aucune réponse.

" On a mangé ta langue ? "

Il l'ignora une énième fois.

" Eh machin je te parle. "

Toujours et encore aucune réponse. D'accord.. elle faisait équipe avec un mur, c'est sympa ! Et c'était comme ça pendant toute la journée et je peux vous dire que c'était long pour elle et aussi surtout pour lui. Malgré le fait que Kyle ne lui répondait pas elle continuait de lui poser des questions ou de lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle n'arrêterait pas jusqu'à qu'il prononce le moindre mot.

Malheureusement, Anya et Kyle n'avaient trouvé aucune plante médicinales alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Le jeune homme décida donc qu'il était temps de revenir au bateau. Tout le monde était arrivé et ils s'installèrent au réfectoire pour manger au chaud. À la fin du repas, les hommes partirent se coucher où faire autre chose tandis que Satch et Anya étaient toujours dans le réfectoire en train de discuter tranquillement.

" Pourquoi tu m'as mise avec lui ? Demanda Anya.

\- Qui ? Kyle ? Je sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup et il est un peu réservé alors je voulais voir ce que ça donnerais avec toi, s'il sortirait de sa coquille.

\- C'est un échec total. Il m'a ignoré toute la journée, il a un problème ou quoi ?

\- Aucun, enfin je ne pense pas. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il est dans l'équipage et il est très jeune.

\- Il est coincé du cul oui. "

Satch eut un sourire face à la réplique de la brune, quel était le mal de répondre à ses questions franchement ?

" Kyle a perdu sa famille. Commença Satch en perdant le sourire. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne sais pas pourquoi père à insister pour qu'il soit dans ma division. J'ai essayé de dialoguer avec lui mais c'est comme s'il se méfiait de tout. Peu de personne ont essayé de lui parler car la plupart trouve qu'il n'est pas très « sympathique ». "

Anya n'osa pas répondre. Kyle avait dû subir beaucoup de choses. Il ne méritait sûrement pas cela, aucunes personnes ne le méritaient.

" Ce n'est pas en rejetant la main des autres qu'il va avancer. Répliqua la brune.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est à lui de la saisir maintenant. "

Satch expira une grande bouffée de fumer puis il remet sa cigarette dans sa bouche en ayant un regard dans le vide.

" Je m'occupe de lui. Dit-elle.

\- Vas-y doucement avec lui.

\- Si la manière douce n'a pas marché il va falloir employer la manière forte. "

La louve se lève et souhaita une bonne nuit au commandant avant de partir.

Le lendemain, les pirates repartirent à la recherche des plantes médicinales et Anya et Kyle avait emprunté un autre chemin cette fois-ci.

" Et là il m'a dit « dit donc vous ! Je peux savoir quel est votre problème au juste ?! ». T'aurais vu sa tête c'était à mourir de rire ! " Ria Anya.

Soudain, Kyle s'arrêta et la brune se cogna contre lui.

" Eh qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?! "

Il soupire et décide enfin à parler :

" Tu me fatigues.. je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi chiante.

\- Putain il a une voix !.. Eh, je ne te permets pas ! "

Alors que la brune commençait à s'énerver contre lui, il regarda la carte et inspecta les environs. Des arbres les entouraient pratiquement et la neige cachait toute trace de plantes.

" Tu m'écoutes ! Cria Anya.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. " Déclara le blond.

La jeune femme se calma et examina le sol pour chercher une quelconque plante.

" T'es sûr ? Moi je vois rien. "

Il soupira devant l'imbécillité de cette dernière. Il se pencha et il dégagea la neige pour chercher.

" La plante est quelque part ici si les informations sont exactes. Alors nous devons chercher sous la neige. "

Elle fit les gros yeux face à la réplique de Kyle.

" Non mais ça va pas ?! Moi je touche pas à cette maudite neige ! "

Le jeune garçon se releva avec un regard noir. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui tapait sur le système celle-là !

" Arrête de chouiner ! Plus vite nous trouverons c'qu'on cherche, plus vite on rentrera et je serais enfin débarrassé de toi ! "

Il recommença à chercher sans attendre une réponse d'elle. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle avait décidé de le faire chier jusqu'au bout.

" Ce n'est pas sympa !

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal.

\- Mon poing dans ta gueule aussi. "

Alors qu'il ne lui répondit pas, la brune commença à fouiller dans la neige avec beaucoup de courage. Même avec ces gants elle pouvait ressentir le froid qui se faufilait à travers le tissu pour envelopper ses mains.

" Alors y paraît que tu as perdu ta famille ? "

Elle manque de tact.. Si Satch avait été là il se serait tapé le front.

Kyle arrêta tout mouvement et regarda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Il grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'Anya ne pue déchiffrer.

" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes fesses ! Répond Kyle agacer.

\- Tu sais, tous les deux, nous sommes un peu pareils. Dit-elle en l'ignorant.

\- J'en veux pas de ta pitié ! "

Il commençait à s'énerver, elle se mêlait des choses qui ne la regardait pas et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas aborder comme sujet. Il avait répondu tellement vite et tellement brusquement qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Son pied avait glissé à cause du verglas et une pente s'offrait à lui. Anya arriva à temps pour attraper son bras mais avec l'élan de Kyle et du verglas elle partit dans le vide avec lui. Ils tombèrent très rapidement sur le sol mais la pente était tellement raide qu'ils glissaient jusqu'en bas.

Anya l'avait protégé durant tout la chute. Elle avait entouré ses bras contre lui pour que rien ne lui arrive. Les branches avaient éraflé le pauvre visage de la jeune femme ainsi que ses jambes. Son pauvre pantalon était maintenant foutu mais heureusement, son manteau l'avait à moitié protéger. La neige et la terre s'étaient mélangées dans ses cheveux. Kyle se libéra des bras de la jeune femme et se releva doucement. C'est en voyant l'état de la brune qu'il réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Alors il l'aida à se relever difficilement.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Kyle.

\- Pour te protéger.

\- Je t'es rien demandé.

\- D'accord la prochaine fois je te laisse crever connard ! "

Il lui tourna le dos et elle secoua la tête comme si elle était désespérée de son comportement. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde le trouvaient "sympathique". Puis d'un seul coup, Anya aperçoit une plante à ses pieds.

" Kyle ! J'ai trouvé la plante ! "

Il se retourna et remarqua la plante. Elle avait des pétales violets et elle était vraiment sublime. Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour l'arracher de la terre et la mettre dans son sac qu'il portait à son épaule.

" On peut rentrer maintenant. " Déclara ce dernier.

Elle le suivit sans un mot de plus.

Soudain, des hurlements résonnèrent dans la forêt. Kyle et Anya se regardèrent et tous les deux foncèrent en direction du bruit. Ils couraient en prenant soin de bien éviter les arbres qui leur barraient la route. Il avait de l'endurance le jeune car il n'était pas loin d'elle.

Dès qu'elle aperçut les pirates de Barbe blanche en danger, face à un grand ours elle se transforma et se jeta sur l'animal qui allait donner le coup de grâce à un pirate. Sous l'élan et la force de la louve, l'ours recula et tomba sur le sol. Les pirates en profitèrent pour s'éloigner des deux animaux. La louve était face à l'ours qui se relevait. Elle grognait contre lui et il fit de même. Anya se jeta une seconde fois sur lui mais il l'évita de justesse. Un combat sans merci débuta. La louve réussissait à blesser l'ours petit à petit. Il avait des traces de morsures et de griffes sur son corps mais il était toujours debout. Sans s'y attendre il la balança plus loin et elle se cogna contre un gros rocher. Le choc fut brutal et elle dut attendre pour se remettre de ses esprits. Seulement pendant ce temps l'ours prit de l'élan pour l'attaquer avec l'aide de sa patte.

C'est alors qu'un autre animal fit son apparition. Un tigre blanc avec des rayures noires, sont pelage était tellement magnifique. Le tigre s'était projeté sur la patte de l'ours pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. L'ours était robuste, il arrivait à subir les attaques du tigre. Anya revenait à la charge en aidant le tigre pour mettre K.O ce satané animal. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils réussissent à le vaincre. L'ours tomba lourdement au sol. Anya se transforma sous sa forme humaine avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage mais quand elle vit qui était le tigre ce fut une grande surprise pour elle.

" Kyle ?! C'était toi le tigre ? "

Un sourire apparaissait sur le coin de ses lèvres.. encore plus choquant ! Il sait sourire ?

" Putain t'es un gros chaton et tu ne me l'avais même pas dit ! "

Ça remarque désespéra ce dernier. Il avait oublié pendant quelques secondes à quel point elle était agaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! S'inquiéta Satch.

\- C'est que maintenant que tu arrive toi ?

\- J'étais de l'autre côté de l'île moi. Dit-il en se défendant.

Pendant qu'Anya et Satch se disputaient, Kyle les regardaient, ennuyer mais bizarrement petit à petit un sourire se dévoilait sur ses lèvres avec un regard vers le ciel.

Plus tard,

Elle s'installa à côté de lui tandis qu'il soupira déjà d'agacement. Tous les deux étaient perchés sur le mat en train d'admirer l'océan sous la pleine lune. C'était Kyle qui était de garde cette nuit alors ils étaient que tous les deux réveillés, même àcette heure. La brune ne prononça pas un mot, elle tend sa bouteille de rhum au jeune garçon. Kyle voulut la prendre mais Anya la retire juste avant.

" Ah non c'est vrai t'es un gamin, t'as pas le droit de boire. " Dit-elle avant de boire.

Elle se foutait encore de sa gueule mais qu'avait-elle à le coller tout le temps ?! Il n'avait plus de temps à lui tout seul, des fois elle restait avec lui sans parler une seule fois. Ce qui était plutôt étrange.

" Je blague. "

Anya lui donna la bouteille alors que le blond se mit à grogner. Directement, il bue une bonne partie de la bouteille sous l'œil moqueur de la brune. Il lui rendit quelques minutes après et quand elle vu la bouteille vide son sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandissait. Essayait-il de faire croire qu'il était un homme ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas besoin de couver ?

" C'est un bien étrange équipage n'est-ce pas ? " Commença Anya.

Bien entendus il ne répondit pas.

" Ils peuvent t'aimer comme te détester à tous moment , certains ont du mal à accepter les nouveaux arrivant surtout quand on dirait qu'il mijote quelque chose.

\- Je mijote rien. Répond Kyle froidement.

\- Je parlais en générale. Dans cet équipage celui qu'il ne faut pas se mettre à dos est bien Barbe blanche et les commandants sinon tu peux ressentir toute la colère de l'équipage. Mais c'est une belle famille en fin de compte, ils se soutiennent, ils s'aident, ils s'amusent et ils se battent ensemble. C'est le plus important dans un équipage.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me lier d'amitié avec eux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? "

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant place au bruit de la mer qui tapait contre la coque et faire tanguer le navire. Il hésitait à tout lui dire.

" Je suis ici parce que je veux venger ma famille c'est tout.

\- Et après ? "

La question de la brune interpella le jeune garçon.

" Après quoi ?

\- Quand tu auras vengé ta famille, qu'est-ce que tu feras après ? "

Il baissa la tête en silence, ça il n'y avait pas pensé. Anya soupira tristement ce qui attira la curiosité de Kyle une seconde fois.

" Un problème ? "

La brune fut étonnée de sa question, il avait demandé si gentiment qu'elle crut que c'était un rêve.

" Oh rien.. à part peut-être le fait que Shanks ma appelé pour me dire qu'il va pas tarder à venir me chercher.

\- Alors tu vas bientôt partir ?

\- On dirait bien, tu es triste ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde ! "

Elle se mit à éclater de rire devant une lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux de Kyle.

To be continued..


	16. Il est à moi

Hey !

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et que vous avez été gatte ! Moi j'en peut plus de ces repas de famille.. J'en est eu quatre et je peux vous dire que je suis rassasié pour au moins un mois !

Enfin bref je vous poste ce chapitre et j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, ma sœur en est témoin. Tu t'es bien fendu la poire en me voyant galéré hein ?! Et pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de me répéter.. mais bon tant pis vous me direz hein. Toujours cette peur de vous décevoir mais mon travail ne peut pas plaire à tout monde.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

\- Hey ! merci d'aimer ma fanfiction et pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai déjà ma trame scénaristique mais je rajoute quelque bout qui me vient à l'esprit par ci par là tu vois ;). Porte toi bien à bientôt !

\- Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! *se fait aussi assommer par Marco* Maiiiiiiiis aïeeeee ! bref Merci beaucoup :D toi aussi porte toi bien à bientôt !

* * *

" À la quatrième division ! _Cria un pirate brandissant un verre dans les airs._

\- Ouais ! " _Crièrent les autres pirates à l'unisson._

Ils étaient de retour sur le Moby dick et le soir même il y avait eut une fête à leur honneur sur une plage. Il y avait de l'alcool qui coulait à flot avec beaucoup de nourriture qu'on pourrait nourrir tout un régiment. Ils s'amusaient , ils chantaient, ils rigolaient sauf une personne : Kyle. Il restait dans son coin, ignorant les pirates qui étaient bourrés à côté de lui. Il allait se rendre sur le Moby dick pour regagner sa cabine et quand il aperçut Anya, il arrêta tout mouvement. Elle souriait face aux pitreries de certains mais Kyle pouvait remarquer que son sourire n'était qu'une façade. Elle était triste. Alors le blond s'installa à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches tout en fixant un point devant lui.

" Tu t'amuses ? _Demanda Anya naturellement._

\- Hm. "

C'étaient les seuls mots qu'il sortit et cela suffisait à faire sourire la brune. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas quittés durant le reste de la mission. Soit c'était Anya qui le suivait ou le contraire, ce qui surprenait plus d'un. Kyle avait appris à la connaître et malgré son caractère borné et chiante, il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Mais ces temps-ci la jeune femme ne cherchait pas à communiquer, elle avait un air triste inscrit sur son visage et on dirait bien que c'était le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

" Sont-ils au courant ? " _Demanda Kyle._

Elle ne lui répondit pas et son sourire disparut d'un seul coup. Il en était sûr, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour son départ c'était évident.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je leur dirais plus tard, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment-là.

\- Ta raison, attend demain matin quand ils auront tous la gueule de bois ça va leur faire plaisir. "

Anya soupira et ferma les yeux comme pour essayer d'oublier l'existence du jeune garçon.

" Ce que tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y met.

\- Et toi une grosse tête de mule.

\- La ferme.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis de me la fermer. _S'écria le blond._

\- Oui donc prend mes paroles au sérieux alors.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Une mise en garde. "

Un sourire se dévoilait au coin des lèvres de Kyle. La conversation commençait à déraper.

" J'en ai la chair de poule ! _Railla le blond_. Ce n'est pas un toutou qui va me faire peur. "

Un éclair passa entre leurs yeux.

" Tu vas voir ce qui te dit le toutou. "

Il la provoquait et ça marchait très bien car dès qu'Anya avait achevé sa phrase elle se transforma en loup. Kyle fit la même chose et il entra dans la forêt pour s'éloigner du plus possible des pirates de Barbe blanche. Anya le suivit de près sous les yeux ahuris des autres, heureusement Satch les rassura en précisant que c'était un jeu entre eux depuis peu. Cela permettait d'entraîner Kyle par la même occasion car il avait encore des choses à apprendre. Malgré ça, Kyle était un jeune garçon très intelligent. Il avait une allure d'un garçonnet et l'esprit d'un adulte.

Le tigre courait à grande vitesse pour fuir la louve qui le poursuivait toujours. La louve se jeta sur lui pour l'arrêter et ils commencèrent à se battre. Des rugissements résonnèrent dans toute la forêt ce qui effrayait les oiseaux qui s'envolaient loin des deux animaux sauvages. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups et le combat pris fin quelques heures après à cause de la fatigue qui prenait le dessus. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage, Anya ébouriffait les cheveux de Kyle en souriant de toutes ses dents et Kyle s'amusait à la pousser gentiment.

" Eh vous deux, va falloir calmer le jeu un peu. _Dit Satch en s'approchant d'eux._

\- Désoler commandant. _Répondit Kyle en souriant._

\- C'est le chaton qui m'a cherché. _Se défendit Anya puis elle regarda Kyle._ Mais merci. "

Kyle voulait lui rendre le sourire et pour qu'elle oublie un peu ses soucis, Mission accomplie !

...

 _« Elle s'approcha du corps inerte sur le sol et son sang coulait sur le plancher. Le corps était sans vie, sans âme. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait car elle n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir et il faisait bien trop sombre. Mais petit à petit elle arrivait à distinguer quelques petits détails et quand elle allait voir le visage de la victime un poignard se planta dans sa poitrine. Le meurtrier était tout juste derrière elle et elle ne pouvait que sentir son horrible souffle sur son cou. Puis le poignard se retira la laissant tomber lourdement par terre.»_

Anya se releva brusquement, toute transpirante et perdu. Elle enleva ses cheveux qui se collaient à son visage et elle calma sa respiration. Ça recommençait mais cette fois ce n'était pas clair du tout, c'était différent. La brune arrivée à discerné les rayons de lumière alors elle se prépara et regagna le réfectoire très rapidement. Elle devait leur en parler, elle y était obligée, car c'était important et très bizarre. Directement, elle s'installa à la table où se trouvait Satch, Izou, Marco et Ace. Son commandant en la voyant allait lui parler mais il fut vite coupé par elle.

" Salut, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. "

La bonne humeur de Satch se changea par de la curiosité ainsi qu'Izou, Marco avait un air endormi tandis qu'Ace aborda un visage plutôt sévère.

" Ah bon ? Tu t'intéresses à nous maintenant ? _Répliqua le brun d'une voix froide._

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas voir ton petit Kyle ? "

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il soit si énervé contre elle ?

" Attends, pourquoi tu me parles de Kyle tout à coup ?

\- Ne vous battez pas dès le matin, respectez ceux qui émergent. " _Dit Izou en parlant de Marco._

La louve ignora totalement Izou et elle fixa le brun qui la dévisageait depuis le début. Elle était surprise qu'il agisse de cette manière envers Kyle et elle.

" Tu es jaloux ?

\- Moi jaloux ?! Mais qui voudrait être à la place de ce pauvre mec ?!

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui de la sorte ! Tu ne le connais pas ! " _Cria Anya._

Tous les deux étaient à présent debout face à l'autre, seul la table les séparaient. Les trois autres commandants décidèrent de les calmer car ça commençait à tourner au vinaigre. Mais en entendant les autres le brun s'énerva encore plus et il décida de partir en prenant soin de claquer la porte après son départ. Anya se rassit et croise les bras en ayant l'air contrarié.

" C'est quoi son problème ?! _S'écria la brune._

\- Bon et cette chose importante que tu voulais nous dire ?

\- Rien du tout ! "

Elle aussi décida de s'éclipser, elle était bien trop énervée pour parler de ça maintenant.

" Aah l'amour." _Chantonna le travesti._

…

" Aller vas y. " Encouragea Kiya

Pour la énième fois, Anya ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Elle prit une grande inspiration mais ses muscles étaient contractés, elle n'était pas du tout décontracté. La brune méditait pour comprendre son mystérieux rêve, comme sa mère qui le faisait. Enfin pour cela il fallait y arriver et Anya n'était pas assez concentrer pour y arriver pour le moment. Et voyant que cela ne marchait pas elle balança plusieurs jurons sous la colère et abandonna.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " _Demanda Kiya._

Anya laissa reposer son dos contre le bord de son lit en soupirant tandis que Kiya était face à elle dans la même position.

" C'est Ace.. il m'a fait une crise à cause de Kyle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il n'apprécie pas que je soit avec Kyle. "

La blonde parut surprise dans un premier temps mais quand l'info arriva au cerveau un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

" Vraiment ? _Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil l'air curieux_.

\- Il ma presque crier dessus cet idiot !

\- Il réalise enfin.

\- De quoi ? "

Kiya soupira à cause de sa naïveté et son regard se dirigea vers le ciel avec un air blasé.

" Anya je t'en pris ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué.

\- Mais de quoi ?!

\- Il est fou amoureux de toi ! T'es vraiment idiote ou quoi ? Ah du coup qui se ressemble s'assemble.. "

Puis il y a eu un grand silence dans la cabine. Anya était en mode bug, elle ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus. Son cœur s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes face à cette révélation et elle devenait extrêmement rouge d'un seul coup.

" N'im-n'importe quoi ! _Bégaya la brune._

\- Si tu ne me crois pas regard bien comment il se comporte avec toi. Regarde s'il te sourit, s'il rougit comme toi en ce moment même. Ace est jaloux de Kyle et sa crise de jalousie n'a fait que confirmer les soupçons. "

La brune ne répondit rien tellement elle était surprise et elle réfléchissait sur le comportement de Portgas. C'est vrai que leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée qu'au début, leur complicité n'avait fait que de grandir au fil de temps. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte des sentiments d'Ace et ni des siens. Enfin elle, elle évitait plutôt d'y penser. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle va partir dans quelque temps alors pourquoi y penser alors que cela ne pouvait que faire du mal ? Non c'était impossible qu'Ace ressente quelque chose pour elle.

Anya marchait dans les couloirs avec la tête dans les nuages. Quand elle avait repensé à son départ, elle n'avait plus le sourire. Elle avait passé tellement de bons moments sur ce bateaux et avec cet équipage. Jamais elle aurait pensé qu'elle allait tenir à ces pirates aussi fous les uns que les autres. Oh oui sont départ sera dur, très dur. La brune était à présent dans les rues de la petite ville seule. Rien ne semblait troubler le bonheur des pirates et habitants passant. Anya ne savait pas exactement où elle allait, ses jambes la guidaient tout simplement.

"Eh Anya!"

Elle se tourna en direction de la voix et aperçut Marco. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas nonchalant.

" Que fais-tu ? _Demanda le blond._

\- Je me dégourdis un peu les jambes et toi ?

\- J'attends Satch mais je crois bien qu'il en a pour un moment. " _Soupira le phénix._

Marco lui montra Satch qui était plus loin en train de draguer une jeune femme. Anya leva les yeux au ciel mais avec tout de même un petit sourire face à la manie de ce cher commandant.

" Laisse moi faire. " _Répondit-elle avant de partir._

Elle avança d'un pas déterminé vers Satch et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle prit un air très surpris.

" Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi ?! Je te faisais confiance, tu m'avais promis que tu resterais fidèle ! "

Satch ne comprenait rien et dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche Anya le coupa directement.

" Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros salopard. _Dit-elle en haussant plus le ton._

\- Vous êtes qui ? _Demanda la jeune femme._

\- Je suis sa femme voyons ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à notre fils hein ?! "

Anya frappa Satch sans pitié, ce qui surprenait beaucoup ce dernier. On voyait la trace de sa main sur sa joue qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. La jeune femme était mal à l'aise alors elle dit :

" Je crois que je vais y aller.

\- Non attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! " _S'écria Satch._

Mais malheureusement pour lui la jeune femme partit rapidement. Satch lança un regard noir vers la coupable qui elle, abordait un joli sourire victorieux. Marco arriva près d'eux.

" Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Quelle bonne comédienne je suis. _Se vanta la brune._

\- Bien joué. _Félicita Marco._

\- Tu m'as frappé ! _Se plaignit Satch._

\- Oui désoler sinon ce n'était pas crédible. "

Satch se mit à râler devant les têtes agacer d'Anya et Marco. La brune ignora les plaintes de son commandant car elle bien trop occupée à chercher Ace des yeux, mais il restait introuvable. Il était sûrement sur le navire en train de ruminer dans son coin.

" Tu cherches Ace ? "

La question de Satch la ramena à la réalité.

" J'aurais voulu lui parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

\- Laisse, il doit être caché quelque part sur le bateau. Il se montrera quand il sera calmé. "

Anya soupira, elle aurait voulu mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

" De toute façon vous avez le temps de vous parler alors ne t'inquiète pas.

\- À ce propos.. Je vais bientôt partir.

\- Quoi ? _Demandèrent les deux commandants en chœur._

\- Dans trois semaines maximum Shanks viendra me chercher. "

Ils ne s'attendaient surtout pas à ça et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils tenaient à elle. Alors Satch la prit dans ses bras d'un geste brusque et la serra le plus fort possible.

" Non tu ne partiras pas, je ne laisserais pas ce foutu roux t'emmener !

\- Tu m'étouffes arrête ! " _Cria Anya._

Anya se dégagea de son étreinte pour enfin respirer puis après elle lui sourit.

Plus tard, Anya était de retour sur le Moby dick et dès qu'elle avait mis un pied dessus elle vit Ace. Il était face à elle et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce à part elle qui s'approcha de lui. Il baissa la tête en disant :

" Anya je-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ace je te pardonne, tout va bien.

\- Je tiens quand même à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu sais, Kyle et moi nous ne sommes qu'ami et rien de plus.

\- Je sais. " _Répondit-il très rapidement._

Il n'arrivait pas à regarder la brune dans les yeux, il évitait son regard et il se grattait la nuque l'air gêné. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation très gênante et très pesante. Anya non plus n'était pas très à l'aise. Ace allait dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un l'appela plus loin. Alors il s'excusa auprès d'elle et partit. Mais que voulait-il lui dire ? Tout compte fait c'est peut-être mieux comme ça qu'elle ne le sache pas à cause de son départ.

La louve alla dans sa cabine pour méditer afin de comprendre son mystérieux rêve de la dernière fois. Elle était assise en tailleur avec un concentration totale. Elle inspira, expira très fort et ferma les yeux. Des bougies étaient positionnées autour d'elle et elles faisaient office de lumière dans la pièce étant donné que le soleil était couché.

 _« Anya pouvait voir le même corps au même endroit mais cette fois il y avait de l'orage qui grondait dans le ciel. Le corps baignait dans son propre sang et cette fois-ci aussi elle était incapable de voir le visage de la pauvre victime._

" _Il est à moi. "_

 _Elle se retourna vers cette voix grave derrière elle. Et même celui qui semblait être le meurtrier était dans l'ombre. Pourtant elle avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, elle en était sûre. Soudain une lame la transperça dans le ventre et la seul image qu'elle put voir en dernier fut un fruit du démon que portait le meurtrier bien haut dans sa main. »_

La brune s'écroula sur le sol à cause de la fatigue et du choc. C'était une sensation désagréable et c'était comme si elle avait vraiment été transpercer par quelque chose même s'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang.

Toc toc toc.

Anya se releva en autorisant la personne à entrer. Kyle entra en fermant la porte derrière lui. Puis il interrogea du regard en voyant des bougies sur le sol ainsi qu'en voyant la brune assise par terre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

\- Je nettoie le sol ça ne se voit pas ? "

Kyle aida Anya à se relever car elle lui tendait ses mains. Puis elle ramassa les bougies pour les poser sur une commode juste à côté d'elle et Kyle attendait toujours une explication à tout ça.

" C'est trop long à expliquer. "

Anya voulait éviter de lui dire. Peu de personnes sont aux courantes et c'est mieux ainsi. Il y a juste Barbe blanche, Marco, Ace, Satch, Izou, Taly et Kiya. C'était suffisant. D'ailleurs il fallait mieux éviter que tout le monde soit au courant, d'autre en profiterais.

" J'ai tout mon temps. " _Répondit Kyle les mains dans les poches._

Elle soupira voyant que Kyle n'était pas prêt à partir tant qu'il n'aura pas des explications. De toute façon elle lui faisait confiance alors elle pouvait lui dire. Il n'ira pas le raconter à tout le monde c'est sûr.

" Si je te disais que je pouvais voir l'avenir dans mes rêves tu me croirais ?

\- Non.

\- Je m'en doutais, pourtant c'est ce qu'il m'arrive. Je peux sans le vouloir voir certains moments qui vont se passer.

\- Et le rapport des bougies et toi par terre ?

\- Mes rêves prémonitoires ne sont pas toujours clairs alors je médite pour essayer de comprendre de ce qu'il essaye de me dire. "

Le blond hocha machinalement la tête mais Anya pouvait deviner qu'il ne la croyait pas.

" Aller viens je vais t'emmener voir le doc. _Dit-il en prenant le poignet de la jeune femme._

\- Mais je vais bien ! Écoute quelque chose de grave va arriver, je ne peux pas te dire où ni quand mais ça arrivera tôt ou tard. "

Kyle lâcha son poignet tout doucement faisant effleurer leurs doigts. Il ne savait pas quoi dire devant le regard grave et inquiet de la jeune femme. Alors il changea de sujet.

" J'ai appris pour ce matin, merci de m'avoir défendu.

\- Oh c'était rien mais c'était pitoyable de te traiter comme ça. "

Il était assis sur le lit et Anya sur sa chaise de bureau.

" Tu sais j'ai l'habitude maintenant et tout le monde me détestent.

\- C'est faux moi et Satch nous ne te détestons pas ! "

Il se mit à sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il souriait avec ses petites fossettes. On aurait un enfant tout mignon ce qui fit sourire aussi Anya.

" En parlant de Satch, tu savais qu'il avait trouvé un fruit du démon ? "

Son sourire disparut subitement et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle se leva tellement vite que la chaise tomba.

" Un fruit du démon ?! Tu es sûr ?!

\- O-oui mais pourquoi tu t'affoles tout d'un coup ?

\- Dis-moi où est Satch !

\- Sur le pont je crois, mais tu me dis ce qui se passe à la fin !

\- Va chercher immédiatement de l'aide ! "

C'était après avoir dit ceci qu'elle partit en courant vers le pont d'un vitesse incroyable. Quand elle sortit du grand couloir elle put apercevoir que la nuit était bel et bien tombé et l'orage grondait dans le ciel. Les nuages cachaient toute trace d'étoiles, cachant au passage la lune comme pour laisser l'obscurité dominer.

À suivre..


	17. Savoir avancer

Helloooo!

Voici un nouveau chapitre posté, ce sera surement le dernier de l'année ! Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que le prochain risque de mettre du temps à être posté à cause de la rentrer qui arrive bientôt.. eh oui.. je vous ai gâché votre journée ? Eh bien à moi aussi..

Je préviens que ce chapitre est plus court que tout les autres. Désoler !

Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, une bonne année et surtout une bonne santé~

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur son visage le délivrant de ses longs cheveux bruns et les feuilles des arbres suivait le mouvement. Elle pouvait apercevoir l'océan face à elle mais ce n'était pas ce que ses yeux voyaient. Eux étaient encore en train de voir ces affreux souvenirs.

C'était l'une des choses que l'on préférerait éviter dans sa vie, une chose qui, si on se retrouvait face à elle et bien.. que dire ? La vie n'était pas faîte que de rose et parfois elle cachait bien ses épines.

Elle ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui ce passa ce soir là :

" Satch ! "

Tout se passa très vite. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers la voix qui l'appelait, ni de dire un mot que déjà la lame lui transperça le dos. La surprise fut si grande pour lui qu'il ne pus laisser sortir qu'un petit cri étouffé. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Anya ralentissait sa cadence. Elle se jeta sur le meurtrier alors que Satch tombait lourdement sur le sol, dégoulinant de sang. Elle ne savait pas si son commandant était juste blessé ou.. mort ? Elle préféra se concentrer sur l'ennemi, les renforts arriveraient bientôt.

"Marshall D. Teach!"

Elle n'oubliait jamais un visage et celui-ci resterais graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il allait regretter d'être né, il allait regretter son acte, il allait regretter son égoïsme ! Elle se transforma en louve et sous la colère il n'avait aucune chance.

Elle l'attrapa par la gorge soudainement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la serrer car il envoya un violent coup de pied dans son estomac. Elle atterrit contre le grand mât qui l'avait arrêté en plein vol.

Kyle arriva le premier et dès que Teach l'eut remarqué, celui-ci sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour quitter le navire. Anya prit forme humaine et se précipita vers la rambarde. Quand elle aperçut Teach au loin dans une barque elle voulut sauter par-dessus bord mais Kyle l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par la taille. Il résistait à ses coups, il serra plus fort quand elle commençait à se dégager. Il était hors de question de la laisser se noyer.

" Arrête Anya ! " _Cria Kyle_.

Si Kyle ne l'avait pas retenu elle serait au fond de la mer car l'écart entre le Moby dick et celle de la barque était bien trop grand. Le courant avait vite emmené Teach, comme si le vent était avec lui. Petit à petit elle se calma, Kyle la lâcha doucement mais en la surveillant pour éviter toutes bêtises qui pourraient lui traverser l'esprit et qui lui seraient sûrement fatales.

Les autres pirates arrivèrent en courant et virent le corps de Satch, couvert de sang, son propre sang. Ils ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite la situation. Zack fut le premier à réagir en accourant vers le blessé, certains pirates de Barbe blanche entouraient le corps maintenant devenu le centre d'attention. C'est en voyant Zack secouer la tête qu'Anya courut pour voir son commandant.

" SATCH ! _Hurla la jeune femme_. T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE REFUSE QUE TU MEURT AUSSI LÂCHEMENT ! "

Mais elle fut retenue par Kyle une seconde fois, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie ça, cela empirerait les choses. La brune ne voulait pas le comprendre ni l'écouter car elle voulait absolument le voir. Avec beaucoup de force et d'envie, elle réussit à échapper à Kyle. La jeune femme écarta tous les hommes qui étaient sur son passage, sans pitié, jusqu'à enfin voir son commandant baignant dans son sang. Elle s'accroupit et empoigna le haut de la victime pour afin de le secouer, le réveiller, parce qu'il n'était pas mort, c'était impossible qu'il soit mort, non, il n'était pas mort... Elle ne voulait pas y croire et les voix de tous les autres n'arrivaient pas à atteindre ses oreilles.

Soudain, un bras passa sur sa taille et l'éloigna. Bien sûr, elle se débattait mais Izou l'attrapa par les poignets pour essayer de l'arrêter de gigoter et la calmer.

" LÂCHEZ MOI ! "

Anya avait beau crier Izou et Kyle ne la lâchait pas. Izou était devant elle en train de lui cacher l'horrible spectacle. Il lui prit le visage avec ses deux mains l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

" Écoute-moi Anya. _Commença Izou calmement mais avec un tremblement dans la voix_. Calme toi d'accord ? S'il te plaît ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles...

\- Mais Satch, il est… "

La brune n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase, le mot était coincé dans sa gorge.

" Oui il est mort ! _Répondit-il en haussant la voix, ne pouvant plus cacher ses larmes_. "

Elle arrêta de bouger et Izou lâcha alors ses poignets mais en restant tout de même face à elle. Kyle fit la même chose après avoir eut l'accord d'Izou. Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler et elle se laissa tomber sur Izou qui la rattrapa. L'émotion était bien trop forte...

" Anya ? " _Appela le commandant de la seizième flotte_.

Aucune réponse. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et Izou dut la tenir pour l'empêcher de s'avachir sur le sol. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

…

"Satch

Un fils, un frère, un commandant, un ami parmi tant d'autres,

mais un camarade unique et précieux.

REPOSE EN PAIX"

Voilà ce qui était inscrit sur la tombe devant elle, qu'elle fixait depuis qu'elle était là. Après son réveil on lui avait annoncé le départ d'Ace qui était parti à la recherche de l'auteur de tout ce cauchemar. La plupart n'étaient pas d'accord pour qu'il parte mais elle n'était pas contre cette idée et de toute façon elle y aurait été à sa place. Elle aurait aimé faire regretter tout cela à ce fumier.

Barbe blanche peiné comme jamais, avait décider d'enterrer le commandant de la quatrième division sur une île calme et sans danger. Enfin ce n'était pas le premier, les autres pirates de Barbe blanche qui étaient mort étaient également enterrer ici. Tous avaient dû mal à surmonter la mort de leur camarade mais aussi la trahison d'un autre.

Anya s'accroupit et posa les fleurs sur la tombe d'un geste délicat. Avant de partir elle posa sa main sur la tombe, dans une prière silencieuse. Elle ne lança aucun dernier regard derrière elle et quand elle atteignit le portail du cimetière elle vit Marco appuyé contre un mur en train de l'attendre les mains dans les poches. Puis sans un mot ils se mirent en route l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de parler pour exprimer leur peine, leur chagrin car l'autre ressentait la même chose et parfois le silence était mieux que les mots.

…

Son assiette était remplie et elle n'y avait pas touché une seule fois. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard vide. Les pirates qui l'entouraient faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé et c'était bien la seule chose qui fallait faire. Oublier pour avancer. Même si plusieurs jours étaient passés, elle n'arrivait pas à oublié.

" Anya s'il te plaît mange quelque chose. " _Supplia Izou qui était en face d'elle_.

Il obtenu aucune réponse de sa part. En voyant la détresse de son ami, elle prit une bouchée dans son assiette avec beaucoup de courage. Mais c'était le seul morceau qu'elle avala. Puis elle partit de la même façon qu'elle était arrivée : en silence. La jeune femme préférait rester seule dans son coin et elle n'avait pas versé une larme depuis l'incident. L'absence d'Ace ne faisait qu'agrandir sa peine car il lui manquait affreusement.

Soudain, Kyle débarqua dans sa cabine. Il paraissait énervé et il prit violemment le bras d'Anya sans qu'elle puisse objecter quelque chose. Elle le suivait tel un zombie sans émotions, sans réactions. Quand ils furent dehors, la pluie tombait à flot mais Kyle s'en foutait pas mal autant qu'Anya. Il l'amena sur le pont qui était désert et la lâcha.

" C'est ici que tout à commencer, c'est ici que Satch est mort et rien n'y changera.

\- Arrête. _Murmura Anya_.

\- Tu crois que Satch avait mérité tout ça ? Lui qui n'avait rien demandé et qui avait tout simplement trouvé un fruit du démon.

\- Arrête.

\- Un simple fruit du démon qui a coûté une misérable vie.

\- Arrête ! "

Elle commença à le frapper sur le torse tandis que lui ne bougeait pas, il la regardait exploser. Ils étaient mouillés de la tête aux pieds et leurs cheveux collaient à leur visage.

" Pourquoi lui ?! " _Pleura la brune_.

La jeune femme tomba sur ses genoux. On ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Kyle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et il lui prit les épaules.

" C'est ainsi Anya, tu n'y changeras rien et tu dois tout de même continuer à vivre. _Répondit-il plus calmement_. Qu'est-ce que dirait Satch en te voyant dans cet état ? Tu dois vivre pour lui comme il le voudrait. On s'inquiète pour toi surtout le doc qui va devenir fou si ça continue. C'est peut-être cruel mais c'est comme ça, nous sommes des pirates alors ce genre de chose n'est malheureusement pas rare. Nous sommes confrontés à toute sorte de danger tous les jours et désormais Satch ne sera plus là pour nous sermonner. Mais n'oublies pas qu'il vivra toujours à travers nos histoires, nos rêves, nos prières, il sera toujours auprès de nous. "

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras la laissant pleurer un bon coup. Elle s'en voulait d'être arrivée trop tard pour sauver Satch mais comme avait dit Kyle, elle devait continuer à vivre.

Le lendemain, Anya s'était repris en main et essayait de vivre sa vie à fond mais elle n'oubliait pas Satch, au contraire. La brune toqua à la porte jusqu'à entendre un grognement de la part d'un homme. Il ouvrit la porte et avec grand étonnement il la découvrit au pied de sa porte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et bailla sans gêne.

" Anya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-il toujours avec son éternel air endormis_.

\- Je suis venu pour le cours de navigation tu as oublié ?

\- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais avec tous ces événements, je pensais que tu voulais arrêter. "

En réalité elle voulait arrêter et elle avait raté plusieurs jours de cours même. Mais pendant sa petite dépression elle avait complètement oublié Marco. Lui aussi était très triste et il ne le faisait pas forcément remarquer. Il avait connu Satch bien avant elle et cela avait dû lui faire très mal. Marco n'était pas du genre à déprimer mais Anya avait pensé que c'était mieux qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec lui.

" Eh bien tu as tout faux, bon tu me laisses entrer ou tu me laisses poiroter comme une imbécile ? "

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Comme d'habitude la cabine du commandant de la première division était toujours impeccable. Elle s'installa sur une chaise en face du seul bureau dans la pièce. Marco la suivit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

" Oh je te dérange au fait ? _Songea Anya_.

\- Je suis réveillé maintenant et c'est un peu tard pour se poser la question.

\- Tu fais une sieste toi ? "

Il disposa le matériel nécessaire sur le bureau avant de lui répondre en soupirant :

" J'ai travaillé toute la nuit.

\- Travailler sur quoi ?

\- On peut se mettre au boulot ? "

Et c'était parti pour un autre cours de navigation. Marco était un bon professeur et Anya était.. gentille. Comme élève il y avait mieux mais il y avait pire aussi. Anya n'était pas une demeurée et elle comprenait très vite les choses mais seulement quand elle le voulait. C'est elle qui avait voulu arrêter les entraînements pendant un petit moment et en fin de compte elle n'était pas prête à reprendre de sitôt à cause de la mort de Satch.

Après plusieurs heures enfermées dans la cabine, Marco avait enfin fini de tout lui apprendre. Il ne pensait pas finir aujourd'hui mais il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à savoir et il lui avait appris l'essentiel.

" Voilà tu sais tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir. _Déclara le blond_.

\- C'est super mais.. Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

\- …Tout ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien compris depuis le début. " _Dit-il en commençant à perdre patience_.

Elle pinça ses lèvres devant la mine agacée de Marco.

" Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps à expliquer pour rien !

\- Ça va Marco je plaisante, j'ai tout compris. " Calma Anya.

Il était sur les nerfs en ce moment. Il se calma mais ne souriait pas pour autant. Elle avait voulu faire une petite blague pour rigoler mais la joie n'était pas là et il était très loin d'ici.

" Tout va bien ? _Demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oui ça va, excuse moi d'avoir haussé le ton. "

Il se leva et rangea tout le matériel sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Elle se leva aussi pour être à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil mais n'arrêta pas pour autant ses mouvements alors la main de la louve tomba dans le vide.

" Marco ? "

Sa voix douce l'interpella, il se retourna vers elle et plongea sa tête sur son épaule. Il pleurait à chaude larme et Anya l'enveloppa de ses bras. En l'entendant, elle l'accompagna en pleurant elle aussi. Marco ne pouvait plus se retenir, il avait perdu son frère et un autre était partie risquer sa vie. Il avait beaucoup d'autres frères mais personne ne les remplacerais. C'était devenu ses meilleurs amis, ses camarades à vie.

Après ce petit moment, ils étaient à présent sur le lit du phénix en train de ressasser le passé. Le mur maintenait leurs dos et leurs jambes étaient étendues jusqu'au bord du lit. Anya avait réussi à le faire sourire et comme on dit après la pluie le beau temps !

" Je lui ai donc dit ce que je lisais « comment tuer un empereur » et cet idiot m'a crut. _Ria la louve_.

\- Pas étonnant venant d'Ace. _Sourit-il_. Et tu te souviens quand tu avais mis le feu dans la cale à nourriture ?

\- Si je m'en souviens ? Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier !

\- Tu avais été punie pendant un mois non ?

\- Mais je n'avais pas fait exprès. _Se défendit la brune_.

\- Quelle idée d'aller fumer dans une cale, juste parce que Satch et toi vous ne vouliez pas que je vous tombe dessus car normalement vous étiez de corvée.

\- Oui mais finalement c'est Ace qui nous est tombé dessus. "

À ce moment-là Anya avait tellement eu peur que ce soit Marco qu'elle avait jeté directement la cigarette. Satch ne l'avait pas vu faire et tous les trois décidèrent de ne rien dire aux autres. Seulement ils avaient oublié la cigarette et il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.

" Tout le monde avait accusé Ace parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait été piquer de la nourriture et qu'il avait fait une bêtise. _Ria Anya_. C'était devenu une victime. "

Le rire d'Anya fut rejoint par celui du phénix.

Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Marco se leva pour l'ouvrir en jetant un regard interrogatif vers la brune qui haussa les épaules.

" Oui ? "

Elle ne pouvait pas voir qui était de l'autre côté, elle pouvait seulement l'entendre.

" Père désire votre présence à tous les deux sur le pont. "

Ah contrairement à lui qui avait pu la voir. Le phénix fronça les sourcils et demanda :

" C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Suivez-moi. "

Ils le suivirent en silence et quand ils arrivèrent sur le pont se fut une grande surprise pour les deux pirates.

" Yo les jeunes !

\- Le roux ? _Dit le blond surpris_.

\- Shanks ? Rajouta Anya. "

Le Red force était face au gros navire du Moby dick et l'équipage du roux était resté sur leur bateau. Shanks était en face de Barbe blanche, assit à côté d'une grosse coupe de saké.

Anya lança un regard triste vers le phénix, il était venu la chercher comme prévu. Mais était-elle obligée de partir ?

À suivre..


	18. Le réconfort des étoiles

Heyyyy ! salut les amis !

J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passé, moi ?... C'est quand les prochaines vacances ?

Parlons plus sérieusement, donc voici un nouveau chapitre posté et j'espère que le prochain ne mettre pas trop de temps. Parce que je passe le Bac blanc la semaine prochaine et je suis vraiment débordé ces derniers temps. J'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre très vite parce que je l'avais fini il y a une semaine mais j'attendais qu'il soit corrigé et tout le tralala car j'ai même rajouté des choses.

Aussi je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews car j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ordi, ce petit con s'amusait à me faire péter un câble.. donc je vais répondre maintenant !

Merci de consacrer un peu de votre temps pour m'envoyer vos reviews, ça me tooouuuuche !

Attention ! un certains passage risque de choquer certaine personne, notamment vers la fin.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Minimiste :** Merci à toi ! moi aussi je l'ai trouvé très triste et je me suis forcé à écouter que des musiques tristes pour écrire le chapitre 17. Et donc dans celui-ci tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question ;) je t'envoie pleins de bisous, porte toi bien et à bientôt !

 **Darkstag:** éhéh tu vas bientôt le savoir si elle reste ou pas :3 Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Satch et j'ai vraiment hésité à le faire mourir ! Oui elle avait vraiment besoin qu'on lui botte le cul ! Merci pour tout je t'envoie pleins de bisous, porte toi bien et à bientôt aussi !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Elle l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure. Shanks était toujours en train de discuter avec Barbe blanche et il n'y avait personne d'autre qui assistait à la conversation. Anya en avait profité pour aller retrouver l'équipage de son oncle, qui l'avait tout de même manqué. L'absence de Mihawk ne lui avait pas passé inaperçus mais elle n'était pas inquiète pour lui, il était sûrement sur son île à l'heure qu'il est. Mais Anya était inquiète que son capitaine soit venu parler avec Barbe blanche. Et quand les nuages se fendirent en deux cela ne rassurait encore moins la jeune femme. Les deux capitaines avaient croisé le fer mais elle n'angoissait pas pour eux. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire était de les laisser régler tout ça, d'ailleurs personne n'avait bougé le petit doigt quand les deux capitaines se battirent. Car ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien, justement cela se retournerait contre eux.

Puis quelque instant après les secousses, Shanks alla en direction de son bateau. Mais quand il croise Anya, il s'arrêta net et dit :

" Nous devons partir. "

C'était clair, net et précis. Il voulait qu'elle rentre point finale, le problème c'était qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux son oncle, ils étaient seuls près de la proue du Moby dick.

" Anya ? " _Demanda le roux avec un regard interrogatif_.

La brune baissa la tête, ne voulant plus croiser les yeux de Shanks. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas choisir entre deux équipages. Mais ça lui était impossible de partir maintenant, c'était trop tôt encore et puis Ace..

" Je ne veux pas partir, je veux attendre le retour d'Ace pour m'assurer qu'il revienne sain et sauf. "

Le Roux redoutait de devoir affronter ça un jour. La situation était plutôt compliquée, car lui savait qui Ace allait affronter. il ne le savait que trop bien, ses cicatrices étant son seul souvenir...

" Connais-tu Teach, Marshall.D Teach ? "

Elle ne comprenait pourquoi il lui posait une telle question.

" Pas vraiment non.

\- C'est lui qui en est l'auteur. " _Dit-il en montrant ces trois balafres masquant son œil gauche._

Anya était subjugué et elle n'arrivait pas à produire le moindre son. Alors Teach était si puissant que ça ? Où alors était-il si fourbe ?

" Crois-moi cet homme n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Je suis venu ici pour convaincre Barbe blanche d'arrêter Ace dans ses poursuites car j'ai bien peur que tout cela ne tourne très mal.

\- Ace est fort.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais il ne sait pas à qui il à faire.

\- Non il est capable de le vaincre ! " _Se persuadait la jeune femme elle-même_.

Shanks ne voulut pas insister plus à ce sujet. Anya voulait croire qu'Ace avait une chance, hors de question de se laisser submergé par la peur, la peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

" Anya si tu restes avec eux, il pourrait il y avoir de graves conséquences et une tournure que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Cela met complètement égal, ils sont devenus mes amis et je ne les abandonnerais pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'Ace ne reviendra pas sur ce bateau.

\- Très bien, j'attendrais jusque là alors. "

Shanks le roux commença à partir en direction de son navire.

" Shanks. "

Le roux s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir la brune du coin de l'œil.

" Merci. " _Sourit-elle_.

Il lui rendit son sourire et parti rejoindre son équipage sur le Red Force sous le regard de la jeune femme.

…

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre mois qu'Ace était partie à la recherche de Teach et son absence se faisait ressentir. Mais personne ne perdait espoir, ils pensaient tous qu'il reviendrait avec fière allure. Alors pendant tout ce temps, Anya s'entraînait pour oublier tout ça. Pas un seul jour elle ne manqua un entraînement que ce soit avec Marco, Joz, Vista et tous les autres commandants. Cela permettait de décompresser et de se changer les idées.

La louve courait en direction des flammes bleues et un phoenix sortit des flammes pour attaquer l'autre animal. Un violent combat s'enchaînait entre eux et les pirates qui servaient de spectateurs devaient reculer de plusieurs pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à distinguer les deux animaux se battre sous l'effet des flammes et de la rapidité des deux. Seulement, le phoenix était le seul qui arrivait à la toucher. Elle n'y arrivait pas à cause de son pouvoir, à cause du logia. Dès qu'elle le touchait ses flammes le protégeait ou se reformait comme si de rien n'était, ce qui rendait folle la louve. Elle en avait marre d'attaquer dans le vide mais lui, il faisait exprès. Il voulait qu'elle y arrive pour une fois.

Bien sûr, ils évitaient de se blesser gravement. Puis soudain, elle arriva à l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Tout de suite après elle se transforma sous sa forme humaine et fixa le phoenix qui se relevait doucement. Lui aussi se transforma en humain et il était aussi surpris qu'elle. Marco s'approcha d'elle en tendant sa main vers elle.

" J'ai enfin réussi ! _S'exclama Anya en tapant dans la main de Marco_.

\- Je l'ai senti passer. " _Sourit-il_.

Il était heureux qu'elle put enfin le toucher une fois. Son haki de l'armement ne faisait que grandir, elle le maîtrisait de plus en plus. Elle avait réussi à faire le vide dans sa tête, à mettre toutes ses émotions de côté.

Après le combat, tous les deux avait été faire un petit tour chez le médecin. Celui-ci en voyant Anya un peu caboché fulmina de colère. Elle était assise sur un lit pendant que Zack la soignait en ne manquant pas d'exprimer sa frustration. Marco était venu l'accompagner.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tous les deux ? Vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte quand même !

\- C'est bon doc, il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat. _Répliqua Anya_.

\- En faire tout un plat ?! Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui vas te soigner toute seule quand tu es blessée.

\- Zack, on s'entraînait. _Rajouta Marco_.

\- Oui mais s'entraîner ne veut pas dire combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai un qui soit à terre.

\- Si.. c'est le but d'un combat. "

Zack termina de mettre un bandage sur Anya et soupira.

" Vous me fatiguez tous les deux. "

Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Anya rendait visite à Zack à l'infirmerie. Elle revenait sans cesse avec une blessure chaque jour. Zack retourna sur son bureau pour chercher des médicaments alors pendant ce temps Marco et Anya discutèrent.

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal. _Dit Anya_.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Mais ça va je n'ai rien et j'ai déjà eu pire.

\- Vraiment ? "

Anya haussa les sourcils et un sourire apparu au coin des lèvres du blond.

" Pas du tout. "

C'était un phoenix et le second de Barbe blanche. Il était très puissant et son pouvoir y était pour quelque chose. Grâce à lui, il se régénérait, comme le phoenix renaît de ses cendres. (Un peu le Wolverine des pirates.)

" Je suis content que tu ne soit pas parti avec le roux.

\- Moi aussi mais je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement.

\- Je sais. "

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce et heureusement Zack revenu avec de la pommade et des médicaments.

" Bon la prochaine fois tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire attention.

\- Oui papa. _Dit-elle avec une voix enfantin_.

\- Et toi aussi hein ? Parce que c'est ta faute si elle est dans cet état espèce d'ingrat ! _S'énerva Zack contre Marco_.

\- C'était un entraînement. _Répéta le blond_.

\- Rien à foutre ! "

Le soir arriva très vite et comme d'habitude Anya était perchée au grand mat en admirant le ciel étoilé. La lune était présente et bien entouré ce soir là. La lune et les étoiles reflétaient sur l'océan qui faisait tanguer le navire. Le pont était désert et tout le monde était parti dormir à cette heure aussi tardive sauf elle.

" Tu as vu Satch ? J'ai beaucoup progresser ses derniers temps pas vrai ? Tout ça c'est grâce à tout le monde et aussi en partie grâce à toi. Ils sont tous devenus mes amis et je me suis plus rapprocher en particulier de Marco. Comme tu as pu le voir, il est triste au fond de lui mais il ne perd pas le sens de la vie comme moi il y avait quelques temps. Je ne cesse d'être à ses côtés pour l'aider à aller mieux et ça marche. Enfin c'est peut être moi qui ai besoin d'être à ses côté, je ne sais pas.

« Maintenant tout le monde a reprit ses habitudes mais tu me manque toujours autant. Izou et Kyle sont toujours là à surveiller mes faits et gestes, ils sont lourds à force. Je suis sûr que ça te fais marrer de là haut. » "

Elle continuait à s'exprimer pendant de longues minutes et ça lui faisait énormément de bien de parler. Pour elle c'était comme si il l'écoutait sans pouvoir lui répondre. C'était une triste réalité. Anya termina son monologue et avant de partir elle rajouta :

" Ah oui et s'il te plaît surveille Ace pour moi, protège le. À bientôt Satch, tu me manque. "

Elle parti rejoindre son lit pour se reposer de cette longue journée qui se terminait une nouvelle fois. Elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée très rapidement.

Le lendemain, Anya était dans le réfectoire en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Elle somnolait devant son repas et même la voix des autres n'arrivait à la réveiller. Jusqu'à qu'elle entendis des pirates discuter de Kyle.

" Ce type est vraiment louche, je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose.

\- Ouais ce minus doit dégager du navire. _Dit un autre pirate_.

\- Moi je vous dis que c'est vraiment un bon à rien, Il paraît qu'il a perdu sa famille moi je dirais que c'est sa famille qui la abandonné !

\- Hier je lui est ordonner de nettoyer les cales à ma place. " _Ria le premier pirate_.

Les deux autres pirates s'esclaffèrent.

" Je lui en ferais voir de toute les couleurs jusqu'à qu'il parte. "

Soudain, une main se posa brutalement sur leur table faisant un énorme bruit. Le bruit fit taire tout les pirates qui se trouvait dans le réfectoire et tout le monde regarda Anya qui lançait un regard haineux sur les trois pirates.

" Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? " _Dit la louve avec une voix froide_.

Elle était tellement énervé que ses crocs et ses griffes se manifestaient petit à petit.

" Vous osez insultez Kyle, alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas ?! "

Elle abattit son poing une nouvelle fois sur la table et le bois de celle-ci ne pu résister contre sa force. Les trois pirates commençaient à avoir peur de la jeune femme qui avait la rage contre eux.

" Je vous préviens si vous continuez à le malmener comme ça je jure de ne pas me retenir pour vous en collez une !

\- Tu n'as pas à nous parler comme ça ! Retourne donc à ce que tu sais faire le mieux : le ménage et à écarter les jambes ! Salope !"

S'en fut trop pour elle. Anya élança son poing prêt à taper dans le visage de ce bouffon. Mais tout à coup une main attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter. C'était Kyle, il avait un regard noir envers ces hommes.

" Que vous m'insultiez ou que vous vous moquiez de moi je m'en fous. Mais que vous insultiez une femme ou plus une amie à moi je ne peux pas fermer les yeux ! "

Après la fin de sa phrase il envoya un coup de poing bien mériter à l'homme qui avait insulté Anya. Le pirate tomba sur le sol à cause de la force de Kyle mais il se releva avec le nez en sang. D'autres pirates arrivèrent pour les séparer et pour les calmer. Anya pouvait voir que Kyle avait mal à sa main car il la secouait en grimaçant. Ils sortirent tous deux du réfectoire pour éviter que Kyle donne un autre coup de poing, car ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

" Ça va ? _Demanda la louve_.

\- Aaaaaah la vache ! Ça fait troooop mal putain de merde !

\- Fait moi voir ta main. "

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui tendre sa main qu'elle la prit directement.

" Non mais ça va j'ai rien, je peux subir pire que ça franchement. _Mentit-il_.

\- C'est ça. _Dit-elle en l'examinant_. Au fait merci de m'avoir défendue.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as défendu alors c'était le moins que je puisse faire. "

Soudain, il y a eu un sifflement suivit d'une explosion. Sous l'effet de surprise Anya et Kyle s'accroupirent et ils découvrirent plusieurs bateau de la marine arriver droit sur eux.

" J'espère que tu es prêt à subir bien pire alors.

\- Oh ouais. "

C'était parti pour un combat entre les pirates de Barbe blanche et la marine. Anya et Kyle restèrent à combattre ensemble avec leur forme animal. Détruisant tout sur leur passage, les deux animaux n'avaient aucune pitié. Ils faisaient énormément de dégâts ce qui ne passaient pas inaperçu à la marine qui les trouvaient de plus en plus imposant. Puis une explosion envoya la louve sur un autre bateau de la marine non loin.

Quand elle se releva, elle chercha des yeux le tigre blanc mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Elle se transforma en humaine et elle commença à s'inquiéter pour le jeune garçon. Elle allait sauter par dessus la rambarde pour être sur l'autre bateau de la marine mais elle évita de justesse quelque chose de brûlant. Elle se retourna face à son adversaire elle se rendit compte à qui elle avait à faire.

" Akainu. _Dit-elle d'une voix dur_.

\- Je me rappelle pas avoir vu une femme dans l'équipage de Barbe blanche. Enfin peu importe, tu vas mourir à présent. "

Elle évitait ses poings transformés en magma qui pourrait lui être fatale. Elle ne l'attaquait pas et elle cherchait sans cesse une issue pour partir de là, personne n'était là pour l'aider. Alors une solution s'offrait à elle. La jeune femme se concentra au maximum et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de son ennemis grâce au haki. Akainu qui ne pensait pas qu'elle le toucherait, s'écrasa contre un mur à cause de sa force. La brune en profita pour fuir comme Marco lui avait dit de faire mais Akainu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Une boule de magma fonça sur elle avec une vitesse incroyable. Joz intervenu rapidement en s'interposant entre Anya et Akainu. Le commandant de la troisième division envoya la boule de magma sur un bateau de la marine à l'aide de son fruit du démon. Le phoenix ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et aider son compagnon. La brune s'éloignait pour ne pas les gêner.

Plus tard, le combat fut enfin fini et l'équipage de Barbe blanche dut partir pour éviter le plus de dégâts. Akainu n'avait pas été vaincu ni Marco et Joz. Anya avait retrouvé Kyle qu'une fois le combat terminé et Kyle avait affirmé qu'il combattait des marines sur le même bateau où ils furent séparer. Mais sa réponse intrigua la jeune femme car elle ne l'avait pas trouvé une seule fois. Le soir était vite arrivé et cette fois Anya n'était pas perché au mat mais plutôt à l'arrière du bateau avec une bouteille de rhum à la main. Toujours le regard diriger vers le ciel.

" Je me doutais que tu dormais pas. " _Dit une voix_.

Anya aperçut Marco arrivait vers elle et il s'installa à ses côtés tout en silence.

" Tu me surveille ? _Demanda la brune_.

\- Non je me contente d'observer. "

Il se mit à regarder le ciel lui aussi, Anya lui proposa la bouteille qu'il ne refusa évidemment pas.

" Tout les soirs tu es dehors à admirer le ciel. _Constata le blond_.

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que Satch est toujours là parmi nous. "

Le phoenix ne répondit rien et lui passa simplement la bouteille. La nuit passait devant eux et ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures parlant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient fini la bouteille en un clin d'œil et l'alcool faisait un petit peu effet. Après ce bon moment passé, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Quand Marco arriva en premier devant la porte de sa cabine, il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Anya pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Seulement leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage. Ils se fixèrent en silence, puis la jeune femme s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise qu'après, elle recula avant de pouvoir savourer les lèvres du phoenix. Elle était gêner et le blond ne bougeait pas d'un poil, trop perplexe par son geste. Avant que la brune parte, il passa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa d'un baiser doux et tendre.

 _Attention Lemon ! Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de chose passez votre chemin immédiatement _!

Tout s'enchaîna. Le commandant ferma la porte de cabine pour éviter toute personne qui pourrait les déranger. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble et il passait ses mains sur ses hanches de façon brusque et entreprenante ainsi elle plaqua son buste contre le sien. Il déposa plusieurs baiser dans son cou descendant de plus en plus. La brune quand à elle, passaient ses mains sur son torse bien musclé jusqu'à arriver sur ses fesses. Puis il l'attira pour se mettre sur le lit. Très vite et avec acharnement, les vêtements tombèrent au pied du lit. Les lèvres du blond rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes fiévreuses. Ses mains étaient plaquées avec fougue contre sa cuisse et ses côtes. Tandis que les siennes se baladaient de nouveau dans ses cheveux. Petit à petit les baisers du second de Barbe blanche descendaient de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à sa poitrine. Il lécha et mordilla son sein tandis que sa main gauche malaxait l'autre. La jeune femme frémissait à son contacte et haleta bruyamment sentant une main toucher son anatomie. Une main arriva pour caresser sa cuisse puis s'éleva alors et elle passai ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la pénétra et se coucha entièrement sur elle commençant par faire des va-et-vient. La cadence devenait plus rapide et plus violente faisant gémir la brune qui s'agrippait à lui. Ils gémissaient tous les deux de plaisir à chaque coup de reins donné et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit ensemble sous l'influence de l'alcool, de l'envie et du désir.

À suivre..

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous avez eu donc une petite surprise pour la fin :3 Ma sœur était choqué mais je vous laisse me dire de ce que vous en avez pensé !

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Kiss.


	19. Perdu de tout

Elle ouvrit une paupière puis la deuxième et sa tête lui faisait affreusement souffrir. Après un temps de réflexion, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas sa cabine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le lit du premier commandant ? Elle mit du temps à apercevoir qu'elle était nue sous les draps. Elle se retourna et il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. Seul la bruit d'une douche lui parvenait à ses oreilles. Ses habits traînaient un peu partout sur le sol ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vide. Elle arrivait tout de même à se souvenir de quelques événements de la veille, alors.. elle avait couché avec Marco ? Cette idée lui semblait trop improbable et elle ramassa ses vêtements pour s'habiller en vitesse. Elle n'attendit pas que Marco ait fini sa douche, la brune partit de la cabine. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour voir si cela n'était qu'un rêve mais non. Alors elle atteignit le réfectoire et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

" Mauvaise nuit ? _Demanda Kiya._

\- Hm. " _Acquiesça Anya._

Izou et Kyle étaient eux aussi présent.

" Ça vous a déjà arrivé de vous réveiller ailleurs que dans votre cabine et que vous ne vous souvenez plus de la veille ? " _Demanda Anya._

Izou et Kiya secouèrent la tête tandis que Kyle hochait la tête. Mais en voyant le regard noir d'Izou, il secoua la tête pour dire « non ».

" Pourquoi ? Tu t'es réveillé où ?

\- Je ne parle pas forcément de moi. _Mentit Anya_. Et si une personne se trouvait dans un lit d'un autre ?

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'ils ont joué aux cartes toute la nuit. " _Railla Kyle._

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête par Kiya.

" Aïe ! Mais réfléchis quand même, quand deux personnes se retrouvent dans le même lit c'est qu'ils ont forcément baisé ensemble.

\- Pas obligatoirement. " _Contredisait Kiya._

Pendant que ces deux là se lançaient dans un débat, Izou regarda Anya curieusement et en silence. Il commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

" Je laisse tomber, je vais retourner bosser moi. " _Dit Kiya en partant._

Anya soupira d'aise face au silence qui s'était installé. Puis la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme blond. Quand il aperçut la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers celle-ci d'un pas décidé.

" Il faut qu'on parle. " _Dit-il._

Elle avait simplement ignoré la présence du phœnix jusqu'à qu'il lui parle. Izou et Kyle ne faisaient que de regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

" Maintenant ? _Demanda la louve._

\- Maintenant. "

Marco commença à partir et Anya ne le suivit pas immédiatement mais les regards de ses deux amis ne la rassuraient pas.

" Avec Marco ? _Demanda Izou déboussolé._

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. " _Dit-elle avant de partir._

Les deux hommes regardaient la jeune femme partir et quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Kyle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

" Elle a joué aux cartes avec Marco ?! "

Le commandant l'attendait dehors, juste à côté de l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle avait tout de même envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur en repensant à la veille, mais comment elle avait pu faire ça ?! Et surtout avec Marco ! Quand elle sortit, un courant d'air violent la frappe au visage brusquement. Elle se protégea immédiatement son visage avec l'aide de ses mains.

" UN CYCLONE ! "

Anya et Marco relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir l'énorme cyclone qui leur faisait face. Le Moby dick se faisait de plus en plus inspirer par celui-ci malgré sa carrure imposante. La puissance du cyclone prenait le dessus rapidement. La mer qui était autour du cyclone était devenu une marée de tempête, faisant au moins 20 mètres de hauteur. Les pirates de Barbe blanche s'agitèrent et obéissaient aux ordres à la lettre. Ils rangèrent les voiles directement mais le navire était toujours aspiré et les pirates devaient s'accrocher pour ne pas être envoyés en direction du cyclone. Beaucoup de choses volaient dans tous les sens comme des débris, des bouts de navire qui montrait qu'un bateau avait été ravager dans les parages. Barbe blanche devait agir au plus vite car ils étaient à présent bien trop exposés au danger. Anya tenait bien fort la rambarde mais en voyant Kyle en mauvaise posture elle lâcha tout de suite pour l'aider.

" Attrape ma main ! " _Cria la brune._

La brune réussit difficilement à attraper la main du jeune garçon mais il n'y avait rien pour qu'ils s'accrochent près d'eux.

Sans qu'ils puissent faire le moindre geste, ils se faisaient aspirer et ils s'envolèrent loin du Moby dick. Plus ils s'approchèrent du cyclone, plus ils pouvaient sentir à quel point le vent était violent. Le vent soufflait jusqu'à 300 km/h. L'empereur décida de réagir en utilisant son pouvoir du fruit du démon. Automatiquement, la tempête disparu et les deux pirates qui étaient dans les airs, se retrouvèrent au fond de la mer. Anya ne lâchait pas Kyle une seule fois. Ils retenaient leur souffle le plus possible et les pirates de Barbe blanche voulaient leur venir en aide mais le typhon reprit du service. Le vent recommençait à soufflet autour de la grosse tornade, provoquant ensuite un énorme mur. Anya et Kyle étaient encore aspirés même dans l'océan. La puissance que donnait la tornade était tellement forte qu'Anya perdit vite connaissance tout en laissant l'eau entrer dans ses poumons.

…

Elle ouvrit doucement une paupière puis aussitôt la deuxième. La luminosité l'obligea à fermer les yeux jusqu'à qu'elle s'habitue. Tout d'abord, elle identifia les lieux où elle se trouvait à présent. La jeune femme était couchée sur le sol avec une fine couverture qui lui couvrait le corps. La pièce avait principalement des vases qui contenaient de magnifiques plantes, des statues en bois qui avaient des formes plutôt bizarres.

" Bonjour. " _Dit une voix._

C'était une femme qui portait une longue bande de tissu de soie et de coton, une petite blouse qui enserrait sa poitrine et d'un jupon pour le maintenir en place ainsi portée suffisamment bas pour cacher ses pieds ce qui lui donna un air d'élégance. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains tressés dans son dos et ses yeux verts était magnifique.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Où je suis ? _Demanda Anya en se redressant._

\- Je m'appelle June et tu es chez moi. Nous t'avons trouvé au bord de la plage et tu es resté inconsciente pendant trois jours. "

Anya se rappela les événements qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici.

" Où est Kyle ?

\- Tu veux parler du jeune garçon qui était avec toi ? "

Elle hocha la tête directement.

" Il doit être quelque part dans les parages. " _Réfléchissait June._

Puis un jeune homme entra dans la pièce en courant, suivit de près pars un autre garçon plus petit que lui.

" Ah enfin réveillé ! " _S'écria Kyle._

Anya se leva et fit face à Kyle qui était heureux de la revoir. Il était accompagné d'un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui.

" Voici mon frère Noam. _Répondit June._

\- Noam heureux, toi jouer ? " _Dit ce dernier._

La réponse de Noam surprit la jeune femme, il était pourtant en âge de bien parler. Ou alors cela l'amuser de faire le pitre.

" Il te souhaite la bienvenue sur notre île et il est heureux de te voir enfin debout.

\- Il a dit tout ça ? _Demandèrent Anya et Kyle en chœur._

\- Noam a quelques difficultés pour parler, ne lui en voulait pas. " _Précisa June._

Kyle posa sa main sur la chevelure brune du jeune garçon comme pour le soutenir. Noam souriait, il était heureux. Le petit garçon insista pour que Kyle aille jouer avec lui dehors, ce dernier n'avait pas trop le choix. Ce qui laissait Anya seule avec June. June proposa à Anya de boire un thé afin d'être plus à l'aise pour parler. La louve expliquait comment ils étaient arrivés là et après qu'elle fut sûre, Anya lui annonça qu'ils étaient pirates. June s'en doutait mais elle ne divulguerait aucune information leur concernant à la marine.

" Je vois. _Dit June_. Vous devez être loin de votre navire en ce moment, peut-être as tu un moyen de communiquer avec tes amis ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas pris mon escargophone et je pense que si je l'avais, il serait perdu en mer à cause de la tempête. Mais tu n'en as pas un ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais le seul escargophone qui existe sur cette île est dans le bâtiment de la marine. "

Tout espoir disparut en quelques secondes.

" Personne dans cette ville n'en possède un ?

\- Notre village est très pauvre et nous avons peu de moyens pour s'offrir ce luxe. "

Comment allaient-ils faire pour communiquer avec le Moby dick ?

Un cri de détresse attira l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. Elles sortirent de la petite maison pour ensuite découvrir Noam au sol avec de nombreuses égratignures partout sur le corps.

" Kyle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! _Gronda Anya._

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de me faire tourner en bourrique. _Se plaignit le tigre. "_

Puis une aura menaçante apparut à côté d'Anya, June serrait ses poings et sa mâchoire. Son regard ne rassura pas Kyle qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre en voyant June qui était en train de muter. June était devenu très effrayante et attaqua Kyle sans hésiter car quand on touche à son frère elle leur faisait vraiment regretter. Le changement de personnalité de June surprit beaucoup Anya. Elle pensait que June était une femme douce, chaleureuse et gentille mais elle cachait bien son jeu tout compte fait.

Le soir était vite arrivé et Kyle était bien amoché. Les deux pirates dormaient dans la même pièce et sur le sol. Ils n'avaient qu'une fine couverture sur eux et un simple vieux oreiller. Ils ne s'étaient pas plaints et puis de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le sommeil avait du mal à venir alors les deux pirates en profitèrent pour parler.

" Il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre toi et le phœnix. _Remarqua le blond._

\- Non, tu te fais des illusions.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? "

Anya évita le regard du jeune homme, cela répondait à sa question. Kyle laissa échapper un rire discret mais pas assez puisqu'elle l'entendit.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

\- C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. " _Dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres._

La situation semblait l'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

" Je me demande comment réagirait.

\- Ça va ! _Coupa Anya agacé_. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, après tout moi aussi j'ai le droit de prendre du bon temps.

\- Oui mais-

\- Alors sous prétexte que je suis une femme, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une histoire d'un soir ?! "

Kyle se releva brusquement pour mieux regarder Anya, il recommençait à en avoir marre de cette brunette.

" Je peux en placer une oui ?! "

Anya décida de ne pas répondre et le laisser continuer à parler.

" Je n'ai rien dit de tel alors arrête de faire comme si je le pensais. Tu connais les sentiments de la flammèche mais te connaissant tu dois être perdu avec tout ça. _Soupira-t-il et il reprit plus calmement_. Surtout Anya.. ne regrette rien. "

Kyle lui sourit pour la soutenir et elle lui rendit son sourire. Puis le blond changea de sujet.

" Comment on va faire pour partir de cette île ? _Demanda Kyle._

\- Je ne sais pas. _Soupira Anya_. On ne peut pas prendre une barque sans log pose, nous avons aucun moyen pour appeler et le seul escargophone qui existe sur cette île est dans le bâtiment de la marine. "

Un regard malicieux apparaissait sur le visage de Kyle et une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? _Demanda Anya méfiante_. Encore une idée stupide et suicidaire ? "

Le sourire de Kyle s'agrandit ce qui ne rassura pas du tout son amie.

…

" C'est bien ce que je pensais ! C'est une idée stupide et suicidaire !

\- Chut ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ? " _Marmonna Kyle._

Les deux jeunes pirates se cachaient pour éviter tout les soldats de la marine qui patrouillaient à cette heure si tardive.

" C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que le bâtiment est vide. _Constata Anya._

\- Oui il n'y a pas autant de marine que je le pensais aussi. "

Ils étaient près de la pièce où se trouvait sûrement l'escargophone, c'est-à-dire dans le bureau du Vice-Amiral.

" Il faut faire diversion pour éloigner le Vice-Amiral si il est là, alors je propose que tu sonnes l'alarme et que-

\- Compris ! " _Coupa Anya_.

Elle poussa Kyle pour qu'il se trouve au milieu du couloir et ainsi pour que les marines puissent le repérer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Le jeune garçon se figea devant les marines qui le fixaient avec étonnement. Après que les soldats de la marine percutèrent qu'un intrus avait infiltré leur bâtiment, ils le visèrent avec leurs armes.

" Veillez décliner votre identité ! " _Cria un marine le tenant en joue._

Kyle leva instinctivement les mains et répondit de façon la plus innocente possible.

" Je suis qu'un simple civil qui est à la recherche de toilette, c'est pressant monsieur. "

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que ça. Anya se retenait d'éclater de rire car Kyle était vraiment TRES ridicule et c'était pas du tout crédible. Le soldat avait du mal à y croire.

" Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Pour la deuxième fois déclinez votre identité ou je n'hésiterais pas à tirer ! "

Le soldat avait haussé le ton ce qui alerta le Vice-Amiral. Par contre ils n'avaient pas prévu ça, ils ne pensèrent pas qu'il était encore dans son bureau à cette heure. Kyle ne perdit pas de temps pour échapper aux marines qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il courait à toute vitesse pour fuir aux ennemis qui étaient maintenant à ses trousses. Le Vice-Amiral était parti donner une raclée à se sataner pirate alors Anya en profita pour aller dans son bureau. Elle prit directement l'objet qui était la cause de tout ce remu ménage. Elle composa le numéro en vitesse et attendit que quelqu'un décroche.

" Aller vite ! Décrochez bordel ! "

Malheureusement aucune personne ne décrocha laissant place à une voix féminine disant « Votre correspondant est temporairement indisponible » Whut ? Non non pardon je déraille, ça c'est dans notre monde !

Ne perdant pas espoir, Anya recomposa le numéro mais l'arriver du Vice-Amirale la coupa dans son élan.

" Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Anya, dont la tête est maintenant mise à prix à 300 millions de berry ! "

Hein ?! 300 millions ?! Depuis quand sa tête avait augmenté ? La brunette n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car l'ennemi se jeta sur elle. Ils se battirent en saccageant la pièce sans pitié. Il était fort et il n'était pas Vice-Amiral pour rien mais Anya savait bien se défendre.

Kyle arriva en courant.

" Anya ! Le Vice-Amiral arrive et- "

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant que l'intéresser était déjà présent.

" Merci pour l'info Kyle, je ne l'aurais jamais vu venir. _Dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie_. Attrape dont l'escargophone au lieu de rêvasser comme un crétin ! "

Elle lui criait dessus tandis que le marine s'acharnait sur elle sans se poser de question, comme si son seul but était de la vaincre et rien d'autre. Seulement, il n'était pas con et détruisit le pauvre escargophone près de lui. Le visage des deux pirates se décomposa en une seconde.

" Jamais vous n'arriverez à partir d'ici. _Déclara le Vice-Amiral._

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! " _Défia la louve._

Ils se battaient à nouveau et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui, il était bien trop encombrant. Kyle décida de l'aider en envoyant l'ennemi faire un bisou à un mur. Il attrapa le bras de la brune et il la força à se jeter à travers la fenêtre, dans le vide. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas très haut et ils atterrissaient sans encombre au sol. Puis ils prenaient la fuite avant que les marines les capturent. Ils arrivèrent très vite à la maison de June et ils entrèrent pour se cacher.

" Rassure... moi. _Commença Anya encore essoufflé de la course_. Tu le savais que la chute n'était pas gravissime hein ?

\- Ouais.. ouais bien sûr que je le savais. " _Répondit le tigre en détournant les yeux._

Un poing s'abattit sur son crâne violemment et une bosse fit son apparition. Kyle gémit de douleur et massa son pauvre crâne.

" Mais aïe !

\- Espèce d'abruti ! On aurait pu mourir !

\- Mais non, je savais qu'on allait retomber sur nos pattes. _Dit-il sûr de lui._

\- Ça s'est les chats.

\- Et alors ? On est des félins nous aussi.

\- Pas moi, les loups ne sont pas des félins. "

Soudain, une lumière les éclaira et ils arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se retourner vers la source de cette lumière. Ils découvrirent June, debout, en tenue de nuit avec un regard flippant.

" Où étiez-vous vous deux ? "

Les deux pirates n'osèrent répondre face à la voix menaçante de June. Elle en conclu donc qu'ils ont été passer un petit bonjour aux marines.

" Je vous avez dit de ne pas y aller ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Dark June est de retour ! " _S'écria Kyle pétrifié._

À Suivre..


	20. Sauvetage précipité

Helloooo tout le monde !

Je suis ravie de vous revoir, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse de mon petit retard car j'ai eu dû mal pour ce chapitre ( vous le verrez par vous même ). J'ai essayé du mieux que possible pour que le chapitre soit quand même potable ! J'ai demander l'avis de plusieurs personnes pour cela et je pense que ça devrait aller, enfin à vous de me le dire.

Je remercie énormément **l'histoire d'un lapin** pour m'avoir encouragé et pour me soutenir !

Enfin bref je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Merci pour tout June. _Dit Kyle d'une voix douce._

June lui rendit son sourire pour lui répondre et ensuite reprendre son activités : faire la vaisselle. Elle nettoyait tandis que Kyle essuyait, formant une petit chaîne. Noam était partie joué avec des garçons de son âges et Anya était parti s'isoler un peu. Elle en avait grandement besoin pour mieux réfléchir.

\- Tu pense que ça va aller pour Anya ? _S'inquiéta June._

\- T'en fais pas, elle a juste besoin de respirer un peu. _Rassura Kyle._

\- Pourquoi ? ça ne va pas ?

\- Si. Répondit-il et reprit après un silence. Enfin je ne sais pas. Anya est perdu en ce moment et elle fait face à des choix difficiles.

\- On dirait que ça n'a pas l'air facile d'être pirate. _Remarqua June en grimaçant._

\- Rien n'est facile. _Dit-il le regard dans le vide_. Qu'on soit pirate ou marine c'est toujours délicat dans certains moment.

\- Parce que tu as été dans la marine ?

Kyle arrête tout mouvement pour mieux regarder June et lui répondre, mais il fut couper en plein élan par un hurlement. Ils réagissaient tout de suite, ils coururent en direction du bruit et ils trouvèrent Anya recroquevillé sur elle-même dans un autre pièce. June s'approcha d'elle et dès qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule, June pouvait sentir à quel point la brune tremblait.

\- Anya, calme toi, respire. _Conseilla June d'une voix douce et calme._

Kyle pouvait entendre ses sanglots. Le tigre ne bougeait pas, comme figer sur place, mais en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée, il sursauta.

\- Ouvrez s'il vous plaît, nous sommes de la marine.

June et Kyle échangèrent un regard plutôt paniqué. Sans un mot, ils se comprenaient. June alla ouvrir tandis que Kyle ferma la porte de la pièce pour se cacher. Il obligea à la brune de se lever mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : éclater en sanglot. Il avait beau lui dire de se taire, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Les marines étaient sûrement à leur recherche.

\- S'il te plaît Anya arrête. _Supplia Kyle._

ça n'avait toujours aucun effet, alors il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et il la prit contre lui, en la serrant très fort. Kyle essayer d'écouter la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon juste à côté.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de deux fugitifs qui se sont introduit hier soir dans le bâtiments de la marine.

\- Je suis désoler messieurs mais je n'ai vu personne. _Répondit June._

\- Si nous découvrons qu'ils se cachent chez vous et que vous mentez, ça ira mal pour vous. Rajouta un autre marine froidement.

\- J'en suis consciente. _Dit-elle la tête haute._

\- Très bien, nous avons pour ordre de fouiller tout le village alors veillez nous laisser passé.

Par obligation, June les laissa entrer dans la maison.

Kyle lança un juron entre ces dents serré. Pendant ce temps, Anya avait un peu reprit ses esprits. Si la marine leur mettait la main dessus, June aura beaucoup de problème. Kyle décida de partir par la fenêtre en traînant bien sûr Anya derrière lui.

…

Ils avaient eu chaud ! un peu plus et les deux pirates auraient été capturer sans l'aide de June. Ils étaient à présent à bord d'un bateau de la marine, caché dans les cales. Kyle avait trouvé l'endroit où se cacher sans difficulté.

\- Alors c'est pour ça. _Soupira Kyle après avoir entendus les explications d'Anya sur son comportement._

\- Quand j'ai lu le journal j'ai compris de ce qui allait se passer.

\- C'est prévisible, Barbe blanche ne laissera jamais mourir un de ses fils. Une grande guerre se prépare à Marineford.

Un silence s'installa. Ils étaient caché entre les réserves d'armes et tout les outils nécessaire pour combattre. L'odeur de la poudre à canon flottait dans la pièce.

\- Et donc ? tu as vu quelque chose concernant l'exécution d'Ace ? _Demanda Kyle._

La brune frémit en entendant le mot " exécution ".

\- Rien de tout ce que j'ai vu n'arrivera. _Dit-elle déterminé._

La scène de la mort d'Ace et de Barbe blanche tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle serait ses poings et ces paumes devenaient petit à petit blanches. C'était encore devenu insupportable.

\- Le problème c'est que le journal datait de 5 jours.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

Ce qui voulait dire que la guerre avait sûrement commencé. La brune angoissait pour eux, pour Ace. Elle priait pour arriver à temps. Par chance, ce bateau se dirigeait vers Marineford.

Soudain, un bruit sourd surgit puis le bateau tangua dangereusement. Kyle et Anya se retrouvèrent projeter contre un mur à cause de l'explosion. Après s'être levé et d'un accord commun ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'attaque venait bien sûr de dehors mais ils étaient surpris de voir une fois arriver sur le pont, que le bateau de la marine se faisait attaquer par un autre bateau de la marine !

Les deux pirates n'avaient pas le temps de se poser des questions car des marines qui les avaient enfin remarqué commençaient à combattre. Enfin c'était plutôt compliqué quand la marine se faisait attaquer de partout et dans tout les sens. Alors bien sûr, le nombre de marine encore debout diminuait très vite. Anya n'avait pas le temps de voir qui les aidait, cela la déconcentrait et un marine en profita pour l'attaquer par derrière. Puis quelqu'un arriva pour envoyer le marine au fond de la mer.

\- Jinbei?

Anya connaissait juste son nom, il était connu dans le monde alors difficile d'ignorer Jinbei le paladin des mers. Un homme-poisson devenu un des sept grand corsaire. La brune se demandait pourquoi il venait de la sauver ?

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Anya.

Apparemment lui aussi connaissait son prénom. Quand tout les marines furent tous vaincus, Kyle et Anya pouvaient percevoir qui avait attaquer, tous d'anciens (désormais) prisonniers, Ils en reconnurent certains comme le fameux Crocodile, ou Baggy le clown ou encore Chapeau de paille ?! Depuis quand était-il prisonnier ? Bref ! Kyle et Anya embarquèrent sur le navire marine/pirate.

\- Luffy ? _Demanda Anya en l'apercevant_. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et depuis quand tu fais copain avec les gars que tu as défoncer ?

Évidemment, Anya connaissait ce cher chapeau de paille. Elle était avec son oncle quand ils étaient arrivé sur Fuchsia, elle n'était pas encore membre de l'équipage c'était juste pour laisser Mihawk respirer un peu.

\- Oh ! Anya, ça fait super longtemps ! Comment va Shanks ?

\- C'EST PAS LA QUESTION CRÉTIN ! _Hurla la louve devant le grand sourire du petit protégé de son oncle._

\- Bah je suis venu sauver Ace !

\- Tu connais Ace ? _Demanda-t-elle, surprise par la nouvelle._

\- Ouais c'est mon grand frère !

La nouvelle la laissa complètement figé. Mais étonnamment, elle ne la choqua pas plus que ça. Luffy avait ce don pour ce mettre les bonnes personnes dans la poche, et puis ça la rassurait un peu aussi. Elle aimait cette petite bouille d'ange qu'est Luffy.

\- Et toi ? _Demanda la petite bouille balafré._

\- Je suis aussi là pour sauver Ace et puis, le reste est une longue histoire.

Jinbei qui était tout près des deux jeunes pirates, écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

\- Tu es dans l'équipage de Barbe blanche maintenant, je pensais que tu étais avec Le Roux ? _Demanda l'homme-poisson._

\- Je suis toujours avec mon oncle, je suis dans l'équipage de Barbe blanche que temporairement. _Précisa la brune._

\- Quel relation entretien tu avec eux ? _Se méfia Kyle._

\- Et bien, Barbe blanche protège l'île des miens, les Hommes-poissons et j'en suis très reconnaissant. Je me désigne comme un ami de Barbe Blanche, ses fils, cette grande famille. Toi aussi tu en fait parti petit, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyle ne répondit pas et détourna la tête, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on puisse lire en lui de la sorte. Il marmonna deux ou trois paroles que personne ne put déchiffrer.

Un homme qui ressemblait fortement à un clown s'avança dangereusement d'Anya avec une aura menaçante.

\- Quoi ?! Ce satané Roux est ton oncle ?!

\- Et toi t'as vraiment besoin de faire de la chirurgie.. Gros nez.

\- Sale petite morveuse ! _S'étrangla Baggy, ayant une forte envie de meurtre._

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en le détaillant et la mémoire lui revint alors.

\- Ah mais oui tu es ce mec vert de jalousie qui passe son temps à vouloir dépasse Shanks en terme de popularité ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer !

\- Tu as tout faux, ce n'est pas mon but morveuse...

\- Bien, et vous avez un plan quand nous arriverons à Marinford ? D _emanda Anya en ignorant complètement le clown._

Baggy fulminait de rage devant cette insolente qui ne manquait vraiment pas de culot, comme ce fichu Roux...

\- Ouais ! On fonce dans le tas et on prend Ace avec nous !

\- Quelqu'un d'autre que Luffy pourrait-il me répondre ? Sauf si c'est sérieusement votre plan, qui je doute marchera à cent pour cent..

Soudain, le navire tangua dangereusement et ils se retrouvèrent à grimper en direction du ciel. En fait, ils étaient surtout sur un gros bloc de glace qui poussait de plus en plus haut. Une fois au sommet, la glace se stoppa et le navire aussi.

\- Je crois que nous sommes arrivé. _Fit brillamment remarquer Kyle._

Anya s'agrippa à la rambarde pour mieux apercevoir la guerre qui se déroulait en dessous d'elle.

\- Reste plus qu'à savoir comment on descend ?

\- J'ai une idée !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Luffy. Celui-ci avait des étoiles à la place des yeux.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu ne pense pas à ce que je penses que tu penses ?! _Cria Anya, ayant malheureusement compris l'idée de cet idiot._

\- ON SAUTE !

Et la suite, vous la connaissez..

Sa respiration était rapide, la lumière l'aveuglait, les bruits d'explosions et de combat semblait si loin. Mais la réalité était bien là, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se releva difficilement et en grimaçant. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle couru en direction du champ de bataille. Mais quant elle vit Ace sur l'échafaudage, son corps s'arrêta comme bloqué sur place. Toute la peur pouvait ce lire sur le visage du prisonnier, la peur de perdre ses compagnons par sa faute.

Les hommes de Barbe blanche n'hésitez pas, ils fonçaient dans le tas comme les anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down. Alors Anya se ressaisit et décida de combattre avec beaucoup de détermination. Elle ne savait où se trouvait Kyle et les autres. Personne était à ses côtés en ce moment même mais elle avançait.

À chaque minute, chaque seconde il y avait des nouvelles victimes dans chaque camps. Des corps gisaient sur le sol baignant dans leur sang comme un triste tableau qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tout ça pour la liberté d'un homme. Était-ils vraiment obligé d'en arriver là ? Ainsi de sacrifier des millions de vies, est-ce vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitaient ?!

Une lame frôla soudainement son visage. Anya n'eut d'autre choix que d'arrêter tout mouvement et regarder celui qui était à l'origine de ça.

\- Oncle Mihawk ! _Dit-elle surprise._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda œil de faucon froidement._

\- Je suis venu parce que je trouve qu'il y a une bonne ambiance ici. _Ironisa la brune._

\- Ce n'est pas ta guerre. _Répondit-il en ignorant la vanne._

\- Elle l'est devenu ! Je vais sauver Ace que cela te plaise ou non.

Ils se défiaient du regard alors qu'autour d'eux, ce déroulait un véritable massacre.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu le sais bien. _Dit-il en brandissant son sabre légendaire._

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Non, te ramener avec moi.

Œil de faucon s'élança pour lui donner un coup de sabre et Vista arriva au bon moment en déviant son coup. Alors son oncle allait vraiment l'attaquer ?! Enfin non, il voulait seulement l'arrêter dans son délire.

\- Content de voir que tu es saine et sauve Anya. _S'écria Vista._

Elle sourit pour lui répondre et pour le remercier d'occuper Mihawk. Elle poursuivis son chemin à travers le champs de bataille.

Luffy était loin devant, aider par Ivankov et d'autres pirates. Il était bien entouré et Anya avait confiance en lui, elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Anya ne pouvait alors que se battre contre la marine qui les empêchait d'avancer. Alors elle décida de se transformer. La louve ne passait pas inaperçus avec sa grande carrure et ses attaques étaient brutales. Les marines ne faisaient pas le poids contre elle.

Un tigre la rejoignit très vite. D'un regard commun, ils combattirent ensemble jusqu'au bout. Anya était contente de le retrouver, avec lui elle ne pouvait qu'être invincible. La marine avait dû mal à gérer deux animaux furax surtout quand ils sont ensemble. Seulement des pacifistas leur posaient des problèmes, beaucoup de problèmes. Ils étaient nombreux et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. La louve ne se posa pas plus de question et se jeta sur un pacifista qui les mettaient en joue. Le robot ne résistait pas longtemps face à ses crocs aussi tranchant qu'un sabre et Kyle fit la même chose avec un autre.

Puis tout s'enchaîna...

Squardo qui transperça Barbe Blanche après s'être fait manipuler, un nouveau navire de Barbe blanche fit surface et avait été aider par Oz junior pour arriver sur la grande place. Akainu qui détruisait les navires de Barbe blanche, Akainu qui donna un mauvais coup dans le ventre de l'empereur ce qui déconcentra tout les pirates dans leur combats. Marco qui fut blesser par Kizaru, Joz par Aokiji.

C'était un véritable calvaire, un cauchemars. Anya et Kyle étaient tout les deux sur la grande places et ils étaient à bout de force. Les combats ne cessèrent et les nombres de personne ne faisait que de diminuer de seconde en seconde.

\- KYLE!

Le tigre se transforma en humain, un humain fragile et blessé. Kyle tomba au sol après avoir entendus un coup de feu venant de sa direction. Il n'avait pas pu l'éviter à cause de la grosse carrure de l'animal, il était facile de les prendre pour cible.

Anya avait reprit forme humaine et s'était précipiter vers le jeune garçon à terre qui gémissait. Il était allongé sur le dos et sa main était posé sur son torse. La brune s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et se pencha vers lui pour essayer de voir sa blessure. Kyle retira sa main pour voir dans quel état était sa blessure et le sang sur sa main était pas vraiment bon signe. Anya était très inquiète pour lui car la balle était pas loin pour toucher son cœur, si elle l'avait touché il serait directement mort.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me rassure encore moins. _Dit-il entre deux gémissements de douleur._

\- Tu préfère que je rigole peut-être ?! _S'écria Anya._

\- Oui.. enfin non ça me ferait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Kyle était d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Il faut que je t'emmène ailleurs. _Chercha la brune._

\- C'est une excellente idée si tu veux que je crève. Oh ! Regarde Ace est libéré ! _Hurla le tigre._

En effet mais Anya n'avait pas le temps de s'en réjouir que Kyle toussa atrocement et du sang sortit de sa bouche par la même occasion. Il souffrait affreusement mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, seulement les grimaces qu'il tirait montraient clairement qu'il passait un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Si je chope l'enfoiré qui m'a tiré dessus je jure de l'étriper ! _Hurla Kyle._

Anya appuyait sans cesse sur sa blessure pour stopper le sang jusqu'à chercher une solution. Elle ignorait les insultes lancé par Kyle qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Il était impossible pour elle de porter Kyle jusqu'aux navires qui restaient, c'était risqué pour elle d'utiliser sa forme animal pour le transporter car elle serait bien trop exposé aux balles et autres projectiles. Et il serait quand même pas protéger à cent pour cent sur le navire.

\- Zack ! _Appela Anya._

Ce dernier arriva près d'eux rapidement et dès qu'il vit Kyle à terre, il se jeta sur lui pour l'examiner.

\- Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Enchanté je m'appelle Kyle.

Voilà que Kyle commençait à délirer.. il croyait que Zack était une femme. Zack donna directement un gifle au blesser sous le regard étonné de la brune.

\- Désoler Kyle mais je ne veux en aucun cas que tu m'embrasse.

\- Oh non pas lui ! _Se plaignit Kyle après avoir reprit ses esprits._

\- Oui tu as raison de dire ça.

Après avoir répliqué, Zack fit le nécessaire pour le soigner ce qui arracha un hurlement au tigre. Malheureusement Zack ne se promenait pas avec de l'anesthésiste sur lui alors Kyle devait faire sans et puis ce n'était pas le meilleure endroit pour soigner quelqu'un mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Anya protégeait Zack et Kyle des marines qui voulaient les attaquer. Même avec un homme à terre ils sont prêt à tout, prêt à tout pour faire régner la justice. Par chance, d'autres pirates de barbe blanche arrivèrent pour aider Zack et Anya.

Mais quand elle vit Ace et Akainu face à face son cœur accéléra. Sans réfléchir, la louve courut dans leur direction sachant très bien de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle évitait les ennemis qui essayaient de lui barrer le chemin et elle ne lâchait pas du regard poings ardents. Elle était tellement inquiète pour Kyle qu'elle avait oublié qu'Ace allait se faire tuer, elle s'en voulait.

\- Ace s'est brûler ! _Cria un pirate._

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques petits mètres d'eux et elle ne ralentissait pas, au contraire. Elle se répétait sans cesse « non il ne faut pas que ça arrive, ça ne peut pas s'arriver, PAS Ace ! ».

\- Regarde bien ça. _Dit Akainu._

\- NON LUFFY ! _Hurla Ace._

\- ACE ! _Cri aussi Anya._

Le poing d'Akainu allait atteindre sa cible, son objectif, tuer Ace. L'Amirale Sakazuki savait pertinemment qu'Ace allait sauver son frère en se sacrifiant mais il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un s'interposerait.

Ace s'était mit devant Luffy, prêt à encaisser le coup mais Anya dévia le poing d'Akainu grâce au fluide combatif qu'elle possédait maintenant. Seulement, il n'était pas encore acquis et elle se prit le poing de plein fouet. Elle tomba à quelques mètres plus loin à cause de la force du l'Amirale et le choc fut brutale quand elle toucha le sol. La brune ne bougeait plus comme inerte sur le sol, son sang se déversait petit à petit et ses long cheveux cachait son visage.

\- Anyaa!

Les voix s'éloignaient et Anya se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, plus aucune douleur. Elle ne vivait plus dans le cauchemars, non tout ça était loin derrière elle.

À suivre..


	21. Des visites un peu mouvementées

Hey !

Non vous ne rêvez une seconde fois ! Voici un tout nouveau tout frais chapitre. Plus long que d'habitude en plus.

Je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir aider ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle..

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis que je lirais avec plaisir. Bref je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucuns son dans la pièce. Le calme plat. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, ne sachant pas où elle était. La pièce était bercé par la pénombre, elle distinguait à peine le contour des meubles. Tous ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir nettement était le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des vagues frappant contre la coque.

Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement ce qu'il c'était passé, tout ce qu'elle avait en mémoire était un poing de magma s'abattant sur elle, des cris, beaucoup de cris… Et puis le noir complet.

Elle se dégagea des couvertures et posa les pieds au sol, elle se leva, et se rassit aussitôt. La douleur était intense mais elle voulait sortir de cette pièce, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et un mauvais pressentiment. Alors elle prit sur elle et se leva. Atteindre la porte fut déjà un exploit pour elle et comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans sa cabine ne la soulagea pas. Elle avait encore une cinquantaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre le pont principale. Mais elle tint bon et marcha, doucement mais sûrement.

Personne, le pont était désert… Là elle commençait légèrement à paniquer, vraiment légèrement…

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et compris qu'ils avaient amarrés sur une île. Elle alla au bastingage et découvrit un mini camps établit avec des hommes qu'elle connaissait pas. Elle alla sur la terre ferme et certain hommes se retournaient et la regardaient avec des yeux désolés, remplis de tristesse, son mauvais pressentiment était donc bien fondé.

"Si j'étais toi, je me calmerais de suite et m'allongerais Miss, à te voir, tu n'es pas en état de pouvoir trop marcher, tu ne devrais même pas être debout.

\- Vous êtes qui ? _Demanda t-elle, suspicieuse._

\- Un pirate comme tant d'autres Miss."

Son sourire nonchalant ne lui inspirait pas confiance, comme tous ces hommes en combinaison blanche et toutes ces têtes triste. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pus se passer enfin ?!

" GYAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH ! "

Un grand cri avait glacé le sang de tout le monde. Et Anya avait comme l'impression de le reconnaître, Cette voix ressemblait à celle de… Luffy ? Elle s'apprêtait à courir en direction de ce cri mais un bras la retint en arrière.

"Je t'ai dit te t'allonger Miss, ou au moins de t'asseoir !"

Le regard de cette homme était froid et lui lançait des éclairs, Anya ne bougeait plus et se laissa asseoir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce gosse, il est plus fort qu'il n'y parait, et puis ce n'est pas dans ton état que tu l'aidera.

\- Mais- _tenta Anya._

\- J'ai dit non ! Mais nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important sur ton état.

\- Laaw "!

Une jeune femme brune se dirigeait vers eux avec un chapeau d'hivers blanc tacheter dans les mains.

"Quoi ? _Répondit le dit Law._

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'envoies chercher ton chapeau alors que Bepo y allait pour toi, je te jure qu'on fait chambre à part ! Et arrête d'effrayer les blessés !

\- Je lui dit juste de s'asseoir !

\- Rien à foutre, laisse moi m'occuper d'elle, elle va avoir un choque et tu n'es pas le mieux placer pour parler aux gens !

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux…"

La jeune femme releva Anya et la prit à l'écart pour lui parler calmement. La louve regardait ce mystérieux médecin, que voulait-il lui dire ?

"Je m'appelle Layli, je fais partie des Heart pirates et comme tu peux le voir, je dois me coltiner ce mec tout les jours !" Dit-elle en riant, sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère et mettre en confiance Anya. Layli la regarda tendrement et déposa sa main sur sa joue.

"Tu dois te poser des centaines de questions… Laisse moi d'abord te raconté ce qui c'est passé."

Anya hocha la tête pour permettre à Layli de continuer.

"Bien… Alors quand nous sommes arriver, nous avions pour but de récupérer Luffy est uniquement lui, on m'a demander de fouiller le champ de bataille pour trouver Chapeau de paille mais quand je t'ai vu te jeter entre Ace et Akainu je me suis lancé pour vous chercher. Des soldats en tenté de m'arrêter mais j'ai réussi à vous ramener… Ace a d'abord refuser mon aide… mais après ce que je lui est fait, ça se comprends, il a finalement accepter et avec toutes les difficultés du monde, toi Ace et Luffy avez pus rejoindre le sous marin et être soignés comme il se doit. On est partis aussi vite qu'on a pus, et par le biais de l'escargot-phone d'Ace, on a apprit que, Barbe Blanche avait périt dans la bataille."

Comme elle avait dit, Anya était sous le choque, Barbe Blanche était mort, il était vraiment mort ? Sans s'en apercevoir, les larmes déferlaient déjà sur son visage, elle avait tant espérer que ce sois une erreur ! Mais c'était bien vrai…

"Anya?"

Elle se retourna et vit Ace, elle se leva et courra (enfin marcha le plus vite possible) vers lui et le serra dans ses bras afin d'y déposer toutes ses larmes…

Quelques jours avaient passer depuis son réveil, les pirates du fameux Trafalgar Law avaient été aux petits soins avec eux. La brune n'avait pas pu parler avec le chirurgien de la mort enfin de compte et Anya avait questionner Ace à propos de Layli qui semblait la connaître, mais il avait refuser d'en parler, tout ce qu'il avait dit fut qu'il considérait cette femme comme une traîtresse. Les Pirates du Coeur avaient repris la route. Le Moby dick étaient bien sûr venu chercher Anya et Ace et quelques liens d'amitié s'étaient tisser ente chaque équipage.

Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel et il était temps pour les pirates du Moby Dick de reprendre leur route également.

 **...**

" Alors récapitulons, côtes fêlées, hématomes sur plusieurs parties du corps, quelques brûlures, ouverture de la cuisse à cause de projectiles sur le sol et traumatisme crânien. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. _Résuma Zack._

\- Je m'en tire bien. " _Sourit-elle de manière innocente._

Zack leva son regard vers elle avec un sourcil levé.

" Ça aurait pu être pire !

\- Tu es toujours aussi négatif. " _Soupira Anya._

Le médecin posa ses fiches sur son bureau en grognant. La louve était sur un lit dans l'infirmerie et son corps n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Elle avait perdu connaissance avant même que la guerre soit finie et le plus dur avait été la mort de Barbe blanche, elle n'avait pas été capable de lui venir en aide.

" Comment vont les autres ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Rassure toi, ils sont dans un état moins grave que le tiens à part quelques-uns mais ils vont s'en sortir. "

Le nombre de pirate avait énormément diminué à cause de la guerre et beaucoup de leurs camarades avaient perdu la vie. C'était vraiment un triste sort..

" Je ne parlais pas de ça. "

Zack soupira longuement.

" Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de temps pour s'habituer.. à tout ça. "

La mort de leur capitaine avait vraiment été dur pour tout le monde, ce qui était normal et il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Anya avait un profond respect pour ce grand pirate.

" Et quand est-ce que je serais de nouveau sur pied ? Demain ?

\- Ne comptes pas trop là-dessus jeune fille ! Laisse ton corps se reposer pendant un ou deux mois pour tout ce qu'il a enduré. "

Anya fit les gros yeux sous la révélation du médecin.

" Oui tu peux faire les gros yeux, et non ça ne sert à rien de me faire le regard du chien battu. Tu pourra quitter ce lit dans une semaine, mais interdiction de brutaliser ton corps !

\- Tu me fais chier. _Marmonna la brune._

\- C'est réciproque. " _Sourit-il._

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Anya scrutait le plafond tandis que Zack jetait un coup d'œil sur l'état de chaque membre de l'équipage grâce aux notes déjà prise. Elle pouvait sentir l'absence de ses amies.

" Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, maintenant que les filles sont parties ? _Demanda Anya._

\- Les infirmières n'étaient là que pour s'occuper de père.. mais c'est vrai que ça fait vide ici. "

Les pirates de Barbe blanche avaient dû laisser les infirmières sur une île à cause de la guerre car rien de plus dangereux pour elles que d'y être. Mais maintenant que l'empereur était mort elles n'étaient plus vraiment utiles sur le bateau. Comme avait dit Kiya une fois « nous nous occupons seulement de Barbe blanche. On ne fait pas partie de son équipage, nous sommes juste de simples infirmières qui font leurs boulots en soignant le capitaine. » Après leur choix leur appartenaient.

" Je suis sûr que Kiya va revenir. _Rassura Zack_. Il faut juste la laisser passer un peu de temps avec sa famille.

\- Oui. " _Dit-elle en souriant._

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune homme plein d'endurance et plein de vie.

" Salut tout le monde ! Alors comment se comporte la blessée ?

\- Kyle, je t'est déjà dit de ne pas crier quand tu es à l'infirmerie surtout en présence de malade ou de blessé ! "

Zack le gronda et posa brutalement ses notes sur son bureau.

" C'est ce que tu es entrain de faire là.. _Dit Kyle blasé._

\- Lui il a le droit d'être debout et pas moi ?! " _S'écria Anya._

En effet Kyle pouvait désormais se déplacer mais il devait être très vigilant après plusieurs jours de repos.

" Sauf que moi je n'ai reçu qu'une balle et je ne suis pas paralysé. _Se moqua le tigre._

\- Je ne suis pas paralysé ! "

Pour prouver le contraire, Anya commença à gesticuler mais le médecin se précipita vers elle pour la retenir de bouger.

" Je t'interdis de bouger, tu t'es déjà assez baladé sur Amazone lily! Et toi ne la provoques pas, dégage !

\- Mais t'es méchant ! " _Répondit-il faussement surprit._

La jeune femme s'arrêta à cause de la force de Zack qui la tenait pas les épaules et qui la forçait à se coller contre le matelas. Le médecin retira ses mains avec délicatesse et surveillait tout de même la jeune femme. Une main agrippa le col du haut de Kyle par-derrière et une voix dit :

" Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Va-t'en. "

Kyle tomba en arrière et il apercevait Ace mais à l'envers.

" D'accord je m'en vais, je viendrais te rendre visite plus tard. " _Dit-il à Anya en se levant._

Le tigre ne jeta aucun regard vers Ace et on pouvait sentir une tension entre eux deux. Zack en fit autant pour les laisser se parler tranquillement.

Une fois seuls, Ace prit place sur une chaise tout près du lit et il ne la quittait pas du regard.

" Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va un peu mieux. _Dit-elle pour le rassurer._

\- Je suis heureux alors. "

Puis Anya n'osait pas parler, laissant place à une ambiance plutôt bizarre ou alors à un malaise.

" Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour moi et pour les autres. _Il prit la main d'Anya pour la serrer entre ses mains_. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour me sauver. "

En guise de réponse, elle lui sourit.

" Des nouvelles de Luffy ? _Dit-elle pour changer de sujet._

\- Voit ça par toi-même. "

Ace lui donna un journal qu'elle prit soin de lire attentivement le sujet concernant Luffy. Puis dès qu'elle eut fini sa lecture, elle explosa de rire mais elle arrêta directement à cause de ses côtes qui la faisait souffrir. Ace souriait en la voyant grimacer et essayer de se retenir de rire.

" Aïe aïe aïe ! J'ai maaaaal ! "

Ace se mit à rire lui aussi en l'entendant se plaindre avec les larmes aux yeux.

" RIGOLE PAS ! _Cria la brune en le tapant pour se venger._

\- Aïeeeeuuuuh!

\- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi. Non mais sérieusement il me surprendra toujours ton frère... enfin peut-être que non, étant donné qu'il est toujours fourré dans des histoires pas possibles. "

Le journal avait pour première page Luffy qui s'était rendu une deuxième fois à Marineford pour une quelconque raison. C'était bien le seul pirate pour oser retourner là-bas et pour défier la marine d'une toute autre manière.

" Oui comme toujours.

\- Il était vraiment près à tout pour te sauver, comme toi tu étais près à te sacrifier pour lui. "

Le brun baissa la tête et se remémora de tout les événements passé. Il se sentait coupable mais ses compagnons étaient là pour lui et il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir des personnes soudées dans ce genre de moment.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et au contact de sa peau il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Ace se rapprochait délicatement près à l'embrasser mais la porte s'ouvrit et il recula immédiatement ainsi pour reprendre sa place.

" Désoler Ace mais il faut maintenant la laisser se reposer. " _Dit Zack en entrant_

« Maudit Zack »

" Très bien, tu cries si Zack est odieux avec toi. _Conseilla le pyromane._

\- EH !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon arme est juste à côté de moi.

\- J'entends tout hein.. "

Ace partit en disant au revoir aux deux pirates puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Je suis arrivé au bon moment on dirait. _Rit Zack._

\- La ferme. " _Répondit-elle avant de s'endormir._

Le lendemain, c'est Izou qui est venu lui rendre visite. D'abord il dut vraiment convaincre le médecin et il avait réussis difficilement. Zack était seulement d'accord pour Izou, pas les autres car Izou savait se tenir et pouvait faire preuve d'un calme que les autres n'ont pas. Et puis d'une part il était compliqué de garder son calme avec la jeune femme. Le médecin était même parti au réfectoire donc il avait vraiment confiance au commandant de la 16ième division.

" … On avait dû embarquer sur un bateau de la marine et ils ont été attaqués par les anciens prisonniers d'Impel down. Alors on est allé avec eux et après tu connais la suite. _Expliqua Anya._

\- Je comprends mieux, on avait vraiment eu peur tu sais ? On avait même pensé une fois que vous étiez morts.

\- On a eu de la chance.

\- Beaucoup de chance ! "

L'homme habillé avec un kimono montra plusieurs livres empilés à la jeune femme encore allongée.

" Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'occuper.

\- Oh merci ! "

Anya avait carrément des étoiles à la place des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans lui hein ?

" Au fait tu m'expliques ? À propos de Marco et toi.

\- Il ne te la pas dit ?

\- Non, tu sais Marco est quelqu'un qui se confie très rarement. "

Ça, Anya le savait très bien. Comme la fois où il cachait sa peine quand Satch avait perdu la vie.

" Il se sent coupable pour ce qu'il a fait. "

Izou n'était pas abruti, il savait ce qui s'était passé sans besoin que l'on l'informe. Il l'avait deviné quand Anya avait posé des questions plutôt étrange.

" Vraiment ? " _Demanda-t-elle perplexe._

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre et il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que quelqu'un entra.

" C'est bon Zack. _Commença Izou sans se retourner_. Ne t'en fais pas je ne l'ai pas mangé.

\- Oui c'est surprenant. "

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Zack. Ils découvrirent Marco sur le pas de la porte avec les bras croisés en ayant un petit sourire collé sur le visage. Quand on parle du loup..

Izou se leva de la chaise pour laisser place au phœnix malgré le regard triste que lui lançait Anya.

" Ne t'en fais pas je reviendrais te voir, à moi Zack ne me dit jamais non.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi..

\- Tu insinues quoi là ?!

\- Rien, rien du tout. " _Dit-elle en fuyant son regard menaçant._

Il lui lançait un regard noir et quand la main du blond se posa sur son épaule, son instinct lui avait dit de partir. Il est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la jeune femme sans surveillance à cause de son état alors c'est pour cela que le blondinet avait profité de cette occasion pour aller lui parler.

Quand Izou était parti, Marco s'assit au chevet de la brune qui regardait ses moindres gestes, mais quand il croisait ses yeux, elle évitait son regard.

" Comment tu vas ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça tu ne trouves pas ? "

Marco souriait au vu de la situation mais perdit vite son sourire en voyant le regard inquiet de la brune.

" J'essaye de faire avec, surmonter tout ça. Inquiète-toi plus pour toi que pour nous. " _Répondit-il._

Il avait raison sur ce point là mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux, de s'inquiéter.

" Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop eu l'occasion de parler la dernière fois. _Dit Marco._

\- C'est vrai. _Affirma Anya en se rappelant de la tempête._

\- Je vais peut-être sembler trop direct mais.. Éprouves-tu des sentiments à mon égard ? "

Anya fut très étonné et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle ne sut quoi répondre au début mais devant le regard interrogateur et insistant de Marco elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

" Marco, je.. ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là-

\- Réponds-moi. " _Coupa le blond._

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, puis Anya se mit à soupirer.

" Non. _Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux l'air désolé._

\- Je vois, pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous eh bien nous n'avons qu'à oublier.

\- Et toi ? As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? "

Cette fois il regarda ailleurs qu'elle, comme intéresser par autre chose dans la pièce.

" J'y avais cru mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Nous étions tellement proches que je pensais avoir développé des sentiments envers toi mais nous ne pouvons pas devenir plus que des amis. Sache que je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je sais et moi aussi. "

Ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise mais Marco changea vite de sujet.

" Tu peux rester avec nous désormais, en tant que membre de l'équipage. "

Maintenant que Barbe blanche était mort, c'était Marco qui avait pris les commandes en tant que second.

" Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, nous t'apprécions énormément et nous serions heureux que tu intègres l'équipage. " _Dit-il tout souriant._

Mais Shanks..

" Je te laisse y réfléchir. "

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à la tempe d'un geste tendre pour lui dire au revoir.

Deux mois s'étaient vite écoulé et Anya était de nouveau sur pied. Bien entendus, elle devait faire attention et elle avait été mise en garde plusieurs fois par ce bon vieux Zack. Le roux avait été prévenu de son état bien évidemment et il voulait laisser la jeune femme passer un peu plus de temps avec ses amis pendant son rétablissement.

Anya se dirigeait vers la cabine du premier commandant maintenant devenu capitaine pour lui faire part de sa décision. Mais elle passa près d'un groupe de pirate et en les entendants parler d'elle, elle se cacha pour les écouter attentivement.

" Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? _Demanda un pirate._

\- Oui elle va sûrement rester dans l'équipage. _Répondit un autre._

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi car elle nous servira à rien ! _Répliqua le troisième._

\- Je suis d'accord, je croise les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle a sa place ici ? En plus les commandants pensent la même chose, ils s'en foutent pas mal. "

Anya qui était derrière le mur, serrait ses poings et elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était suffisant pour elle pour changer d'avis et elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire. La brune retourna sur ses pas en étant triste mais aussi en colère. Pourquoi Marco lui avait proposé de rester si personne ne le voulait ?! Elle ne comprenait plus rien et elle était bien trop submergée par ses émotions pour réfléchir.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans sa cabine, elle composa le numéro de son capitaine et lui informa qu'il pouvait enfin venir la chercher.

" Attends Anya, dis-moi ce qui se passe. " _Dit Shanks prit au dépourvu de sa décision._

Son oncle pensait qu'elle resterait avec eux et il ne s'attendait pas à un appel de sa part de sitôt.

" Il y a rien à expliquer. "

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant.

" Nous verrons cela demain et il vaut mieux que-

\- S'il te plaît. "

Le roux ne disait plus rien pendant un instant, laissant un petit moment de silence et reprit:

" Très bien, nous arriverons demain à l'aube. "

La jeune femme acquiesça et mit fin à la conversation. Elle balança son escargophone sur son bureau sous la colère puis à cause des courants d'air des feuilles tombèrent sur le sol. Anya les ramassa en lançant un juron mais elle remarqua quelques minutes après qu'il s'agissait de ses dessins. Alors elle s'assit par terre, son dos était adossait au bord du lit et elle observait ses dessins dans les moindres détails. Enfin non, juste ce qu'ils représentaient.

Sur une des feuilles il y avait Marco, Ace, Satch et elle sur la proue du Moby Dick. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles étaient bien présentes dans le ciel. Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler et à rigoler, c'était un merveilleux moment.

Un autre dessin où il y avait Satch perché sur le grand mât, se tenant à l'aide des cordes. Il admirait les oiseaux qui volaient et qui avaient des plumes bleu, rouge et orange. Donnant de la couleur dans le ciel et Satch abordait un sourire lumineux.

Un autre où la famille était au complet. Barbe blanche était entouré de ses fils, chacun souriait de toute leurs dents et riait de bon cœur. C'était une famille plus qu'heureuse.

Anya passait sa main sur la feuille comme attiré par celle-ci. Elle n'était pas sur ce joli tableau ce qui lui donna un petit pincement au cœur. Oui c'était elle qui l'avait dessiné, mais elle n'était pas présente avec eux à ce moment-là, elle avait juste aperçu ce moment merveilleux.

Enfin de compte elle ferait mieux de partir, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.

À suivre..

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Aussi une petite apparition du OC de mon amie qui elle aussi écrit des fictions, si vous voulez connaître la suite de cette mystérieuse Layli je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son magnifique blog : trafalgar-law-emyaline-9

Portez vous bien, à bientôt.


	22. La famille, ma famille

Hey !

Voici le 22 ieme chapitre ! Je vous informe aussi que c'est bientôt la fin.. sniiiiif.. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé (ou galerer) pour écrire cette fiction.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Elle plia un haut pour ensuite le déposer dans le sac posé devant elle. Elle répéta ce geste las plusieurs fois avec les autres vêtements qu'elle possédait. Ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés dû aux larmes qui étaient tombées la veille et des cernes s'y trouvait lui donnant un air très fatigué.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, la brunette arrêta de ranger et fixa la porte en silence. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ni savoir qui se trouvait derrière la porte de sa cabine.

" Anya, c'est Kyle. Je sais que tu es là alors ouvre moi s'il te plaît. "

La louve ouvrit la porte après un long moment de réflexion et le laissa entrer. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui donc elle reprit son activité tandis que lui n'avait d'intérêt que pour elle.

" Alors tu t'en vas ? _Demanda-t-il_.

\- Oui. _Répondit-elle directement_.

\- Et c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? "

Bien sûr que non. Kyle connaissait la réponse mais il voulait l'entendre dire, seulement il avait oublié qu'avec elle ce n'était pas facile. Anya ne répondit évidemment pas. Quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte pour prévenir l'arriver du Roux. Elle le remercia et prit son sac sur son épaule prête à partir. Sans un mot, elle allait sortir de sa cabine mais Kyle l'interpella au dernier moment.

" Je ne comprends pas, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux alors pourquoi partir ? "

Anya s'arrêta juste devant la porte et pendant un instant elle avait le regard dans le vide. Puis elle se tourna vers celui qui comptait beaucoup pour elle, celui qui était comme son petit frère. Grâce à elle, Kyle s'était ouvert aux autres et de plus en plus de personnes l'appréciait. Il faisait maintenant, vraiment partie de l'équipage.

" C'est mieux ainsi. " _Dit-elle en mumurant._

Kyle resta décontenancé par ses paroles et Anya partie en le laissant seul. Il fut attiré par des feuilles sur le lit, il s'approcha et remarqua tous les dessins faits par la louve qu'elle avait finalement laisser là.

Anya marchait d'un pas assuré vers le Red Force maintenant bien présent devant le Moby Dick. Les pirates l'observaient tristement sans rien dire, après tout si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, ils ne pouvaient l'empêcher de partir. Elle croisa les trois pirates qu'elle avait surpris la dernière fois en train de parler d'elle. La brune s'arrêta à leur hauteur et leur dit d'un ton froid.

" Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, elle part car elle n'a pas sa place ici. "

Les trois pirates restèrent silencieux et ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors Anya ne perdit pas plus de temps avec eux. Plus loin, elle aperçu Izou qui l'attendait. Directement elle le prit dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte d'un geste délicat.

" Pense à donner de tes nouvelles. _Lui rappela le travestit._

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. "

Izou allait beaucoup lui manquer lui aussi, il était toujours là pour elle et il était comme son confident. Après de longues minutes à parler elle continua son chemin en disant un bref au revoir aux autres. S'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle pourquoi elle s'embêterait à leur dire adieu ? Juste avant d'atteindre l'autre navire, elle distingue Ace et Marco qui étaient près de la rambarde. Bizarrement, ils ne communiquaient pas ensemble, l'un regardait ailleurs et l'autre le sol comme si cela était largement plus intéressant. Un raclement de la gorge se fit entendre et les deux jeunes hommes levèrent enfin la tête vers elle. Le premier qui fit un part vers elle fut le brun mais aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole. C'est à croire qu'ils avaient perdus leurs langues.

" Eh bien je crois que le moment est venu. _Dit-elle pour briser le silence._

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ? "

Elle acquiesça alors le brun baissa légèrement la tête, l'air triste. Il l'enlaça avec beaucoup de tendresse et lui chuchota quelques mots pour ensuite se retirer à contre-cœur. Ce fut donc au tour de Marco, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

" N'hésite pas à venir nous rendre visite et si jamais tu changes d'avis, la porte sera toujours ouverte.

\- Entendus. "

Ils s'enlacèrent aussi et un petit sourire apparut sur leur visage à tous les deux. Tandis que Portgas regardait du coin de l'œil la scène qui avait le don de l'agacer. Anya ne fit pas plus attendre son oncle et son équipage et rejoignit le Red Force avec souplesse. Elle retrouva ses compagnons qui étaient tous très ravis de la retrouver et petit à petit les deux navires se séparèrent. La jeune femme observait le Moby Dick s'éloigner, emporté par le vent. Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Une page se tournait définitivement...

…

Elle prit entre ses mains l'eau qui coulait à flot et la jeta sur son visage laissant ensuite des gouttes d'eau dégouliner sur son visage. Elle calma sa respiration qui était un peu haletante puis elle croisa son regard dans le miroir. Ses cernes et son regard fatigué depuis deux jours, voilà ce qu'elle voyait. La brune plaça sa main sur sa bouche comme pour éviter un autre accident. Le déjeuné n'avait pas du tout passé dans son estomac, qui d'ailleurs l'avait fait atrocement comprendre en rejetant tout ce qu'il contenait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Anya ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui j'arrive tout de suite. " _Répondit-elle avant de se précipiter vers la porte._

La brune ouvrit à son oncle qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour avec ton parrain préféré ?

\- Tu es mon seul parrain... _Dit-elle mi-amuser mi-blasé._

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ton préféré ! "

Elle roula les yeux vers le ciel en entendant cela, elle avait un peu oublié les idioties de son oncle. Le Red Force avait accosté sur une île dans le nouveau monde pour faire le plein. Shanks et Anya marchaient à présent côte à côte à travers la petite ville.

" Tu m'as l'air fatigué ces temps-ci, quelque chose ne va pas ? _Son ton devenu sérieux._

\- Je manque seulement de sommeil, t'en fais pas. " _Rassura la louve._

Le Roux l'étudia de haut en bas en réfléchissant puis sourit et lança une tape amicale à sa filleule. Anya ne put résister à sa force et faillit chavirer en avant.

" Manquerait plus que tu crèves ! _S'écria l'empereur._

\- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête de rouquin ?! " _S'énerva la jeune femme._

Rien n'y faisait, son capitaine explosait de rire tout seul. Ils étaient devenu le centre d'attention dans toute la ville et les villageois observait bizarrement son oncle. Anya qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir s'écrouler de rire pour rien partie en le laissant en plan.

" Eh ! Où tu vas ? _Demanda le Roux en la rattrapant._

\- Je m'éloigne le plus possible de toi !

\- Mais... mais... mais… !

\- Et voilà qu'il se met à chouiner. _Soupira la brune_. Oui bon c'est bon ! Tu resteras toujours mon oncle adoré voilà, t'es content ? "

Shanks arrêta tout de suite de pleurer pour se jeter sur elle et se coller à elle tel un papa poule.

" C'est pas fini oui ?! "

C'était une habitude entre eux, Shanks s'amusait à la taquiner et elle n'hésitait pas à lui crier dessus. C'était vrai que son oncle était très mais alors très collant ! Pas comme Mihawk qui se foutait un peu de son cas.

Son capitaine redevenu sérieux en entendant la question de sa petite protégée.

" C'était ton plan n'est-ce pas ? "

Il releva un sourcil, intrigué, comme pour l'inciter à continuer à parler.

" Tu voulais que je m'attache à eux, c'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé sur le Moby Dick ?

\- Je voulais que tu aies des amis de ton âge et que tu découvres autre chose. "

Elle sourit tout de même à la gentille intention de son oncle. Grâce à lui, elle avait rencontré des personnes formidables, des amis, des frères et une famille. Enfin non.. cette pensée lui donna un petit pincement au cœur.

" J'ai profité de votre absence pour étudier la navigation. " _Dit-elle pour changer de sujet._

Son oncle déposa sa main sur sa tête pour la rassurer et dit avec un sourire franc.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver ta place dans l'équipage, tu en as déjà une. "

Les paroles de l'empereur la rendait heureuse et elle ne répondit rien à part un petit sourire.

" J'espère seulement que tu es heureuse et que tu as fait le bon choix. "

Le sourire de la brune se transforma en un sourire triste, non elle n'était pas heureuse. Shanks, en voyant sa mine abattue voulu rajouter quelque chose mais quelqu'un l'interpella. Sous la demande de l'équipage, ils entrèrent dans une taverne. Anya se plaça aux côtés de Ben et en face de son capitaine tout en riant devant les pitreries de ses camarades. Elle refusa automatiquement le verre proposé par Yassop car elle n'était pas trop d'humeur à boire surtout de l'alcool, ce qui surprenait un peu tout le monde.

" On dirait que son séjour sur le Moby Dick l'a changé. _Remarqua Lucky Roo._

\- J'espère qu'ils lui ont appris la discipline, ça nous arrangerait. " _Rajouta Shanks._

Pour toute réponse, la brune lui donna un bon coup de pied dans sa jambe. Son oncle cria sous la douleur et lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle souriait du coin de ses lèvres, l'air ravi de lui avoir fait mal.

" Apparemment non. _Dit un pirate._

Puis tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant leur capitaine râler devant une pauvre jeune femme qui se moquait de lui et qui avait presque la moitié de son âge.

" En tout cas, elle n'agit pas de la même façon qu'avec Mihawk. " _Pensa un autre._

À l'entente de ce nom, le visage d'Anya blêmit. Mince ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là ! Si elle le croisait maintenant, elle n'aurait plus de têtes, c'était sûr. Œil de faucon lui aurait fait regretter de ne pas avoir obéi durant la guerre au sommet.

" Me parle pas de lui. _Dit le roux en ayant des sueurs froides_. Il va me faire la peau pour ne pas avoir empêché cette petite chieuse, qu'on adore tous très fort, d'aller participer à la guerre à Marine Ford.

\- Dans ce cas il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on le croise pendant un moment. _Suggéra la louve avec une grimace et en ignorant l'insulte._

\- Tu crois qu'il va oublier dans peu de temps ? _Demanda Shanks avec une once d'espoir._

\- N'y comptez pas, Mihawk est très en colère contre Anya et toi. " _Dit Ben après avoir rejeté la fumé de sa cigarette._

Merci Ben.. La mine de Shanks et Anya se décomposa et ils dirent en chœurs:

" On est dans la merde ! "

Quelques temps plus tard, Anya s'éclipsa pour aller faire un tour dehors. L'odeur de l'alcool qui flottait dans l'air la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. La ville était très charmante avec toutes les maisons décorer de chaque manière, ce qui embellissait les rues. Les fleurs entouraient les maisons, les rues et l'odeur de ses plantes l'apaisait. Elle marchait à travers les rues calmement.

Soudain, la brune sentit une présence dans son dos. Alors elle s'arrêta et se retourna mais rien... Juste des villageois qui se promenaient comme elle. À cause des fleurs qui étaient disposées un peu partout dans la ville elle ne pouvait pas flairer d'autres odeurs, même avec son odorat très développé. Pourtant elle avait crû que c'était bien réel. Pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours, la jeune femme secoua la tête et reprit son chemin.

Une main agrippa son bras et la ramena vers l'individu qui la tirait. Elle se retrouvait dans une ruelle sombre. Puis quand elle sentit son dos taper contre un torse ( c'était donc un homme !) une autre main se posa sur sa bouche. Directement, la brune se débattit de toutes ses forces et en essayant de crier à l'aide mais l'homme l'en empêchait bien évidemment et il était très fort. Elle donna un puissant coup de coude dans l'estomac de l'inconnu qui la maintenait et celui-ci fut un peu déstabiliser alors elle en profita. La brune réussit à se dégager et se mit en position d'attaque.

" Aïe ! Putain ça fait mal !

\- Ace ? "

En effet c'était bien cet idiot... Il était penché en avant avec les mains posées sur son ventre qui le faisait souffrir.

" Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! _Gronda Anya._

\- Pas besoin de me faire mal !

\- Fallait bien que je me défende mais si tu avais dit tout de suite que c'était toi ça ne serait pas arrivé !"

Petit à petit, la douleur se calma et Ace put enfin se redresser.

" Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda la louve._

\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, te kidnapper.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu RACOOONTE ?! EH LÂCHE-MOI ! "

Ace l'avait attrapé par la taille et la portait sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac à patate. Anya avait la tête en bas et elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise cette fois.

" Gigoter ne servira à rien. _Sourit malicieusement le pyromane._

\- REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Nah. " _Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur_.

L'homme feu s'amusait de cette situation, quel fourbe ! Tandis qu'Anya essayait tant bien que mal de se détacher, Ace l'amenait en direction du port. Elle redoutait ce qu'il allait se passer et elle ne pouvait pas retourner sur ce navire là !

" Ace ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! _S'exclama la louve._

\- Mais je ne rigole pas, je suis très sérieux.

\- M'en fou ! Lâââââââââche-moi espèce de pyromane idiot ! "

Pour se venger, l' « espèce de pyromane idiot » lui tapa les fesses sans gêne et peut-être même avec un petit sourire sournois. La réaction de la brune fut rapide ainsi que ses menaces.

" JE VAIS TE TUER ! " _Cria-t-elle._

Pendant qu'Anya lui balançait toute les insultes qui existaient, Ace arrivait tout juste sur le Moby Dick qui était amarrer dans le port.

"Sale petit co- AAAAH!"

Ace venait enfin de la lâcher et elle était tombée sur ses fesses, sur un vieux planché.

" La délicatesse tu connais ? _Demanda la louve en grognant._

\- Au vu de ta gentillesse pendant le trajet non, et puis tu es plus lourde qu'il n'y paraît. _Constata le brun._

\- Je vais te faire bouffer ton chapeau ! P'tit con !"

Elle se leva en vitesse, prête à lui faire mordre la poussière mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux. Il soupira longuement avant de dire :

" Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? Sérieusement on dirait deux gamins qui se chamaillent pour une simple broutille.

\- Izou, laisse-moi lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! _Dit-elle en remontant ses manches._

\- Désolé mais je suis le seul à chauffé sur ce navire." _Répliqua Ace._

Izou la retenait tandis qu'Ace rigolait devant la mine menaçante de la louve. Tellement qu'elle voulait lui foutre une raclée qu'elle oubliait qu'elle était actuellement à bord du Moby Dick alors qu'elle l'avait quitté il y avait à peine quelques jours.

" Plus important. _Commença Marco qui venait d'apparaître_. Nous avons à te parler.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois rejoindre mon équipage. "

Anya se retourna vers la rambarde la plus proche et distingua avec malheur que l'île s'éloignait de plus en plus.

" C'est trop tard. " _Dit Ace avec un sourire triomphant._

Elle fit les gros yeux, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient quitté le port. Ils avaient réussi leur coup mais Anya commençait légèrement à s'énerver.

" Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu. " _Expliqua Marco._

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Le Phoenix se retourna vers trois hommes, les trois hommes qu'elle avait entendu parler sur elle la dernière fois. Et qui était donc la cause de son départ. Les trois pirates avaient un air désolé inscrit sur leur visage et l'un d'eux s'avança et dit :

" On est désolé pour tout ce que tu as entendu ce soir là.

\- Ça change rien, je ne changerais pas d'avis. _Répondit-elle froidement._

\- Nous ne parlions pas de toi mais d'une ancienne infirmière agaçante, nos propos n'étaient pas contre toi. "

Anya ne savait quoi dire. Comment pouvait-elle les croire, c'est vrai que cela pouvait être un simple mensonge comme un autre juste pour la faire revenir. Mais s'ils voulaient la faire revenir c'était parce-qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment qu'elle reste..

" Mais alors..

\- Oui tout était faux. " _Éclaira Marco._

Elle restait sans voix, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Puis les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle avait. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de voir qu'elle comptait vraiment. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids pour que ses genoux touchent le sol, ses mains cachaient son visage qui déversaient toutes ses larmes.

Les trois pirates s'agitèrent et s'excusèrent des millions de fois en la voyant dans cet état, car ils pensaient que c'était à cause d'eux. La main de Marco se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour qu'elle relève la tête et il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et d'une voix enjouée il dit :

" Bienvenue dans la famille. "

à suivre..


	23. Une nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule

Salut tout le monde !

Je m'excuse de mon petit retard. J'ai eu pas mal de travaille ses derniers temps et je n'avais pas la force d'écrire. De plus j'étais bloqué alors encore merci de m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir attendu et toujours de me suivre ! Sans vous, je serais incapable d'écrire tout ça et de continuer.

Je tiens à dire aussi que le prochain risque de mettre autant de temps que celui-ci, I'm sooooorryyyy ( pourquoi j'ai la chanson de justin bieber dans la tête.. ?)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

Hey :D merci à toi, on pouvait s'en doutait qu'elle reviendrait mais c'est encore mieux quand c'est forcé mwaha. Heureuse que tu sois heureuse et voici enfin la suite que tu attendais :3 à bientôt.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

" Je suis obligé ? "

Elle le regarda avec un regard de chien battu pour le supplier de ne pas le faire. Mais il l'ignora et il croisa même les bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard dur.

" Oui.

\- Mais Marco tu veux ma mort ?!

\- Il faut bien que tu l'appelles un jour ou l'autre. " _Dit-il calmement._

La jeune femme soupira devant l'escargophone qui était devant elle. La brune était assise à son bureau et fixait l'objet avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Marco se tenait près d'elle et l'incitait à appeler son oncle pour l'informer qu'elle était sur le Moby dick.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et composa le numéro. Elle priait qu'il ne décroche pas.

" Oui, j'écoute. "

Merde..

" Hey ! C'est ta filleule préférée qui t'appelle.

\- C'est qui ? "

Anya laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau tellement que sa question était idiote. Il était vraiment con ou quoi ?!

" Anya, tu sais, la fille qui est dans ton équipage et qui te sert de filleule.

\- Bon dieu mais où es-tu passé à la fin ?! Nous te cherchons depuis des heures et ne me dit pas que tu es allé fricoter avec un inconnu ! "

Elle en pouvait déjà plus de lui. La brune se tourna vers le blond pour secouer la tête avec un air désespéré.

" Tu as vraiment une étrange image de moi tonton.

\- Dis-moi où tu es. "

La brune ravala sa salive rapidement devant le ton sévère de Shanks et mit de temps pour lui avouer.

" Sur le Moby dick.

\- Hein ?

\- Un gros bateau en forme de baleine et-

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ-BAS !? "

Naturellement, elle eut un rire nerveux et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

" Eh bien tu vas rire, ils sont venus me chercher, enfin plutôt kidnapper mais ça on s'en fou, et je reste finalement dans leur équipage. "

Puis plus rien, un énorme silence s'installa et après de longues minutes l'info monta au cerveau de Shanks et il répondit :

" TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! Nous nous sommes déplacés pour venir te chercher et nous avons dû faire un détour ! Je n'accepte pas que tu- "

Elle raccrocha immédiatement coupant au passage son oncle qui la grondait.

" J'ai paniqué. " _Se justifia la jeune femme._

La main de Marco se posa sur son épaule et d'un regard compatissant il dit :

" Je confirme, là tu es morte. "

Elle était encore moins rassurée et avait osé lui raccrocher au nez, elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça. La brune pleurnicha en pensant à l'envie meurtrière de ses deux oncles, tandis que le blondinet se mit à rire en la voyant pleine de désespoir.

" Et ça te fait rire en plus ! _Commença-t-elle à fulminer._

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. " _Répondit-il avec un sourire lumineux._

Anya lui rendit son sourire. Tous les deux rejoignirent le pont principal en discutant bruyamment, ils avaient retrouvé leur grande complicité et ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, bizarrement bien plus qu'avant. Vista arriva à leur hauteur pour faire un petit compte rendu. La jeune femme écoutait attentivement la conversation entre les deux hommes mais soudain, l'absence d'une personne ne l'échappa pas.

" Où est Kyle ? "

Depuis qu'elle était revenu sur le navire, elle n'avait pas revu le jeune tigre une seule fois.

" Il me semble qu'il doit être sur l'île actuellement. " _Dit Vista._

La jeune femme plissa les yeux sous l'annonce du sabreur, est-ce que Kyle l'évitait ? Ou l'ignorait ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle décida d'aller lui demander elle-même au lieu de se poser des questions sans réponse.

Anya marchait à travers le village en cherchant des yeux son ami qu'elle considère maintenant comme son petit frère. Bien qu'il y avait une grande foule au village, elle ne l'apercevait pas et elle commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle avait croisé quelques pirates du Moby dick qui ne manquait pas de la saluer mais aucun signe du jeune homme et même les autres pirates n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle.

Puis elle le trouva enfin ! Grâce à son odeur, elle le repéra directement et elle se dirigea vers lui. Son odeur s'intensifiait et elle faillit se faire percuter par Kyle dans un coin d'une rue qui lui ne l'avait pas vu.

"Anya!"

Il fut surpris de la voir en face de lui tandis qu'un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage de la brune en le voyant. Mais quand Kyle afficha un visage neutre ou même plutôt froid, son sourire disparaissait automatiquement. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, Anya pencha la tête pour regarder d'où il venait et ce qu'il faisait. C'était une ruelle sombre, étroite et c'était exactement le genre de ruelle qu'on éviterait naturellement.

" Je me suis perdu et des enfants m'ont indiqué le mauvais chemin. " _Se justifia Kyle en voyant Anya chercher une réponse à tout cela._

Elle acquiesça sans demander des précisions et préféra passer à autre chose. Seulement quand la jeune femme voulu discuter avec lui, Kyle passa à côté d'elle et marchait sans l'attendre. Elle l'appela et le rattrapa directement.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ? _Demanda enfin Anya._

\- Je ne t'évite pas. _Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui._

\- Oui évidemment. " _Railla la brune._

La louve commençait à être agacée de son comportement inexplicable et soudain. Elle s'arrêta net en le regardant de continuer d'avancer.

" Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. _Murmura le tigre._

\- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- J'ai dit que je rentrais au navire. _Soupira le blond_. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non. "

Elle rêvait ou il avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû revenir ? Elle préféra ne pas y croire et l'ignora. Son comportement déplaisait fortement à la jeune femme alors elle ne voulait pas continuer à rester avec lui. Elle préféra attendre qu'il se calme tout seul et puis Kyle était une personne plutôt solitaire. Il hocha rapidement la tête et partit sans un mot. Elle le fixait jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle marchait tranquillement en pensant. Kyle l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il n'était pas venu la voir une seule fois quand elle était revenu sur le Moby dick. Son visage froid et dur restait dans sa mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas effacer ces expressions tristes de sa tête. À travers ces yeux, Anya avait réussi à voir de la tristesse qui l'habitait. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle en était persuadée.

La jeune brune se trouva désormais debout en haut d'un magnifique escalier ancien menant au centre du village. Au centre se trouvait une magnifique et grande fontaine qui faisait plusieurs mètres de haut. Les passants appréciaient la fraîcheur que transmettait l'eau qui descendait en cascade. Bien qu'Anya admirât la vue, elle ne fit pas attention à la femme derrière elle qui la bouscula sans le vouloir. La brune chavira en direction des marches et elle ferma les yeux, prête à subir le choc. Seulement deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et elle ne rencontra pas le sol mais plutôt un corps. Le corps de la jeune femme se trouva coller contre l'individu qui venait de lui sauver la mise.

" Tu peux vraiment pas faire attention. " _Soupira-t-il._

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son cher Portgas. Elle se releva pour laisser Ace bouger.

" Tu n'as rien ? _Demanda Ace._

\- Non ça va et toi ?

\- Plus de peur que de mal. "

Son regard affichait un air ennuyé puis un sourire malicieux se colla sur ses lèvres.

" Dis-moi, tu ne le ferais pas exprès par hasard ?

\- M-mais pas du tout ! _Se défendit Anya_. On m'a bousculé.

\- Je vois, je vois. "

Son sourire sournois n'apaisait en aucun cas la brune.

" Tu vas devoir me remercier de t'avoir sauvé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle. "

Après un long moment de réflexion, elle s'inclina devant lui et dit :

" Merci Ace de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Ah non, tu ne m'as pas vraiment compris. Tu dois me remercier autrement. "

Son sourire s'agrandissait et cela ne rassurait pas du tout Anya, il avait une sale idée derrière la tête..

…

" Alors tu parlais de ça.. ? "

Ace releva la tête vers avec un air innocent et avec la bouche remplie de nourriture.

" Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? "

Anya et Ace s'étaient installés dans un restaurant et en remerciement, la jeune femme devait payer l'addition. Le voir en train de se goinfrer l'amusait et la dégouttait plus qu'autre chose.

" Tu ne manges pas ? " _Demanda le brun._

Elle secoua la tête et montra la tasse devant elle pour lui dire que cela lui suffisait amplement.

" Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez mangé ? _Remarqua la louve._

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai mangé que 152 assiettes. "

La brune regarda la pile d'assiettes à côté de lui et elle prit petit à petit peur pour l'addition.

" Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un problème si ça dépasse ton budget. _Rassura l'homme feu._

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu vas faire alors ?

\- Bah, on se casse sans payer Pardis !

\- Ouais… Te voir payer m'aurait étonné… " _Dit-elle d'un air las._

Elle le regarda engloutir une vingtaine d'assiettes en plus avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa limite. Il s'était aussi endormir à sept reprises sous les regards inquiets des autres clients et serveurs.

Et puis ce qu'elle redouta arriva… l'addition !

" Cela vous fera un totale de 2 160 berrys. "

Anya regarda Ace, Ace regarda Anya, Ace regarda le serveur qui s'éloignait pour s'occuper d'autres clients, Anya regarda la porte, Ace aussi. Ils se levèrent et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Leur petite fuite les fit rire. Ils entendirent le serveur leur courir après pendant quelques secondes puis abandonner.

Eux deux s'arrêtèrent près d'une ruelle abandonnée, il faisait déjà nuit et les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs éclats. Anya en fut charmé et ne décolla plus son regard du ciel, Ace en faisait autant. Ils étaient comme deux enfants qu'on aurait privés de liberté. La nuit était fraîche et Anya frissonnait sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Ace ? Lui ? Bah… Fallait-il vraiment préciser qu'il n'avait pas froid ? Il remarqua tout de même la chair de poule d'Anya et se rapprocha d'elle. Anya se blottit contre lui (une bouillotte humaine à porter de main, autant s'en servir) pendant plusieurs minutes.

" On devrait retourner au navire, histoire de pouvoir dormir dans des lits. _Dit-elle._

\- J'ai pas envie de te laisser dormir. " _Répondit Ace_.

Ce sous-entendu la fit rougir, et elle ouvrit la marche pour aller au navire, Ace la suivit, empoignant l'une de ses petites mains. Et enfin ils arrivèrent sur la côte (et la, c'est le drame….) la Lune éclairait toute la plage, ils distinguaient les rocher, quelques algues, les deux trois barques accoster. Mais alors où était passé le Moby Dick ?

Ace lâcha sa main, leur regard était tourné vers l'horizon.

" J'y crois pas… _Souffla Ace_.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Tu penses que c'est un rêve ?

\- Je ne crois pas, je me suis déjà pincée et j'ai senti la douleur…

\- Ok, frappe-moi, histoire d'être sûr. "

Anya pris son élan et mis la plus grosse claque qu'Ace n'ait jamais connus (même Garp frappait moins fort, c'est dire !) il vola de quelques mètres et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

" C'EST PAS VRAI !

\- Si, Ace, ils nous ont oubliés…

\- QUELLE BANDE DE CONS ! Comment ils ont fait pour nous oublier ? Sans moi y a pas d'ambiance sur le navire ! Ils auraient dû savoir que je n'étais pas là avant de partir !

\- Eh ! Ça va tes chevilles ?

\- Oui très bien pourquoi ?

\- Cherche pas, bon viens on va se prendre une chambre, j'ai vu un petit hôtel pas loin. "

Ils retournèrent donc au village, prirent une chambre pour d'eux et allèrent se coucher. Bon au moins, le bon point pour Ace était qu'il s'agissait d'un lit double, donc il dormait aux côtés de celle qu'il aime. Bref, ils s'endormirent pensant que leur équipage viendrait les chercher le lendemain. Que c'est beau de rêver !

Quelques jours plus tard.

" Roh aller ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire la gueule toute l'année quand même ?! "

Ace lança un regard assassin à tous ses compagnons qui étaient revenu les chercher aussi vite que possible. Le pyromane exprima son mécontentement en balançant des jurons.

" Vous nous avez oubliés sur une île et vous en êtes rendu compte qu'après 4 jours !

\- Je suis sûr que ça ne t'a pas dérangé d'être en compagnie avec une certaine demoiselle. " _Dit Izou en donnant un coup de coude à ce dernier._

Mais Izou recula de plusieurs pas en voyant le regard noir et le poing serrer d'Ace. Le travesti voulait taquiner poing ardent mais cela a empirer les choses.

" Cesse de t'en prendre à Izou, ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute. "

Marco venait d'arriver sur le pont principal et soupira devant la mine en colère de son ami.

" Ah mais oui c'est de ta faute ! _Réalisa Ace_. C'est toi le capitaine.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, vous êtes assez grand et je ne suis pas là pour surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes. De plus, vous savez à chaque fois quand nous devons partir.

\- Parce que c'est notre faute peut-être ?!

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre imbécile. "

Ace était déjà bien assez énervé comme cela et il avait une folle envie de se défouler. Le brun s'approcha dangereusement du blond avec le poing enflammé.

" On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là, ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez de retour. _Déclara le phœnix avec un calme extraordinaire._

\- J'ai mon poing qui me démange. "

Du côté de l'infirmerie, Anya se releva et s'assit doucement sur le lit. Zack lui tournait désormais le dos pour consulter ses notes prises après l'avoir examiné.

" Ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens me voir ? _Demanda Zack._

\- Au début j'ai cru que c'était passagère mais.. ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent. "

Le doc l'écoutait attentivement et plissa les yeux en découvrant ses symptômes plus ou moins étranges. Puis quelqu'un entra après avoir frappé à la porte et avoir eu l'accord de Zack. Anya se figea en voyant la personne dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se leva et l'individu se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

" Tu m'as énormément manqué Kiya ! _S'écria Anya très heureuse._

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. _Répondit la blonde avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil_. Je suis enfin revenu. "

Zack souriait en les regardant se blottir l'une contre l'autre. Leurs sourires ne se décollaient pas une seule fois du visage.

" Dis-moi que tu restes pour toujours ici. _Supplia la brune._

\- Oui, je reste définitivement sur le navire en tant que médecin. _Dit-elle avec un sourire de trois kilomètres._

\- Et Taly, et les autres ?

\- Taly et les autres ont préféré continuer leur chemin. " _Répondit Kiya tristement._

Anya avait un mince sourire mais elle était quand même très heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Si les autres filles avaient décidé de ne pas revenir c'étaient leur choix et peut-être qu'elle les croisera un jour qui sait ?

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es à l'infirmerie ? Tu es malade ? Tu vas bien ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Oh rien de grave, j'ai dû attraper une vilaine grippe.

\- C'est bien plus qu'une vilaine grippe. " _Ajouta Zack avec beaucoup de sérieux._

La jeune femme regarda intriguer le médecin tandis que Kiya s'inquiétait de plus en plus en voyant l'air grave de Zack.

" Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. " _S'empressa de dire Kiya._

Il fuyait les regards des deux femmes.

"Zack. " _Insista l'ancienne infirmière._

" Anya, tu es enceinte. "

Après l'annonce, celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et était sans voix pendant un long moment. Quand la brune croisa le regard déboussolé et intrigué de son amie, elle décida de lui éclaircir les choses.

" Je suis avec Ace.

\- Mais c'est génial ! " _S'exclama la blonde._

Mais Kiya se tut immédiatement en voyant l'air grave d'Anya. Porter un descendant de Gold Roger ne l'a mettait pas du tout en joie et puis ça ne devait pas arriver maintenant. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était avec Ace, elle ne pouvait pas être déjà enceinte !

Zack fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne collait pas du tout.

" Tu es enceinte de deux mois et demi. " _Annonça une nouvelle fois le médecin._

Anya en resta encore plus surprise. Il y a deux mois et demi.. Ace était partit pourchasser Teach. Quand elle se rendit compte, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi elle ?

Kiya et Zack se précipitèrent vers elle l'aire tout les deux très inquiet.

" Anya, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je suis enceinte de Marco. " _Dit-elle en murmurant et en pleurant._

Elle posait sa main sur sa bouche comme pour étouffer ses pleurs. Bien qu'elle avait murmuré, Kiya et Zack l'avaient très bien entendus. Il lui fallut du temps pour se reprendre, Zack et Kiya l'aidaient à se relever.

" Comment.. comment c'est possible que mon ventre n'est pas grossi ? "

Anya fixait son ventre toujours aussi plat qu'avant et passa délicatement sa main dessus.

" Quand certaines femmes ne sont pas aux courantes qu'elles sont enceintes, il se peut que leur ventre ne grossisse pas pendant un petit moment, c'est psychologique. " _Informa Zack._

Kiya baissa légèrement la tête devant la mine triste de son amie et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cela.

" J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. " _Déclara la brune._

Elle ne laissa pas répondre ses deux compagnons et partit rapidement. Comment allait-elle annoncer ça ? Et Ace dans tout ça ? Et Marco ?

Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle arriva sur le pont principal. Des flammes surgissaient de n'importe où tandis que des flammes bleues les chassaient le plus possible. Et quand Anya découvrit les deux hommes concernés se battre l'un contre l'autre les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Mais dès qu'Ace l'apercevait en pleurant, il s'arrêta net de se battre et accourut vers sa dulcinée.

" Anya, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " _S'affola le brun._

Pour toute réponse, elle se laissa tomber sur son torse et se blottit contre lui en pleurant en silence.

À suivre..


	24. Trahison

Helloo chers compatriote !

Voici un nouveau chapitre posté avec tout mon amour, **Celmon** je te souhaite un bon anniversaire en retard je pense (ou en avance ?) et **l'histoire d'un lapin** tu vas pouvoir laisser ton cerveau en paix, voici tes réponses :3

Merci à vous tous de vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur ! et c'est avec un gros pincement au cœur que je vous dit que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre (ou l'avant l'avant dernier, je verrais) Eh oui déjà !

Bon je vais vous laisser lire en toute tranquillité, et comme d'habitude n'hésiter pas de me donner vos avis,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" Nous serons dans une mauvaise position si ça continue. _Dit Namur._

\- On va devoir se cacher sur cette île.

\- Non, ils nous attendent et quand ils nous apercevront, ils nous bombarderont. " _Déclara Anya._

Tous les commandants étaient réunis dans une même pièce ainsi qu'Anya. Une grande carte était disposée au milieu de toute la pièce pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Marco se tenait le menton, l'air pensif tandis que les autres débattaient pour trouver une solution. Contre toute attente, Anya était convié à cette réunion sous la demande du capitaine. Elle avait plus d'informations que quiconque car elle avait surpris des marines sur une île discutés des attaques prévues contre eux.

" La marine met tout en œuvre pour nous voir couler au fond de la mer. _Dit Fossa entre ses dents._

\- Comment ont-ils su notre position ? Nous avions fait tout notre possible pour rester discrets et nous avions surveillé les alentours pour ne pas nous faire repérer. _Rappela Haruta._

\- Aucune idée, mais il y a bien quelque chose qui nous a échappé. " _Clarifia Blenheim._

Anya qui écoutait attentivement l'avis de chacun, tourna le regard vers Ace. Il se tenait debout en laissant le mur le soutenir, les bras croisés et son visage était légèrement baissé. Il se sentait coupable évidemment car la marine était à leur poursuite pour tuer le fils du seigneur des pirates.

" Nous allons devoir contourner l'île et accoster sur celle-ci jusqu'à que tout ce calme. _Montra le capitaine sur la carte._

\- Mais la marine ne risque pas de s'y trouver et nous y attendre ?

\- C'est une île où la marine ne s'aventure jamais. _Répondit Anya._

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? _Demanda Izou intrigué._

\- Car elle regorge de toutes sortes de danger qu'aucune personne n'a su vaincre. "

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de presque tout le monde durant le silence qu'occupait la pièce après l'annonce de la jeune femme.

" De toute manière nous n'avons guère le choix. _S'exclama Marco_. C'est notre seule solution, que personne ne parte en mission et je veux qu'il y est plus de personne de garde la nuit. Namur, je veux que tu vérifie qu'aucuns bateaux de la marine ne rôdent dans les parages. La marine s'agite alors nous devons nous faire discret pendant un petit moment. "

Tous les pirates acquiescèrent, puis chacun regagnèrent leur poste ou activité précédente. La brune se dirigea vers le seul homme avec des tâches de rousseurs. Et quand leur yeux se croisèrent, Ace détourna la tête fuyant son regard. Elle lui prit la main pour le rassurer et face à ce geste, il souri d'un petit sourire qui fut vite effacé. Il caressa la paume de sa bien aimée et partit sans un dernier regard. Il se sentait tellement coupable..

Elle le regardait tristement, Anya avait beau le réconforté il avait toujours cette idée en tête. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'annoncer. La jeune femme avait oublié un instant la présence du phœnix jusqu'à l'entendre ranger la carte. Peut-être devrait-elle lui dire ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu pense de tout ça ? "

Il se retourna pour mieux la regarder et répondit à sa question d'un ton légèrement épuisé. Avec tout ces évènement Marco n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à ses activités favorites.

" Je pense qu'il y a un traître sur le navire. "

Bizarrement, Anya n'était pas surprise. Elle aussi pensait exactement la même chose, c'était la seule solution. Le Moby dick se faisait attaquer fréquemment par la marine qui par hasard connaissait chacune de leur position. Même une fois les pirates avaient tentés de dissimuler le gros navire sur une île et leur plan avait été voué à l'échec. Ce n'était pas leur genre de fuir devant l'ennemi mais il fallait parfois faire des choix quand l'ennemi était supérieure en nombre.

" Je vais mener mon enquête. " _Informa Marco._

Le blondinet enroula la carte et la rangea parmi tant d'autres. Pendant qu'un long silence s'installait, la brune soupira.

" Tout va bien ? _Demanda Marco._

\- Oui, enfin c'est un peu compliqué pour lui. _Dit-elle en parlant d'Ace._

\- Je vois, j'irais lui parler ne t'en fais pas. "

Il ouvrit la porte prêt à partir mais Anya l'interpella une dernière fois.

" J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. "

Son capitaine plissa légèrement les yeux, l'air intrigué et à son écoute. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

" Je suis en-

\- Capitaine ! La marine est tout près de nous, que faisons-nous ? " _Interrogea un pirate._

Marco regarda Anya comme pour l'inciter à parler mais celle-ci se braqua aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler tranquillement, pas dans ses conditions.

" Euh.. non rien, ce n'est rien. " _Dit-elle avec un faux sourire._

Le phœnix l'observa avec hésitation et quand il entendit la voix d'un de ses camarades l'appeler une seconde fois, il s'excusa et partit le rejoindre. Anya soupira longuement, elle était vraiment dans une situation compliqué, très compliqué. Entre Marco qui ne pouvait jamais se libérer à cause de son travail de capitaine et Ace qui se sentait mal à cause de la marine. Elle était vraiment pas aidée. La brune baissa la tête et une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Kiya avec une mine inquiète.

" Est-ce que ça va ? "

La jeune louve secoua la tête dans un élan de désespoir.

" Aller vient, je vais te faire un bon thé. "

Sans répliquer, elle la suivit jusqu'au réfectoire. La petite tasse réchauffait à présent ses mains qui les entouraient.

" Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant ? " _Demanda Kiya._

Les deux femmes profitaient d'être seules dans le grand réfectoire pour parler.

" Non et je ne vois pas comment je peux faire.

\- Un jour ou l'autre tu vas devoir leur annoncer.

\- Je sais. _Répondit la brune d'un ton sec sans le vouloir_. Je suis bientôt à trois mois de grossesse, je ne vais plus avoir le choix. "

Kiya regarda tristement son amie, puis elle percuta sur une chose importante.

" J'y pense ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais couché avec Marco.

\- À vrai dire je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire. _Se rappela Anya._

\- Et Ace est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, et depuis ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. _Ironisa la brune_.

\- Il cache bien son jeu tout compte fait le satané pigeon. _Répondit-elle en ignorant la moquerie de son amie._

\- Il le regrette. "

Son amie pencha la tête avec un regard non-convaincu.

" Je n'y crois pas, un homme ne regrette jamais de coucher avec une femme.

\- Mais lui n'est pas comme eux. On avait bu, on était attirés et.. on était un peu perdu. "

Kiya ne trouva rien à dire. C'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas considérer Marco comme les autres, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à assouvir ses désirs quoi qu'il en coûte avec le premier venu.

" Tu sais. _Commença Kiya_. L'enfant risque de se sentir seul, de ne pas être aimé et surtout de ne pas être souhaité. "

En disant cela, Anya posa sa main sur son ventre qui commençait légèrement à prendre forme. La situation de l'enfant lui faisait penser tout à coup à elle. Bien que ce fût différent, le sentiments d'être rejeté était le même..

Puis quelques jours étaient passés. Le Moby dick était amarré sur l'île convenue ou aucune personne (saine d'esprit) n'habitait et c'était un soir calme comme celui-ci qu'Anya avait décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle aux deux hommes avec les encouragements de Kiya. Elle était dans le réfectoire, en face d'Ace, les mains moites et elle fuyait sont regard sans arrêt. À cette heure si tardive personne n'occupait la grande pièce.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que veux-tu me dire ? _Demanda Ace de plus en plus inquiet._

\- J'attends d'abord une autre personne qui est, probablement voire fortement concernée. "

Au même moment où elle acheva sa phrase, le capitaine du navire entra et s'assit à côté d'Ace sous la demande de la jeune femme. Oh oui il fallait mieux s'asseoir, car ils allaient vite se retrouver sur le cul.

" Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre. _S'excusa le phœnix._

\- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas. _Rassura la brune._

\- Bon quelle est cette chose que tu veux nous dire. " _S'impatienta Ace._

En voyant la présence de Marco, le jeune Portgas se méfiait vraiment.

" Alors.. hum.. comment dire ça ? _Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux._

\- Anya. _Pressa le brun._

\- D'accord, alors je vais aller droit au but, je suis enceinte. "

La jeune femme resta attentive aux réactions des deux hommes qui furent assez longues à son goût. Ace avait gardé la même expression de surprise sur la tronche tandis que Marco était aussi un peu étonné par cette nouvelle. Puis l'homme feu se rappela ce qu'Anya lui avait dit il y a un instant.

 _« J'attends d'abord une autre personne qui est, probablement voire fortement concernée. »_

" Attends.. pourquoi il serait concerné dans cette histoire ? " _Dit-il en le pointant du doigt et en haussant légèrement la voix._

Anya baissa la tête honteuse, elle se mordit les lèvres avant de enfin avouer.

" Parce que le père c'est Marco. "

Ce dernier resta sans voix mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose qu'un poing avait atterri sur lui (sur sa mâchoire plus précisément). Il dévalait la pièce jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur, des tables et des chaises l'avaient entraîner dans sa chute. Il se releva et aperçut le regard meurtri de son camarade. Celui-ci serrait les poings jusqu'à avoir les paumes blanches et avec une fureur inimaginable. Ace se jeta contre l'homme qu'il considérait comme son ami. Ace ne cherchait pas à discuter et continuait à passer sa colère sur Marco tandis que lui ne faisait rien et se laissait faire tel un homme sans défense. Le brun utilisait le Haki pour bien lui faire ressentir la douleur jusqu'au bout.

Anya se leva en vitesse et prit le poing d'Ace qui allait s'abattre sur Marco.

" ARRÊTE ! " _Hurla-t-elle._

Ce dernier s'arrêta et fixa la jeune femme avec beaucoup de haine.

" Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! " _Cria-t-il._

C'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix contre elle, Anya en tremblait. De colère également.

" Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu étais parti pourchasser Teach en me laissant seule !

\- Et je vois que ça ne t'a pas empêcher de prendre ton pied avec un autre ! "

Ace retira l'emprise de la brune si violemment qu'elle faillit tomber. Marco était toujours à terre, le nez et la bouche ensanglantés.

" Je suis désolé ! " _Pleura Anya._

Le corps du pyromane tremblait de rage.

" Ace, je regrette. _Avoua enfin le phœnix._

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes regrets espèce d'enculé ! "

Après avoir dit cela, Ace se jeta à nouveau sur sa victime. Anya hurlait et essayait de l'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait, sa rage était beaucoup trop forte. Heureusement, Izou, Zack ainsi que d'autres sont intervenus avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Mais avant de partir Ace ajouta :

"Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous deux ! Sinon je jure de vous égorger ! "

Les mots d'Ace brisèrent le cœur d'Anya en plusieurs morceaux et ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler aux mots si tranchant, prononcer par celui qu'elle aimait. Zack s'occupa immédiatement de Marco qui était dans un sale état tandis qu'Izou était avec elle. Essayant de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ses tremblements et ses pleurs continuaient. Après un long moment, elle sombra dans un long et profond sommeil.

Le réveil fut très dur pour la jeune femme, elle pensait que l'événement de la veille n'était qu'un rêve mais l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés la ramena à la réalité. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Seulement elle avait besoin de parler à sa meilleure amie, la tenir au courant de ce qui s'était passé après... son annonce. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte qui donne à la cabine de Kiya mais elle fut interpeller au dernier moment. Le commandant de la seizième flotte arriva à sa hauteur.

" Kiya n'est pas là, elle est avec Zack en train de travailler. "

Anya retira donc sa main de la poignée et la laissa retomber le long de son corps.

" Tu voulais quelque chose ? _Demanda ce dernier._

\- Je.. voulais juste lui parler. _Dit-elle en ne détachant pas son regard du sol._

\- Elle finit dans deux heures il me semble, mais si tu veux je peux t'aider. " _Proposa-t-il._

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire qui n'arriva même pas à le convaincre qu'elle allait bien.

" On a dû te mettre au courant je suppose. _Devina la brune._

\- Eh bien c'est vrai que je me suis posé des milliers de questions à propos d'hier soir mais Zack a fini par me le dire. "

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence puis après quelques minutes elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Est-ce que.. tu sais où ils sont ? "

Izou afficha une légère grimace, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire mais son regard insistant ne lui donnait guère le choix.

" Marco est enfermé dans sa cabine et Ace. _Il hésitait encore à lui dire, puis soupire avant de rajouter_. Est introuvable pour le moment. "

Évidemment, elle baissa la tête l'air penaud. Mais quand l'information atteignit son cerveau, elle courait à toute vitesse sur le navire.

 _« Non, il n'a pas fait ça ! »_

Elle arriva à l'arrière du gros bateau et chercha désespérément l'objet en question, mais rien. En effet, son striker qui servait d'embarcation au commandant de la seconde division n'était pas là, Ace était vraiment parti. Les larmes menaçaient encore de tomber et elle serrait les poings. Le pire de tout ça c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quand il reviendrait...

Alors qu'elle recommençait à s'apitoyer sur son sort, une ombre attirait son attention. La jeune louve plissa les yeux essayant d'apercevoir qui était cet individu qui venait de sauter du navire pour rejoindre la forêt seule. C'était Kyle ! Et sans se poser d'autre question, elle le poursuivit dans la forêt qui réservait beaucoup de mystère. Malheureusement, elle avait perdu sa trace et l'immense forêt ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle utilisa donc son odorat très développé pour le retrouver. Bingo ! La brune marchait pendant de longues minutes et peut-être même pendant des heures mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Anya le trouva enfin près d'une cascade.

" Anya ? _Dit-il sans cacher sa surprise._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais que c'est interdit de s'aventurer sur cette île tout seul. " _S'écria la brune en rappelant l'ordre donné par le capitaine avec un air sévère._

La jeune femme s'approchait de lui tandis que Kyle regardait de tous les côtés comme paniqué.

" Ça suffit maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin. " _Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire._

Elle sentit d'autres odeurs qui s'approchaient puis soudain, des menottes en granites marins s'accrochèrent à son poignet droit. La brune était désormais encerclée par beaucoup de marines et elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne fit pas attention au soldat qui posa la main sur elle. Il prit ses bras pour menotter ses poignets mais lui non plus n'avait pas vu la jambe de la demoiselle lui arriver dans les côtes. Ce dernier tomba à terre en gémissant. Anya n'avait pas le temps de s'en réjouir que d'autres arrivaient. Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'elle ne put se défendre jusqu'au bout. Elle était épuisée à cause du granite marin et de tous les soldats qu'elle avait combattus. Deux marines la tenaient fermement par les bras pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas et les menottes étaient maintenant accrochées à ses deux poignets. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que de mal de se défaire de l'emprise de ses ennemis.

" Très bon travail Kyle. " _Dit une voix._

Anya s'arrêta net en voyant l'amiral s'approcher du tigre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il n'était pas venu l'aider une seule fois, mais que faisait-il ?

" Vice-Amiral. _Salua le tigre sous les yeux ahuris de la brune._

\- Kyle fait quelque chose ! " _Cria Anya._

Mais ce dernier ne bougeait encore moins et fixait le Vice-Amiral qui était à côté de lui. Le supérieur des soldats de la marine se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

" Et voici Anya je présume, la fille de Maria et de Wess. Laisse-moi t'éclaircir les choses. Ledit Kyle est un agent infiltré et il avait pour mission de te livrer à nous après nous avoir donné des informations intéressantes concernant tes dons de voyance. "

Il se mit devant elle et prit le menton de la brune pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Tu vas beaucoup nous être utile. " _Son sourire s'agrandissait avec horreur._

Anya se dégagea de l'emprise du Vice-Amiral et recommençait à gigoter dans tous les sens, rendant la tâche encore moins facile au marine qui la tenait. Kyle la regardait avec un visage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Un visage sombre, noir, insensible !

" Espèce d'enfoiré tu nous as trahis ! _Hurla la louve_. Je te faisais confiance !

\- Oui et ta confiance ma beaucoup aidée je t'en remercie. C'était tellement facile de te berner ! " _S'exclama Kyle avec un rire amer._

Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être fait piéger comme une débutante. Une haine grandissait au fond d'elle et l'envie de lui mettre une raclée était puissante.

" Pour une raison inconnue Ace aux poings ardents est partit hier soir. _Informa Kyle au Vice-Amiral._

\- Cherche où il se trouve et vient nous prévenir ensuite. L'Amiral en chef Sakazuki souhaite que nous capturons coûte que coûte le fils de Gold Roger alors trouve le.

\- Bien. _Acquiesça le traître._

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça salopard ! _Hurla la jeune femme en se débattant de toutes ses forces._

\- Ferme-là espèce de sale pirate ! " _Lança Kyle._

Elle se reçut un grand coup sur la tête et ce fut le trou noir pour la jeune femme maintenant devenu prisonnière.

À suivre..


	25. Uni

... Je-

Casserole !

Oui d'accord pardon ! je sais je suis très en retard et je m'en excuse. J'avais fait une pause pour me consacrer à mes examens et depuis je travaille alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Sorry ! Mais me revoilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre cette fois.

Bref je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

PS: vous aurez plus d'information concernant le bébé ainsi que le ressentit d'Anya dans le prochain chapitre

* * *

Il observait attentivement ses camarades jouer aux cartes tranquillement. Malgré le danger qui rodait, ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'amuser. De temps en temps il lâchait un sourire devant la bêtise ou les pitreries des pirates.

" Je me demandais les gars. " Commença Kyle. " Savez-vous pourquoi Ace est partit ? Je croyais que nous avions interdiction de partir en mission.

\- Aucune idée mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était battu contre Marco et depuis on l'a plus revu.

\- Il s'est battu contre le capitaine ? " S'étonna le tigre _._

" Oui, pas qu'un peu et on raconte même qu'Anya s'y trouvait aussi. "

Kyle secoua la tête sous l'annonce de ses « amis », il pensait qu'Anya avait finalement avoué à Ace qu'elle avait couché avec Marco. C'était pour lui la seule explication possible. Le blond s'éclipsa pour aller dans sa cabine tout seul. Fort heureusement, aucun pirates occupait la pièce. Kyle prit l'escargophone dans sa poche qui était en marche et l'examina lentement avant de l'éteindre brutalement. Il serra les poings et dans un élan de colère, il frappa le mur.

" Fait chier ! " Dit-il entre ses dents _._

Il devait impérativement faire quelque chose, c'était très urgent. Il fit d'abord les cents pas en réfléchissant à une solution. Mais aucune ne lui venait, ou enfin si, une seule.

Kyle inspira profondément avant de frapper à une porte et aucune réponse arriva. Le tigre allait faire demi-tour mais il entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans autorisation au vue de la situation devenu TRES urgente. Il découvrit Kiya, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un regard meurtri face à Marco. Ce dernier était assit sur une chaise et avait les yeux fermé comme pour éviter les cries de la jeune femme. Les deux pirates ne remarquèrent pas la présence du tigre.

" Je sais pas si tu te rend compte de la situation ! Met toi à sa place bordel de merde ! " Cria Kiya.

" Kiya c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça alors s'il te plaît arrête. " Dit Marco agacer.

" Oh non non je ne fais que commencer ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça car tu es dans la même situation qu'Anya. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te défiler !

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! " Répondit Marco outré en haussant la voix.

" Hum excusez moi.. " Dit Kyle en se raclant la gorge.

Les deux pirates qui se criaient dessus se tournèrent enfin vers lui et furent surpris de le voir.

" Désoler Kyle mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là, revient plus tard. " S'excusa Kiya, puis elle se tourna vers Marco. " Je te préviens, si tu ne bouge pas ton cul de cette chaise c'est moi qui t'amène la voir !

\- Kiya arrête ! Laisse moi du temps pour-

\- Du temps ?! Parce qu'Anya a le droit d'avoir du temps ?!

\- C'est vraiment important. " S'imposa Kyle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! " S'écria Kiya.

Peut-être que le moment était vraiment mal choisit.. ils étaient déjà tout les deux à crans alors il ne fera qu'envenimer les choses. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

" Gardez votre calme d'accord ? " Dit Kyle avant de se lancer dans un long récit.

…

Elle se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête qui se faisait ressentir. Elle voulu poser sa main sur son crâne mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ses mains étaient enchaîné au dessus de sa tête. Anya ne saurait dire combien de temps elle était enfermer dans cette cellule. Le Vice-Amiral fit son apparition. Il s'assit en face de la cellule sans la quitter des yeux.

" Ravie de te voir réveillé, bien dormis ? "

Mon dieu ce type était absolument hilare ! La jeune femme ne répondit à sa question inutile et préféra lui lancer un regard noir.

" Pas du matin ? " Ironisa ce dernier.

Elle répondit encore moins à cet abrutis, l'envie de lui foutre son poing était énorme.

" Pas très bavarde. " Conclu t-il. " Aucun problème, tu finiras par parler et avec la force s'il le faut. "

La jeune femme serra les poings de colère, la torture était devenu l'activité favorite des marines apparemment !

" Je suis sûr qu'Akainu meurt d'impatience de te revoir. " Sourit cruellement le Vice-Amiral.

…

Kyle se trouvait à présent coller au mur, Marco tenait fermement son col et un regard meurtri apparut sur son visage.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ?! " Hurla le capitaine.

" Marco lâche-le ! " S'écria Kiya en essayant d'aider Kyle.

" Je n'avais.. pas le choix. " Se défendit le tigre et en essayant de parler. " Elle m'avait suivit.. sans que je me rend compte.. et c'était trop tard quand la marine était là. "

Marco ne faisait que de le fixer pendant un long moment, puis il lâcha Kyle sans aucune délicatesse. Ce dernier reprit son souffle difficilement.

" Comment as-tu pu ?! " S'indigna le phœnix.

" Je regrette vraiment.. mon but depuis le début était de faire capturer Ace et par la même occasion tuer Barbe Blanche. C'est vrai que je ne faisait qu'obéir au doigt et à l'œil au gouvernement et je ne désirais que la satisfaction de mon supérieur. Mais les moments passé avec cet équipage m'ont ouvert les yeux sur ce monde ignoble. Anya et vous tous vous avez réussi à me montrer ce qu'est le vrai sens des amis, de la famille et de la vie. "

Kiya et Marco restèrent silencieux. Le phœnix hésitait à lui balancer son poing dans la figure, les actes de Kyle étaient inacceptable. Kiya savait encore moins comment régir face à cela, mis à part pour Anya.

" Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour Anya. " S'inquiéta Kiya.

-" Est-ce que tu sais où ils l'emmènent ? " Demanda Marco à Kyle.

" Oui.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y.

\- Je vais appeler Ace. " Dit Kiya avant de partir en courant.

…

Une explosion se fit entendre. Le Vice-Amiral se leva avec agacement et ordonna aux deux gardes de surveiller Anya. Cette dernière ne pouvait que tendre son oreille et rester attentif au boucan qu'il y avait dehors. De temps en temps le bateau chavirait brutalement sous la surprise de la brune. Un soldat descendis pour retrouver ses camarades qui étaient rester debout devant la cellule d'Anya.

" Ramenez-vous ! On a besoin de votre aide, Portgas D. Ace nous attaque ! "

La jeune brune releva immédiatement la tête en entendant ce nom. Il était venu la sauver !

Les deux gardes partirent sous un autre ordre du Vice-Amiral, laissant la jeune femme avec ses chaînes comme seul compagnie.

Tandis que dehors le combat faisait rage, Ace dévastait tout sur son passage à lui tout seul. Avec son striker c'était facile pour lui de trouver la marine. Surtout qu'ils étaient très visible avec leurs nombreux bateaux.

Bien sûr, les soldats étaient vraiment beaucoup trop nombreux pour Ace. Mais le pirate tenait bon ! Il devait retrouver Anya à tous prix, il se jurait qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle.

" Le fils du diable est venu nous faire un petit coucou. "

Ace se tourna vers la voix qui osait l'insulter. Déjà qu'il était bien énervé alors là c'était encore mieux...

" Où est-elle enfoiré ?! " Hurla le pirate.

" Pas besoin que tu la cherche car tu vas très vite la retrouver dans sa cellule. " Dit le Vice-Amiral avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le brun serra ses poings et avec un excès de colère, il se jeta sur le Vice-Amiral. Il avait facilement le dessus, avec sa volonté et sa grande détermination rien ne pouvais l'égaler. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un autre ennemis surgisse, l'envoyant pas la même occasion dans le décor. Le pirate sortit des décombres quelques instants après malgré la puissance qu'il avait reçu.

" Je m'occupe de lui, vous regagnez le navire et partez avec la détenue. " Ordonna Kizaru.

" Hors de question ! " Cria le pirate.

Ce dernier s'élança vers le Vice-Amiral pour l'éviter de partir mais fut vite interrompu par l'Amiral. Le Vice-Amiral en profita pour monter à bord de son navire et partit avec une bonne partie des bateaux encore intacte. Ace était toujours retenu par Kizaru qui prenait un malin plaisir de voir sa rage exploser. Le brun avait beau s'acharner, ses forces le quittaient petit à petit.

" Tu peux dire adieu à cette femme, tu ne la reverra plus jamais. " Dit Kizaru pour énoncer les faits.

" La ferme ! J'irais la sauver quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

\- Quelle détermination. _Remarqua le marine_. J'admire, mais sache que dès qu'elle sera à porté de main d'Akainu ce sera fini pour vous et pour elle. "

À l'annonce du nom du l'amiral en chef, Ace serra sa mâchoire et un visage sombre se dévoilait.

" Oh mais rassure toi elle ne mourra pas... si elle coopère. "

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'ajouta l'amiral avant que le combat reprit. Après de longues minutes sans progression, Ace eu l'idée de rejoindre son striker et rattraper le Vice-amiral. Il devait vite fuir pour sauver Anya avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était pour cela qu'il envoya son puissant poing en feu vers l'ennemi et couru aussitôt vers son moyen de transport. Mais ce fut un échec car Kizaru arriva derrière lui et l'envoya se cogner contre le mat. Le pirate eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Alors l'amiral qui était à présent au dessus de lui porta le coup de grâce.

C'était ce qu'il allait arriver si personne n'était intervenu. Le brun ne saurait dire qui était à l'origine de tout ça, mais il ne vis que des flammes bleus venir à une vitesse folle. Il papillonna des yeux jusqu'à apercevoir Marco tendre sa main dans sa direction. Pendant un instant ils se fixèrent, dans le silence, puis le brun accepta enfin l'aide du Phœnix.

" Ça peut paraître bizarre mais, je suis content de te voir. " Annonça Ace.

Il décidait d'ignorer la haine qu'il portait pour le blondinet. Il le fallait pour elle..

" J'arrive au bon moment on dirait. " Ajouta Marco. " Où est Anya ?

\- Le Vice-amiral est partit avec elle. "

Ace n'eut pas le temps de donner plus d'information que Kizaru se releva. Il épousseta toutes traces de poussières sur son précieux costume avec un air nonchalant. Puis le marine observa le nouvel ennemi qui lui faisait face aux côté de poing ardent.

" Marco le Phœnix. " Repéra l'amiral.

" Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je me joins à votre combat.

\- Je vais rejoindre Anya pendant que toi tu t'occupe de lui. " Dit Ace en partant.

Le capitaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son ami. Ce dernier se retourna et était surpris du geste du Phœnix. Avec un regard sincère il lui dit :

" Non, nous avons un plan. "

Le brun plissa les yeux, comme suspicieux et méfiant.

" Fait moi confiance. " Rajouta Marco.

Ace acquiesça sans demander plus d'information à cause de la présence de l'amiral qui se fit d'ailleurs ressentir.

" Vous savez que c'est très impoli d'ignorer quelqu'un. " Rappela leur ennemi en attaquant les deux pirates.

Aussitôt, les deux pirates répliquèrent en attaquant à leurs tours. L'objectif de Kizaru était surtout de gagner du temps au Vice-amiral, mais s'il pouvait par la même occasion mettre hors d'état de nuire Poing ardent et le Phœnix ça ne serait que avantageux ! Seulement ils étaient deux et on ne pouvait pas ignorer leur bon potentiel.

Ce n'était qu'une heure après que le combat prit fin, comment ? Eh bien dans la manière la plus simple.

" Où est-il ? " Demanda Ace en examinant chaque recoin du navire à présent en piteux état.

" Il a prit la fuite. " Répondit Marco.

L'amiral avait profité des deux hommes qui étaient à terre pour partir.

" Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Et quel est ce plan ?

\- Le navire ne va pas tarder à arriver et avant que je t'explique notre plan, il va falloir que tu sache certaine chose. "

Marco faisait allusion à Kyle bien évidemment et dès qu'il acheva sa phrase, ils pouvaient apercevoir le Moby dick approcher.

…

On l'avait tiré, on l'avait bousculé et on l'avait balancé dans une nouvelle pièce. La jeune femme rencontra brutalement le sol et impossible pour elle de se relever à cause de ses mains liés dans le dos. Alors un homme prit son bras pour l'obliger à se relever. Et même si elle le pouvait elle ne le ferais en aucun cas. L'homme perdit patience et lui tira les cheveux en arrière avec sa main libre. Cette dernière grimaça sous la colère du marine. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et ils attachèrent ses chevilles pour être sûr qu'elle ne fuirait pas. Une table était devant elle avec un micro posé dessus. Les deux soldats partirent en la laissant seule dans cette pièce, elle regretta vite le navire qu'elle avait quitter. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était dans un bâtiments de la marine, mais pas celui dans lequel elle était supposé être apparemment. L'amiral Sakazuki était loin d'ici, le bateau de la marine avait fait escale sur une île pour une quelconque raison..

" Pour la dernière fois que sait tu de l'avenir ? " Demanda un marine qu'elle voyait pratiquement tout les jours.

" Je ne sais rien. " Répondit-elle froidement.

C'était le même refrain depuis des jours. Tout les jours Anya avait de la visite, elle avait le droit aux mêmes questions alors eux aussi avait droit aux mêmes réponses. Le marine soupira d'épuisement.

" Si j'étais à ta place je coopérais. " Conseilla durement l'homme.

" Vous n'êtes pas à ma place. " Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

" L'agent Thomas nous a certifié que tu avais des dons exceptionnelle et que grâce à eux tu as réussis à sauver Portgas D. Ace.

\- L'agent Thomas ?

\- Kyle. " Precisa t-il.

Anya eu un rire amer en entendant ce nom. Le marine était surpris de la voir rire dans une telle situation, il pensait qu'elle était devenue folle.

" Écoute si tu accepte de divulguer ce que nous souhaitons, tu auras le droit à un traitement de faveur.

\- Oh quel délicate intention, je tâcherais de ne jamais m'en souvenir. " Dit la louve.

" Tu devr-

\- Que les choses soit clair. " _Coupa Anya_. " Jamais je ne vous aiderais, je ne sais rien de l'avenir, même si je le savais je ne le vous dirais jamais et même si je dois endurer les pires tortures qui soit. "

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis le marine se leva et sortit sans un mot. Anya venait de signer son arrêt de mort..

Le sang coulait sur son visage maintenant recouvert de bleus et de sang séché. Sa respiration était haletante et elle ne pouvait qu'ouvrir qu'un œil. Elle était épuisé et avait subi beaucoup d'interrogatoire qui était de plus en plus violente. Anya ne comptait plus le temps, elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle était ici.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme. La brune n'arrivait pas à distinguer la silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle. Petit à petit elle découvrit qui était en face d'elle et Anya tira soudainement sur ses chaînes.

" Anya. " Appela Kyle.

" 'Spèce d'enculé ! " Cria la brune d'une voix rauque.

Kyle la regardait essayer de se défaire de ses liens, et la rage qui l'habitait refit surface. Le tigre baissa légèrement la tête en la voyant dans cette état. Kyle tourna le dos à la jeune femme et prit l'escargophone au plafond dans un coin. Il l'éteignit, ensuite il prit le micro et le brisa en mille morceau avec sa capacité de fruit du démon.

" Je suis là pour te libérer. "

Anya ne bougeait plus et restait silencieuse. Kyle ou plutôt Thomas prit le silence comme une approbation. Alors le blond se pencha pour défaire les chaînes et dès que ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient libre, elle se jeta sur lui. Non pas qu'elle lui avait manqué.. Oh non. Elle l'étranglait avec toute la force qui lui restait mais Thomas avait imaginer ce genre de scénario alors il prit le dessus et se dégagea. Il attrapa ses poignets devenu violet à cause des menottes et Anya gémissait de douleur face à ce contacte.

" Je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu veux me tuer mais attends que nous soyons sortit d'ici. Tu me feras payer tout ça plus tard. " Dit-il calmement et lâcha ses poignets.

La jeune louve resta silencieuse et ne bougea pas pour autant. Voyant qu'elle était très méfiante il lui dit en ouvrant la porte.

" Nous avons pas beaucoup de temps. "

La brune découvrit deux soldats inconscient au sol, ceux qui surveillaient la pirate. Et comme pour confirmer les dires de Thomas, une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Le tigre lança quelques jurons entre ses dents et commença à se précipiter vers la sortie.

" Dépêchons nous ! "

Anya le suivit en silence. Ils évitèrent le plus possible les marines qui essayaient de les attraper. Thomas avait dû aider plusieurs fois Anya qui trébuchait sans cesse. Puis il ouvrit une porte et le vent frappa le visage de la brune. Ils étaient sur le toit du bâtiment et Thomas s'approcha du bord pour analyser les alentours. Ils avaient le choix entre tomber devant le bâtiment de la marine ou une belle falaise avec des bateaux de la marine, la mer et des rochers pour les accueillir.

" Il faut que nous sautons. " _Dit-il en regardant la falaise_. " On prend notre forme animal et nous arriverons sur l'un des bateaux de la marine sans problème. "

Thomas commença à prendre de l'élan mais Anya restait immobile.

" Tout va bien se passer. " Rassura Thomas. " Nous devons nous éloigner de la base, les autres sont en chemin. "

Seulement ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son fruit du démon à cause du bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Zack lui avait déconseillé à présent au risque de le perdre. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre devenu légèrement arrondit et face à ce geste, il comprit immédiatement. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche.

" Anya tu es.. ? "

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, trop ahuri de cette révélation. Pourquoi les autres ne lui ont pas dit ? Parce qu'ils ne lui faisait plus entièrement confiance évidemment..

La marine les interrompit, un bon nombre de soldats les mettaient en joue. Ils étaient coincé.

" J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ça, Thomas tu me déçois. " Dit le vice-amiral en s'avançant.

Ce dernier garda le silence tout en envoyant un mauvais regard à celui qui était son supérieur.

" Assez jouer maintenant, Mettez vos mains en évidence sans faire d'histoire. "

Thomas se positionna devant Anya pour la protéger. Le Vice-amiral observa les deux pirates immobile et en voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se rendait, il ordonna aux soldats de tirer. Thomas se tendit et Anya voulu se dégager de l'emprise du tigre. Les coups de feu retentirent dans un bruit sourd, la jeune femme écarquillait les yeux pensant que Thomas allait se prendre toutes les balles. Puis il tourna le dos aux marines dès qu'ils tiraient, il prit Anya dans ses bras et il se jeta dans le vide avec elle. La brune ferma les yeux en attendant de recevoir le choc brutal avec les rochers mais rien ne se passa.

Anya ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était sur le dos du Phœnix. Ce dernier s'éloignait le plus vite possible de la base de la marine. Elle tenait fermement Thomas et découvrit aussi vite qu'il était maintenant inconscient.

" Oh non ! " Dit-elle en voyant le sang couler sur le corps de l'homme.

Le dos de Thomas était recouvert de sang et son pouls ralentissait.

" Marco il est en train de mourir ! " S'affola la brune.

À suivre


	26. petit mot de l'auteur

Hey ! bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais cela va arriver ! Je sais pas quand mais ça va venir. Je suis pour l'instant entrain de travailler sur mes anciens chapitres pour **corriger** toutes les fautes et **modifier** un tout petit l'histoire par la même occasion.

Voila je vous remercie de votre patience ! et à bientôt plein de poutous !


End file.
